You're in the Pokémon World Now
by Kaze-Kami-Ha
Summary: Torn from one world to the next and found by a Pokémon Professor a young man and a strange Eevee face off agianst trainers in Sinnoh and the plots of Team Galactic. Based loosely on the plots of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl & Platnium with anime influences.
1. To Sinnoh We Go

This is based on the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl games, with influences from the anime. (And maybe from Pokémon Platinum once I get that...) It does not take place in the same continuity as the anime; think of it as an alternate universe fic.

Reviews are always welcome.

0---0

In the mountains high above Sinnoh and atop Mt. Coronet two pokémon looked across the region, watching over it, each growling in turn as if conversing. Before long the blue one took a step forwards, it's head crest glowing before a blast of dark blue lightning shot out from it, the sound of thunder echoing miles around.

0---0

"I hate to say it Professor, but I don't think there's anything on the other side either." A girl sighed as she looked over the lake outside of Twinleaf Town; her slim frame clad in sleeveless black dress with a pink bottom with a white tank top under it, pink boots on her feet with black, knee high socks visible, a white beanie with a pink symbol on her head covering shoulder length blue hair..

"Maybe I was mistaken then..." A man with white hair and a moustache replied, crossing his arms, his own body in black dress pants, brown shoes, a white button up shirt and blue vest and a black tie tucked under it. "I'm sure something was different than it was before, but... Well I suppose it's enough to have seen the lake." He added with a sigh, slinging the trench coat under his arm over his shoulder. "Alright Dawn, let's go."

"Professor, how are you enjoying things back in Sinnoh?" The girl asked as she began to pack up the man's briefcase. "After being away for four years it has to be exciting again."

"Hm... There is one thing I will say." The man said, smiling as he spotted a little brown creature poking its head out of the grass, looking at him. "There are many rare kinds of pokémon in Sinnoh. The region will serve us very well for us to study.

"Oh, it's an Eevee..." The girl said as she spotted the small, brown furred pokémon, smiling at it. "It's sooo cute! Too bad I don't have a pokéball with me..."

"Eevee's are very rare, aren't they?" The man said with a chuckle. "Well I'm sure we'll find you... What is that?" He asked, looking skywards, both the girl and the creature looking up as a streak of deep blue zigzagged about the sky.

"Is that... a... pokémon of some sort Professor Rowan?" Dawn asked, watching the streak intensely.

"If it is then I have never heard of one like this in my life!" Rowan replied as the streak came closer. "Good lord! It's heading this way!" He exclaimed just as the streak flew behind them, only to turn about and slam into the ground, right next to the Eevee the energies about it pouring into the creature.

"VEE!" The tiny creature cried out, it's body rapidly changing colours from red to yellow over to blue, to black, a lighter blue, green and purple then back to red to repeat the pattern, it's fur becoming a strobe of rainbow colours. The streak that had slammed next to it glowed for a few moments before dissipating, leaving a human form, void of clothing. In turn the Eevee stopped changing colours, it's fur becoming less and less brown before settling on a silverfish hue.

"It's a boy!" Dawn cried out, rushing over to the boy's side. He appeared to be near her age with short brown hair, eyes opening to reveal the blue orbs before closing again. She looked him over for a moment, eyes turning down his body before rushing away, her face flushing. 'Stupid, stupid... This is NOT the time to let curiosity get the best of you.'

"My god, it's a person!" Rowan let out as he took his coat from under his arm and covered the young man's body before turning to the small pokémon. "And the Eevee... its colouring changed..."

"That... energy had to have something to do with it..." Dawn mused as she picked the creature up, a moan exiting its mouth. "Poor guy..." She mused as the Professor picked the boy up in his arms. "I hope he's not hurt bad..."

"Come on Dawn, we can't dolly here..." Rowan said as he began to walk away from the lake. "We need to get them to my lab, the boy and the Eevee. I'm sure that whatever was behind this a pokémon of some sort was involved!"

0---0

"Who is he...?" Dawn mused idly as she sat outside an examination room at the lab, a doctor and the local Nurse Joy inside with Rowan as they looked over the two patients. It seemed weird to her that a boy would be slammed into the ground by some... force. The same force that made that Eevee's coat change colours before settling on the silverfish fur that seemed to shine. What was that? What caused it? And more importantly; who WAS he? Her head turned to see Rowan walk out, wiping at his forehead. "Professor, are they alright?"

He didn't answer right away, walking over to a water cooler across from the room, taking a cup and filling it. A moment later he drank it all in one swig, holding the cup in his hand. "Sorry, just collecting my thoughts." He finally said.

"Something's wrong?" Dawn asked as she stood up.

"I'm not sure..." He replied. "The young man is fine. He seems quite healthy and, amazingly, has no injuries. By all appearances he's just asleep."

"Asleep?" Dawn parroted as Rowan filled the cup again.

"The doctor had no better way to put it." He replied. "It's the Eevee that worries me. It's genetic make up has been... altered."

"You mean the energy from... whatever that was is making it evolve?" Dawn asked as Rowan sipped at his water.

"No, no..." He began, stroking his chin. "An Eevee's genetic code is unstable by nature; it's why they can evolve into seven different pokémon while most others only evolve into one other. There are others who can evolve into two or three other pokémon like Tyrogue, but even that is less than half of what an Eevee can evolve to." He paused for a moment to finish his water before continuing. "But this Eevee's genetic code has been altered, possibly explaining the change in fur colouration. It's... stabilized. It's genetic code isn't irregular anymore. It hasn't evolved at ALL and yet it's genetic code has evolved into... something that IS an Eevee but ISN'T an Eevee."

"It's an Eevee, but it's not an Eevee?" Dawn said, more to herself than the professor. "That... doesn't make ANY sense. What... what will it do to the Eevee?"

"There is no way to know for sure..." Rowan said, tossing the cup into a bin. "For now we have to wake until the young man wakes up. He's our best possible source of information."

0---0

"Ee...." A tiny voice let out as the fox-like creature woke up, shaking it head as it stood up. Looking about it saw it was on a human bed of some sort, another bed containing a male human. Curious it jumped down to the floor, walking across the room to jump up onto the other bed, walking onto the person's chest to look at it's face. "Eevee?" It let out as it sat on his chest, head tilted one way. A moment later it laid back down with a yawn before going back to sleep.

0---0

"Ugh... what the hell hit me...?" The young man said as his hand reached out to his head. Rubbing it softly he tried to massage the headache that throbbed in his skull. He idly heard someone, a girl, call out but his ears were filled with a ringing sound. As he sat up he felt a weight fall off his chest, a soft bark of sound that punched past the ringing. The girl he heard turned to him, setting her hands on his shoulder, easing him back down. He opened his eyes, looking up at a cute girl with worried blue eyes. Her lips moved as she spoke but it wasn't until the deafening ringing stopped that he heard her properly.

"... ed to lay back. You've been out for over a day."

"...what...?" He managed before she shook her head.

"I said 'you shouldn't get up, you need to lay back.'" She said softly, stroking his hair. "My name is Dawn."

"...J-jay." He let out as an older man came into the room.

"Ah, he is up!" The man said happily as he walked over. "You gave us quite the fright young man."

"Eevee!" Jay heard, his eyes widening as he looked down into something that was far too cute for it's own good. "Vee! Eevee!" It chirped out happily.

"...What is that?" He asked

"An Eevee of course." Dawn said, giving it a pat on the head.

"...A what?"

"Eevee." Dawn repeated. "An Eevee! You know! It's a rare kind of pokémon!"

"Po-kay-wha?" Jay said as he sat up with a groan.

"How can you not know what a pokémon is?" Dawn asked, dumbfounded as Rowan rubbed his chin.

"I wonder..." He began. "Dawn, let me." He said as Jay turned his head to him. "My name is Professor Rowan; I want to ask you some questions that may clear something up for me." He began. "Oh, Dawn if you could keep quiet while he answers please. First, what is your name?"

"Jay. Jay Snares." The young man replied.

"What was the city of your birth?" The elder ma asked.

"...Terrace." Jay replied as Dawn mouthed his response, looking confused.

"Which region do you live in?"

"Region?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you mean... province?"

"If it's the closest match."

"British Columbia."

"Hmm... Do you keep a pet?"

"A cat."

"What sort?"

"American Short Tail."

"Hmm... Off the top of your head, name the largest competitive sport you can think off."

"Probably... Soccer."

"...This is beyond what I thought..." Rowan sighed as he began to pace. "And you claim not to know what a pokémon is, right?" He asked, pulling out a small object from his belt, round and painted half red, half white with a button on it.

"Never heard of such a thing."

"Then let me show you another pokémon." He said pressing a button on the object as it expanded to the size of a baseball as Jay's eyes widened. "Munchlax, I choose you!" He call out tossing the ball to the ground as it split open, a burst of energy flying out and forming into a short, two foot tall blue and tan furred bear like creature.

"Munchlax!" It cried out as Jay rolled off the bed, knocking the Eevee to the ground before he landed on shaky feet.

"THE HELL IS THAT!?" He exclaimed pointing at it. "And... how did you shove it into a BASEBALL!?"

"It's as bad as I feared..." The Professor sighed as Dawn looked back and forth between Jay and Rowan. "What I am about to say may sound almost unfathomable, but it is the only thing that can possibly explain this..."

"Explain... what Professor?" Dawn asked, as the Eevee jumped back on the bed, shaking itself out.

"Jay... Right before you lost consciousness... What was the LAST thing to happen?" Rowan asked.

"I-I don't know." He said, eyeing the two pokémon in the room. "One moment I was walking home the next... I heard thunder and something... blue hit me..."

"Dark blue?"

"Yeah..."

"That blue thunder slammed into you and brought you to Lake Verity, outside of Twinleaf Town and in front of us, affecting that Eevee." Rowan began, pointing to the little fox pokémon. "I believe... That blue... power... Reached outside of OUR dimension, grabbed you, and brought you back. I think you're not in your world anymore..."

"W-what...?" Jay let out, almost in a squeak, grabbing onto the bed. "Th-that's crazy!"

"Is it?" Rowan asked as he pointed at his Munchlax. "Your world didn't have pokémon in it. Ours does. It's... It's the only explanation we have." Silence reigned as the young man's eyes turned down cast, looking at the bed. A moment later Rowan sighed. "Come along Dawn, Munchlax. He needs to let him come to terms with this." He said, guiding the two to the door. "We put some clothes into the dresser for you; you came here with nothing, literally." A moment later it was just him and the Eevee.

"Vee...?" It let out, walking over to the man, pawing at his hand. "Eevee?"

"Not... my world?" He let out, walking around the bed before sitting down, his mind in a daze. "I... I'm stuck here? My... family? I..." He let out as the Eevee jumped onto his lap, standing on it's back paws, front ones on his chest as it licked at his chin. Idly he reached out to pet it's back. "...What am I doing to do...?" He said, tears coming a moment later, sobs following.

All as the Eevee nuzzled him, offering what comfort it could.

0---0

"Oh my..." Dawn said, resisting the urge to bite her nails to calm her nerves. "Another world... Are you sure?" She asked as the Professor recalled Munchlax.

"Can you think of any other excuse?" Rowan sighed as he sat at his desk. "He comes from a town and 'province' unheard of, he speaks of his pet as a _breed_ rather than a species, and he has never in his life seen a pokémon until now... What other explanation is there?"

"Oh, he must be feeling horrible..." She said softly. "Separated from his whole world... His family... his friends..." Yet on the other side of things she couldn't imagine what a world would be like without pokémon in it. She couldn't live in such a world, not without her Piplup. 'But still... it must be so hard on him...'

"Nothing we can do about that...." Rowan sighed. "We have no idea if this was caused by a pokémon as I believe or some attempt at a new technology. And even if we DID know, there's no guarantee we can send him back. For now we must offer support and friendship to him. He seems to be about your age, Dawn, perhaps you could befriend him. Let him know he's not alone. I know it may push back both the pokédex project and your contest dreams, but--"

"But nothing." Dawn said, shaking her head. "It can wait awhile longer. He needs friends about now..."

0---0

"My god, the hell am I going to do...?" Jay asked as Eevee hopped down to the floor before he stood up. The little creature cried out as it pawed at a dresser before he looked down and saw his nude state. "...Yeah, guess getting dressed would be a first step."

The clothing in it was a little larger than his size, but the boxers fit, the grey sweatpants had a tie to make it fit snugly and the white t-shirt was just a little baggy. Sighing he looked over himself before turning to the pokémon. "Now what?" He asked before his stomach growled. Almost as if answering him the Eevee's stomach answered with it's own growl. "Never mind..." I let out, opening the door. "Let's hope the food here isn't as weird as the wildlife..." He mused as the Eevee trotted along next to him. "And let's just hope nothing ELSE weird happens..." He mused before a loud explosion sounded, the building rocking slightly. "...I just HAD to say it, didn't I?"

0---0

Author's Note: That's all for the first chapter. Be sure to tell me what you liked or didn't like about the fic thus far.

The Eevee colouration is based on a shiny Eevee in Diamond and Pearl and can be seen at Bulbapedia, a pokémon wiki.


	2. All About Eeveelution

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Not telling.

Inuhoono: To be fair, the author (me) is Canadian so...

deadman2020: Possibly. I write whatever is stuck in my head at the moment, and right now that's pokémon, for better or worse.

D.J. Scales: Thanks man. I do my best.

0---0

"What in the world!" Rowan cried out as he stood up, rushing out his office door, Dawn right behind him. Looking at the front of his building as his assistants ran for cover three men in strange suits walked into a large hole where his door used to be. "Who are you!?" He demanded as he and Dawn grabbed their pokéballs.

"Never mind that." The leader said, wearing a black and white suit with ribbed arms and a stylized 'G' on the chests. "We're here to take the Central Pokédex Archive! Surrender it and no one gets harmed!"

"Think again!" Rowan cried out, tossing a pokéball. "Starly, I choose you!" He called out, the ball bouncing off the ground before unleashing a small black and white bird that spread it's wings, flapping them into it reaching it's trainer's eye level.

"Piplup, you too!" Dawn added, throwing her own as a slightly larger young blue penguin hopped out of it.

"Pip! Lup, pip!" It cried out, glaring at the strange men.

"How cute..." The leader said as he and his companions took out a pokéball each before tossing them to the floor. "Stunky!"

"Croagunk!" The second added.

"Zubat!" The third put in.

"Come forth and serve us!" They called out in unison, a foot tall skunk-like monster, a small eyeless bat and a purple frog that stood on two legs.

"Three on two, that's not good." Dawn admitted as a door off to the side opened up.

"Hey, what's blowing up over here?" Jay said as he walked out, the Eevee beside him.

"Hey Joey, that Eevee's coat looks rare..." One of the grunts said. "Think the boss would like it?"

"Yeah, I think he would." The leader replied with a smirk.

"Croagunk, go get that Eevee!"

"Oh no!" Rowan gasped. "JAY! TAKE EEVEE AND RUN!" He called out as the frog pokémon stalked towards the boy. "Starly intercept with Wing Attack!" He called out, the bird flying at the frog.

"Zubat, use your Wing Attack to stop Starly!" The third grunt called out, the bat slamming into the bird as the Croagunk kept walking towards Jay.

"Yeah... leaving would be good about now..." Jay said nervously as Dawn bellowed out for a 'Water Gun' as he reached down to grab hold of the scruff of Eevee's neck before turning about and running.

"Croagunk, bring me that Eevee!" The grunt called out as his pokémon ran after the fleeing boy.

"Starly! Use Aerial Ace!" Rowan bellowed out as his pokémon dove at the Stunky, slamming into it.

"Stunky, retaliate with Fury Swipes!"

0---0

"Okay, this world is getting weirder and weirder as time goes on!" Jay said as he heard the frog pokémon run after him with long strides. He turned flinging a door open and rushing in before stopping in the middle of it. "Not even a WINDOW!?" He cried out before turning about, seeing the Croagunk at the entryway, croaking softly. Narrowing his eyes he knelt down, setting down the Eevee before reaching out and picking up a discarded broom, holding it like a club. "Okay you, get!" He cried out, swinging the broom at the frog pokémon, not in range to hit it, hoping to only scare it.

The frog just stood there and croaked with it's mouth turning up as if smirking.

"Okay... Plan B then." Jay call out before bunching his legs and rushing forwards swinging the broom only to have the pokémon smash the broom with a swing of it's hand, it's body turning to slam a webbed foot into his chest.

"EEVEE!" The furred pokémon cried out as the human flew over it's head before landing on the ground, rolling twice before hitting the wall.

"...oowww... not the best idea I had..." Jay groaned as he pushed up to a sitting position as the Eevee stood in front of him, growling at the frog that approached slowly.

"Veeee... Eevee..." The human behind it had something to do with that burst of power that hit it. It couldn't be separated from him, not until it learned more! But it hadn't been trained to fight... It had only fought off small Starlys and Bidoofs in the wild. A trained Croagunk was more than it could handle. It needed to evolve! Becoming an Espeon would be perfect but it didn't know how! It just stood there, growling, wishing and hoping that an answer would come to it.

"Gunk?" The frog pokémon let out as the little Eevee began to glow and change, becoming larger, growing to three feet, it's fur turning green as the tail became cat like and split near the end, it's eyes and ears widening as Jay looked on, jaw open.

"What in the world...?" He let out as the glowing ceased.

"Espeon..." The beast whispered, it's eyes glowing with the orange jewel in it's forehead as the Croagunk began to back away. Even the former Eevee was surprised but decided not to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth. "Esp... EON!" It bellowed out, sending out a blast of psychic energy out at the frog, slamming it out of the door and into the wall.

"Guuunk..." The Croagunk moaned out before starting to run away, the oddly coloured Espeon giving chase.

"EON!" It cried out, slamming another Psybeam into it, sending it flying towards the battle in the front of the building.

0---0

"Piplup!" Dawn cried out as her pokémon slammed into the floor by her feet.

"Starly!" Rowan cried out as his own pokémon was slammed into a wall. The Stunky was breathing heavily and Zubat was moving as fast, but neither looked injured. If only the pokémon specimens he had sent for arrived earlier they could fight these thugs off.

"For a Pokémon Professor you sure keep wimps around." Joey chuckled at Rowan and Dawn. "Now, give up what we want before we really--" SMASH! "What!?" He cried out as the Croagunk was slammed into the floor, skidding in front of it's trainer.

"The hell!?" It's trainer said as it recalled the frog-like pokémon. At the same time the Eevee turned Espeon was already pondering the difficulty of fighting a Stunky with psychic attacks as it charged to the front. It knew that it's dark nature would make the battle hard, but it still had to win. If only it could be something like a Flareon, something more suitable to fighting it...

"What's that glow...?" Dawn asked just before a three foot, brown furred fox-like pokémon rushed into the room, turning to the Stunky and Zubat.

"Is that... a really big Eevee?" The third grunt asked as his Zubat flew closer to it, reading an attack.

"FLARE!" It cried out, blasting out a stream of flame that engulfed the bat, burning it before it fell to the floor.

"It's a weird looking Flareon!" Joey called out as the Zubat was recalled. "Stunky, Slash! Now!" He cried out.

"Stunk!" The skunk pokémon cried out as it dashed forward, slashing with it's claw as the Flareon dodged to the left jumping away before using another stream of flame, the Stunky leaping back. Before it's feet touched the ground the Flareon charged, it's mouth full of flames, biting into it's neck before it could recover.

"It used Fire Fang!" One of the grunts bellowed at the fire pokémon shook it's head, before physically throwing the Stunky at it's master's feet.

"Keyyyyy..." The pokémon cried out painfully as it was recalled.

"J-Joey..." One of the grunts said as the he, Joey and his fellow grunt backed away as the brown furred pokémon stalked towards them. "It looks mad..."

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Joey barked out. "Retreat!" He cried out as Jay ran back into the room, the three grunts running away. The sounds of a vehicle being started sounded before a car zoomed away.

"...The hell is all this about...?" Jay said as the Flareon glowed, Dawn and Rowan watching with awe as it shrunk down, turning into a silver hued Eevee.

"...I wish I knew..." Rowan admitted.

0---0

"So, the police are looking into this?" Dawn asked as the front of the lab was swept up by the assistants, Jay standing next to her as the Eevee sat on his shoulder.

"Yes." Rowan said, sighing as he walked to his office, gesturing for the two to follow him. "Apparently they're Team Galactic thugs. They've been getting bolder I've been told."

"So, what did they want?" Jay asked as Rowan sat at his desk, Dawn closing the door.

"The Central Pokédex Archive for the Sinnoh region." Rowan said bluntly as Jay rubbed his head.

"Okay, pause." He said, setting the Eevee down on the desk. "Pokémon? Pokédex? What are these things?"

"The pokédex is a miniature PDA with a built in scanner to identify species of pokémon and display information of them while collecting information as well." Rowan explained. "'What are pokémon' is a more complex question. Pokémon are creatures I have dedicated my life to studying since I was young. They inhabit the world and humans have befriended and tamed many. Some people keep them as pets, to enter them in contests, and some train them to battle. In fact our largest sport is pokémon battling; training them to fight. Pokémon grow and evolve through battle, often pushing pokémon to battle each other even in the wild and some challenge a trainer's pokémon."

"People make them fight!?" Jay said, with a look almost akin to disgust. "It sounds like... cockfighting!"

"Cockfighting?" Dawn asked.

"It's when people take two roosters, strap sharp points to their feet and make them fight to the death." Jay replied.

"To the DEATH!?" Dawn cried out, paling slightly.

"It's nothing like that." Rowan said, shaking his head. "The pokémon enjoy testing their strength and there are Pokémon Centers dedicated to healing injured pokémon, and they are often robust enough to get back up with some rest. In the past thirty years through four regions only two pokémon were fatally injured in battle, and in both cases it was due to a trainer's ruthlessness in attacking."

"And the trainers?" Jay asked.

"Arrested and stripped of their pokémon, with all training privileges revoked." Rowan said firmly. "Our society developed and evolved with pokémon at the center. They are a central part of our economy, lifestyle and culture. We look dimly on such things, although abuse, unfortunately, does happen..." He said before looking over the Eevee. "But this... Eevee is unusual..."

"Yeah, it turned into a green thing and blew that frog back, like, ten or twelve feet with... something." Jay said.

"Green thing?" Dawn parroted. "But it turned into a strangely coloured Flareon..."

"Hmm... Tell me, what did it look like?" Rowan asked.

"Uhh, I only saw it from the back." Jay began. "It was green... Big ears... A tail with a split end..."

"An Espeon..." Rowan mused.

"Yeah, he actually said 'Espeon', oddly enough."

"...That force that brought you here..." Rowan said, picking up the Eevee. "It gave this Eevee... This Eevee power over it's own evolutionary abilities..."

"Okay, I'm lost again." Jay groaned.

"What he means is pokémon don't usually do that." Dawn began. "When a pokémon gets strong enough, or another factor like a Water Stone is added they evolve into a new, more powerful form. Most pokémon evolve in one line, like my Piplup can become a Prinplup then an Empoleon. An Eevee, though, can evolve into seven other forms that we know of. But when a pokémon evolves FORWARDS it stays at it's new form, and can't turn back to it's old form."

"So..." Jay began as Rowan set the pokémon down, rubbing it's head softly. "This guys weird because he can go back and forth between all it's forms at will?"

"It seems so." Rowan said as the Eevee ran to the end of the desk and leapt at Jay, forcing him to catch the critter, holding it in his arms as it licked his chin.

"Wow..." Jay let out softly as Dawn set a hand on his arm.

"What about you?" She asked softly. "I mean with everything that happened; coming here, Team Galactic... Are you... okay?"

"Honestly..." Jay said with a sigh, petting the creature's fur. "No... But I'll make do..."

"You can stay here as long as you wish." Rowan began as he stood up. "I have a spare room you can use, and if you don't mind you can help me with handling the pokémon. I'm having several from this and other regions brought here, due tomorrow and can use some help. It would also give you an ideal chance to learn more about pokémon!" He declared as a growl emitted from Jay's stomach.

"Does the deal include food?" He asked, chuckling softly as the Eevee's stomach growled in turn.

"Of course it does!" Rowan said with a laugh, walking around to pat his shoulder. "It is about dinner time after all!"

0---0

"YEOW!" Rowan said, shaking his hard out as it throbbed painfully. "That smarts..." He said, looking down at the little pokémon that was being so troublesome.

"Phish..." It hissed out, the red, two foot tall lobster like creature said, snapping it's claws threateningly. "Corphish!"

"Hey, Doc." Jay said as he walked into the examination room. "All the grass pokémon are out in the pen, running about." He said as he noticed the angry crustacean snapped it's claws louder. "...Your friend seems ticked off at something."

"He's just refusing to be helpful..." Rowan said, rubbing his hand softly. "I told him I wouldn't hurt him at all and that he'd be joining the other water pokémon once we we're done but..." He trailed off with a sigh.

"Let me take a shot at it." Jay said, stepping closer as the claws snapped faster.

"Whoa, be careful there!" Rowan said as Jay knelt down.

"Corphish!" The pokémon cried out as Jay reached into his pocket.

"Easy now..." Jay said pulling out a small piece of chocolate. "Come on now, no need to be so angry, okay." He said, easing forward, letting the Corphish see the treat before he set it down a foot away before backing up.

"Phish?" It let out softly, it's claws, clacking quieter before it walked forward, examining the sweet treat before picking it up with a claw before putting it in it's mouth, chewing on it. "Cor. Corphish!"

"Okay now, come here." Jay said, smiling softly. "It's okay. Come on." He said as the pokémon moved over slowly, taking soft steps before Jay eased down and lifted it up, moving it over to the examination table. "See, you're still okay." He said soothingly, rubbing it's head as the claws snapped again.

"Corphish!" It chirped out in happier tone as Rowan began to turn on a few scanners, a light on the table lighting under the pokémon and scrolling back and forth under it. "Cor! Corphish!" It let out, leaning into the hand as the light turned off.

"And that's it." Rowan said as Jay picked it up again. "See, that wasn't bad at all Corphish." He said as he gestured for Jay to follow him. "Come on; let's get him to the pond with the others." He said as Jay nodded and followed. "I must say, you have a natural talent for handling pokémon."

"Really?" Jay said, giving the Corphish a scratch on the head. "Well I figured... They're just like animals back home, just able to understand what you say."

"Corphish!"

"Kinda wished it worked both ways..."

"Don't we all?" Rowan said as stepped out to the back, Dawn kneeling by a large pond as her Piplup played in the water. "Dawn! Good afternoon."

"Hey Dawn." Jay added as she turned to smile at them as he set Corphish by the pond. "Okay you, go play nice with the other pokémon."

"Corphish!" It called out before jumping into the water.

"Professor, is that the same Corphish that you had to drag out with Munchlax?" Dawn asked surprised.

"Jay calmed it down." Rowan said with a smile as the Corphish swam out to meet a Slowpoke in the middle of the pond.

"Amazing what a left over chocolate bar can do." Jay said, brushing off his hands.

"It takes more than a little treat to make a pokémon calm down like THAT!" Dawn said as she walked over next to him.

"Well maybe lobsters just like me." Jay said chuckling softly. "Speaking of pokémon that like me, where's Fluffy, Destroyer of Worlds?" Jay asked before a watery figure emerged from the water. "The hell...?" He let out before it spit a stream of water at his face, knocking him over and soaking him, Dawn letting off a shriek before laughing.

"Vap, eon, eon..." The pokémon laughed out as it solidified into a purplish creature with a large fish tail and fins sticking out from it's head.

"Oh, hardy, har har..." Jay let out, sitting up as the pokémon rushed out of the pond before referring back to an Eevee and jumping into Jay's lap. "Little twerp..."

0---0

Eevee's evolutions as shown are all the shiny varations.

Reviews, suggestions and advice are all welcome.


	3. Dawn of a Dream

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: For now CttD is on hold. I'm sure my Yu-Gi-Oh interest will reignite, but until it does I won't write it and risk churning out something sub-par.

X00001: I never tell. And I'm not telling if saying 'I never tell' means yes or not.

0---0

"And hup!" Jay cried out as the Ponyta leapt over the small barrier in the field behind the lab. Around them other pokémon wandered around, playing or exploring. A Starly and Pidgey raced through the sky as Starmie floated next to a Totodile. With another 'hup' the Ponyta cleared another hurdle, letting off a soft, pleased sound before trotting over. "Good girl." He said, petting the horse pokémon's head softly.

While he still didn't think he had a 'talent' for handling pokémon like Rowan thought they were all quite friendly to him and willing to give him company. Not to mention the Professor himself in addition to Dawn had always loaned him a friendly ear, and that Eevee had been by his side every spare moment it had. It was currently with Rowan as he tried to figure out how it could control it's evolution so naturally.

To be honest all the company had did wonders for him; being torn from his world still left a gaping hole in his heart, but at least now he had something to fill it with. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't fascinated with these weird creatures.

The ones he had seen were friendly, open to being petted and seem to enjoy human contact; even the Croagunk that he edged away from at first. And they all seemed to have strange abilities beyond anything he could think of; they could spit fire, water and ice or arcs of lightning. There were pokémon shaped like cats, dogs, horses, foxes, birds, frogs, fish and lizards. And that wasn't including the living rocks like Geodude or the red and white Voltorb or foot tall insects like Butterfree or Beedrill.

"Vee!" He heard, turning to see the little silver Eevee run up to him, Dawn trailing, before it stopped at his leg, pawing at it.

"Ah, the Doc let you free, huh?" Jay said, bending down to pick it up.

"And he came straight here." Dawn said with a smile. "You helping Ponyta with it's jumps?"

"Well I remembered an old show about horse jumping once." Jay said, reaching out to pat the horse. "We're just working out the kinks."

"Good to hear." Dawn added as Jay rubbed Ponyta's face. "Anyway, my mother wanted me to ask you over for dinner."

"Me?" Jay said pointing to himself as Eevee hopped up to his shoulder.

"Yeah, I mentioned we had a new assistant my age..." Dawn said, rubbing the back of her head. "And she wanted to meet my new friend, so..."

"I guess, but I don't really have much of anything to wear save sweats and shirts." Jay said as he scratched at his ear.

"No worries. Besides, now you have this!" Dawn said, pulling out a card. "A Debit Card! We even got one with an Eevee on it!"

"A Debit Card?" Jay said as he took it, looking it over.

"Professor Rowan thought it'd be a good idea to give you a pay check." Dawn said as the two began to walk back to the lab, the Ponyta following. "He figured you'd need to buy your own stuff, and with all the help you've been you really earned it, so he set you up an account."

"I'll have to thank him when I see him next then." He said before turning to the Ponyta. "Okay Ponyta, I'm off. You be good now." He added, giving it a pat before they entered the lab, the Ponyta waiting a moment longer before walking away.

0---0

Since waking up at the lab Jay had never left the building, save to visit and handle the pokémon in the back of the lab. Seeing people and pokémon wander about Sandgem Town was a bit of a sight. A Shinx would trail a boy as a Pichu rode upon a girl's head. A woman walked into a store with a Starly on each shoulder. It was amazing to him just how integrated people and pokémon really were in this world.

Hell even HE had a pokémon, the Eevee that was perched on his shoulder. He eyed the store sign as he walked in. 'The Pokégap?' He thought, noticing a Skitty on the counter. 'Is it like... A pokémon influenced version of The Gap or something?'

"This is my favourite clothing store!" Dawn gushed, looking over some dresses near the front. "It's close by to Twinleaf Town, and it's got a good selection!" She added fingering a blue dress. "Oh this would be great once I start coordinating..."

"Well you browse. I'll see what's around." Jay replied as he went to the boys section.

Not ten minutes later he let off a sigh. Almost everything in the store had some kind of pokémon theme in it. If there wasn't some image of a pokémon then it was an image of a pokéball. Not that he thought it was bad per say, but it did seem a little like poké-overdose.

A moment later he started to pick out an outfit for himself right away for dinner with a few other extra clothes. It wasn't long before he found some brown khaki pants with a chain attached to the front, looping to the back and hanging midway to his knee. A white belt with a pokéball styled buckle was added with a light blue shirt and black jacket with a white pokéball symbol on the back. He found a pair of sturdy brown hiking boots to put on as well as black, fingerless gloves. Sighing he looked at his image in the mirror before looking over a selection of beanies, but sighed at them all.

'I already have enough pokémon themed clothing; I don't need a beanie with... Well hello there...' He thought, picking up a red beanie with three upside down silver 'V's stacked on top of each other, used in the military to show the rank of sergeant. Donning it quickly he went to get all his things paid for before finding Dawn.

0---0

"Oh, I can't decide... Maybe... This one?" Dawn said, picking up one of the dresses, a light blue one that reached to her knees with pink ruffles at the neck.

"Still browsing?" She heard Jay ask, turning to see him in his new clothing, a couple bags in hand, before giving him a smile.

"Hey, looking good!" She said before setting the dress back on the rack. "Yeah, but I'm not too sure what to get... Better leave it for now, I guess. If we don't get going soon we'll be late."

"Sure. Let's just stop by the lab so I can drop off the rest of my stuff." Jay replied, holding up the bags.

"Right."

0---0

"So, what is you're mom like anyway?" Jay asked as they walked into Twinleaf Town, Eevee still on his shoulder.

"Oh she's great!" Dawn gushed out smiling. "She's a pokémon coordinator! Well was, she retired... But she was a great one, winning the Grand Festival three times in a row!"

"Good to hear, but mind filling me in on the whole 'coordinator' thing?" Jay asked.

"Oh right." Dawn replied. She forgot he was still new to anything pokémon. "A coordinator enters their pokémon in contest and uses their moves to wow the judges. You get all dressed up and have your pokémon hit the stage and show off to the crowd!"

"Sounds kinda like a dog show." Jay said with a chuckle. "Only with less 'jump up on this' and 'run along this'."

"Eevee!" The small pokémon let off in agreement.

"I guess it could be like that." Dawn said with a nod. "Ah, there's my house!" Dawn said leading the way to a cozy looking two story house. She opened the door, stepping in, Jay behind her. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Meow?" Jay heard, seeing a grey, cat sized and shaped pokémon walk over to him, it's long tail in a coil. "Glam. Meow?"

"Hey Glameow." Dawn said as Jay knelt down to pet the cat pokémon's head. "This is Jay."

"Hey there Glameow." Jay said softly before standing up.

"Oh, there you are." He heard, turning to see a woman with blue hued hair walk out of the kitchen, clad in blue jeans, a white shirt and an apron. "You must be Jay. I'm Johanna."

"Uh, yeah." Jay said, smiling as he rubbed his head. "It's nice to meet you Ma'am."

"Oh, no need to call me 'Ma'am'." The woman said, as Glameow walked over to her, jumping into waiting arms. "At the very least call me Auntie, or Aunt Jo. Ma'am makes me feel old."

"Old?" Jay said in a whisper to Dawn, hand cupped to her ear. "She could get into a bikini contest with women ten years younger and win."

"I heard that." Dawn's mother said with a giggle as Jay blushed softly. "And thank you, but still, no Ma'am."

"Yes Ma... err, Auntie?" Jay said as Johanna smiled openly.

"Good boy." She added with a smile. "Dawn, be sure to entertain our guest while I finish cooking dinner."

"Yes Mom." Dawn added with a smile as her mother walked back to the kitchen.

"She seems nice enough." Jay said as he walked over to the couch sitting down.

"I know, couldn't ask for a better mom." Dawn replied as Jay began to eye the trophies collected on the shelves. "Come on out Piplup, we're home!" Dawn said before taking out a pokéball and tossing it lightly to the floor, the device opening up to spit out a burst of energy that formed into Piplup.

"Pip! Piplup!" It cried out as Dawn picked it up and carried it to the couch.

"Those are my mom's old trophies." Dawn added as she pointed at a few pictures of her mother and Glameow in a few contests. "I'm going to be a great pokémon coordinator too, maybe even better than her!" She added making a fist as Piplup mimicked her.

"Ha ha ha..." Jay let off with a chuckle. "Well anything's possible. Who knows, maybe you could make a name for yourself."

"You bet I will!" She added as Piplup hopped to the ground before she stood up, rising her fist up as Piplup continued to mimic her. "I will be the number one pokémon coordinator in the world!"

Jay could almost feel a sweatdrop running down his head. 'Well... she's got spunk, that's for sure.'

"Eevee..." The Eevee added as if mimicking Jay's thoughts.

0---0

"Oh man, that was good..." Jay said as he leaned back in the seat.

"Eevee!" The silver-hued pokémon chimed in as it finished its own pokéchow.

"Oh that was great Mom." Dawn added as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you." Johanna added as she started to clear the table. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I thought I wouldn't have anyone to enjoy my meals for a while." She added taking the dishes to the sink.

"Oh, why's that?" Jay asked as the Eevee hopped on to his lap then right shoulder, Glameow mimicking it and perching on his left.

"Dawn was supposed to go on her training journey after all of Professor Rowan's pokémon got settled in." Johanna replied as she walked back, Jay taking a moment to think.

In this strange world anyone who thought they would end up in a job with pokémon in the center of it, which was a massive amount of jobs really, were encouraged to go out into the world when they turned ten and given a starter pokémon; Turtwig, Chimchar or Piplup. Dawn had her starter, the adorable Piplup she had picked up and put onto her lap. However...

"But all the pokémon got settled in a couple days ago." Jay said as Dawn blushed slightly. "And isn't the whole coordinator thing tied into the training thing?"

"Yeah..." Dawn added as she rubbed at her head. "But I didn't think it'd be a good idea to leave you so soon... Ah, with the whole... amnesia thing..."

Since Rowan thought that telling everyone a boy from another world was living at his lab was a bad idea, as well as completely unbelievable, he thought it was better to have a cover story. Officially he was an unknown orphan with a mild case of amnesia. Even though he didn't leave the lab until today people had heard about him in Sandgem Town, so some story was needed to tell everyone who wasn't in the know.

"Thanks Dawn, but don't worry about it." Jay said, waving a hand. "I'll be okay; I got the professor and this lil' guy looking out for me." He said, petting the Eevee's head. "You don't need to put your dreams on hold for my sake."

"Well... still..." Dawn said, looking down at her Piplup.

"You're a good friend Dawn." Jay added as he stood up. "But you don't need to worry about me. Sides if I ended up being the reason you put your own dreams aside I'd feel all guilty and stuff."

"...Thanks Jay." Dawn said, smiling warmly. "Okay then, I'll head out tomorrow morning, first thing."

"That's good to hear, honey." Johanna added, walking over to set a hand on her shoulder. "I'll help you get packed and set to go."

"And I'll still be at the lab if you need to call me for anything." Jay added as he smiled. "You'll do great, I'm sure."

0---0

"You all set to go dear?" Johanna asked as she started to clear the table.

"Yes Mom." Dawn said as she stood up, picking up her bag. "I'm packed, I have Piplup, a few empty pokéballs, pokéchow, everything."

"Good. Now..." Johanna began before a knock sounded on the door. "Oh, who's that?" She asked walking over to the door and opening it, seeing Jay. "Oh. Hello there. What brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd see Dawn off." He said, the Eevee resting on his shoulder. "She's still here, right?"

"I was on my way out actually." Dawn said as Jay stepped aside as she walked out. "Thanks."

"Figured I'd say so long. And thanks for everything, you know?"

"Don't mention it." Dawn said as she gave him a hug before rushing over to her bicycle, getting on it. "Okay, I'm off! Mom! Jay! So long!" She said as she waved at Jay and her Mom.

"Catch ya on the flip side Dawn!" Jay said, waving back at her.

"Eevee!" The pokémon added.

"Glameow!" The catty pokémon added as it walked out.

"Goodbye Dawn!" Johanna said, waving back at her daughter. "Take care!"

"I'll be okay Mom!" She said as she started to peddle away. "No need to worry!" She added, waving back at them. One moment later her tire struck a small stone, making her waver on the road. "Whoa!"

"Dawn!" Johanna and Jay cried out a moment before Dawn regained control.

"See! No need to worry!" Dawn shouted back as she went down the road.

"It's when she tells me not to worry that I worry the most." Johanna said with a sigh.

"Ah, she'll be fine." Jay replied. "Probably. ... Maybe. ... Most likely."

"That's not helping."

"Glam..."

"Vee..."


	4. Omni! I Choose You!

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Just wait and see.

Secret Weapon Unit 06: If the Water Gun thing is my worst error, I'm doing okay.

X00001: As mentioned this is not based on the anime, so no Ash. Unless more dimensional crap happens, but...

0---0

It had been a couple days since Dawn had left for her journey and Jay had kept himself busy with the pokémon at the lab, in particular the Ponyta and its jumps as it raced to another barrier taller than he was, easily leaping over it and dashing off to get turned around. "Is it just me, or is that girl leaping higher each time I see her?"

"Vee." The Eevee perched on his shoulder let out as it jumped the obstacle again.

"Cro... Croagunk." The Croagunk next to him croaked out as the Ponyta leapt over a large rock for good measure.

"Yeah, I did ask you to help her too, huh?" Jay said turning to Croagunk. "Going well?"

"Gunk!" It let out with a large smile.

"Good to hear." He added as the Ponyta trotted over, Jay petting it's head as it neared. "Good girl."

"Things going well I assume?" Rowan asked as he walked over to them, Jay and Croagunk turning to face him.

"Afternoon Doc." Jay replied as he gave him a wave. "And yeah, it's going all right. Ponyta here keeps breaking her records every other jump." He had as the horse gave a happy sound.

"Good to hear!" Rowan said with a smile. "You really know how to handle pokémon!"

"I ain't that great..." Jay said, rubbing his head only to have Ponyta nudge his arm, Croagunk reaching up to pat his side.

"It seems they disagree." Rowan replied, chuckling softly. "That's why I want to ask something of you."

"Yeah?" Jay said, as Eevee tilted its head.

"Would you be willing to consider becoming a pokémon trainer?" Rowan asked as Jay blinked.

"Me? A trainer?" Jay asked, pointing at himself. "You mean wandering Sinnoh, battling and catching pokémon?"

"Yes." Rowan added with a nod. "Perhaps become a coordinator like Dawn is aiming for, or join the Sinnoh League."

"Sinnoh League?" Jay replied as he scratched his head. "I've heard of it, but what is it?"

"It's the central organization for pokémon training in Sinnoh, and holds tournaments every year to determine the champion." Rowan began to explain. "To enter you have to collect eight badges from eight of the cities in the Sinnoh region by going to the local gyms and defeating their leaders in a pokémon battle. Then you can go to victory road and sign in to enter a tournament. The winner goes on to fight the Elite Four, four of the most powerful trainers in Sinnoh. If a trainer can accomplish all of this they can challenge the champion for the title."

"Wow." Jay said, blinking. "I mean the champ has the odds so stacked in his favour, just getting to him must be a miracle in itself."

"That's sort of the point..." Rowan admitted with a nod. "Being the league champion isn't just some title to hang on the wall; he or she has considerable political sway. Since pokémon battles first began they became a central part of our world, and traditionally the strongest trainer was considered the leader of the region. Things have changed since then, and the champion's influence has decreased significantly since the olden days."

"Wow." Jay said as he idly petted Ponyta.

"I'm not expecting you to coordinate, or enter the Sinnoh League, but I think it would be good for you." Rowan continued. "You've been cooped up here since we found you, and while I appreciate all the help you should be learning about our world, not just about the lab."

"So, what about you?" Jay asked as he rubbed his head. "I mean you gotta be getting something from all of this."

"I am." Rowan said with a nod. "You remember the pokédex I mentioned before? As you go around it will passively scan, recording what pokémon live where, how many, and a few other details. Any pokémon that are not a part of the six you can carry with you will be teleported to my lab, expanding the amount of pokémon we can study and learn about. And the pokédex records details of your own pokémon; how they grow, evolve and learn. Pokémon trainers help professors like me learn more, no matter how many or few pokémon they catch."

"Sounds like a major job." Jay said with a sigh.

"It is a serious one, yes." Rowan added with a nod. "In order to become a good trainer it takes maturity, discipline and understanding. It's why so many people in our world are pushed to become pokémon trainers; to help instil experience and lessons that can't be simply taught."

"Yeah, but..."

"Don't give me an answer now." Rowan interrupted him, passing him a clipboard, a trainer application form and pen on it. "I will respect your decision, whatever it may be. But please, give it some thought."

0---0

"A pokémon trainer?" Johanna said as she washed some dishes, both Glameow and Eevee sitting on Jay's shoulders. "I think it's a great idea. I know your memory isn't what it should be, but you should know how important training journeys are."

"I know. I'm just not sure." Jay replied with a sigh as he sat at the table. "I mean don't get me wrong, it sounds like fun but I enjoy working with the pokémon at the lab, and I'm still not sure what to go on a journey for."

"Hmm, that is a problem." Johanna admitted as she finished up. "Dawn's always wanted to be a coordinator, but you can't remember what you were going to do, huh? Maybe try the Sinnoh League."

"Why do you say that?" Jay asked, tilting his head.

"It will be good experience, and as you go from gym to gym you can see more jobs that people do." She added as she went to sit down across from him. "Even if you don't compete in the Sinnoh League you will be able to see so much you wouldn't otherwise."

"Yeah... maybe." Jay said as he leaned back. "I guess I could and see what happens. Thanks Auntie, for hearing me out."

"Oh don't worry honey." Johanna said with a smile. "I'll even come down to see you off."

0---0

"Hey Doc." Jay said as he walked into Rowan's office, lightly tossing a clipboard onto his desk.

"Hmm?" Rowan let out, picking the board up. "Ah, you've signed the form I see."

"Yeah, it seemed like something to do." Jay admitted as Rowan reached out, setting three flat devices on the desk with a knapsack. "...You expected me to this, didn't you?"

"I thought you might." Rowan said with a chuckle. "I set some pokéballs into the bag with some potions and medicine for pokémon. You can put your clothing in there as well. And this... is a pokédex." He added, picking up a red device and passing it to Jay as the Eevee leapt onto the desk.

"So this is the fabled pokédex." Jay said as Rowan nodded.

"Yes, we only started handing them out to trainers a few months ago. It will send and receive data to and from the Central Pokédex Archive." Rowan added as Jay flipped it open and pointed it at the Eevee, a feminine computerized voice emitting from it as an image of an Eevee appeared on it.

**[Eevee, the evolution pokémon. It's irregular DNA pattern allows it to evolve into many different forms depending on what stimulus is provided. Because of this and it's rarity it's trainers and breeders alike seek them out.]**

"Handy little thing, ain't it?" Jay said before pocketing it. "What are these two things?" He asked, at the other flat devices.

"A porta-tent and porta-storage." Rowan said simply, picking the green one up and standing up to walk next to the desk, opening it and setting it on the floor before pressing a red button on the inside before stepping back. Five small red lights flashed as if counting down before a green one flashed, energy emitting from it before forming into a tent.

"Holey cow..." Jay said, whistling.

"Yes. The porta-storage will turn into a storage box that you store things you couldn't in your bag. Pots, pans, forks, plates, knives, food, water and anything of note you come across. It was made by a president of the Devon Corporation when his daughter wanted to go on her journey can take her entire wardrobe with her. Someone later added a small fridge to it to store food and released it to the public."

"Sounds like a camper's wet dream." Jay added as Rowan reached to a little spot on the inside of the tent, stepping back before the tent became energy again and returned to the small device.

"The tent was made later as an adaptation." Rowan added as Jay picked it up, putting it and it's counterpart into the bag. "For the trainer on the go it's also a major convenience."

"I'd believe it." Jay added with a nod. "So I guess all that's left is picking out my starter."

"Normally this would be so." Rowan said with a nod. "However I think you should take Eevee with you."

"Eevee?" Jay parroted, looking down at the silver pokémon as it wagged it's tail happily. "Are you sure?"

"It's not unheard of to give people a choice of pokémon other than the usual starters." Rowan admitted. "But Eevee here spends every moment it can with you, loyally at your side. It would likely become excessively depressed if it was separated from you for too long, and its ability to evolve and devolve at will should come in handy."

"What do you say then Ee... you know, with all shape shifting he does I should give him a name..." Jay mused. "Something that I can call him no matter what he is at the moment."

"Naming pokémon isn't unheard of." Rowan said with a nod.

"Yeah, and with all the forms he can assume it would be a good idea... Hmm, all..." Jay said rubbing his chin. "I got it. I'll call him... Omni."

"Omni?" Rowan mused as the Eevee let out a pleased sound. "Hmm, he seems to agree."

"Well then Omni, you want to go on a pokémon journey?" Jay asked as the Eevee stood up on it's hind legs, jabbing it's paws out.

"Vee. Vee. Eevee!" It let out as it comically boxed a non-existent opponent, 'punching' with it's front paws.

"I'll take it as a yes." Jay said as Rowan took out a pokéball, expanding it and setting it on the table.

"Well then, we just need Omni to go into the pokéball." Rowan said. "The ball will mark him to ensure no one else can capture him." He added as the newly dubbed Omni hit the ball with it's paw, the device opening up and sucking him into it.

"Wow, easy to carry to." Jay said, picking the ball up. "Still... Omni, come on out, will ya!" He said, tossing the pokéball to the floor, the device opening up and releasing the Eevee. "If it's all the same, I'll keep him out."

"That's quite fine." Rowan said as Omni jumped onto the desk, then back onto Jay's shoulder. "Sides, he seems the type to prefer to be out. Now--"

"Here I am!" They heard, a blonde haired youth opening the door and poking his head in, wearing a white and orange striped shirt, a green scarf that hung in front of him, faded blue jeans and a duffle bag over his shoulder. "I'm here for my pokémon!" He said, smiling widely.

"...Ever hear of knocking?" Jay asked idly as his eyebrow rose up slightly.

"And I thought you were supposed to be here this morning, Barry." Rowan said sternly.

"Yeah... sorry." Barry replied as he rubbed his head. "Mom got sick, and I couldn't remember the number for here, and it took awhile for Dad to get home so I had to stay and look over her until--"

"That's fine, that's fine." Rowan said with a sigh. "Your family must come first after all. Well then, we'll get you set up with a pokémon right away then."

0---0

"Here are your choices." Rowan said as Jay looked at the list of attacks Omni knew with the pokédex.

'Does this thing read a pokémon's mind or something?' Jay wondered idly. 'Of course this doesn't include anything he knows when he transforms.' He looked back up as Barry inspected the three pokémon on a table. 'Still, how it figures out what a pokémon knows this very minute is weird... Best not to think about it.'

"We have the fire type, Chimchar." Rowan began as the named pokémon, a red monkey-like creature, bounced from one foot to the other. "The water type, Piplup." He added as the little penguin pokémon flapped its wings. "And the grass type, Turtwig." He finished as the turtle like pokémon let off a happy cry as it stood on its hind legs.

"Aww, they're all so cool..." Barry let out, looking at each, before pointing at the Turtwig. "But I think I'll go for this one!" He called out as the Chimchar fell over in surprise. "I mean it looks SO tough!"

"Wig! Turtwig!" The pokémon cried out as Rowan recalled it into it's pokéball before passing it to Barry.

"Then Turtwig is yours." He said with a smile, patting his shoulders. "Treat him well."

"Oh yeah, we are going to rule!" Barry said, hopping foot to foot.

'I think the Chimchar would have been a better choice for him.' Jay thought. 'They act alike...'

"Hey, what about you? Aren't you getting your starter here?" Barry asked Jay as the named boy shook his head.

"Nah, I already got Omni here." He said, pointing to the perched pokémon.

"Oh man, I've never seen an Eevee like that before." Barry added as he looked at Omni. "It's got a silver coat!"

"I noticed." Jay said, chuckling.

"Hey, let's battle!" Barry suddenly declared.

"Huh!?" He said, Omni letting out a 'Vee' in tune with it.

"Hey, we're trainers, we have to battle!" He said, pointing his finger upwards.

'Man, this guy doesn't waste any time at all...' Jay thought with a sigh. 'Like a parakeet on a sugar rush...'

"Okay, fine. I'll meet you out back." Jay said as Barry nodded.

"Okay! I'm fining you one million dollars if you're late!" Barry cried out before rushing off.

"Excitable boy, isn't he?" Rowan mused.

0---0

"Okay Omni, let's see what we can do without turning you into something else, kay?" Jay asked as Barry stood across from him, Rowan and several of the pokémon in the field gathering to watch. "Let's not play our hand unless it gets too tough."

"Vee." Omni replied with a nod before jumping to the ground and taking a stance before his trainer.

"Alright, let's battle!" Barry called out, rearing back a pokéball. "Turtwig! I choose you!" He called out, throwing the ball out, Jay taking out his pokédex as Turtwig jumped out of the ball.

**[Turtwig, the tiny leaf pokémon. The shell on it's back is made from soil and hardens when soaked with water. It's been known to gently bite people it likes, being carful to avoid causing harm.]**

"Okay then. You ready Omni?" Jay asked as his pokémon nodded.

"Let's go Turtwig! Tackle!" Barry cried out, his pokémon charging across the field.

"Omni, ugh, Quick Attack!" Jay called out as Omni began to charge at the Turtwig. "No, zigzag and nail it on the side!" He called out, Omni complying right away, striking Turtwig on the side of it's head.

"Turtwig!" Barry called back as his pokémon was knocked down, rolling to it's feet. "Use Razor Leaf!" He called, the pokémon sending out several razor sharp projectiles.

"Omni, hit the dirt!" Jay called back as Eevee dug down, making a hole as it went underground, the leaves flying over the hole. "...Not what I meant, but I'll take it."

"Turt? Turtwig?" The grass pokémon let out, walking to the hole and looking down.

CHOMP!

"TURTWIG!" It cried out as the Eevee leapt up and bit the branch extending from it's head. "WIG! TURT, TURTWIG!" It said as it started to run around, Omni on it's head, biting into the twig.

"Hey, you didn't call an attack!" Barry cried out, pointing at Jay.

"Hey, I ain't arguing." Jay said with a shrug.

"Come on Turtwig, shake that thing off!"

"Turtwig, Turtwig!?" It cried out, running about in circles, Omni still biting it.

"I don't know! Headbutt something!" Barry answered as it ran right at a rock.

"Hmm, Turtwigs don't learn Headbutt." Rowan mused as Jay called out for Omni to jump off just before Turtwig slammed head on into a rock. "Then again it's a simple enough move to replicate."

"Turtwig..." The pokémon let out, shaking the pain from its head as it turned to its opponent.

"Okay Turtwig, it's time to bite back with Bite!" Barry called out as the grass pokémon charged at the Eevee.

"Omni, Take Down!" Jay called out as the Eevee rushed out, slamming into the Turtwig, the grass pokémon digging it's heels in to keep from skidding back only to jump forward and bite Omni's head. "Oh no! Omni, shake it off!"

"Yeah, bite down Turtwig, we got this!" Barry called out as Jay watched on worried.

'If I have Omni try to slam into something he'll just make Turtwig jump off.' He thought as Omni shook it's head, running around. '...Ahh, no choice...' "Omni, it's time to use our ace! Go, go Jolteon!"

"Jolteon?" Barry parroted as the Eevee began to glow, growing in height before turning into a dark yellow, it's fur becoming spiky as Barry brought out his own orange pokédex. "What just happened!?"

**[Jolteon, the lightning pokémon. Evolved from an Eevee that was exposed to a Thunder Stone this pokémon stores charges in it's needle-like fur. Electrical impulses in it's leg gives it explosive speed.]**

"B-b-but I didn't SEE a Thunder Stone!" Barry cried out as the Turtwig looked nervous as it bit down.

"Omni, Thunder Shock!" Jay called out as arcs of electricity coursed over Omni's body.

"Jolt... JOLTEON!" Omni cried out as it let out a point black Thunder Shock at the pokémon on it's head, Turtwig cried out before it let go, falling to the ground, smoke lightly emitting from it.

"Turtwig, Synthesis!" Barry called out, even as it's eyes appeared to spiral. "Synthesis and heal up! ... Please? Aww, he's knocked out..."

"Nice one Omni." Jay replied as the pokémon reverted back to an Eevee.

"Wait, how did it do that...?" Barry asked, even as he walked over to pick up Turtwig.

"Jay's Eevee was exposed to some... force we can't explain." Rowan began. "We still don't know the what or the how behind it, only that Omni can shift between being an Eevee and any Eevee evolution."

"Oh man..." Barry said with a sigh even as Turtwig looked up at him.

"Don't feel bad." Jay replied, even as Omni hopped up to his shoulder. "You couldn't have known he could do that, and if he couldn't he wouldn't have won, not with the grip that Turtwig had on him."

"Turt...?" The pokémon said, looking up at it's trainer.

"Don't worry about it Turtwig." Barry replied with a smile. "You did okay. And we're gonna get stronger!" He said setting the pokémon down.

"Turtwig?" It said, tilting its head.

"Together we are going to get stronger!" Barry declared, pointing a finger up in the air. "We will overcome any and all opponents! No matter what they can do or what they can turn into!"

"Turtwig!" The pokémon replied, standing on it's hind legs, and pointing with a foreleg.

"We will collect all eight badges! We will go to the Sinnoh League! And we will defeat the Elite Four and the Champion!"

"Turt, Turtwig, Wig, Turt, Turtwig!" The pokémon added as he set his forelegs on his hips as his trainer set his fists at his own hips.

'...Well if battles were determined by that kinda spunk Omni would have been knocked around six ways to Sunday...' Jay thought to himself.

"Let's go Turtwig!" Barry said before running to the lab.

"Turtwig!" His pokémon added before running after him.

"Well he's driven, I'll give him that much." Jay admitted. "...Isn't it going to be dark soon?"

"He's too caught up to notice." Rowan sighed. "He'll be okay though. ... Probably. ... Maybe. ... Most likely."

"Where have I heard that before?"

0---0

Author's note: The porta-tent and porta-storage were made up as a way to explain how people can carry the sheer amount of crap the game characters tote. Such as a bicycle, a hundred different potions and antidotes, two hundred pokéballs, the TMs and HMs, and any other assorted crap they come across. Hey, if you can shove a fifty foot tall Wailord that's gotta be even longer into something the size and shape of a baseball making things like that can't be too out there.


	5. Bearly Started

Shout Outs...

X00001: I try. I'm still inexperienced with action scenes, so it's good know I'm doing well.

EdgeStrife: Everyone makes errors, so I'll just deal with it. And the porta-storage would explain a lot, huh?

Infinite Freedom: Just need to wait and see.

0---0

"Well then my young lad, you are ready to set out." Rowan began telling Jay as he shouldered his bag outside of the lab. "A journey filled with adventure and pokémon is about to begin for you."

"That's right." Johanna added with a wide smile. "I'm sure you'll make a lot of new friends along the way. You'll probably see Dawn as well while she enters her contests."

"I'll say hi for you if I do see her." Jay said as Omni waved a paw on his shoulder.

"Thank you. You have our numbers?" Johanna asked as Jay nodded.

"Got'em both."

"Good." Rowan said as he and Jay shook hands. "All that's left for us is to wish you well."

"Thanks. Oh, and one thing..." Jay said snapping his fingers. "That Ponyta seemed a bit upset when she heard I was off. Maybe you should keep an eye on her."

"Don't worry yourself, she's in good hands." Rowan assured him. "Now, off you go."

"Right. See you guys later." Jay said with a wave before turning to walk out of town.

"I think he'll do quite well." Johanna said with a smile.

"Yes." Rowan added as he crossed his arms. "And I'm curious as to what he'll catch first.

0-Two Hours Later-0

"Omni, Take Down!" Jay cried out as his pokémon charged at the Starly across the field.

"Ee, Ee, Eevee!" It cried out as the pokémon leapt up at it's target which banked, turning in the air and slamming into the Eevee, knocking it to the ground.

"Aww, man..." Jay let out as the Starly flew up to a tree branch, chirping at him. "Ah, flip you bird!"

"Star!" The pokémon replied, sticking it's tongue out before flying away.

"That went well..." Jay groaned as Omni trotted over to him. "How are you feeling Omni?"

"Vee..." He said with a sigh, lowering his head.

"Yeah, that sums it up for me too..." Jay added. "Come on, we have to catch SOMETHING before we keep going to Jubilife City. Let's go into the forest, see what's there."

"Vee." Omni replied with a nod as the two took a path into the forest.

0---0

"Wow, look at all the pokémon around..." Jay let out with a little awe. Several Starly flew over the trees, Caterpie and Wurmple crawled about and a Rattata ran by them. Nothing stayed around long enough to react too, but with so much life around it wouldn't be long until they could catch something.

"Eevee." Omni said as he walked at his trainer's side. There was bound to be something here to grab. "Vee?"

"Hear something Omni?" Jay asked as Omni looked at a bush that shook a little, Jay grabbing his pokédex as a figure walked over. Standing at two feet it spread his arms out before swinging them about as if slashing the air with his claws. Had it not been an adorable pokémon that looked like a brown teddy bear, complete with a crescent moon on his head, he may have felt threatened. He pointed the pokédex at it, waiting to hear the analysis.

**[Teddiursa, the little bear pokémon. They like to make honey out of fruit and Beedrill pollen. They will often turn towards an Ursaring for protection. It is known to hoard food in many locations.]**

"This guy doesn't seem to be turning to anyone for protection." Jay said as the little bear growled at himself and Omni. "I think he's trying to scare us off."

"Teddi! Teddiursa!" It cried out as it lifted his arms out.

"...It's not really scaring us, is it?"

"Vee." Omni added with a sigh as Teddiursa face fell slightly.

"Still, we came to catch a pokémon, and that means we gotta fight it!" Jay added as Omni leapt in front of him.

"Vee!" The Eevee barked out as the little bear pokémon charged.

"All right Omni, time for a Take Down!" Jay called out as Omni rushed out to meet the bear, slamming into it.

"Teddi!" The adorable bear let out only to rear it's paw back and rapidly slash at Omni, making it back up into a tree.

"Omni, jump over it!" Jay called as Omni leapt over the Teddiursa, the next hit taking a foot tall and eight inch deep chunk out of the tree. "Holey crap! That little guy backs a nasty wallop! Tackle it!"

"Vee!" Omni cried out rushing at the little bear.

BANG!

"The hell!?" Jay let out as a net dropped down onto Omni, several pegs jammed into the ground to hold them in place. "Someone shot a NET at Omni?"

"What do you expect?" He heard a male voice, from where he didn't know, as both he and Teddiursa looked around for the source of the sound.

"An Eevee with that sort of coat must be rare, and worth a lot." A female voice added before he saw them up in the trees.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Jay cried out.

"Ursa! Teddiursa!" The bear add, pointing at the two.

"Prepare for some danger!" The female began.

"To which we are no stranger!" The male added.

"To remake the world through divination!"

"To unite those within our station!"

"To defeat the blackness of friendship's bond!"

"To reach out into the heavens beyond!"

"Sundance!" The woman added, leaping down, a woman in a black form fitting mini dress with white, ribbed sleeves and a white circle on the chest with a golden 'G' in the middle. Her pink hair was in two pigtails that stuck out of the side of her head, reaching down to her hips.

"Kidd!" The male added, jumped next to his partner in a black jump suit with white sleeves and a matching circle and symbol on his chest, his spiky blonde hair covering on of his eyes. Both crossed their arms as the stood, back to back.

"Team Galactic, reaching out with all of our might!" Sundance continued, pointing to the sky.

"Give up now, or you will be forced to fight!" Kidd added, mimicking his partner's pose as a strange pokémon, looking like three orange, hexagonal honeycomb stuck together with wings glued on, and a face on each.

"Combee, Com!" The pokémon cried out as Jay scanned it.

**[Combee, the tiny bee pokémon. Several Combees can form into a hive that is extremely mobile. They will busily carry honey to a Vespiqueen who they will give their lives to defend.]**

"Oh, he has a pokédex too." Sundance added as she laughed. "Something else for us to steal."

"Com, Combee!" The bee pokémon added.

"Ursa! Teddiursa!" The little bear added as it growled at the two thieves.

"Team Galactic, the pokémon stealers?" Jay asked.

"Oh, he has heard of us." Kidd said, grinning.

"No, just of Team Galactic."

"Oh quiet down you twerp." Sundance chided. "We have your Eevee, and that's that." She said before turning to the net, seeing only a hole under it. "Huh?"

"Vee!" Omni cried out, popping out of the ground behind them before rushing into the Combee with a Take Down. "Eevee!"

"Com!" Combee let out, slamming into the ground before the Eevee ran over to it's trainer. "Bee..." The pokémon added, all of it's six eyes swirling.

"Sorry, this is one Eevee that's sticking with me!" Jay added.

"Teddi, Teddi!" The Teddiursa chimed in.

"...Weren't we fighting a minute ago?"

"The situation may have changed, but the results won't." Sundance called out as she tossed her pokéball. "Dustox, I choose you!" She cried out, her pokéball releasing a moth like pokémon with green wings with red rings."

**[Dustox, the poison moth pokémon and one of two final evolutions of Wurmple. It violently flutters its wings to scatter toxic dust when attacked. They tend to gather in the glow of streetlamps at night.]**

"You too, Skorupi!" Kidd added, tossing his own pokéball to unleash a two foot tall pale purple scorpion with stingers instead of claws and a claw instead of a stinger.

**[Skorupi, the scorpion pokémon. It buries itself in sand and lies in wait for unsuspecting prey to grip with its tail claws before injecting poison. It tenaciously hangs on until the poison takes.]**

"Two on one Omni, things ain't so good..." Jay let out. Sure, Combee was still out of it from that Take Down, but the other two just looked like trouble.

"Teddi! Ursa, Teddi!" The Teddiursa cried out, patting it's chest with one paw.

"Wait, you want to fight them too?" Jay asked as the bear nodded. "Hey, welcome aboard."

"Isn't this just adorable..." Sundance scoffed. "Dustox, Confusion!"

"Skorupi, Poison Sting!" Kidd added as his partner's pokémon let off a psychic blast at the Eevee, his own pokémon charging the Teddiursa.

"Omni, dodge and Quick Attack!" Jay called out, his pokémon leaping to the side before rushing the Dustox while Teddiursa caught the scorpion's stingers, grappling with it. It lashed out with it's tail claw only for the bear to bite into it.

"Skorp!"

"Dustox, Silver Wind!" Sundance cried out, Dustox's wings flapping as silver crescents rushed at the Eevee who dodged wildly, side to side.

"Oh no, Omni can't get close enough." Jay let out with a growl. And telling Omni to use his own unique abilities would only serve to heighten his 'value' and have him chased even more.

"Too bad..." Sundance laughed out. "Dustox, use Gust!" She commanded just before Teddiursa spun the Skorupi about, letting it go and throwing it into the Dustox, sending both into a bush. "WHAT!?"

"Nice one Teddiursa!" Jay said as the pokémon sucked on it's paw happily.

"Eevee." Omni chimed in as Combee shook itself, flying up to eye level with Kidd.

"It's not over yet! Skorupi! Dustox! Let's finish this!" Kidd called out. A moment later the two pokémon ran towards their trainers. "Yes, now we will... huh?" He let out as the two bug pokémon ran (Or flew in Dustox's case) by them. "Where are they going?"

"Combee! Com!" Combee cried out in alarm.

"Away from THEM!" Sundance cried out as a number of three foot tall wasp like pokémon rose up, large stingers on the forelegs.

**[Beedrill, the poison bee pokémon and final evolution of Weedle. It's stingers are used to jab at foes relentlessly. They will chase after intruders who disturb them in a swarm. They are extremely territorial. No one, for they're own safety, should approach their nest.]**

"oh..." Sundance let out in a tiny voice.

"holey..." Kidd added in a likewise voice.

"bee..." Combee finished in a tiny tone.

"RUN/BEE!" They cried out before running away as several Beedrill flew after them.

"They got the right idea!" Jay declared before turning about and running, Omni and the Teddiursa following him. "Run-run-run-run-run-run!" He called out, the sounds of Beedrill giving chase, as well as the Beedrill making the sounds.

"Vee-vee-vee-vee-vee-vee!" Omni cried back.

"Ursa-ursa-ursa-ursa-ursa-ursa!" Teddiursa chimed in as Jay jumped over a bush.

"Whoa!" He cried out, stopping at the end of a steep hill, only to have Teddiursa stumble into him, knocking them both forwards, the two rolling down the hill.

"EEVEE!" Omni cried back, running after them as fast as he could, moments behind them as they stopped at the bottom of the hill, Jay unmoving even though Teddiursa only shook off the tumble. "Eevee!" I cried out as it ran to Jay's side, nudging him. The sounds of the swarm made it turn about, shifting into a Jolteon. "Jolt! JOLTEON!" Omni cried out, his fur crackling with power.

"Teddi!" The Teddiursa added, standing before the swarm, even as it rushed at them.

"URSARING!" They heard as a massive bear-like pokémon charged out at the swarm, knocking almost all of the chasing Beedrills aside with one swipe of it's arm. "Ursa... Ursaring!"

"Jolt?" Omni let out as the Teddiursa happily watched as the massive bear beat the swarm aside with swift, precision blows, each one knocking a member of the swarm out cold. Once all of them were dealt with it walked over to the downed trainer, Omni's fur charging with power. "Jolt, Jolteon!"

"Ursa. Ursaring." The bear said calmly, holding up a paw before pointing to a spot alongside the hill. "Ring, Ursa, Ursaring."

"Jolt?" Omni let off before reverting back to it's usual form. "...Vee." It added as the six foot tall pokémon walked over, picking the trainer up and walking off with him, the Eevee and Teddiursa trailing.

0---0

"...oww... my head..." Jay let out, rubbing his head as he turned to see a warm campfire. Looking around he saw he was in the inside of a cave before Omni happily hopped into his lap.

"Vee! Eevee?" Omni let out as he rubbed the pokémon's back.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said before looking across the fire to see the Teddiursa and another bear like pokémon, nearly three times the size of it's counterpart. He took out the pokédex for a quick scan.

**[Ursaring, the hibernator pokémon and the evolution of Teddiursa. They will fiercely defend young Teddiursas, especially their own. ** **Although it has a large body, it is quite skilled at climbing trees. It eats and can sleep in the treetops.]**

"Fiercely... defend...?" Jay let out nervously as the Ursaring held up a paw, shaking it's head. 'Wow... This isn't... what I expected of a bear pokémon. It has to know me and Omni fought Teddiursa, so why isn't it mad?'

"Ursa. Ring." The pokémon said, almost in response to his thoughts as it pointed next to him, his head turning to look.

There was a wooden desk, old and beat up, and bits of it rotting away. On top of it were several photos and mementos. "Why would a pokémon collect this stuff?" Jay asked as he stood up, walking over to the shelf and picking up a photo. "Hmmm..."

The photo depicted a young trainer, maybe five or more years his senior hugging a Teddiursa with a house in the background. Other pictures included other pokémon, but always the Teddiursa and the trainer save the last few where the Teddiursa was missing but replaced with an Ursaring. 'Hey, wait a minute...'

"These photos... They're of you..." Jay began as the bear nodded. "And he has to be your trainer. But if you're here where's he?" He asked as the bear pointed to a knocked down picture, looking downcast. Picking it up Jay winced. It was the Ursaring in the picture again, sitting with a downcast family, at a funeral.

A newspaper clip next to it told the story. The trainer was Ricky Jolt, from Sandgem Town. They're parents kept a female Teddiursa as a pet and when he was old enough to begin his training journey chose to take Teddiursa over a starter pokémon. His goal was to win all eight gym badges before returning home to focus on his dream, becoming a pokémon breeder. At some point in the journey the Teddiursa became an Ursaring and he had seven badges save the Beacon Badge. He even got a male Primeape in a trade, to be Ursaring's mate for when he began breeding.

As he expected, however, tragedy struck. Like in Jay's own world cancer was a hard to fight menace that medical science struggled to challenge. The clip didn't say what sort of cancer he had, only that it would be fatal. Determined to see his dream to the end, no matter how soon it would be, Ricky challenged for and won the Beacon Badge.

He would pass on but one week later in his home at Sandgem Town and in his bed.

"You brought all this with you." Jay finally said as the Ursaring nodded. "He meant so much to you that you gathered up all this stuff. But what I want to know is why aren't you mad at me and Omni for trying to catch what has to be your kid?"

"Ring." The bear said, walking over and pointing to the first picture again, the boy and his Teddiursa. A moment later a thought came though his head.

"I get it. At least, I think so." Jay began. "You told Teddiursa about Ricky. You had a great friendship with him and either you, Teddiursa or both want him to get a trainer as well." He began as Ursaring nodded. "Now I see. That's why he picked the fight; he was looking for a trainer to catch him." He added as Teddiursa nodded, standing up, slashing at the air. "And he's still looking to fight too, huh?"

"Teddi!" He let out with a nod as Jay nodded back.

0---0

Morning came the next day and after breakfast two pokémon and a human stood outside of the cave. On one side stood Teddiursa, sucking softly on it's paw. The other, Jay and Omni, both ready to battle. In the middle and off to the side stood Ursaring, looking at the two sides before lifting up a paw.

"RING!" She cried out, slashing the air before her in a signal to let the fight begin.

"Omni, Take Down!" Jay cried out, his pokémon rushing out at Teddiursa who dug in his heels. Once close enough Teddiursa dodged to the side, grabbing Omni's tail.

"VEE!" Omni let out as Teddiursa jumped into the air, Jay pulling out his pokédex.

"The hell is it doing?" Jay asked as Teddiursa swung Omni about during the jump.

**[Seismic Toss, a move of the fighting type. The user lifts it's foe well into the air before throwing them to the ground.]**

"Teddiursa learn moves like this?"

**[If a pokémon's father is a different species the pokémon will learn moves it otherwise could not. How is not known; the father isn't required to be around for it's offspring to know the attack.]**

"And it's father was likely that Primeape in the newspaper..." Jay gasped before Omni was flung down hard, making a small crater. "Hang in there buddy!"

"Vee..." Omni let out as it got to it's feet, Teddiursa landing on the ground before charging.

"Man, that little guy's stronger than he looks." Jay mused. "Quick Attack!" He called out, Omni rushing out. "Springboard off the tree!" He called out as Omni leapt up, Teddiursa trying to grab him again only to miss, the Eevee planting his feet to the tree and pushing off, slamming into the bear.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa cried out as he fell to the ground, Omni landing a few feet away.

"Close in!" Jay cried out as Omni darted at the pokémon again as he got to his feet. Seeing this Teddiursa began to make a grab for the Eevee. "And... BITE!"

CHOMP!

"Teddi!" The bear let out as Omni latched onto his paw with his teeth, trying to shake it off. "Ursa!" It added before bunching up his legs and leaping up.

"Going for a second Seismic Toss? I don't think so." Jay added. "Omni! Shift to Flareon and use Flamethrower!" He called out, Omni letting go, the spin Teddiursa put into the move distancing it from the bear pokémon as it shifted to a brown hued Flareon.

"Teddi!" The bear called out, flailing his arms before the fox-like pokémon breathed a stream of flame directly into it, Teddiursa unable to dodge while in midair. Tucking after the attack Omni landed lightly on his feet, reverting back to an Eevee as Teddiursa slammed into the ground, eyes spinning.

"Let's see what this can do now!" Jay said as he took out a pokéball, pressing the button to expand it. "Here's the pitch!" He cried out, throwing it at the bear, scoring a hit on it's belly before the ball opened up, turning the pokémon to energy and sucking it inside before it landed on the ground. The button flashed as it rocked side to side, fighting to contain the pokémon within. Fifteen seconds, which seemed closer to fifteen minutes, passed before the flashing stopped with a ping, the ball ceasing it's rocking. "That's.. it?" Jay asked, jogging over to pick it up. "Oh yeah!" He cried out, holding the pokéball up. "We caught us a Teddiursa! BOOYEAH!" Jay cried out.

"Eevee!" Omni added hopping onto his shoulder.

Watching on the Ursaring crossed her forelegs, a hint of a smile on her face.

0---0

"Don't worry about a thing Ursaring." Jay said, Teddiursa back out of his pokéball. "Me and Omni will look out for him, right buddy?"

"Vee!" Omni replied as he nodded.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa said happily as it hugged his mother's leg, the larger pokémon patting it's head affectionately.

"Ursaring. Ursa." The pokémon replied as Teddiursa let go to walk back to his new trainer.

"Okay Tedd... You know what, this ain't right..." Jay said as the three pokémon looked confused. "I mean I gave Omni a name, I ought to give you one too."

"Ursa? Teddi?" The tiny bear chirped out.

"Yeah... And I think I have just the name too." Jay said, taking out the bear's pokéball. "Return! Ursa Major!"

"Teddi!" He cried out happily before it was sucked into the ball.

"We're gonna be a team, eh?" He said before shrinking the ball and setting it on his belt. "Anyway, I better be off. You take care of yourself Ursaring." He said as the big bear nodded, Jay waving as he turned to leave.

"Vee! Eevee!" Omni added, waving a paw.

"Ursaring." The bear added, waving her own paw before walking into her cave. Smiling softly it turned over a picture on the desk, looking at the inscription on the back, musing over the fact that Jay hadn't seen it.

The inscription read 'Ricky and Ursa Major. The best team ever!'

0---0

"Well this plan went to pot..." Kidd whined as he and Sundance swam in the creek, only their heads above the water.

"Combee..." Combee added, it's wet body being held up by Kidd.

"Oh shut up..." Sundance replied. "We may have only stumbled over that brat, but we can track him down and steal his Eevee for this humiliating defeat of Team--"

"Down!" Kidd hissed as the three ducked under the water, putting shoots in their mouths as Beedrill flew over head. 'Why do these Beedrill need to be so persistent...' He thought to himself.

0---0

"Tork..." A Torkoal sighed as it walked slowly along the grounds of Professor Rowan's lab. It was happy here. Friendly pokémon and humans were about, food was plentiful and it was well away from the water. Everything was nice.

Save for the scraping of hoof on ground causes by a Ponyta. "Koal?" It let off as the horse pokémon charged it. "Tor! Torkoal!" It cried out before withdrawing into its shell.

The Ponyta put on a burst of speed before jumping onto the Torkoal's shell before spring boarding up and over the lab's admittedly high fence, landing on the other side and running off. Extending its head from the shell Torkoal idly wondered where Ponyta was running to.

0---0

Author's Note: Normally Teddiursa can't learn moves like Seismic Toss, but as mentioned it can be learned as an Egg Move if the father is a Primeape.

Reviews are always welcome.


	6. Eggs Will Roll

Shout Outs...

Seimika: He'll probably get someone to travel with in two or so chapters. As for the 'violence' I'm trying to keep the tone about as upbeat and light hearted as the games and anime, to capture the feel. In a pokéball. That said there might be stronger violence later.

markrock18: Thanks. As for CttD, I will not add more until I'm ready to write more Yu-Gi-Oh stuff. I don't want to toss out something sub-par.

X00001: I originally planned on a Lopunny, then an Aipom but decided on a pokémon that wasn't used as often, hence Teddiursa.

EdgeStrife: I try to add plot. And I guess I still have my faults.

Infinite Freedom: I doubt he will.

Secret Weapon Unit 06: It isn't, the first chapter stated as much.

0---0

"Oookay..." Jay said as he looked at his map, Omni reading it on his shoulder.

Then he turned it on its side.

Then the other one.

Then upside down.

A moment later it was right side up as he looked about the road he was on, a hill behind him and grassy fields before him. Then, once he had all available information he reached his conclusion. "We are so freaking lost..."

"Ee, Eevee..." Omni chimed in as a tumble weed rolled across the road, Omni's eyes following it.

"Well it's a road." Jay said, looking at the wide dirt path as he put the map away in his pack. "Someone put it here so it HAS to lead somewhere."

"Vee." Omni added with a smile.

"AHHHH!! MY CART!!" They heard, the pair heard looking about before turning.

"WHOA!" Jay let out.

The sight was simple to describe; a cart going downhill and a man chasing it along side his orange and yellow apparently-on-fire duck like pokémon. The cart seemed to be wooden with four wheels and filled with hay and what appeared to be giant Easter eggs.

A cart which was heading right at him. "CHRIST!" Jay added, grabbing the pokéball at his belt. "Ursa Major! Stop that run away cart!" He cried out before throwing the ball, unleashing the Teddiursa with in.

"Teddi!" He cried out as it put his paws out, bracing himself before the cart could hit.

"Move with the cart and slow it first, we don't want to wreck anything!" Jay added as he stepped to the side of the road as Ursa Major grabbed the front, back peddling as he pushed against it before managing to slow its pace, ending in a gentle stop at the bottom. "Oh yeah! That's how it's done!"

"My cart!" The man repeated as Jay finally got a look at him. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt that was mostly covered by a green apron with a pokéball symbol on the front with a matching bandana that hid most of his blonde hair, his blue eyes framed with glasses. He and his pokémon quickly looked over the cart as Jay pulled his pokédex out.

**[Magmar, the spitfire pokémon and adult form of Magby. It's body always glows with an orange flame that allows it to hide in flames. In battle, Magmar blows out intensely hot flames from all over its body to intimidate its opponent. This pokémon's fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in its surroundings.]**

"Oh, they're all just fine." The man said, giving off a deep sigh before turning to Jay. "Thank you so much.

"Hey, thank Ursa Major here." Jay said pointing to the bear as it sucked on his paw. "He did the hard work."

"Yes, thank you too Ursa." He added. "My name is Corey, and this is my pokémon, Magmar."

"Mar!" The pokémon said with a grin.

"Well you already met Ursa." Jay began. "I'm Jay, and this is Omni."

"Oh my! Such a fine, rare coat." Corey said with a whistle.

"He gets that a lot." Jay said as Omni smiled. "What's in the cart, Corey?"

"These?" The man replied looking inside of them. "Pokémon eggs of course. I'm a breeder, so I specialize in breeding, raising and selling pokémon to good homes." He added as Jay idly scanned the eggs.

**[A pokémon egg. Pokémon eggs are laid by pokémon, although it has never been seen by human eyes. Pokémon breed within 'egg groups' and hatch as a base stage or baby pokémon.]**

"Neat." Jay said, putting the pokédex away. "Anyway, I'm a bit lost. I ended up taking a... scenic route through the forest and lost my way to Jubilife City."

"Oh is that all?" Corey said with a smile. "My home is right along the route, truth be told. Why don't you come along with me? You can stay the night and tell me about your captures."

"It's not much of a list, just Ursa here." Jay said as he picked the pokémon up, the Teddiursa hugging his chest. "He does have a little bit of a story though.

"Oh I'm sure." Corey said as Magmar grabbed the cart's handles. "Please, tell me on the way."

0---0

"Ah, I see. So Ursa Major is the child of Ricky's Ursaring." Corey said as he and Jay sat across a table in his living room, Omni and Ursa Major eating from a pair of bowls on the ground as Magmar held its own to its mouth. The window was large and showed off a grassy field.

"Did you know the guy?" Jay asked, sipping at the tea. 'Wow, good stuff.'

"A bit." Corey said with a nod. "We met when he started breeding and we took lessons from the same teacher. Sad that he never got the chance for his dreams to take flight..."

"Well it did get off the ground, least from what I can see." Jay replied looking at the bear pokémon. "Too bad, sounds like he was a nice guy."

"As nice as anyone I ever met." Corey said, taking his glasses off to clean them. "Speaking of breeding, may I ask if you ever considered breeding your Eevee, Omni was it?"

"Omni?" Jay parroted as the pokémon in question looked up. "Nah, I don't think that'd be my thing."

"Well I understand, but I just meant letting a breeder have him for awhile." Corey said setting his glasses back on. "Eevees are very popular pokémon, and if the gene for that coat colour was brought out more... Oh sorry..." Corey let off, rubbing the back of his head. "Breeding might be my living, but it's also my passion. And isolating a trait like that coat is something I can't just pass up."

"Hey, I ain't offended." Jay said with a smile. "And if Omni's up for maybe I would, but right now I'm more geared to trying my hand at gym battles."

"That's a disappointment..." Corey admitted with a sigh. "But I understand. If you do change your mind, please try me first."

"No problem. So, how does the whole breeding think work, anyway?"

"Let me show you." He said, standing up.

0---0

"This is our incubator room." Corey said as he led Jay and Omni into a building a little ways from the house. The walls were painted a light blue and had two layers of shelves full of hay, with eggs on them.

"Warm in here." Jay commented as Magmar followed them in.

"It helps the eggs. A little warmth speeds up the hatching." Corey replied as he patted one of the eggs. "The pokémon inside are semi-aware of the goings on outside their shell. If you polish the shells regularly they're often healthier and happier coming out."

"So they know we're here, but they don't really know who or what?" Jay asked, lightly tapping an egg. A moment later it rocked in response.

"They know we're human and male." Corey replied, smiling as he patted the egg. And they can probably match who they knew while in the egg with the person once outside of it."

"Wow, that's cool..."

"I have eggs from pokémon here in Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto and even Hoenn." He said excitedly as Omni and Magmar began to look about. "Most of them, admittedly, are from trades I made, but it let me get the proper pokémon for breeding. My biggest worry is making sure they get good trainers. They are like my kids in a sense; I think they should all have good trainers. I know I have to make a living selling them, but I still want the best for them."

"One would hope." Jay replied as he saw Omni looking about worriedly. "Hey, Fu-Fu the Terrible, something up?" Jay asked as a slight vibration was felt through the ground. "Eh?"

"What in the..." Corey asked as another vibration sounded, followed by another and another. Sharing a look with Jay the two dashed out of the building, Omni leaping onto Jay's shoulder and Magmar following them. All four paused to glance at the sight. "I like Mudkips as much as anyone, but..." He let off, looking at the object.

It was blue with a lighter blue stomach with orange cheeks with slight fins on them, a larger blue fin on the top. A clear, tail shaped pack was fused to its back, full with water. It stood on two legs, two more hanging limply down. The mouth had a cannon of some form extending from it, and two figures sat in the slightly tinted eyeballs. A moment later the top fin opened up, a trumpet heard as theme music began, the two figures rising up from the two story tall giant, robotic Mudkip.

"Prepare for some danger!" The female began.

"To which we are no stranger!" The male added.

"To remake the world through divination!"

"To unite those within our station!"

"To defeat the blackness of friendship's bond!"

"To reach out into the heavens beyond!"

"Sundance!"

"Kidd!"

"Team Galactic, reaching out with all of our might!"

"Give up now, or you will be forced to fight!"

"Combee, Com!"

"You guys AGAIN!?" Jay cried out as the three broke their pose to stare dumbfounded.

"Well, well, the brat with the Eevee." Sundance grinned. "How lucky for us."

"You know them?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, from a couple days ago." Jay replied. "Those are the pokémon thieves I told you about."

"Surepants and Fred!?" Corey cried out as the crooks fell over in shock.

"IT'S SUNDANCE AND KIDD!" The two screamed out as they got back up.

"And we are here for all those eggs you've been making." Sundance added with a smirk.

"All those pokémon are ours for the taking." Kidd added.

"The pokédollars we'll make from this will push us forwards."

"We're sure that the boss will give us rewards!"

"Com! Combee!"

"Do they have to talk in rhyme?" Jay deadpanned as Omni let off a sigh.

"You can't do that!" Corey shouted out. "These eggs were bred for deserving trainers, not thieves like you!"

"Oh I think we're quite deserving." Sundance replied. "Especially with our robotic Mudkip."

"It's hydro powered from a water based engine complete with a hydro powered cannon!" Kidd declared as the lowered into the machine the fin flipping back into place. "Pokémon egg snatching power with zero environmental impact!" He added through the speakers in the cheeks.

"Save the debris when we tear it apart!" Jay added, grabbing his pokéball. "Ursa Major, time to roll with Fury Swipes!" Jay declared, throwing the pokéball at the machine, the ball opened to reveal the teddy bear pokémon.

"Teddi!" Ursa Major replied as the cannon on the machine was quickly pointed at him, a stream of water shooting out and slamming him into the ground.

"Ursa!" Jay cried out as the Teddiursa got back up, shaking his fur out as the speakers on the giant Mudkip let off laughter.

"This baby's water cannon fires off streams nearly as powerful as a Hydro Pump!" Kidd's voice sounded over the speaker. "It can swat your puny pokémon aside like nothing!"

"Now for the eggs!" Sundance added as the machine stalked to the egg hut.

"Magmar, Flamethrower!" Corey called out, the fire pokémon sending out a blast of fire as the machine spat out water again, pushing the stream back and striking the Magmar, knocking it down.

"MAG!" It cried out, steam rising from its body as the vibrations of the machine continued to the building with the eggs.

"Magmar, are you okay?" Corey said, rushing to his pokémon's side.

"Okay, gloves off!" Jay cried out. "Omni, turn to Glaceon and use Ice Beam!" Jay cried out as Omni jumped to the ground.

"But Eevee's need to be further north to evolve too... too..." Corey trailed off as the pokémon glowed, Jay idly pulling out the pokédex as Omni turned into a snow white pokémon with hanging blue locks of fur and blue tipped tail. "How...?"

**[Glaceon, the fresh snow pokémon. Eevees in northern climates can evolve into a Glaceon. It can control its own body heat to unleash a diamond dust flurry of snow. When in danger it freezes its fur to make it stand on end and hardening them to needle like points.]**

Breathing in deep, a blue glow about his mouth Omni paused a moment only to aim before firing at the cannon.

0---0

"Once we have the eggs we'll deal with the twerp and his Eevee." Kidd said as he rubbed his hands together.

"And that little Eevee with be the Cherubi on this poké-egg sundae!" Sundance added with a smile as an impact struck the machine. "Huh, they actually hit us. With some weak attack."

"Even without the water cannon, this thing is sturdy enough to shrug off anything." Kidd added.

"Bee, Com, Combee!" Combee added before tilting to one side. "Bee?"

"Huh?" Sundance and Kidd let out as the windshield began to ice over. "What is this?" They asked in unison.

"We were hit with an ice attack?" Kidd said dumbfounded.

"Well then turn this thing around and we'll give them an attack!" Sundance cried out as Kidd took the controls, trying to turn the giant mechanical Mudkip. "What gives?" She asked as the machine refused to move. "Why won't it move?

"Oh no!" Kidd cried out. "All of the water on board froze!"

"So why won't it move!?" Sundance repeated irritably.

"The engine is powered by water! The limbs are powered by water!" Kidd shouted out. "It's all powered by water!"

"Maybe making implausible science work isn't a good idea..."

"Combee..."

0---0

"Stay frosty..." Jay let out as Omni smiled at his handy work.

"Not for long!" Corey cried out as his Magmar got up. "Magmar, Fire Blast!"

"Mag... MAR!" It cried off before sending off a massive blast of flames into the machine, sparks flying before the entire thing blew up in a shower of debris and smoke.

"...Hey, Corey..." Jay began.

"Yes?"

"That was water powered, right?"

"Yes."

"...So how come it blew up?"

"...I have no idea..." Corey replied as the decapitated upper part of the machine's head slammed into the ground.

0---0

"Well this didn't work out for us..." Sundance sighed as she and her partners sailed through the air.

"Maybe we should have gone for a non-robot approach." Kidd sighed as well.

"Com, Com..." Combee sighed as well.

"Well unfortunately..." Sundance began.

"It seems Team Galactic is blasting off to hyperspace!" They added together, a 'Combee' sounding afterwards.

TWINKLE!

0---0

"So Omni has a unique power huh?" Corey said the next morning as he and Jay stood on the road, Omni an Eevee again and by Jay's feet.

"Yeah. He's special alright." Jay said, smiling down at his pokémon. "Anyway, I gotta get going." Jay said as Corey nodded, Magmar walking over with a basket in its arms.

"Before you go I want you to have something." Corey said, taking the basket, a deeper than normal and filled with hay, a white egg inside with a green cap and a red streak on the top.

"A pokémon egg?" Jay said as he took the bundle. "Are you sure?"

"Call it a feeling." Corey said as he and Jay shook hands. "Besides you saved my eggs twice. I think you deserve it and will provide the pokémon with love and care."

"Well if you say so."

"Keep going down the road and you'll hit Jubilife City." Corey continued, pointing down the road. "Maybe two days walk."

"Thanks Corey." Jay said before waving. "Catch you on the flip side!"

"See you my friend!" Corey said, waving as Jay walked off. "Come again!"

"Mar, Magmar!" Magmar added, waving.

"Vee!" Omni added as it walked by his trainer's side.

0---0

"Okay Piplup, are you ready for this?" Dawn asked as she stood on a rock in a field, Piplup at her feet as they overlooked the grass and pokémon within. "We are going to catch us a pokémon!" She cried out, pumping an arm in the air.

"Pi, Piplup!" Piplup added, mimicking its trainer.


	7. Knocking You On Your Buneary!

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: You're learning.

Secret Weapon Unit 06: It's a pokémon egg. It'll hatch. Sometime...

X00001: Just have to wait and see.

0---0

"I hope my campfire cooking is up to par..." Jay began as his porta-storage materialized the container. It was pretty large, four feet long, five feet wide and three feet high. Opening the top he pulled out some firewood he gathered from the forest, passing them to Ursa Major who in turn began to set it up. Next he pulled out a small folding table and chair, setting them up nearby. Food was pulled out of the fridge compartment, a two foot by two foot division in the storage before pulling out the pot he'd need.

"I wonder what Dawn's up too?" He mused idly as he grabbed a lighter from the storage. "Probably has a full team of pokémon by now."

0---0

"Okay Piplup, we need to catch a full team of pokémon." Dawn began as Piplup nodded once. "Remember, we'll the best team we can for contests! And besides, I have to impress Jay!" She added as Piplup tilted its head. "Come on Piplup, think about it! He's probably still back at the lab working with the pokémon. He's going to want to hear how many pokémon I caught and how well I did."

"Pip?" Piplup let out, tilting its head.

"And besides, he complemented my mom on her looks, but didn't say anything about mine!" She added, crossing her arms. "A girl wants to feel desirable you know?"

"Lup?" The tiny penguin added, raising an eyebrow.

"I want boys to notice me!" She added, setting her hands on her hips. "You think I do my hair up like this for nothing? I mean it's not like I'm trying to get a boyfriend right this moment, but I want boys to look at me and go 'wow, what a pretty girl' and Jay doesn't say nothing about me, but says my mom could win a bikini contest. Like, hello! I'm right here!"

"Pi?" Piplup let out, turning its head. "Pi! Pip, Piplup, Pi!" It cried out, pointing with a flipper off to the side.

"That's why I have to do well! If I get a guy like Jay to notice me then any boy can notice me! And I'll wow them all in the contests!"

"Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip!"

"Maybe I could end with a bunch of boys waiting on me hand and foot... Ooh, that'd be nice..."

"Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip!"

"Don't you think?" She asked before noticing the pokémon's rapid pointed. "Huh? Whoa!" Dawn cried out, seeing what Piplup was so riled up about. "Wow... A Buneary!" She said, watching the Buneary hop over to a flower, some twenty feet away. It was a brown, foot tall rabbit like pokémon with one ear curled in, it's lower body covered in cream coloured fur. She squealed slightly as it began to sniff at the flower. "Oh, I always wanted to catch a Buneary, it's so cute! This is it Piplup!" She added one hand on her hip, the other pumping once in the air. "We are going to catch that Buneary!"

"Piplup!" Her pokémon cried out, mimicking its trainer.

"We'll catch it, add it to our team and make mom proud in the contest! We will be able to show everyone what a great team we are!"

"Pip! Pip! Pip!"

"And I'll get to show everyone what a great trainer and coordinator I am!" She added before turning back to the rabbit like pokémon.

Which was hopping away. "WHA! It's leaving! Oh, damn it! I need to pay more attention! Piplup! Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried out, her Piplup firing off a stream of bubbles at the rabbit.

"Buneary?" The rabbit let out as it turned to see a stream of bubbles rush to it. "Buneary!" It cried out, jumping over the attack and towards its attacker.

"Whoa, look at it jump! Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried out as Piplup fired off a Bubblebeam at the rabbit, only to watch it twist in midair, avoiding the attack narrowly before landing lightly on the ground and rushing at her pokémon, the curled ear shooting out to slam into Piplup, knocking it into a rock. "PIPLUP!"

"Pip..." Piplup said in a daze as the rabbit landed on it's head before bouncing off and away. "Lup..."

"We can't let it get away!" Dawn cried out, grabbing her pokémon and carrying it as she gave chase.

"Piiiipppp...."

0---0

The pair had tracked the retreating Buneary to a stream as it began to drink from the water, leaning over slightly. "Oh, this is great..."

"Pip?"

"You're a water pokémon!" Dawn said, pointing at it. "If you can knock it into the water you fight it on your turf."

"Piplup!" Piplup said with a nod.

"Now, tackle it into the water!" She called out as her penguin-like pokémon charged out, the rabbit like pokémon turning around too late and being tackled into the water as Dawn rushed to the streams edge. "YES! Now give it a Peck!" She cried out, as water splashed about as the two pokémon fought and wrestled in the water. "Come on Piplup, fight! Fight!" She cried out, the splashing water blocking her view.

The water continued to splash about, the two pokémon thrashing in the water. Soon the water calmed as Dawn let off a squeal. "Oh yes! All I need to do is pokéball it!" She added just before a limp Piplup floated to the surface. "Wha?" She let out before the rabbit-like pokémon flew out of the water, landed upon her head before leaping off, the force shoving her into the water.

SPLASH!

Spiting out water Dawn turned about, now sitting in the water as the Buneary bounced away. "This isn't my day..."

"Piiiippppp..." The dazed Piplup let off.

0---0

"Okay, so that Buneary is stronger than we thought..." Dawn began, knelling as she sprayed some potion onto her sitting Piplup. "But that doesn't mean we should give up, right?"

"Pip!" Piplup let off, hopping to its feet. "Piplup, Pip!"

"That's right!" Dawn said, standing up, pumping her arm. "We'll catch that pokémon come hell or high water!" As added and Piplup mimicked her.

"Piplup!"

"We are going to pokéball it, catch it and train it!"

"Piplup!"

"And nothing and no one will be able to stop us from beating it!"

"Buneary!"

"You bet ya! HUH!?" Dawn cried out, turning in time to see Buneary bounce off Piplup's head to her head before bouncing off to a nearby rock.

"AGHH! Piplup use Bubblebeam!" She cried out, her pokémon firing at the troublesome Buneary which bounced away. "Keep it up!" Streams of bubbles fired off at the rabbit pokémon who bounced around before its mouth glowed blue. "What's it doing?" She asked before it fired off a beam of deep freezing cold through the bubbles, turning them to ice, the attack falling to the ground and shattering. "Was that an Ice Beam?" She cried out.

"Piplup!"

"I didn't know wild Buneary could learn moves like that!" Dawn exclaimed as the rabbit pokémon charged its attack again. "Uh oh..."

Piplup dodged the attack, honestly surprised by how wide the attack was. Still it was more than ready to make it pay for the mistake, charging at it as the Buneary began to hop away. "Pip, Piplup, Lup!" It cried out to its trainer, wondering why she wasn't giving it commands. Turning around it got its answer, seeing Dawn frozen in a big block of ice. "...lup..."

0---0

"Th-th-th-that's c-c-c-cold..." Dawn let off, shivering hard as she hugged her body, most of her body freed from the ice as Piplup used Peck on the ice that still held her from the knees down. "I t-th-t-think we need a n-n-n-new plan..."

"Lup..." Piplup added as it kept working to free Dawn from the cold ice.

0---0

"Okay, this Buneary is a lot more trouble than I thought it would be..." Dawn said pacing as Piplup paced with her. "But we won't give up! Mom never won a contest giving up!"

"Piplup!"

"We will not give up!"

"Piplup!"

"That Buneary will be ours!"

"Piplup!"

GROWL!

"...After we stop for lunch..."

"Lup..."

"Bun..."

"Wha!?" Dawn let off as she and Piplup turned to see the Buneary there, its mouth glowing blue before firing an Ice Beam at the ground, freezing it.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried out, firing a Bubblebeam at the rabbit who began to bounce away. "Pip! Piplup, Pip!" It cried out, pointing at the Buneary as it hopped away again. "Pip, Piplup!" It added before turning to its trainer. "...pip..."

"Whoa, whoa!" Dawn cried out, her feet slipping on the ice as she tried to stay standing. "I think it's just picking on us now Piplup!" She called out before her feet shot out from under her. "AAAHHHH!" She let off before landing on her rear. "OOWWW!"

"Lup..." Piplup sighed, covering its face with a flipper.

0---0

"This is not going well..." Dawn moaned out walking with Piplup, rubbing her sore butt with a sigh. "Man, no one could have this much trouble catching a pokémon..."

0---0

"No Omni, we are not going to try and catch a Starly." Jay chided as he checked the food he was cooking. "Remember how that went LAST time?"

"Vee..." Omni let out with a sigh. How could he forget? It took an hour to get all the mud and dirt from his fur after being dropped into a mud puddle.

0---0

"Still, we cannot give up!" Dawn said, pumping her arm. "We can never give up! No one did anything by giving up!"

"Pip, Piplup!" Piplup added, pumping a flipper.

"That Buneary will by ours!"

"Buneary!" She heard, turning to see the pokémon on a rock.

"AFTER IT!" She cried out, chasing after the rabbit pokémon, Piplup right behind her.

"Pip, Pip, Piplup, Lup!" Piplup cried out as it ran along behind her. Oh, did it have a score to settle now!

0---0

"Buneary!" The Buneary let off as she hopped away while looking back, fast enough to stay ahead of the trainer and slow enough to make sure not to lose her. She had thought the trainer would have figured out that her Piplup wasn't fast enough to keep up with her, but figured she was just too stubborn too give up. She'd be a good trainer, but not for this Buneary. Oh no sir, it wasn't going to be caught just like that by an amateur.

Once the trainer was led into the forest she could turn around and let her get lost. That would teach her.

"The hell is that?" She heard, turning her head to look forwards again to see where it was going, grinding to a stop to see a human male. Three bowls of food were being filled from a pot of food by the human male that spoke, using a free hand to dig in a pocket. Nearby a Teddiursa stopped polishing an egg with a cloth to look at her, a red object being pointed at her.

**[Buneary, the rabbit pokémon. It slams foes by sharply uncoiling its rolled ears. It stings enough to make a grown-up cry in pain. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur.]**

This was a pokémon trainer. She didn't know how competent compared to the girl, but it didn't want to take a chance. Wait, he laid out three bowls and it only saw the Teddiursa. So where was the other pokémon the third bowl was for?

"Eevee?" She heard as something jumped onto the shoulder of the male. It was...

The most handsome pokémon she's ever seen... An Eevee... With big, bright eyes... A tiny little adorable nose... And that silver fur... Oh that silver fur looked so gorgeous, it could faint right there! Oh, how she wished she could run her paws through that fur... Ohh...

0---0

"What is it doing?" Jay asked as the pokémon pulled its fur up to cover it's face, lowering to take a peek at something before covering its face again. "...I'd catch it, but I'm not sure I want something that's acting like... However it's acting..."

"Vee..." Omni said, tilting its head before hopping down and walking over to the rabbit. "Vee. Eevee." It said poking the Buneary with a paw as it lowered its fur to look.

"BUNEARY!" It shrieked out, holding its fur up as it bounded away.

"...okay..." Jay let off, his eyebrow twitching. Could this get any weirder?

"Piplup! Bubblebeam!" He heard as he saw Dawn and Piplup rush over, idly wonder if either noticed him.

0---0

Buneary lowered it's fur just in time to have a barrage of bubbles slam into it, causing it to cry out and slam into the ground. Shaking its head in struggled to its feet.

"Now use Peck!" Dawn continued as her Piplup rushed at the rabbit-pokémon at full speed, beak glowing before slamming into the rabbit, stabbing it twice and making the Buneary reassess the Piplup; it was too slow, but strong! It was slammed into the ground as Dawn expanded a pokéball in her hand. "Now pokéball, GO!"

Jay watched as the thrown pokéball hit the dazed creature in the head, bouncing off before opening and sucking the creature into it, turning it to some form of energy. Landing on the ground and closing it began to rock, the light flashing before a ping sounded a few seconds later. "YEEESSS!" Dawn cried out, rushing over and picking it up, holding it in the air. "I caught... A BUNEARY!"

"Piplup, Pip!" Piplup added, holding up a flipper, the lack of fingers the only thing preventing it from making a peace sign.

"We caught it, we caught it, we really, really caught it!" Dawn chanted out, dancing playfully, clutching the ball to her chest. "We now have a brand new friend..."

'Only in a world of crazy creatures can you beat the crap out of someone, shove them into a baseball and call them your friend...' Jay thought as he watched Dawn do her victory dance.

"Yeah, the first pokémon we ever caught, right here!" Dawn shouted out, holding the ball up in the air with a grin. THIS was what training was supposed to be about! The thrill of battle! Pushing though defeat and failure until finally, FINALLY you succeeded and could hold your head up high to the applause behind you! Then she stiffened.

Wait? Applause? Weren't she and Piplup alone out here save the Buneary now safely tucked into its pokéball? Slowly she and Piplup turned around.

There was Jay. Sitting at a table with three bowls of stew before him, a Teddiursa tending to an egg in a basket and the silver hued Eevee sitting at Jay's feet as he clapped slowly. "Bravo! Encore!" He let off playfully with a smile.

"WHA!?" Dawn cried out as she and Piplup fell to the ground. Scrambling to her feet she pointed at the boy. "Jay!? What are you doing out here?"

"Setting up lunch." He replied simply as Dawn introduced her palm to her face.

"I mean why are you all the way out here?" She said before pointing at him, Piplup mimicking her. "I though you were with Professor Rowan, helping out at the lab!"

"Well he kinda talked me into becoming a trainer." Jay replied rubbing his head. "So, yeah... Anyway, that Buneary's your first catch huh?" He asked, smiling with his eyes closed, missing Dawn flinch. "Must have been too focused on training ole' Piplup, huh?"

"Wha, oh yeah!" Dawn said chuckling as she and Piplup rubbed their heads in unison. "You know it's good to have lots of pokémon, but it doesn't help if you don't train them." She added with a nervous smile.

"Pip, Piplup!" Piplup added with a matching smile.

"So you took Eevee with you huh?" Dawn asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but I named him Omni now." Jay said as the Eevee smiled. "And that's my first catch, Ursa Major."

"Well, isn't he cute?" Dawn said with a smile.

GROWL!

"...Want some stew?"

"Please."


	8. Don't Shinx It!

Shout Outs...

EdgeStrife: Yeah, I was hoping to get laughs from the one.

X00001: Guess I gotta come up with an explanation for that.

Secret Weapon Unit 06: Nope. No Brock. For better or worse.

Infinite Freedom: Have to wait and see as always.

0---0

"You went through the forest outside of Sandgem?" Dawn let out, their pokémon around them at the camp they made. The moon had risen and their tents were put up as they sat opposite each other of a campfire as they ate.

"I wanted to catch a pokémon, and I did get Ursa there." Jay said with a shrug as he watched Dawn's new Buneary flirt, or apparently flirt, with Omni who seemed flustered over the attention while Ursa Major and Piplup tended to Jay's egg like proud parents. "Then I sorta got lost and got the egg... It's all a long story..."

"Well no wonder you caught up to me so fast, I went around the forest." Dawn said with a sigh. "There's supposed to be a big Beedrill nest in there; very dangerous." Mind she wasn't rushing to the city either; she spent a lot of time prepping Piplup for contests.

"I noticed..." Jay deadpanned with a sigh. "Anyways, Doc figured this whole journey thing would be good for me, but even though I've started I don't know exactly what I should do. Your mom suggested I try getting gym badges, so I figured it'd be a good start, but..."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Dawn said, waving her hand. "You've got a lot of time to adjust. I mean, here you are new to our world and you're already doing so well."

"Thanks..." Jay said, setting his empty plate aside as he looked down into the fire. "...It's still hard getting used to the fact that this isn't home..."

"Jay..." Dawn said, setting her own plate aside as she walked around the fire to set a hand on the solemn trainer's shoulder. "...Sorry, I shouldn't have... Well..."

"It's okay Dawn." Jay said, wiping at his face before shaking his head. "I just... Miss my family... But I'd be worse off if you weren't around."

"Me?" Dawn said pointing at herself.

"Heh, you helped me get adjusted and you always loaned an ear..." Jay said chuckling. "I'm happy I made a good friend here." He said as Dawn face lit up with a smile.

"Thanks Jay." Dawn said. "I'm glad to have met you too."

"Yeah... Come on, we better clean up so we can get moving in the morning."

"Good idea."

0---0

"Star?" A Starly let out as it landed near the pink tent in the field. It knew this was some human contraption, but what it was for it didn't know. All humans ever did was walk in and out of them, often even staying in during the night. Did they sleep there? Why not sleep under the stars? Curious it walked forwards.

"WAAAAAHHHH!!!" It heard from the inside of the object, jumping back. Why did that human female scream?

0---0

"My hair...." Dawn lamented looking in the hand held mirror at her blue locks which was attempting to resemble a porcupine after meeting an electric fence. "If there's one thing I hate about all this roughing it then it's the lack of showers."

"Buneary?"

"Piplup?" Her pokémon let off in sync as she tried to brush her hair down, the girl sighing deeply.

"How am I supposed to go out and face ANYONE with hair like this?" Dawn asked, groaning as she set her beauty instruments down. "Seriously, a girl has to look her best, right?"

"Pip?"

"Seriously, Jay will laugh his BUTT off if he sees my hair like this! I wish there was some way I could get a wet shower..." She added with a sigh before looking at Piplup.

"Lup?" Piplup let out as he wondered why his trainer was staring at him like that.

"THAT'S IT!" Dawn cried out. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" She commanded as Piplup and Buneary shared a confused look before the penguin pokémon shrugged.

0---0

"STARLY!!" The bird pokémon cried out as the tent began to bulge at odd and random spots, scaring it into flying away. Whatever that human contraption was it wanted NO part of it now.

0---0

"This is SO much better." Dawn began as she now brushed her tamed hair. "Why didn't I think of this before? Having a water type around is like a little potable shower." She said, a giggle slipping from her lips as she finished up, setting her beanie on her head, her, Piplup and Buneary heading out of the tent. Smiling she turned about and pressed the control pad, watching as the tent de-materialized into it's flat, portable form. Picking it up and setting in her bag she turned about with a grin. "Jay! Ready to go?" She called out, turning to Jay's tent.

A tent that was no longer there, leaving a patch of pressed down grass in its place.

"Wha?" Dawn let out as she and her pokémon looked about, her friend and all signs of him being around earlier were gone save Ursa Major tending to the egg in the basket. Knowing Jay wouldn't abandon either of them she walked over, squatting down to look at the bear pokémon. "Ursa Major, where's Jay?"

"Teddi!" The pokémon said, passing her a note by its side. "Teddiursa!"

"Hmm?" She said, taking the note and reading it. "Gone hunting." She read aloud. "Well that's just great... He goes off to look for pokémon, and he doesn't even wait for me!"

0---0

Pulling the tall grass to the side Jay looked out to the field as he watched a cat-like pokémon with a blue upper body and black furred lower body save blue paws sniff at a berry bush, a gold four pointed star on its tail. Omni stepped under him as he pulled out his pokédex to get information on the creature.

**[Shinx, the flash pokémon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble, possibly to the point of blinding if it needs to run away.]**

"I think this guy would add some real pep to the team." Jay said as Omni nodded once. "Okay, just like I said." Nodding once the Eevee began to slowly and silently stalk forwards as the Shinx began to eat. Once the berry was swallowed Omni made his move, dashing at full speed, the sounds attracting the Shinx's attention.

"Take Down!" Jay called out as Omni pushed himself faster, ramming into the Shinx and knocking it over. "Use Quick Attack and keep up the pressure!" Jay called out, as Omni rushed forwards, slamming the creature as it just rose to it's feet.

"Shi!" It cried out, glowing slightly before sparks flew off its body before it rose up and charged.

"Move and use Take Down!" Jay called out as Omni leapt to the side before charging the pokémon again and knocking it down, the Shinx skidding along the ground for a few feet. "Okay, one more Take Down and we should be good to go!" Jay said as he took out a pokéball, Omni charging again.

"Eevee!" Omni cried out as he charged, closing in on the target only to hear a loud cry, a blast of thunder striking him from the side. "VEE!" He let out as he was knocked to the ground, smoking coming off him as he got to his feet.

"What in the hell!?" Jay cried out as his pokédex scanned the attack.

**[Thunderbolt, a move of the electric type. It's a great attack. A strong electric blast is loosed at the foe. It may also leave the foe paralyzed.]**

"Yeah, but from what?" He asked as a second Shinx, slightly larger than the first and with its back paws black furred, leaped out at Omni. "Crap! Omni jump!" He called out, the Eevee leaping up before the electric pokémon with sparks coming off it could slam into it. "Now, use--" He began before a massive discharge of electricity fired off from the Shinx, striking both him and Omni, the pair crying out before dropping to the ground.

"Shinx!" The second one said, walking over and nudging the first to its feet before walking away with it, watching behind it.

"...owww..." Jay let off as he sat up. "...that was... electrifying..."

"Ee..." Omni let out in turn as he got up and walked to his trainer, hopping onto his lap.

"That second Shinx came outta nowhere..." Jay began, as he picked Omni up before standing. "...Come on, we ought to see if we can track them."

"Vee." Omni added with a nod.

0---0

"Hmm..." Jay said, pulling the grass aside as Omni looking at the clearing under him. "Oh boy..."

The clearing had a small gathering of Shinx around a large pile of berries, at least ten including the two he'd seen before, his attacker likely the one off to the side and watching on, acting like a guardian of sorts. There were also two other pokémon mingled in, both almost double the size of the one foot eight tall Shinx around them and with a mane of black fur about their head and necks. He used the pokédex to scan one.

**[Luxio, the spark pokémon and evolution of Shinx. It rests its forelegs on others to communicate with rhythmic electric pulses from its claws. They live in small groups.]**

"No way can we stick around here..." Jay let off with a sigh. "Too many to get one alone for capture." He added as some of the Shinx and Luxio began to pass berries to each other from the pile. "Guess we just have to call today a bust."

"Eevee..."

"LUXRAY!" The two heard as a pokémon leapt into the clearing, landing on a rock. The Shinx that was standing guard instantly began to spark with power as the newcomer roared out again, the other pokémon cowering before it save the one off to the side. While the Luxio stood around three feet tall this one stood at over four and a half feet tall, the front part of it's forelegs covered in black fur, it's hind legs now blue with some black fur covering it. "LUXRAY!" It cried out again, jumping to the ground as the other pokémon backed up.

"Who's this mean looking guy?" Jay asked, looking at his pokédex.

**[Luxray, the gleam eyes pokémon and final evolution of Shinx. It has eyes which can see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects**. ** Luxray are extremely vicious and territorial predators.]**

"It's hunting the Shinx?" Jay asked as the Luxray's fur began to course with electricity before the pokémon scattered, the Luxray smirking as it approached the berry pile. "No, it's stealing their food!" He let off as the Luxray began to eat the berries, chomping them down. Only the one Shinx didn't look fearful as its fur coursed with power, jumping towards the larger Luxray.

"Shinx! Shinx, Inx, Shi, Shinx, Inx, Shinx!" It yelled out, the Luxray looking at it before returning to the berries. "SHINX!" It screamed out, sending a blast of thunder at the Luxray, making it wince slightly.

"That just ticked it off..." Jay summed up as the pokémon turned to its attacker. Towering over it with a smirk, it began to course with power. "...Well this stinks..." Jay let off, hands tightening together. Where'd this bad apple of the bunch come from?

"Vee..." Omni let out, as Jay looked at him, the two nodding.

"Right..." Jay replied with a nod. "Take Down!" He called out, the Eevee rushing forth, the Luxray turning its head just as Omni slammed into it.

"Shinx?" The Shinx let out in surprise as the Luxray staggered slightly but stayed on its feet.

"Ray... LUXRAY!" It roared out, at the challenging pokémon, power surging through it.

"Omni, Double Team!" Jay called out, Omni focusing before several copies of him appeared from nowhere.

"Ray?" The Luxray let out before the copies vanished, Omni behind him.

"Now turn to Leafeon and use Razor Leaf!" He called out, the pokémon growing into the larger, light green pokémon with ears and a tail pointed like leaves, rearing its head back before firing a series of sharp leaves at the Luxray's back, making it cry out.

**[Leafeon, the verdant pokémon. An Eevee that spends a lot of time in deep forests can evolve into a Leafeon. Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clean air.]**

"Hey, Shinx!" Jay called out as the stunned Shinx turned to look at him. "Go rally the others, there. We're not going to beat him alone..." He said as the Leafeon used another Double Team to avoid a charge. "But if everyone hits him at once we can take him down."

"Shinx?" It let off before the Luxray's next charge struck the Leafeon, knocking him to the ground.

"Omni!" Jay cried out, the pokémon skidding to his feet, as he knelt to pick him up, the pokémon reverting to an Eevee. "You okay?"

"Luxray..." The pokémon let off with a smirk as it stalked forwards. "Lux--" It began before a net shot out, covering it. "RAY!?"

"Prepare for some danger!" A female voice began as Jay, Omni and the other pokémon looked upwards to see a giant Combee shaped balloon.

"To which we are no stranger!" A male voice added, Jay seeing the two in a basket under the balloon.

"To remake the world through divination!"

"To unite those within our station!"

"To defeat the blackness of friendship's bond!"

"To reach out into the heavens beyond!"

"Sundance!"

"Kidd!"

"Team Galactic, reaching out with all of our might!"

"Give up now, or you will be forced to fight!"

"Combee, Com!" The Combee added as it came out of the basket.

"Are these guys like a bad franchise or something?" Jay asked as the rope holding the Luxray caught in the net began to reel in. "HEY! Let him go!"

"Oh look, the twerp again..." Kidd began with a sigh. "Wasn't that you fighting that pokémon? You don't owe it anything."

"Shinx, Shi, Shinx, Inx, Shinx!" The Shinx added, huffing slightly.

"Hey, I've no idea what you said, but if what I heard of Team Galactic is right no pokémon, no matter how much of a bully deserves it." Jay replied as the pair began to laugh.

"LUXRAY!" The fully evolved pokémon cried out as it sent a charge through the net, the voltage traveling to the balloon but having no effect but to cause the two crooks to laugh.

"The net is insulated to avoid a shock treatment." Sundance began as the balloon started to lift. "You're not going anywhere. We heard a powerful Luxray was here, now we just to take you home." She added the Luxray lifting off the ground.

"Oh, he is so going nowhere!" Jay cried out, pulling out a pokéball and throwing it at the net.

"You think you're Teddiursa can free it?" She asked as the pokéball flew up to strike the Luxray.

"Ray?" It let out as it was sucked into the pokéball past the net, the pokéball falling to the ground, rocking only a second before opening up and freeing the pokémon.

"Hey, that's our pokémon, you can't catch it!" Sundance screamed out as Luxray rematerialized.

"I figured he'd overpower the ball." Jay replied. "I wasn't catching him; I was just getting him out of the net!"

"Oh..." Sundance deadpanned.

"You have to admit, that was kinda clever." Kidd added.

"Combee..." Combee added with a nod before seeing the Luxray charge power. "COMBEE!"

"Wha?" Sundance and Kidd let off before seeing the powerful pokémon let loose a powerful Thunderbolt. "WHHHAAHHAAAHHAA!" They cried out as it struck, the balloon exploding and sending them sailing through the air.

0---0

"Okay, we need a new way of catching pokémon..." Sundance let out with a sigh.

"But it says in this guide from Kanto that using balloons and giant robots are always the way to go..." Kidd replied, flipping through a handbook.

"The one with the big 'R' on the front? Like they know anything."

"Well we do know one thing..."

"It seems Team Galactic is blasting off to hyperspace!" They added together, a 'Combee' sounding afterwards as the sailed into the horizon.

TWINKLE!

0---0

"Ray?" Luxray let off, approaching the trainer. "Lux? Luxray, Lux, Lux, Luxray?"

"If you're asking why I went though all the trouble of freeing you after trying to fight you, then it's simple." Jay said, laying a hand on its head, petting it gently. "No one should go through what they'd put someone through, even a bully like yourself. Besides, why steal food? You look like you'd have no problem getting it your self."

"...Luxray..." It replied with a nod before turning about and walking away. "Ray..." It said before looking back for a brief moment before continuing to walk.

"Shinx!" The Shinx added, as its friends walked back to the clearing, Omni moving up to Jay's shoulder. "Shi, Shinx, Inx, Shinx!?"

"Luxray." The pokémon replied with a shake of its head before continuing on its way.

"...Shinx..."

"...Come on Omni. This day has been one, big bust..." Jay said, shaking his head as he turned around to leave.

"Shi! Shinx!" The Shinx cried out as Jay gave it a slight wave.

"Lux." It heard turning to one of the Luxio. "Io. Luxio." It said, pointing to the pokéball that was still on the ground.

"Shi?" The Shinx let off before nodding. "Shinx." It said, running over to the ball before getting some distance and hitting it hard at towards Jay.

"Huh...?" Jay let out, seeing the pokéball roll past his feet, stopping a little ways ahead of him, the Shinx dashing around him to stand next to it.

"Shinx!" The pokémon cried out, patting the ball with one paw, and then pointing to itself. "Shi, Shinx, Inx, Shinx."

"Eevee?" Omni let off in reply.

"Wait, is it offering to come along with us?" Jay asked, the two pokémon giving off a curt nod as Jay knelt down to pick up the pokéball. "You sure?" He asked once more as the Shinx gave off a smile and nodded. "Then I have the perfect name for you too. Zeus." He said as the pokémon looked a little confused. "From where I'm from it's the name of a thunder god." He said as the Shinx thought about it for the moment.

0---0

Before it the evil ones trembled and the good pokémon rejoiced as the clouds parted, a great bearded Shinx coming down from the highest mountain, clad in a white robe and power in its paw. With a roar of authority it did smite the forces of evil.

0---0

"...I think he likes it." Jay let off as the Shinx drooled slightly. A moment later the pokémon came out of its daze only to nod happily. "Welcome aboard Zeus." He said, tapping the pokémon with the pokéball, the creature going inside of it with the ping sounding right away. "Oh yeah! "We gots us a Shinx named Zeus! BOOYEAH!" Jay cried out, holding the pokéball up.

"Eevee!" Omni chimed in.

0---0

"There you are!" Dawn called out as Jay and Omni returned to camp, Zeus out of his pokéball and at his new trainer's side. "I can't believe you ran off on me like that! At least take me with you if you're going to catch a pokémon."

"Heh, sorry Dawn." Jay let out, rubbing his head. "Oh yeah, speaking of which, Dawn this is Zeus. Zeus, this is my friend, Dawn."

"Oh, wow! What a cute Shinx." Dawn let off as she walked over and picked the cat-like pokémon up. "Wow, it looks so healthy and strong."

"Thanks." Jay said, as he gestured for her to set the Shinx down. "Zeus, over there's my other pokémon, Ursa Major." The bear pokémon looked up as his name was mentioned before turning to see the Shinx.

"Ursa! Teddiursa!" It let our, standing and waving before picking the egg basket up and walking over to Jay, setting it down again.

"Shinx." Zeus replied with a nod.

"Thanks for watching the egg for me Ursa." Jay said, patting the pokémon's head. "So Dawn, we set to go off to Jubilife City now?"

"You bet!" Dawn replied with a nod. "Me, Piplup and Buneary were training for our contest while we waited. We're as ready as we'll get." She added as Jay took out two pokéballs.

"Good to hear. Okay, Ursa Major, Zeus, return!" Jay called out, recalling the two pokémon before picking up the basket. "Then off we go."

"Off we go to the show!"

0---0

"Luxio. Lux, Luxio." The cat pokémon said before pointing in a direction. The Ponyta in turn simply nodded its head and began to trot off, still seeking.


	9. From Pokémon To PrettyMon

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: I'm guessing plenty of electric types get called Zeus, Thor or Raiden. And yes, same Ponyta.

The Notorious SMP: I'll work on said humour then.

X00001: Shinx is pretty good, ain't it?

EdgeStrife: Thanks dude.

Secret Weapon Unit 06: Thanks man.

Mata-NuiXIII: Thanks. As for the egg, I never tell.

D.J. Scales: To the first question, eventually. As for the second, when I get the damn game. -_-;; Still hasn't arrived yet. As for Roark he DOES have a pokémon that can turn into a water or grass type, Omni.

0---0

_Jubilife City! Sinnoh's largest city and home to the Jubilife Arena where Coordinator's gather to vie to earn a ribbon to enter the Grand Festival! Held once a week contestants gather and compete for these tokens of success. Unlike a Gym Badge which can be won whenever the Gym Leader is in the gym earning these badges can be far harder._

_Still, as our heroes walk into town, one seeking her first ribbon and the second taking in the sights before continuing on to get his badge one must ask what adventures await!_

"Does that guy have to sound like a TV announcer?" Jay asked, pointing to a man next to a stand that was showing off a play with puppets on the street corner.

"Not sure..." Dawn replied, shaking her head.

"Still, is what he said right? Ribbons only come around once a week?" Jay replied, Omni yawning on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's to make sure there are always enough coordinators for a show." Dawn replied as Jay looked about. "It does mean you can't always get one the next day like a Gym Battle, so I'm going to have to train extra hard. It's this Sunday."

"Two days..." Jay let off. "Oh hey! There's the Pokécenter!" He called out, pointing to the red roofed building with the pokéball on it.

He had learned that Pokécenters acted as both a hospital and check up spot for pokémon a trainer had, as well as injured wild pokémon, plus acted as a free hotel for trainers on a journey. It was paid for by taxes as well as other services provided for a fee such as basic pokéballs, food, and other fund raising events that didn't get in the way of the center's main priorities; care for pokémon and their trainers.

"I want to give my guys a quick check up." Jay said, adjusting his grip on the egg basket. "Not to mention call up the Doc."

"Yeah, I want to call mom too!" Dawn added as the walked to the building, then inside.

Behind them a hoof touched the pavement, watching them.

0---0

"Welcome to the pokémon center." The nurse at the counter with her pink hair done up in hoops said as Jay and Dawn walked over, her body clad in a pink dress and white apron. "Can I help you?" She asked as Jay read the name plate on the counter,

"Yes, Nurse Joy?" Jay began as the woman nodded. "Just a little check up for my pokémon." He said, taking the pokéballs off his belt and setting them down on a tray the nurse offered. "You too Omni." He added as the Eevee nodded and hopped onto the tray.

"Oh my, what a nice rare coat." Joy cooed softly.

"He gets that a lot."

"Same for me." Dawn added, setting her own pokéballs down on another tray.

"Okay, I'll take a look at your pokémon. Please wait a little while." The Nurse said, as a she bowed slightly, a large pink and egg shaped pokémon with an egg in a pouch on its tummy and a nurse's hat on its head coming out to take one of the trays. Pulling his pokédex out he scanned the pokémon with the device.

**[Chansey, the egg pokémon, adult form of Happiny. It lays several eggs a day. The eggs are apparently rich in nutrients and extremely delicious. A somewhat rare and elusive pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to catch one.]**

"Come on Jay, let's call Professor Rowan." Dawn said, pointing to the phone.

"Yeah, let's do that." Jay said, nodding as they walked to the phone. In this world, the phones had a view screen and either a handle to speak into like phones he knew of or speakers. Setting this one to speaker he typed in the number for Rowan's lab, waiting as it rang. A moment later the professor popped up onto the screen. "Hey Doc."

"Ah, Jay. And Dawn too." He said, offering a small smile. "Have you just arrived in Jubilife?"

"Yeah, we kinda met part way." Jay said as he rubbed his head. "Kinda took a shortcut past the forest. Long story."

"I imagine. Catch many pokémon?"

"Dawn snared a Buneary that seems to be trying to jump Omni for a date, and I got a Teddiursa and a Shinx, Ursa Major and Zeus."

"Ah, splendid start, really." Rowan said with a nod. "Anyways, I was hoping you'd call. We've had a minor issue here."

"Something's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, the Ponyta Jay was working with? It jumped the fence of the lab sometime after Jay left." Rowan explained.

"The fence is almost twenty feet high." Jay began, raising an eyebrow. "How the hell did she pull that off?"

"She really wanted to." Rowan replied simply. "Exactly how we don't know, only that she's most likely trying to find you." He said as the center's doors opened.

"How can you be so sure?" Jay asked as Dawn and Rowan blinked as the former hearing hooves and turning to see the Ponyta walk up behind Jay. "What? What's with the look? ... She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Rowan said as Jay turned about, looking at the Ponyta who stepped forwards to nudge Jay softly.

"Wow, you really like me, don't you?" Jay let off, patting the fire horse's head as it nodded, letting off a soft horse-ish sound that seemed to say 'ponyta'.

"Well I suppose we've little choice in the matter." Rowan sighed. "I'll have Ponyta's pokéball sent over to the Jubilife Pokécenter. I somehow doubt you'd be able to just send her back."

"I'm sure she'd just find me again." He chuckled, petting the horse. "Stubborn girl." He said, pulling his pokédex back out.

**[Ponyta, the fire horse pokémon. Its hooves are ten times harder than diamond. It can trample anything completely flat in little time. About an hour after hatching, its fiery mane and tail grow out, giving it an impressive appearance.]**

"Don't worry Doc, I'll look after her."

0---0

"Here you are." Nurse Joy said, setting his tray down, the Chansey setting Dawn's down, Ponyta following them from the back room. "Your pokémon, including Ponyta and Omni are all good to go." She said, Omni hopping off the tray and onto his shoulder. "Ponyta's pokéball also arrived a moment ago." She said, setting the ball down.

"Cool." He said, picking up the ball. "Now, all I need is a name for the girl. Hmm... I got it. Burn-Out." He said as the fire horse nodded, stomping its hoof. "Like that huh? Okay then, Burn-Out, return!" He said, pointing the pokéball, the fire horse vanishing into it. Shrinking it he set it on his belt before setting the other pokéballs on it.

"Okay. Jay let's go." Dawn said, pointing out of the center. "When I called mom earlier she said she had an old friend who runs a pokémon grooming shop here. Since my pokémon have to look their best at the contest I HAVE to go see her."

"Okay, okay." He said, waving his arms. "Nurse Joy, can you watch my egg for me?"

"Of course, don't worry about a thing." She said as Jay passed her the basket.

"Thanks."

0---0

"Wow, look at all the stores..." Dawn let out, looking around. "This is Comb Street. It's also been called Breeder Avenue because a lot of pokémon breeders who specialize in pokémon care and beauty have their shops here. This is where a lot of pokémon fashions are born."

"Oh, what a darling looking Eevee!" They heard an older woman coo; the two turning to see an older woman in what Jay considered to be the tackiest purple fur coat imaginable with a blonde beehive, thick glasses and large red lips. "Such a rare coat."

"He gets that a lot." He said, noticing a pink cat-like pokémon with three extensions with little yellow balls on the tail sitting on her shoulder, pulling out his pokédex.

**[Skitty, the kitten pokémon. Skitty are fascinated by and will chase anything that moves. Skitty will even chase its own tail. In the wild, this Pokémon lives in holes in the trees of forests. It is very popular as a pet because of its adorable looks.]**

"Oh, how did you get its fur that nice, silver hue?" She asked, fawning over Omni.

"He came with it." He added, lifting a hand to scratch Omni's chin. "No dyes or anything."

"Oh now that is very rare." She said as Jay's eyes wandered to another pokémon.

**[Furret, the long body pokémon.** **There is no telling where the tail begins. Despite its short legs, it is quick at hunting Rattata. When under attack, it can squirm through narrow spaces and get away.]**

"Why is that Furret dressed like that?" He asked. The picture in the pokédex showed a pokémon with dark and light brown fur, rings on its tail and lower body, the pokémon around six feet long.

The one he was looking at was dressed in a pink, ruffled dress with pink lipstick on it's lips, and stars on the tail.

"Oh how cute!" Dawn gushed looking at it.

"I suppose so, a bit too flashy for me though." The woman sighed. "Really, I find a pokémon's fur to be the best feature. Why cover it up?"

"Word." Jay said as he nudged Dawn lightly. "Sides, we're going somewhere, right?"

"Oh, right." Dawn said, nodding. "It should be down this way. Excuse us."

"Oh, not at all. Sorry for taking up you're time." The woman said as the two left. "What a nice Eevee, don't you think Skitty?"

"Skitty!" The kitten pokémon let out, licking its paw.

"Man, a lot of flashy, dressed up pokémon around here..." Jay let out, looking around. Half the pokémon that he could see had some sort of clothing, accessories or paint on it.

"I think it's kinda cute really." Dawn replied. "But I'm not sure how happy the pokémon are about it. Oh, here it is!" Dawn let out, as she walked into the store, Jay following as the bell chimed above the door. Looking around it reminded him of a barber shop, with off-white walls and mirrors hung around the room.

"One moment!" They heard as a woman was brushing a sheep like pokémon on a table. The two foot tall pokémon was covered in golden fur, a tail with an orb on the end on it.

**[Mareep, the wool pokémon. It stores lots of air in its soft fur, allowing it to stay cool in summer and warm in winter. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week.]**

"Almost done..." The woman let out, dressed in a white coat, buttoned up and covering neck to knee, her short blonde hair neatly trimmed in a boy cut, small rounded sunglasses on her face. "There. All done."

"Mareep!" The pokémon called out, hopping down and shaking it's fur. "Eeeeeep!" It let out as the bell chimed again.

"Mareep, how are you feeling darling?" Dawn and Jay heard, turning to see a well dressed man in a golden suit walk in.

"Mar, Mareeeeep!" The pokémon let out, trotting to its master.

"Oh, thank you Polly, a wonderful job as always." He said before turning to walk out, the Mareep following.

"You must be Dawn." The woman said, walking over to the pair.

"Uhh, yes. How did you know?" Dawn asked, blinking.

"You look a good bit like your mother at her age." She said, smiling softly. "Ah, such were the days... Anyways, who's your friend?"

"I'm Jay. And this here's Omni." Jay replied, smiling as he waved.

"Eevee!"

"Oh my, what a fine, rare coat!"

"...Why does everyone say that?" Jay sighed.

"It is rare to see a silver furred Eevee." The woman said. "Anyway, I'm Polly. Johanna and I were old rivals back in our coordinator days. I'm more focused on pokémon care and breeding these days."

"Sounds cool." Jay said. "Dawn's hoping to follow up in her mother's footsteps."

"So I've heard." Polly said with a smile. "And you?"

"Eh, not too sure." He said with a shrug. "I'm going to try hitting the gyms first, see how it works out."

"Sounds darling." Polly said with a smile. "Well, welcome to Polly's Palace, where we make the inner beauty of a pokémon shine." She began as Jay looked over to a see a pokémon on a chair. He walked over as Polly continued on. "We've got quite the reputation here, you know?"

"Who's this?" He asked, pointing the pokédex at the small yellow pokémon with a short black tail, black tipped ears and pink pouches on its cheek.

**[Pichu, the tiny mouse pokémon. The electric pouches on its cheeks are still small. They cannot store much electricity yet. When it is startled, it discharges power accidentally. It gets better at holding power as it grows older.]**

"Well ain't you cute looking?" He said, gently lifting the little pokémon up as Polly flinched.

"H-hold on, Pichu doesn't like to be..." She let off as the pokémon let off a small 'piii' before letting Jay hold it in one arm to scratch its belly with the other. "...held by strangers?"

"Jay seems to have a talent for pokémon." Dawn said as Jay tapped its nose, the pokémon giggling softly.

"Nice little guy, ain't he?" Jay said, setting it back down before rubbing its head.

"That was amazing..." Polly let off. "Pichu usually doesn't like to be held by strangers. You're quite something, aren't you?"

"Ah, don't say that. My head will swell." Jay said as he looked out the store window, seeing a woman carry a dressed up Nuzleaf walk by. "Say Polly, what's with all the pokémon that are dressed up for prom?"

"Yeah, we've been seeing them all over Comb Street." Dawn added.

"Oh, that." Polly said with a sigh. "A new parlour opened up, Universal Salon. It seems to specialize in make pokémon flashy and fancy. I'm not such a fan of it."

"Me either." Jay said, shaking his head. "I mean Omni already has a fur coat, he doesn't need another."

"I could see dressing your pokémon up a little, but they seem to go... over the top." Dawn added.

"Unfortunately they've been pulling away a lot of my customers..." Polly sighed. "People seem to be tacking on a personality to their pokémon rather than letting it shine. I do wish I knew what they were doing in there..."

"Well I was considering taking a look over there..." Dawn mused. "Maybe I can take Piplup in and see how they do it. Maybe it would help you if you knew more."

"Really Dawn, you'd do that?" Polly asked.

"Well I still want you to do a once over." Dawn said, chuckling softly. "I mean if mom said you were the best at it then you gotta be the best."

"Thank you dear." Polly said. "Go on, it would be a help."

"I'll stay here." Jay said as he waved his hand. "I want to get some idea of how to look after Omni's fur on the road, and I'm not going to get him some suit."

"Okay then." Dawn said as she took out a pokéball, tossing it lightly. "Come on out Piplup!" She called out, the pokémon hopping out of its ball. "Come on Piplup, we're checking out Universal Salon." She said before leaving, the penguin trailing her.

"I do hope she'll be fine..." Polly sighed.

"She's just checking up on some weird salon." Jay said, waving his hand. "What could happen?"

"You're right." Polly said with a chuckle. "I think the two running the salon are a bit shady, but that might just be because they're competition."

0---0

"You're running a salon?" The shady figure on the screen asked, looking down at the two individuals. "Sundance. Kidd. How is making pokémon look better going to help our cause?"

"It's simple." Sundance began. "People bring in their pokémon to become pretty-mon, spending hundreds and thousands to do so. We've paid for the salon and its advertising two times over."

"The people who come here have money to burn, and often rare pokémon to match." Kidd continued. "We record the pokémon that come in and what accessories they leave with. Each of our accessories has a transponder in them, which allows us to track them wherever they go."

"I see..." The figure said as he mused. "Whenever we have a need for a particular pokémon we need only track it down. We over power the owner and take their pokémon and all is well. With our projects stepping up and the need for strong pokémon to guard our projects we can use these pokémon. I am pleased. Continue your work."

"Of course Commander Saturn." Sundance said, bowing slightly.

"It will be done." Kidd added, bowing as well.

0---0

"What a line..." Dawn said as she and Piplup moved forwards a few steps. "This could be awhile."

0---0

"Now, use the brush with a little firmness, but stay gentle." Polly said as she pulled a brush through Omni's fur. "Regular brushing will bring out Omni's natural shine and good looks."

"Cool." Jay said as Omni smiled. "How's it feel Omni?"

"Eeeeeeveeeeeeeee..." Omni let out as Jay took out an apple from his bag.

"You are so enjoying this." He said as he lifted the apple, only to have a yellow blur grab it from his hand. "Huh?" He let off, seeing Pichu land on the table, the apple in its paws.

"Pichu, give that back!" Polly scolded as Pichu set the fruit on the table.

"Pichu!" It said, as if saying 'watch me' before holding up its tail which began to glow.

"Huh?" Jay let out, pulling out his pokédex as Pichu swung its tail at the fruit, slicing it in half. "Whoa!"

**[Iron Tail, a move of the steel type. The foe is slammed with a steel-hard tail.]**

"Man that was quite the strike." Jay said, picking up the apple halves.

"Pichu!" The pokémon said as bowed.

"Pichu leaned that move from a Rattata." Polly said as she finished with Omni's fur. "He likes it a lot."

"I can see." Jay said, looking at the two halves and at Omni. "Hey Pichu? Can you teach Omni Iron Tail?"

"Chu?" The little pokémon let out before nodding. "Pichu!" It let out as Jay gave in an apple half.

"Omni why don't you see what this 'Iron Tail' is all about. It'd probably be a good move to know." Jay added as Pichu and Omni hopped down to run to a corner of the room.

"Iron Tail is very effective against rock and ice pokémon." Polly said with a nod. "And Oreburgh City's Gym Leader is known for his rock type pokémon. Adding Iron Tail to your arsenal should give you an advantage."

"Sweet."

0---0

"Finally." Dawn let out as she walked into the salon. Unlike Polly's simpler store it was full of pictures of dressed up pokémon and signs. "Quite the place, huh Piplup?"

"Piplup..." Piplup added as he looked about.

"Welcome to Universal Salon!" She heard as a woman walked over to her, a man no far behind. Her pink pigtails were braided and held up in a 'U' shape, a pink bow on her forehead and her body clad in a purple miniskirt and matching tank top with large sunglasses on her face. Her companion wore the same coloured dress pants with on open button up shirt, his hair, spiked up and another pair of sunglasses on his face.

"Such a darling looking Piplup." The man said, looking down at the pokémon who stuck his chest out. "I'm sure he'll be twice as darling with a little sprucing. Shall we Sunny?"

"Oh, let's Kiddington." The woman said as they each took a flipper setting the Piplup up on a chair in front of a mirror as Dawn walked past them, eyeing the salon. "Shall we polish the beak first, then the plumage, or the other way about?"

"I'll manage the plumage; you give the beak special care." Sunny replied as she took out a cloth.

'Hey, that leads to the back room.' Dawn though to herself, seeing the door, slightly ajar. 'Hey, maybe something back here would help Polly out.' She added as she crept to the door, going inside and looking around. "Wow, look at all the accessories..." She let out, looking around as she walked about. "All numbed too. Must be organized." She said, picking up a pamphlet. "Even to which pokémon their given too." She added as she looked at the title on the top. "Transponder list?" She let out, confused as she set it down before picking up a letter, reading it.

'_**To:**__ Sundance and Kidd._

_**Subject:**__ Salon Operation._

_This is to let you know that Commander Saturn is inquiring about your use of resources and currency to purchase 1765 Comb Street for use in your operations. He wants to know what sort of pokémon this will give us, and he wants a good answer soon. Call him at your earliest convenience._

_If he lets this operation continue you'd be advised to do well; the bungling at Corey's breeding house and the failed capture of the Luxray has cast a sour light on both of you. Do not screw this up; other operatives are more than willing to rise past you in rank._

_**Signed:**__ Team Galactic Administration Officer Danny Bland."_

"Team Galactic!" Dawn said, keeping her voice low. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes..." She heard as the two salon managers stood by the door as she turned to face them. "Seems we have a little spy." 'Kiddington' said with a smirk.

"Well then, best to deal with it now." 'Sunny' replied as she tossed a pokéball, Dawn grabbing her own. "Venomoth, I choose you!" She cried out, a purple moth like pokémon arising as Dawn scanned it with her pokédex.

**[Venomoth, the poison moth pokémon. The dust like scales covering its wings is color-coded to indicate the kinds of poison it has. When it attacks, it flaps its large wings violently to scatter its poisonous powder all around.]**

"Buneary, I choose you!" Dawn cried out, tossing her pokéball.

"Venomoth, Sleep Powder!" 'Sunny' cried out as the rabbit appeared.

"Buneary!" The pokémon called out as the large moth flapped its wings, sending powder at pokémon and trainer before any response can be made. "Bun... buneary..."

"No..." Dawn let off weakly, her Buneary collapsing as she fell to her knees. Looking up she saw Piplup walk in, attracted by the commotion. "pip...lup... help..." She let out as she fell asleep, succumbing to the powder.

"PIPLUP!?" The penguin cried in shock as the two crooks turned on it.

"Oh, and I was so looking forwards to our next masterpiece." 'Kiddington' said as he tossed a pokéball. "Skorupi, get that Piplup!" He said as his Skorupi came out.

"Skorupi!" The scorpion pokémon cried out as Piplup cried out, turning and running off.

"Chase it down Skorupi!" The man cried out, his pokémon chasing it as the two ran out of the store. "As for these two, best lock them up for now."

"The special cage?" The woman asked.

"Of course."

0---0

"Eeeevee!" Omni let out, his tail glowing as he swung it, petering out before contact would be made if he had a target.

"Keep it up Omni, you almost got it." Jay encouraged as Omni nodded.

"Pichu, Pi, Pi, Pichu, Chu Pichu." Pichu added as Omni nodded again, backing away and letting off a battle cry as it dashed forwards, tail glowing as it swung it, the tail glowing the whole way through.

"I think he's got it." Jay said with a grin.

"A little more practice and it should be second nature." Polly added as she watched on. "Omni's a quick learner."

"I noticed." Jay replied as the door chimed. 'Then again when you have eight different move sets depending on what you are right now, that's not surprising.' He thought to himself.

"PIPLUP!" They heard, turning to see Piplup run in screaming.

"Piplup? What's the matter?" Jay asked, kneeling to the pokémon. "Where's Dawn?"

"Skorupi!" They heard as a scorpion like pokémon rushed in. "Skoru... pi...?" It let out as it noticed Jay and Omni, the latter growling at it.

"Omni, is it just me or does this Skorupi recognize us?" Jay asked as Omni nodded once. "I knew it. That's one of those Team Galactic guys pokémon!"

"Team Galactic? Oh dear!" Polly let off. "This can't be good!"

"Omni, Iron Tail!" Jay called out as Omni rushed forwards, tail glowing.

"Skor!" Skorupi let off, its stingers starting to glow, but whatever move it would have made was cut off as Omni slammed its tail into the bug pokémon, sending it skidding out the door.

"After it!" Jay called out, running after the now retreating pokémon, Omni, Polly and Pichu rushing after him.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried out before rushing after them as well.

0---0

"It feels good to be back in uniform." Sundance said as she appraised her Team Galactic costume.

"Now this is my kinda fashion." Kidd added, smoothing his top.

"Combee." Combee added with a nod.

"Oh shut up you." Kidd scolded. "You fell asleep and let a little spy in here!" He said pointing to the yawning Dawn and Buneary in a cage with thick bars.

"Combee..." Combee replied sadly, looking down.

"You two will..." Dawn began, pausing for a yawn. "...never get away with this..."

"Oh we will." Sundance replied clasping her hands. "Once Skorupi brings back Piplup we'll make sure you all fall... off the radar."

"Speaking of Skorupi, what's taking him so long?" Kidd wondered. "He should be--" He was cut off as the door broke off its hinges, Skorupi's body slamming through it into the ground and skidding to its trainer's feet. "Here by now?" Kidd added looking up to see Jay and Ursa Major at the door, Polly behind him and Pichu and Piplup off to the side.

"I knew it, you two again." Jay let off, pointing at them. "You're like a bad stain that won't go away!"

"Well, well, seems to me you don't know the danger!" Sundance began.

"Even though to us you are no stranger!" Kidd added.

"To remake the world through divination!"

"To unite those within our station!"

"To defeat the blackness of friendship's bond!"

"To reach out into the heavens beyond!"

"Sundance!"

"Kidd!"

"Team Galactic, reaching out with all of our might!"

"Give up now, or you will be forced to fight!"

"Combee, Com!" Combee added as Jay stared at them with a deadpan expression.

"Do you have to recite that stupid motto every. Single. TIME?!" Jay let off.

"...Yes!" The two crooks said after considering it for a moment.

"Okay, that does it. Ursa Major, time to chew bubblegum and kick ass!" Jay called out. "And I forgot to buy the bubblegum!"

"Teddi!" Ursa Major let off nodding.

"Except for this control panel here." Kidd said as he held a finger over a button on a panel. "One press of this and enough voltage and current to power all of Comb Street goes right through the cage and into your friend, making her extra crispy. So now what do you do now, huh?" He asked before the sound of dropping metal was heard. "Huh?" He let out, turning to see Dawn and Buneary dash out of the now open cage before turning back to the panel to see Omni with his paw on the 'Open Cage Door' button. "Oh dear..."

"Omni, Iron Tail!" Jay called out as Omni's tail glowed as the Eevee jumped up to slam his limb into Kidd, sending him sailing off into Combee and Sundance, knocking them to the floor.

"Skorupi!" The scorpion cried out, rushing to check on its master. "Skorupi! Skor, Skorupi, Upi?"

"That does it!" Sundance let off as the two stood up, Combee flying up again. "Dustox!"

"Ariados!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Huh?" The two Team Galactic crooks let out as a blast of cold struck them, encasing them in ice, save the heads of Combee and its masters.

"Nice shot Buneary." Dawn complemented as the named pokémon bowed slightly.

"Buneary!" The pokémon cried out as Omni walked over to it.

"Ee, Eevee." Omni said smiling as Buneary blushed, pulling its fur up.

"Buneary!"

"So Team Galactic was running this place..." Polly mused as she looked about.

"Yeah, the list there mentioned transponders in the accessories they were selling." Dawn said, pointing to a clipboard. "I think they meant to track rare pokémon by luring their trainers here to work on them."

"Makes sense I guess." Jay replied with a shrug. "I guess we gotta call the cops now, huh?" He said as Dawn picked up a few markers passing them to Piplup and Buneary.

"You guys go ahead." Dawn began with a grin. "I think we'll will make them look oh so 'dah-ling' for their mug shots."

"Piplup!" Piplup chimed in.

"Buneary!" Buneary added.

"N-n-n-now, n-n-n-now... No need to get ha-ha-ha-hasty..." Sundance said, shivering.

"Le-le-let's be ra-ra-ra-rational about this..." Kidd added in turn.

"C-c-c-c-comb-b-b-b-b-beee..." Combee added as the caps came off the markers.

Screaming ensued.

0---0

"Well were hoping to hit Team Galactic somewhere." Officer Jenny of the Jubilife Police Force said as she, Polly, Dawn, Jay and Omni watched two Machoke load the ice encased crooks into a police van. "And I have to admit, the mug shots are going to be great!" She giggled out, looking at the random scribbles and doodles on their faces.

"Payback is so wonderful." Dawn giggled out. She added as she looked at Combee who's three faces were used as a tic tac toe board by her pokémon, the score at one win each and one tie.

"I just hope I never, ever have to deal with them again." Jay added with a sigh.

"Well, that leaves only one thing for us to do then." Polly added as she crossed her arms.

0---0

"There's nothing a pokémon needs more than a good massage after a job well done." Polly said as her Pichu laid on its front, the woman massaging its cheeks gently.

"Piiiichuuuu..." Pichu said dreamily.

"Can't say they didn't earn it." Jay added, Omni on his stomach as Jay rubbing his pokémon behind the ears with his thumbs. "Eh, Omni?"

"Eeeeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeee...." Omni let out.

"Well this much is for sure, pokémon don't need fancy clothes to feel good, huh Piplup?" Dawn asked as she rubbed her seated Piplup's shoulders.

"Piiiiipppluuuuuppppp...."


	10. Check This Pokétch!

Shout Outs...

EdgeStrife: The bubblegum line was meant to be kinda lame.

X00001: I already decided what the egg will hatch into. All I'll say is it's a generation three pokémon.

The Notorious SMP: Thanks man.

Infinite Freedom: **Whistles innocently**

Secret Weapon Unit 06: Thanks man.

Mata-NuiXIII: I will still not say what's in the egg. And yeah, Sundance and Kidd were meant to be this fic's version of Jessie and James.

D.J. Scales: They'll likely pop up sooner or later.

0---0

"Pokétch?" Jay let off as Dawn nodded once, the two walking down the street after leaving Polly's Palace. Dawn nodded once and pointed to an ad on a store window, a girl posing with a red watch, the face of it a bit large.

"It's the newest thing." Dawn began. "It's also the Pokétch Company's major product."

"...A watch?"

"It's more than a watch." Dawn said, shaking her head. "It comes with a built in calculator, a pedometer, a display of your pokémon team, a GPS map marker, built in city map function, calendar, a timer, a stopwatch, alarm clock, with more applications still coming out."

"So it's a wrist mounted PDA?" Jay asked.

"Ugh, close enough." Dawn sighed. "Besides all of that though, it's a major fashion statement!"

"Sounds just plain practical to me." Jay replied. "So where do we get them?"

"An excellent question young man!" A voice said, causing both Jay and Dawn to jump, turning around to see a man in a suit and brown beard and moustache looking at them.

"Dude, don't sneak up on folks like that!" Jay said as Omni nodded.

"Ee, Eevee!"

"Oh, sorry about that." The man said, chuckling. "I am the president of Pokétch Company and designer of the pokétch!" He said proudly.

"Wow." Jay let out. "It is a small world after all."

"Oh yes, I'm sure. Quite the rare coat your Eevee has there." The man said, looking Omni over.

"Everyone says that."

"I'd imagine." The man replied with a nod. "Regardless, you two seem to be brand new pokémon trainers." He said as he looked the two over. "I was hoping you could do something for me."

"Something?" Dawn asked as the man nodded.

"Yes, you two seem like a pair of photogenic characters." He began smiling softly. "My company is doing a commercial for our second generation of pokétchs and we're filming a commercial featuring a tag team pokémon battle. I have two others lined up, but I need another team of trainers to face them."

"Pardon me asking, but why us?" Jay asked, tilting his head. "We're just two people on the street."

"You both seem photogenic as I said, and you don't have pokétchs." He said with a grin. "If you help me I'll give each of you a brand new, generation two pokétch with the newest application; a built in phone function."

"That sounds useful." Jay said, crossing his arms. "Sure, I'm game. Dawn?"

"Sure!" Dawn added with a nod. "Let's do it!"

"Perfect, perfect!" The man said, clasping his hands. "Come along, I'll take you to the arena we're filming in."

0---0

"Nice place..." Jay said, looking about the arena they walked into, a large pokéball symbol in the center with darkened stands on the sides.

"They really went all out for this." Dawn added as the man led them to the side where two other trainers sat, one wearing an orange and white striped shirt. "Barry?"

"Huh?" The blonde haired boy let off, turning to see Dawn and Jay. "Dawn. And it's you again Jay!" He called out, running up to them. "How's it hanging?"

"Uh, fine." Dawn said, looking between Barry and Jay. "You two know each other?"

"I was around when he picked up Turtwig." Jay said with a shrug. "Had a battle with him too. Anyway, what ya doing here Barry?"

"Oh, this dude said I'd get a free pokétch if I battled for the camera. They teamed me up with that guy over there." He said, pointing to a seated solemn youth with white hair, his body clad in a black zipped up coat with red pads on the shoulders and elbows with matching pants with the pads on the knees and thighs. "Guy's name is Silver. Not a very talkative guy." Barry said as Jay shrugged.

"Hey, not my issue." He said, shaking his head.

"So, you gonna put Omni in the battle again?" Barry asked pumping an arm.

"Have a shape shifting Eevee in front of the camera? No, I don't need to let the world in on that yet." Jay said, waving his hand.

"Here you three are." A stage hand said as he walked over, a tray of eleven pokétchs on it. "We want you to wear them during filming. Silver already picked the black one, so we just need you to pick whichever colour you want."

"Dibs on blue." Jay said picking up the blue one as Barry grabbed the green.

"Mine!" He called out as Dawn took the pink one.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" She added, the three quickly donning the devices.

"Okay everyone, the cameras are ready!" The man said, clapping his hands and Silver stood up, walking over to the field. "Barry and Silver against Jay and Dawn."

"I know." Silver said, glaring at his foes as he took his spot on one side of the field. "Let's get this on."

"Friendly, ain't you?" Jay replied as Omni hopped down, walking away from the field.

"I'm here for business, not pleasure." Silver replied with a snort.

"Aww, come on! We can have fun with this too!" His partner said taking a spot next to him as Dawn and Jay faced them.

"This battle is a tag team contest!" The company president called out as he looked at the two teams. "Each trainer may use two pokémon a piece! There can be no substitutions! Pokémon will fight until they can no longer continue! The cameras are rolling so... BEGIN!"

"Buneary! I choose you!" Dawn cried out, tossing her pokéball.

"Starly! I choose you!" Barry cried out as he threw his own.

"Zeus! Time to rock n' roll!" Jay called out, throwing it own.

"Elekid! Standby!" Silver shouted out, throwing his own.

Jay took his pokédex out, scanning Starly, the black and white bird and the Elekid, the yellow, black stripped stubby creature with what looked to be electrical prongs on it's head.

**[Elekid, the electric pokémon. If it touches metal and discharges the electricity it has stored in its body, an Elekid begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself.]**

**[Starly, the starling pokémon. Usually with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when alone. Its cries are very strident. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big.]**

"Zeus, Thunderbolt right at Starly!" Jay called out as the bird took into the air, Zeus charging his attack and unleashing it.

"Starly, Quick Attack!" Barry cried out.

"Elekid, Thunder Punch! On Buneary!" Silver cried back, his pokémon gathering a charge in a fist and rushing at Buneary, the Thunder Bolt missing its target.

"Now Starly, Wing Attack!" Barry cried out as the pokémon dove at Zeus. Jay shut out the other half of the battle, to focus on Barry's pokémon.

"Zeus, stand your ground!" Jay said as Zeus dug in his heels, cries of 'Thunder Punch' and 'Ice Beam' sounding as the bird's wing glowed, as it dove at Zeus. "NOW! Thunder Fang!" He cried out as the bird closed in, Zeus responding by gathering a charge in his mouth, leaping up and grabbing the bird in its mouth by the neck, the current entering the bird's body.

"STAR!!" It let out as Zeus swung it about before tossing it.

"Starly, fly back up!" Barry cried out.

"Thunder Bolt, before it flies up again!" Jay called out, Zeus generating a quick charge and unleashing it, striking the still stunned Starly. "Now, use Thunder Bolt on Elekid!" He called out, the call of 'Starly is unable to battle' barley sounding as his pokémon struck Silver's with a blast of electricity, just after the Thunder Punch landed, a similar cry of 'Buneary is unable to battle' sounding.

"Doesn't waste time." Silver summed up as Barry and Dawn recalled their pokémon before tossing out another pokéball each.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried out.

"Turtwig!" Barry called out.

"I choose you!" The two said in turn as their pokémon materialized.

"Zeus, Thunder Bolt!" Jay cried out as his pokémon lashed out with a blast of thunder at the Elekid who took the blow, shrugging it off.

"Elekid, Thunder Bolt!" Silver said in turn, sending a blast of thunder back at its attacker, the attack striking as Zeus barley flinched. "Even match. Elekid, Brick Break!" He called out, the pokémon's arm glowing as Piplup and Turtwig charged each other with Peck and Tackle.

"Zeus, Thunder Fang!" Jay called out as Zeus jumped to the side as Elekid lashed out with it's arm before leaping forth to latch on to its shoulder with a charged bite.

"Brick Break!" Silver called out, the arm glowing against it chopped Zeus hard in the neck, knocking it down, and his eyes spinning.

"Piplup, spin and use Bubblebeam on Elekid!" Dawn said, the penguin jumping up, tuning in midair and firing a bubble stream into Elekid's back, knocking it down, its eyes making swirls.

"Zeus and Elekid are unable to battle!" The president said as Silver and Jay recalled their pokémon, each grabbing another pokéball.

"Sneasel! Standby!" Silver cried out, a black three foot pokémon emerging with long silver claws and pink tails and ears.

**[Sneasel, the sharp claw pokémon. A smart and sneaky pokémon a pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away. Its sharply hooked claws rip vulnerable spots on prey.]**

"Burn-Out! Front and center!" Jay called out, tossing out his own pokémon, the fire horse.

"Barry, finish off that Piplup!" Silver cried out as Piplup narrowly dodged a Razor Leaf. "He has a type advantage on both of us!"

"Burn-Out, charge Turtwig with Flamethrower!" Jay cried out, eyeing the Sneasel as Burn-Out dashed at the grass pokémon, using its fire breath attack to burn another barraged of Razor Leaves before aiming it at the originator of the leaves who ducked.

"TURT! TURTWIG!" The Turtwig cried out, its twig on fire as it began to run in circles.

"Pathetic." Silver muttered. "Sneasel, use Metal Claw!" He called out, his pokémon rushing at the Ponyta with claws bared.

"Burn-Out, jump!" Jay cried out as Sneasel leapt at the horse just before it leapt, easily getting out of reach.

"That's impressive..." Silver admitted.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called out as Piplup fired its attack at Sneasel.

"Turtwig, intercept the attack!" Barry cried out as his Turtwig turned about, getting in front of the attack which slammed it, but put out it's fire.

"Sneasel." The ice pokémon said in appreciation.

"Turtwig!" The grass pokémon said in turn.

"Flamethrower!" Jay cried out as the two turned as the Ponyta spit a stream of flames at the two, striking both and charring them.

"Wig..." Turtwig let out as it collapsed.

"Sel..." Sneasel added, collapsing next to it.

"Turtwig and Sneasel are unable to battle!" The president cried out. "Jay and Dawn are the winners!" He called out as the two victorious pokémon walked over to their trainers.

"Good work guys." Jay said, patting Burn-Out. "Dawn, it was a nice idea having Piplup lay out Elekid."

"Well you had Burn-Out save Piplup from the Razor Leaf." Dawn replied and Barry picked up his Turtwig, wiping away the soot.

"You okay Turtwig?" Barry asked as the Turtwig nodded.

"Wig, Turtwig." It said as Barry held up its pokéball.

"Thanks for trying so hard. Return." He said, pulling the pokémon back into the ball.

"Sneasel, return." Silver said simply, recalling his pokémon. "Hmph." He let off before stalking away.

"Hey Silver." Jay cried out as he recalled Burn-Out. "Nice battle, huh?"

"I don't think so." Silver replied bluntly. "Two on two is too chaotic to know who the better trainer is." He said, turning his head to look at Jay. "Next time it'll be one on one. And I won't lose." He said before looking ahead and walking off.

"...Cheery, ain't he?" Jay deadpanned as Omni hopped back onto his shoulder.

"No kidding." Dawn replied with a sigh.

0---0

"Let's see if this phone function works as well as he said it does." Dawn began, flipping through the functions until she found the phone application, dialling in her home number. A moment of ringing later the screen turned to show her mother on the screen.

"Hello. Oh, Dawn! How are you? Why are you calling me so soon after yesterday?" Johanna asked. "And why is the quality so low?"

"Me and Jay ended up doing something for the pokétch company." Dawn said with a grin. "The president gave us generation two pokétchs! I'm using its phone function to call you!"

"Really now?" Johanna let off with a smile. "That's wonderful dear. They're still months away from release."

"I know, isn't it great?" Dawn replied as Jay looked over her shoulder.

"We're just not sure if any of its functions will help her with her hair." He said with a grin, Johanna's view shifting sharply as Dawn gently elbowed him.

"Oh, quiet you."

"Well it seems you two are having fun." Johanna said with a soft smile. "Okay then, you two take care. Dawn, you have a contest coming up, be sure to register for it."

"Don't worry about it mom!" Dawn replied, smiling widely.

"Dawn, when you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most."

"Relax Auntie." Jay replied, shaking his head. "I got her back."

"Thank you Jay." Johanna said warmly. "She is my only daughter, so look out for her."

"No problem, leave it to me." He said, giving a peace sign.

"Well you two have fun. See you." Johanna said as she hung up.

"Okay, this thing is neat." Jay said, looking at the pokétch on his own wrist.

0---0

"_Pokémon contest are decided in two rounds." _Jay read out of a pamphlet as Dawn practiced with her Buneary and Piplup, the latter leaping up and using a spinning Bubblebeam which popped into little water showers. _"The first round is an appeals round where coordinators show off their pokémon's moves in an effort to wow the judges. Only eight will move to the second round, the battle round, each match has a five minute time limit." _This time it was Buneary's turn, spinning in the air and using a gentle Ice Beam to send sparkles of ice drifting down.

"_Unlike ordinary battles knocking your opponent's pokémon out is not the only way to win. Each coordinator has a set amount of appeal points. As moves connect or are countered, or a pokémon displays a flashy move their opponent will lose appeal points. If a coordinator loses all of his or her appeal points or has fewer appeal points at the end of the five minutes he or she looses the match._

"_The winner will win a ribbon in that city. Five ribbons are needed to enter the Grand Festival, but there are more than five cities to win them in. Any five ribbons won in the Sinnoh region can be used."_

"Complicated stuff." Jay admitted as Omni nodded on his shoulder. "Maybe I should stick to battling. Anyway, at least we got her all signed up for it." Dawn had even gotten a Ribbon Case for the five ribbons she could end up getting, if all went well. "Guess we'll know in two days..."


	11. How Appealing!

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: They pulled a similar trick, minus the transponder thing.

Secret Weapon Unit 06: Lots. Any that will be caught? Up in the air.

X00001: From what I know, but he's more based on the rival in Gold/Silver/Crystal with a big spoonful of Paul dumped in.

D.J. Scales: See above.

EdgeStrife: Guess I have a bad habit.

The Notorious SMP: I think I'll try to stick to single battles....

HarrySlytherinson: Done.

WintersNight: I'll try to keep you entertained.

0---0

"Nice get up." Jay said with Omni on his shoulder, looking Dawn over as she posed in her dress. It was blue with pink ruffles at the neck and the end of the short sleeves. Three gold coloured stars covered the right side of her chest while her blue shoes had one each on the top while her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The girl spun around a couple times before turning to the video phone.

"Thanks Jay. And thank you Mom, for the dress." Dawn said to the two, her mom's image on the video screen.

"I'm just glad it arrived on time." Johanna replied with a smile. "And that it fits. But where's the choker?"

"Choker?" Dawn mimicked. "What choker?" She asked again as she heard Jay whistle, spinning the article of clothing on his finger. "Oh, that one!"

"It fell out of the box." He said, tossing the blue garment with a gold star to her.

"Oh, guess it fell when I was looking at it before I got to the change room..." Dawn muttered as she put it on. "There. See mom, no need to worry!" She said, turning to the screen again.

"It's when you say not to worry when I worry the most..." Johanna sighed. "Well, anyway this will be your first contest. Just stay relaxed and you'll do fine."

"Like she said." Jay replied with a nod. "Huh?" He let out, feeling something rub into his legs. Looking down he saw a Glameow rubbing against his shins and purring softly as he took out his pokédex.

**[Glameow, the catty pokémon. It claws if displeased and purrs when affectionate. Its fickleness is very popular among some. With its sharp glare, it puts foes in a mild hypnotic state.]**

"Well, you seem quite friendly." Jay said, setting the pokédex away before reaching down to pick up the cat-like pokémon. Petting its head softly he looked down at it. "So where did you come from?"

"From me." He heard, seeing a girl with short red hair, brown eyes and clad in a white, long tailed tuxedo top with gold buttons on the right hand side and light blue dress pants. "Glameow usually isn't too affectionate to strangers."

"Strange." Johanna's voice came from the phone as the three turned to look at her. "My Glameow seemed quite fond of him too.

"I still think Professor Rowan was right." Dawn said with a smile. "Pokémon just like you."

"I'm sure it's something else." Jay said, waving it off. "Maybe it likes the scent of my shampoo or something."

"I doubt it." The redhead said as she took her pokémon back, holding it in her arms. "Name's Zoey. You two competing?"

"She is." Jay replied. "I'm more fond of battles myself. Name's Jay by the way. That's Dawn and her mother, Johanna." He said, pointing to Dawn then the woman on the phone.

"Nice to meet you all." Zoey began with a smile. "I--" She began before a man in a red suit and greying hair rushed over. "WHOA!"

"Wait, can I ask you to reconsider and compete young man?" He cried out, looking right at Jay, standing too close for his comfort.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jay cried out, waving his hands as he backed up a couple steps. "Two questions; who are you, and why do you want me to enter?"

"My name is Raoul Contesta. I'm a judge for contests!" He declared. "And the thing is we need more contestants for this week's contest, otherwise we won't have a large enough field of trainers to choose from and we may have to cancel the contest."

"CANCEL THE CONTEST!?" Zoey, Dawn and Johanna let off in unison.

"But the Jubilife Contest hasn't been cancelled once for fifteen years!" Johanna let off.

"I know, that's why we need more contestants!" Contesta said. "If I can get at least one more contestant then we should be able to assure the show goes ahead as schedule, but otherwise we risk cancelling the week's contest!"

"I-I'm not sure..." Jay said, laughing slightly. "I mean I don't even have routine for the appeal round!"

"You have four hours to come up with something!" Contesta pointed out.

"Besides, you could have some fun." Dawn added. "And if the contest is cancelled... How can I win a ribbon!?" She said, grabbing his arm for emphasis.

"I want to win this ribbon too!" Zoey injected, grabbing his other arm. "Come on, we need that extra guy in there!"

"...I can't believe this happened..." Jay groaned out.

0---0

"And that's the story..." Jay sighed as he stood outside the arena, Burn-Out, Zeus, Ursa Major and Omni standing before him, standing in a line. "I got talked into this somehow, so I have to enter the damn contest. First things first, I need a volunteer for the contest. Anyone?" He asked, Burn-Out stepping forth immediately with a whinny, stomping her hoof. "Well, that solves that. Now to come up with something for the appeal round..." He sighed, looking at the pokédex and Burn-Out's move list. "Hmm... Fire Spin and Flamethrower... Maybe we can work with this..."

0---0

"Here we are, rotting away..." Sundance groaned out, herself and Kidd in matching black and white striped prison outfits. They were sharing a cell in the Jubilife Detention Center while awaiting transport to the Maximum Security Prison outside of Eterna City. Kidd reached behind him as Sundance glared at the concrete walls and iron bars. "We need to get out of here..."

"I have... just the thing..." Kidd said before letting off a grunt and pulling out a shrunken pokéball, rubbing it on his pants.

"A pokéball? Where did you hide it? We were strip searched!" Sundance asked.

"...It was quite uncomfortable..."

"...Eww..."

"No matter!" Kidd said, standing up. "We will make a comeback and take the world from behind!"

"...what?" Sundance asked as her face twisted in disgust.

"There will be no ifs or buts about it." Kidd added, Sundance shivering in revulsion. "I'm going to be very ana--"

"Enough with the jokes already!" Sundance screamed out.

"Jokes? What jokes?"

"Never mind." She sighed. "Just call the pokémon out and get us out of here!"

"Right!" Kidd called out as he expanded then tossed the pokéball out of the cell. "Meet my very first pokémon!" He cried out as the ball opened up, a short figure emerging.

"Huh?" Sundance let out as the pokémon appeared, a short one foot tall cream coloured pokémon that wore half an egg with red and blue rings on it, spikes on its head. "It's... a Togepi?"

"Toge, Togeppppppii!" The adorable pokémon cried out.

"Hmm, hmm." Kidd said, nodding. "My parents got him for me when I was ten!"

"...So how is he going to help up escape?" Sundance asked.

"All we need is to use Metronome." Kidd replied.

"Metronome selects a random pokémon move..." Sundance pointed out. "How can you be sure we'll get the right one?"

"We try! Togepi, Metronome!" Kidd cried out as the pokémon's arms began to glow white before it paused, fell onto its back and flopped around.

"Splash..." Sundance deadpanned. "It used Splash."

"He, he, he... Let's try it again..."

0---0

"Welcome pokémon fans to this week' Jubilife City Contest!" A woman in a yellow dress a light orange hair cried out in the middle of a packed arena full of cheering fans. "We have a bundle of coordinators just dying to get their hands on this!" She cried out, holding up a golden object with a ribbon on the back of it. "The Jubilife City Ribbon! But before our appeal rounds begin, let's meet our judges!" She added, gesturing to a panel of three people in front of the stage. "First is Mr. Raoul Contesta!"

"It's an honour to be here." The man with greying hair said with a nod. "I expect to see a good show."

"Next is Mr. Sukizo! President of the Pokémon Fan Club!" The woman added as the man with brown hair and squinty eyes nodded.

"We have a remarkable turn out today I see." He replied with a smile. "I'm sure it will be a wonderful day for a contest!"

"And lastly is Jubilife City's own Nurse Joy!"

"It's a pleasure to be here!" The nurse said with a nod. "Just a pleasure."

"And of course you all know me, your Conductor of Contests, Marian! So let's not waste time and get this show on the road!"

0---0

"Jay, you're barely on time!" Dawn chided as Jay walked over to her back stage, Zoey turning to look at him as well.

"Hey, you guys had weeks to gear up for this!" Jay replied with a groan. "I had, what, a few hours?"

"Point." Zoey replied. "Normally I don't like it when people do both gym battles and contests... but I can let it slide today."

"Oh joy..." Jay sighed. "Besides, what's wrong with doing both?"

"People need to make up their mind, that's all." Zoey replied with a shrug.

"Maybe they enjoy both." Jay shot back with a shrug. "Anyway, who cares right now? Who's up first?"

"Rococo." Zoey said with a frown.

"Don't like the guy?" Dawn asked as Zoey sighed.

"He's known for brushing other trainers."

"Brushing?" Jay and Dawn said in unison.

"It's when you launch an attack, not at a pokémon but at its trainer." Zoey explained. "Hitting the trainer is illegal, but brushing requires the attack just miss to scare and shake up the opponent. At worst it only 'brushes' them, hence the term."

"Sounds like a bundle of sunshine." Jay deadpanned as they watched the screen.

0---0

"Up first, all the way from Crimson City in the Kanto Region is Rococo!" Marian announced as a man with wild black hair in a brown fur coat, blue jeans and a red shirt ran onto the stage from the lifting curtains, tossing a pokéball in a capsule out.

"Arbok, on stage!" He called out.

The capsules were given to trainers for their pokémon's entrances, with the effect changing with different seals that could be put onto the capsule in which the pokéball was set. His seal emitted a cloud of blinding smoke before a hooded snake-like pokémon pushed its head through the top of the cloud.

"AAAARRRRBOK!" It cried out.

0---0

"Hmm..." Jay let off, pulling out his pokédex.

**[Arbok, the Cobra pokémon and evolved form of Ekans.** **If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, intimidating the opponent with the frightening pattern on its body. With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible.]**

0---0

"Togepi's Metronome has so far pulled out Sunny Day, Tail Whip, Leer, Swords Dance and Uproar." Sundance sighed. "None of which helps us escape."

"Well it's still worth another shot!" Kidd countered. "Togepi! Metronome!"

"Toge, Togeppppppiiii!" It cried out, waving its arms before a ball of light gathered before it.

"Look! It's going to use Hyper Beam!" Kidd said, clapping his hands.

"Oh, we can escape!" Sundance added before pausing. "Wait, Hyper Beam?"

**BOOM!**

Kidd coughed lightly, Sundance doing the same as the looked at the mangled remains of the bars. "See... Told you..."

0---0

"Arbok, Double Team!" Rococo cried out, his Arbok leaping out of the dissipating cloud before several illusions of it appeared beside it, the field filling with them. "Now, Scary Face!" He added the eyes of the army of Arboks glowing before each let of a loud hiss, their heads seeming to grow double their size, the crowd crying out in fright.

"Wow, Arbok is sure putting the fear into this crowd's hearts!" Marian commented.

"Now, let's finish it with Dark Pulse!" Rococo called out, the center Arbok bunching up it's body before jumping up, purple wisps gathering in it's mouth before it shot it straight down into the field, the blast dispersing and destroying all the illusions before it landed.

"And a fabulous, if scary, performance by Rococo and his Arbok!" Marian called out. "What do the judges have to say?"

"I have to say, I was given quite the fright." Raoul commented. "It was like watching a good horror movie!"

"The terror I felt was remarkable!" Sukizo replied. "Only the most powerful pokémon wouldn't cower at that performance!"

"I thought Arbok showed a good mix of intimidation and power." Nurse Joy added. "It's a wonderful way to open this contest!"

0---0

"Say what you want, he's getting rave reviews." Jay said as a round of cheers sounded on the TV as Rococo left the stage, Zoey heading into the hall leading to the stage. "Good luck Zoey."

"Have fun Zoey." Dawn added, the girl only turning her head to flash a smile.

0---0

"Next up, from the cold, cold north of Snowpoint City, here's Zoey!" Marian said as the stage lifted, the tomboyish trainer rushing out and tossing the capsule and pokéball.

"Let's go Misdreavus!" Zoey cried out as another haze of smoke appeared. "Astonish!"

"Mis... DREAVUS!" The pokémon cried out, the image of a limbless ghostly body erupting from the haze and growing to the size of a house, eyes glowing as shock sounded from the audience before it shrinking back into the haze.

"Double Team!" Zoey called out, several illusions of her pokémon moving to orbit the haze field, cackling madly. "And now, Confuse Ray!" She added, several orbs of light rushing out to grab each illusion, pulling them to the people present before they dissipated. "Now, end it with Ominous Wind!" She cried out, purple rings of energy shooting out from the center of the haze, banishing it and leaving the ghost pokémon which lowered itself into Zoey's outstretched hand.

"Wow, another scary performance. Judges?" Marian asked.

"This was just as scary as our first performance!" Raoul shivered. "It's like a horror show out here!"

"As remarkably scary as anything!" Sukizo added. "My knees were shaking!"

"Keeping her pokémon hidden in the haze added to mystery and terror." Nurse Joy replied. "It was quite a show!"

0---0

**[Misdreavus, the Screech pokémon. It loves to bite and yank people's hair from behind without warning, just to see their shocked reactions. The Pokémon apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fearful feelings of foes and turn them into nutrition.]**

"So, that a ghost type, huh?" Jay commented, closing his pokédex. "Looks cool."

"Yeah..." Dawn sighed as the next trainer went down for his appeal.

"Something the matter?" Jay asked as Dawn lowered her head.

"It's just... They both did such great appeals... I don't know how well me and Piplup will match up..."

"Relax..." Jay said, setting a hand on her shoulder. "You trained hard for this. You'll do fine. Besides, this is your dream, right?" Jay asked as Dawn gave a nod. "Then go live it."

"Yeah." Dawn said with a nod. "Thanks."

0---0

"It's so good to be back in uniform..." Sundance cooed as she set her pokéballs on her belt.

"And to have our pokémon back." Kidd added, Togepi on his shoulder as he tossed Combee's pokéball.

"Com, Combee!" The pokémon cried out, tears in its eyes as it flew at Kidd.

"Oh, we missed you too buddy!" Kidd said as he hugged the pokémon.

"Freeze!" They heard, turning to see Officer Jenny and two policemen at the door of the evidence room. "I don't know how you escaped, but you won't get away!"

"Think again!" Kidd replied. "Togepi, Metronome!"

"Toge, Togepppppii!" It cried out, hopping down as its arms glowed, before its whole body began to glow.

"What's it doing?" Jenny asked before her eyes shot open. "TAKE COVER!" She cried out, tackling her companions.

"Huh?" Sundance let out and the glow became brighter. "...oh fudge sticks..."

**KA-BOOOOOOOM!**

"Togepi used Explosion..." Sundance deadpanned.

"Well it got us out of there..." Kidd chuckled as they sailed through the sky.

"Combee..."

"Well at least we should look at the bright side..." Sundance added with a sigh.

"We get to blast back off to Hyperspace!" They added together, a 'Combee' echoing slightly.

TWINKLE!

0---0

"Hey, I just thought of something..." Dawn began. "Jay's... amnesia..."

"Yeah, that's rough..." Zoey replied. "But, what about it?"

"...Well, what is hometown listed as? Sandgem or something else?"

"Hmm?"

"Eevee..." Omni let off, standing next to them.

0---0

"Next up, we don't know where he hails from! This is the trainer from Parts Unknown, Jay Snares!" Marian cried out as Jay rushed onto the stage, capsule in hand.

0---0

"Parts..."

"Unknown..." Dawn then Zoey said before sighing as one.

"Yeah. That's original."

0---0

"Burn-Out, front and center!" Jay cried out, throwing the capsule before it unleashed a torrent of stars that formed into his Ponyta. "And Flame Wheel!" He called out, the Ponyta running forth as flames wrapped about her, rolling in a wheel with her. "Now, use Ember!" He called out, the horse-pokémon stopping but letting the wheel of fire continue on before firing at it with heated pellets from her mouth, making it burst apart in a shower of flaming sparks. Now for the big one! Fire Spin!"

"And now Jay's Ponyta is making a tornado of fire!" Marian commented as Ponyta breathed out a stream of flames that spun into a twenty foot tall tower of flames that traveled to the center of the stage. "What is he planning?"

"Okay Burn-Out, jump it!" He called out, the pokémon pawing the ground with her hoof before rushing out at the tornado and full speed before jumping into the air.

"Wow! It's actually jumping higher than the Fire Spin!" Marian cried out.

"Now, Flamethrower! Right into the tornado!" Jay called out as Burn-Out launched her attack downwards into the center of the pillar, the attack bursting apart in another shower of burning sparks and embers.

"Wow... It's like a fireworks show!" Marian cooed as Burn-Out landed, trotting over to her trainer, receiving a pet on its head. "Judges, your opinions?"

"A very creative display of not only this Ponyta's fire attacks, but it's jumping abilities as well." Raoul praised. "I am quite impressed."

"It was remarkable! I though it flew through the air!" Sukizo added. "Just remarkable!"

"I though she did very well." Nurse Joy added. "Ponyta are notoriously hard to handle, but this trainer has not only shown excellent handling skills but showcased it's abilities with style!"

0---0

"Not bad..." Zoey said with a shrug. "For a guy with only a few hours to slap something together that was very good."

"Jay seems to have an effect on pokémon like that." Dawn chuckled. "It's like he has some magic touch with them."

"Anyways, you're next up. So relax and have fun."

"Right."

0---0

"One of our last coordinators of the day hails from the tiny town of Twinleaf, give a hand to Dawn!" Marian called out as Dawn rushed onto the stage, taking a moment to steady her nerves before throwing the capsule.

"Okay! Piplup, Spotlight!" She cried out, her Piplup emerging from a shower of hearts.

0---0

**[Piplup, the penguin pokémon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from the cold. It lives along shores in northern areas. A skilled swimmer, it dives for over ten minutes to hunt.]**

"You travel with her and it takes you this long to scan her Piplup?" Zoey deadpanned as Jay shrugged.

0---0

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Dawn called out, her pokémon tilting its head back before firing a stream of bubbles straight up. "Now, use Ice Beam!" She added, he's pokémon's beak glowing blue before it fired off a blast of cold freezing all of the bubbles in midair. "Now, Peck!" She added as the frozen bubbles began to fall, her pokémon bunching its legs before leaping upwards, its beak glowing. As it reached the frozen bubbles it pecked them apart, the shards of one slamming into other shattering them in turn sending the sparkling shower of ice across the field. "And one last time! Bubblebeam!" She cried out, her penguin pokémon aiming a stream of bubbles straight down that collected together on the stage. It tucked into a roll so it would land on its back only to bounce off the bubbles like a trampoline, landing on it's feet.

"Piplup!" The pokémon cried out as applause sounded around the stadium.

"A great performance by a young, up and coming coordinator! Judges?" Marian asked, turning to the panel.

"A good blend of water and ice attacks, plus a shower of ice shards making it look like a winter snowfall." Raoul said with a smile. "I enjoyed it a lot."

"Dawn showed off her Piplup's Bubblebeam twice in separate and remarkable ways." Sukizo added. "It was a pleasant display."

"I thought the shower of shards looked so gorgeous." Nurse Joy cooed. "And Piplup looked so adorable!"

0---0

"Well that's the last of the appeals." Jay sighed. "All downhill from here."

"There are still the battles you know." Zoey replied. "Besides, we still don't know who's moving onto the next round yet." She added as Marian continued to talk on the screen while the judges made their decisions.

"Battles you can control." Jay countered. "You can't control a judge."

"True." Zoey admitted. "Hey, Dawn? You okay?" She asked as Dawn fidgeted nearby.

"I-I'm fine." Dawn said, giggling softly as she waved her hands. "Just nerves I guess."

"And now, what you've all been waiting for!" They heard, turning to the screen. "These eight trainers will be going on to the next round!" Marian said as the screen turned to the backs of eight cards which were about to be turned...


	12. Alone in The Victory Circle

Shout Outs...

The Duelist of Dawn: Congratulations on the shiny. And Sundance and Kidd are meant to be the Team Galactic version of Team Rocket's Jessie and James. BTW, what Ash/Anabel fic?

D.J. Scales: One would think.

Infinite Freedom: Umm...

X00001: They are the Jessie and James of the story...

The Notorious SMP: Not quite.

YinYangWhiteTiger: Thanks man.

Kiseki no Tenshi : Well, here's more.

0---0

"And here they are!" Marian summed up as the cards on the screen turned. Jay couldn't recognize half the field, but the other half he did.

Rococo, Zoey, Dawn and himself.

"WE'RE IN!" Dawn cried out, tackling Jay with a tight hug that nearly took him off his feet. "WE'RE IN! WE'RE IN!"

"I'm squishing! I'm squishing!" Jay let out in response, the boy stumbling slightly.

"I'm not sure you're friend can breathe like that..." Zoey deadpanned as Dawn finally let go.

"Now we'll shuffle the deck of competition and lay out the brackets!" Marian said on the screen as the eight cards came together before being dealt in a two by four fashion. Flipping over Jay read the brackets.

Jay against Rococo, Zoey against someone else on the top side of the screen while Dawn against someone he didn't know just below him, the other two next to her.

"So I get Rococo first round huh?" Jay let off, nodding once. "Okay, I can deal with this..." He said, taking out Burn-Out's pokéball and summoning the fire horse. "But first, I need a strategy. Rococo likes his 'brushing' tactic, right?"

"Yeah." Zoey replied, nodding. "He'll launch the attack at you, but he won't hit you. Not unless he wants to be disqualified."

"Maybe, but I think if he tries it then I'll have an opening to work with." Jay replied, patting Burn-Out's face.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, blinking.

"If he's trying to 'brush' me, then he'll be focused on ME and not Burn-Out. And while the attack is on route I can have her slam his pokémon down."

"Maybe, but are you going to be able to keep it together during it all?" Zoey asked, tilting her head. "I mean the attack might come within _inches_ of you."

"That's why I have her out now." Jay replied patting the horse. "She's a smart girl. She'll know to go for the opening. Since I won't be in any actual danger she can get that shot in, even if I get shook up a bit. One good, solid blow and it'll be game."

"It sounds simple, but I doubt it will be." Zoey replied, crossing her arms.

"Zoey's right, what if a couple of inches becomes dead on?" Dawn asked as the Ponyta scrapped the floor with a hoof.

"It might be a bit of a gamble, but it all depends on him." Jay replied. "If he fights fair then I'll still beat him. I'm pretty sure of it."

0---0

"And now ladies and gentlemen, pokémon of all ages!" Marian began as she addressed the crowd. "It's time for our first match of the second round! From Crimson City in Kanto hails Rococo!" She said, the man giving a slight nod and a dark grin as he held a pokéball in crossed arms. "And on the other side of the field, from Parts Unknown is Jay Snares!" She added, Jay himself lightly tossing and catching his pokéball as he waited. "Now... Five minutes on the clock... BEGIN!"

"Burn-Out, let's go!"

"Raticate, I choose you!"

As Jay's fire horse appeared from a mass of stars a crash of thunder announced her foe, a two foot tall, brown furred rat with massive teeth.

**[Raticate, the mouse pokémon and evolution of Rattata. These rodents have very large teeth that grow quickly. They must often gnaw on things to keep their teeth worn down. It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance and will slow down if they are cut off.]**

"Okay Burn-Out, start out with Ember!" Jay called out, his Ponyta unleashing pellets of flame at the opposing rat.

"Heh... Raticate, Assurance." Rococo replied simply as a dark aura surrounded it, the ember pellets striking it, making the rat flinch.

"A direct hit! Nothing fancy, so only a few points lost." Marian commented as Rococo sneered.

"Now..." He let off. "Attack!" He bellowed out, the pokémon charging across the field.

"Meet it with Flame Wheel!" Jay called back, his Ponyta charging into a run, flames surrounding it, the two beasts colliding as Raticate jumped at it.

"Hah!" Rococo laughed out. "Go ahead! The more hits it takes, the stronger it's Assurance attack gets!" He spat out, the Raticate letting out a cry before forcing the Ponyta back, stumbling.

"Oh man, totally overpowered..." Jay gasped out, his points draining. "Don't let up! Agility!"

"Assurance!" Rococo barked back, his pokémon attempting to slam into the horse that dodged. The rat tried again and again, the horse moving each time.

"Wow, what a great display of speed and agility from both pokémon!" Marian commented as the Ponyta jumped over an attack, spinning about and leaping aside of another.

"We can't win playing dodge ball all day..." Jay grimaced. "But hitting it head-on won't work either... so... Burn-Out! Double Kick it in the side!" He called out, the horse letting off a whiney as it leapt forwards, bunching her legs and kicking out as the rat passed by behind it, slamming her hooves into it and sending it to the floor.

"Blast..." Rococo spat out as Raticate shook itself out before standing.

"Great timing!" Marian let off as the horse turned to face the rat. "So far this battle is almost even!"

"Now, Flame Wheel!" Jay called out, his pokémon charging, flames wrapping about it.

"Raticate, Thunder Bolt!" Rococo cried out, the fur of his pokémon gaining a static charge before a blast was loosed at the horse, the flames deflecting it. "What!?"

"It looks like Flame Wheel is shielding Burn-Out from that electrical attack!" Marian let off as the horse pokémon slammed the rat into the ground again. "And the yellow bolts deflecting off that red hot shield look gorgeous! Jay loses some points, but Rococo took the worse in that exchange, and not just in points I might add!"

"It's on the ropes!" Jay called out, Burn-Out trotting over to Jay's side of the field. "Now, time to end it. Flame Wheel!"

"Time for our own spin..." Rococo said his Raticate nodding in understanding. "Thunder Bolt! Maximum power!"

"Like that'll work." Jay spat out, his pokémon becoming enveloped in flames as it charged. "It'll just bounce off again." He add as the Raticate jumped up, charging its attack before sending it out.

"Heh..." Rococo let off, the Thunder Bolt striking the ground behind the Ponyta and snaking across the ground towards Jay. "This'll shake ya up..." He whispered to himself.

'Remember... It won't hit.' Jay reassured himself. "Burn-Out, jumping Flame Wheel!" He called out, ready to see the horse jump at the rat. Instead it turned about, the flames dropping as she dashed towards him. 'What the... she's dropped Flame Wheel to use Agility... but...' He let off, the horse leaping up to intercept the attack, crying out. "BURN-OUT!!!"

"Well, that was unexpected..." Rococo let off as his Raticate chuckled, the horse slamming into the ground. "But not unwelcomed. Raticate, end this with Hyper Fang!"

"Rati!" The rat cried out as it charged across the field, towards the horse that was only able to get up to her knees.

"No..." Jay let out. "FLAMETHROWER!" Jay cried out, the Ponyta breathing in deep before sending out a stream of flame at its foe, the rat flinching at the unexpected attack as it ran right into it, the flames scorching it. Once it was over the large rodent fell down, eyes swirling before it let off a puff to smoke.

"WHAT!?" Rococo let off as the crowd cheered with a roar.

"Ladies and gentlemen... It seems Raticate is unable to continue!" Marian began as Jay's face lit up the screen. "The winner is JAY!"

"Burn, you okay there?" Jay called out, rushing over to the Ponyta, arms wrapping about her neck. "I told you he wouldn't hit me, why'd ya have to go do that?" He asked, trying to help the pokémon to her feet, only to have it stumble and collapse. "Whoa! Easy there... I think you need to go to the Pokémon Center, Burn-Out. You look real bad..."

0---0

"Bad just about covers it." The male nurse at the arena said as he bandaged the Ponyta's side. "That Thunder Bolt was massively powerful. I'm afraid you'll have to substitute another pokémon in for the next match."

"I was expecting as much." Jay sighed, petting the Ponyta's head.

"She's patched up for now." The nurse said with a nod. "I'll have her transferred over to the Pokémon Center for proper care. I just need to sort out the paperwork." He said before turning to leave the nursing station.

"Thanks." Jay said as the door closed. "You know you didn't have to go block that shot, right?" Jay asked as the pokémon snorted. "I know you were just worried for me though, and I appreciate it. Thank you. Now, you worry about getting better, all right?" He said as the horse nodded once before Jay turned to leave.

0---0

"Did I miss much?" Jay asked as he went back to the staging area, Zoey and Dawn turning to face him.

"Not much, just me and Dawn cleaning house." Zoey replied with a wink.

"How's Burn-Out?" Dawn asked as Jay set a pokéball in a capsule.

"She'll be okay, but she's on the injured list for now." He replied. "I gotta switch out to another pokémon. So, what's the next round like?"

"I got some guy named Kevin." Zoey replied before pointing to Dawn. "You and Dawn, however, are facing each other."

"Well that's not... too unexpected given we're in the same contest." Jay said, rubbing his head. "Anyways, it's no big deal. We just do our best and whatever happens will happen, right?"

"Yeah." Dawn replied with a single nod.

0---0

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our next match up!" Marian called out to the cheering crowd as Dawn and Jay stood opposite of each other. "On one side is Dawn, from Twinleaf Town! Her Buneary proved pretty powerful in her fight against Hal Jenkins last match, but will it keep pulling her through? And her opponent is Jay Snares who defeated Rococo with his Ponyta, Burn-Out! Unfortunately she was injured in the battle, but that just means we get to see another pokémon make its contest debut! So put five minutes on that clock, and let the battle... BEGIN!"

"Buneary, I choose you!"

"Ursa Major, time to rock n' roll!"

Two pokéballs were thrown into the arena, one unleashing a brown rabbit pokémon while the other let out a brown teddy bear pokémon. The clocked started to tick as the two stared each other down before Jay called out. "Ursa, close in for Fury Swipes!"

"Teddi!" His pokémon cried out as he charged across the field.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam on the ground!" Dawn called back, her rabbit's mouth glowing blue before firing off the beam of cold at the ground, the attack freezing it as Ursa Major began to slip on what was now a sheet of ice.

"Oh boy..." Jay said, idly hearing the announcer as his points dropped and Ursa Major slipped on the ice, landing on his back.

"Okay Buneary, use bounce!" Dawn called out, the rabbit leaping up as the Teddiursa scrambled to his feet.

"Ursa, use your feet to throw Buneary back!" Jay called out, the bear responding by lifting his feet up as Buneary came down on it before shoving it back, the rabbit's paws waving about before it slammed into the ground.

"Wow, what a quick counter!" Marian as Dawn's points drained, the Teddiursa getting to its feet only to slip around on the ice. "But that ice is making this too slippery!"

'She's right.' Jay thought to himself. 'I need to deal with that ice first... so...' "Ursa Major, Brick Break the ice!" He called out, the little bear pokémon nodding once, it's right arm glowing before it brought it down on the ground, the layer of ice below it breaking apart.

"Uh oh..." Dawn let off as Buneary hopped back to its feet. 'Ursa Major is a strong pokémon, but it doesn't have any ranged attacks. So if I use Ice Beam I might be able to keep it at range.' "Buneary, Ice Beam!"

"Ursa, dodge and try to close in!" Jay called back in turn, the bear dodging out of the way of rapid fire Ice Beams as it ran at the bunny, zig-zagging about.

"Buneary, Dizzy Punch!" Dawn called out as the bear closed onto melee range, swiping at the bunny with his claws as the ears of the rabbit uncoiled rapidity in return like a boxer.

"Both pokémon are swinging, but nothings connecting!" Marian summed up as she watched on. "Clocks wearing down, if nothing happens it'll be down to points!"

"Ursa, use Brick Break!" Jay called out, the bear's arm glowing as it tried bringing it down on the rabbit's head only for her to jump back, the attack slamming into the floor.

"Dizzy Punch!" Dawn cried out, the rabbit closing in and using a coiled ear to smash the bear's jaw, sending it upwards. "Now, use Bounce!" She called out, Buneary leaping up over the Teddiursa and his wildly swinging paws only to slam her feet into his head, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Ursa, you okay?" Jay called out as the bear staggered to his feet.

"Again, Dizzy Punch!" Dawn called out, the rabbit landing before her foe and sending him upwards with a punching ear. "Bounce!"

"Not again!" Jay let off, seeing Ursa Major spin in the air as Buneary jumped over it. "Ursa, grab and counter with Seismic Toss!" He called out, the bear nodding as the rabbit rose over him again, this time her kicking legs caught before the Teddiursa threw it towards the ground.

"No! Buneary!" Dawn cried out as her pokémon slammed into the floor.

"Brick Break!" Jay called out, the bear's arm glowing as it fell to the ground, the Buneary dazed below it.

"Buneary! Get out of the way!" Dawn cried out as the Buneary shook out the cobwebs only to see the little bear pokémon descending on her.

"BUNEARY!" She screamed out as the attack was about to hit.

**BZZZZZZZZZZT!**

"At that is time!" Marian called out, Ursa Major gasping as his feet slammed into the floor, his paw a half inch away from Buneary's face.

"BUNEARY!" The rabbit cried out, scrambling away to hide behind Dawn.

"Five minutes are up, and it was a sprint to the finish!" Marian said, the screen showing both trainers' points near even. "And our winner, by a very slim hair is... DAWN!"

"Ursa..." Ursa Major let off, snapping his claws like fingers.

"Hey, if there was ten more seconds on the clock we woulda won." Jay said picking up Ursa Major as Dawn smiled in victory, dancing with Buneary. "So let's not worry about it, okay?"

0---0

"Welcome back guys." Zoey said as Dawn and Jay walked over to her in the back. "Nice match. Jay almost had you."

"Almost isn't quite there." Jay replied with a shrug. "But it's fine. I think I've had my fill of contests for a while. Anyway, I guess your match is next, huh?"

"Yeah. Dominic Quartermain." Zoey said with a nod. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Dawn said, smiling softly.

0---0

To say Zoey's match against Dominic was one-sided would be an understatement. Zoey's Glameow, despite being trained for contests, was a strong battler and had knocked its foe out before the halfway mark even came.

This had in turn led to the final match of the day; Zoey and Dawn.

"Well this has been an... eventful day, anyway you look at it, eh Omni? Buneary?" Jay said while sitting in the audience turning to the two pokémon beside him only to see Omni give him a helpless look as the rabbit held him in her lap, cuddling him. "...Hey, if you're going to do that go get a room."

"Vee..." Omni deadpanned. Well his trainer was a lot of help.

0---0

"All right people, the winner of this week's Jubilife City Ribbon is about to be decided!" Marian called out to the cheering crowds. "Zoey from Snowpoint City and Dawn from Twinleaf Town! You both have five minutes! So let the battle... BEGIN!"

"Glameow!

"Piplup!"

"I choose you!"

Emerging from a splash of stars and a splash of hearts the catty pokémon and the penguin pokémon appeared, facing each other from across the field.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Dawn called out, her pokémon unleashing a stream of bubbles.

"Glameow, use Shadow Claw and pop those bubbles!" Zoey called back, her cattish pokémon gathering dark energy about its claws before swiping at the oncoming bubbles, popping them apart.

"Wow, the sparkling water looks great, reflecting Glameow's Shadow Claw! Dawn's gonna take a hit in appeal points on that one!" Marian called out as Dawn bit her lip, the cat still slicing bubbles.

"Piplup, use Pound!" She called out, deciding to try a closer range attack, the stream ceasing as the penguin charged forwards.

"Glameow, Slash!" Zoey called back, the two pokémon swinging claws and flipper in close combat, each dodging attacks as they tried to score a hit.

"Now, Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried out, her pokémon opening up a second stream of bubbles, this time at point blank range and slamming it's foe down.

"Glameow!" Zoey cried out as the cat pokémon staggered to its feet.

"Use Peck!" Dawn called out, her pokémon charging with a glowing beak.

"Iron Tail!" Zoey called back, her own pokémon's tail glowing before it was swung about, slamming into Piplup, knocking it down in turn. "Now, Fury Swipes!" She called out, the cat charging and swinging its claws at the penguin, making a few clean hits.

"Piplup, no!" Dawn cried out. "Bubblebeam!"

"Shadow Claw, right through it!" Zoey called back as Piplup fired off its attack, Glameow's attack charging before it leapt for the penguin, the dark claw deflecting the attack before striking Piplup, staggering it. "Now again, Iron Tail!" She called out, the coiled tail glowing brightly before it was swung about, catching Piplup in the head and sending it back towards Dawn's feet.

"Piplup! Get up!" Dawn called out, the penguin struggling to its feet, cradling it's head with a flipper. "Are you okay?"

"...lup..." It said softly. "Pip..." It added stepping forwards before it groaned collapsing. "...pi..."

"And Piplup is unable to continue!" Marian let off as Dawn rushed to her pokémon, Zoey and Glameow turning to the audience to bow. "And for our winner for this week, everyone give a hand to Zoey!"

"Piplup, are you okay?" Dawn asked as she cradled her pokémon in her arms as Zoey was given congratulations from Marian. "Are you hurt?"

"Lup." Piplup replied, shaking it's head gently. "...Piplup..." It replied sadly, looking up with watering eyes.

"H-hey, no need to worry... You did great..." Dawn said, even as her eyes watered a bit. "I-I mean second place isn't too bad for out first contest, right? W-we'll get better, right?" She asked a tear falling as Piplup let off a small smile, patting its chest with a flipper.

"Lup."

"I guess those are the brakes..." Zoey said as she walked over, Dawn standing up as Glameow hopped onto its trainer's shoulder. "But for a first contest you did really well. Hell, I didn't even make it to the battles in my first try..."

"I guess so..." Dawn sighed, setting Piplup down. "I guess I'm just disappointed that I didn't do better... But still, there's always next week, right?"

"Right." Zoey replied, offering her hand, Dawn reaching out to shake it.

0---0

"Ouch, poor Dawn..." Jay muttered softly, some of the people if the crowd filtering out. "I mean she basically got creamed out there... Well come on you two, better get going..." He said, standing up and starting to walk away.

A moment later he was walking back and picking Omni and Buneary up in his arms. "Do you two listen to a word I say?" He asked before turning to walk off again.


	13. Don't Wanna Heracross That

Shout Outs...

The Notorious SMP: I kinda hate writing the contests to be honest, but it was a little fun too.

D.J. Scales: The fic IS based off of Pearl/Diamond/Platinum with anime influences, such as Dawn traveling with Jay rather than being off doing her own thing.

Infinite Freedom: Now why would you say that? (Note the sarcasm)

The Duelist of Dawn: I do have a plan for Jay vs Roark which should blow every other battle out of the water. Assuming I can write it correctly.

X00001: Can't win 'em all ya know.

Darkforce222: I try, I try.

0---0

"Well you did very well for your first contest dear." Johanna said into the phone, Glameow looking into the screen at Dawn who was back in her normal clothes.

"I know Mom." Dawn replied, sighing softly. "It's just coming so close and choking in the finals..."

"It's better than when I started." Johanna said, shaking her head. "I completely bungled my appeal... It's still embarrassing to think about. Just remember dear, don't give up. Just get back on that Tauros and keeping riding."

"I know." Dawn said, with a nod smiling softly. "No need to worry."

"When you say that is when I worry the most..." Johanna sighed shaking her head. "Anyways, where is Jay at?"

"Checking up on Burn-Out."

"Burn-Out?" Johanna parroted, tilting her head to one side.

"His Ponyta." Dawn clarified. "She took a big Thunder Bolt and got hurt in her battle. He's just making sure she's ready to go for the morning when we go to Oreburgh City in the morning."

"We?" Johanna said, blinking. "You're not going to stay in Jubilife and train?"

"No. I want to go with him. Given his... situation it's probably a good idea to have someone with him." Dawn said, licking her lips slightly.

"I suppose. And it is very selfless of you to help him and all, but--"

"I can always come back next week Mom. Don't worry; I'll get that ribbon yet."

"...Yes, I'm sure you will." Her mother said with a giggle. "Just remember not to put your own dreams on hold for too long dear. Oh, hello Jay." She said, Dawn turning about in her seat to see Jay walk in, Omni on his shoulder as Burn-Out following behind him. "How is Burn-Out?"

"She's fine." He replied, stroking the Ponyta's neck. "According to Nurse Joy all she needs a couple days rest. She'll be kicking ass before anyone knows it."

"That's good to hear. I'd like to talk more, but I have to get going. You two look out for each other, you hear?"

"No problem, Auntie." Jay said smiling as he waved. "We'll be fine."

"I'm sure. Goodbye now." Johanna said with a wave, Glameow letting off a purr.

"Later Mom." Dawn said, smiling back.

"See ya Auntie." Jay added as the screen was turned off. "Okay Burn-Out, how about you take a load off, hmm?" Jay said, pulling out the Ponyta's pokéball and recalling her. "So, are we going out to get our supplies?"

"Yeah, that's good idea." Dawn said, standing up.

0---0

"Stew mix, frozen meats, dried jerky, bread, peanut butter, a few treats, pokémon chow... Wow, what a list..." Dawn said, rubbing her head with one hand, holding the list with the other.

"Maybe, but if we get lost it's best to have food that'll keep awhile." Jay replied, pushing the cart around in the store. "We got our water bottles filled up, so we should be good on that front."

"You go camping a lot back home?" Dawn asked as Jay shrugged.

"Now and again." He replied. "Not a lot, but enough to remember a few details. The rest is following common sense."

"Sounds about right I suppose."

0---0

"Well, that was a ride I'd rather forget about..." Kidd groaned as he got up.

"Tell me about it..." Sundance added, standing up shakily.

"Combee..." Combee added, shaking itself as it flew up.

"Toge, Togeppppiii!" Togepi added, hopping up onto Combee's back.

"Well any jail escape you can walk away from is a good one." Kidd summed up, stretching out.

"I suppose." Sundance replied. "And despite everything, Togepi came through in a pinch. Kinda."

"Toge, Togepi!"

"Well, I suppose we should get going." Sundance said, standing up. "Things to do, pokémon to steal. That sort of thing." She said as Kidd looked about.

"Huh?" He let off, trying to get his barring. "Oh dear... I don't think we're anywhere we've been before. I don't recall seeing this place on a map anyways."

"You mean we're lost?" Sundance asked looking about. She couldn't tell where they were. They were in a heavily wooded area, the sounds of water running nearby and a mountain range visible. "Hmm... I think we're somewhere between Jubilife and Oreburgh. I think that mountain has Oreburgh Gate actually..."

"Well, might as well head out that way..." Kidd sighed as he started to walk. "At the very least we can come up with an idea on the way..."

0---0

_Morning comes to Jubilife City! Despite the failure at the Jubilife Arena our heroes head off with heads held high! The next destination on their journey is Oreburgh City, home to the Oreburgh Gym! What excitement will they find there? And what adventures will they find along the way? Only time will tell!_

"Didn't we see that guy when we got here?" Jay asked, pointing to the man who was doing a puppet show, complete with mock stage, as he and Dawn started to walk out of town, the pokémon egg in the basket, hanging off of Jay's arm..

"Let's ignore him..." Dawn suggested with a shrug. "Anyways, any ideas on how you'll battle at Oreburgh Gym? It's supposed to be a rock type gym."

"Yeah..." Jay replied, thinking for a moment. "If I'm right then water, grass, steel, ground and fighting pokémon would have an edge over it."

"Yeah..." Dawn replied with a nod. "But..."

"I don't have any." Jay sighed, Omni nodding on his shoulder. "Ursa Major knows some fighting moves... But I think my best bet is to have Omni go Vaporeon on him."

"Yeah, but there's something you should know..." Dawn began. "Gym Leaders make money by recording their battles and selling them to TV stations, namely Jubilife TV. A shape shifting Eevee is going to be ALL over the news. I mean ALL over. Omni's little secret will be out in the open."

"Maybe..." Jay said, nodding once. "But I'm betting it'll come out sooner or later anyway... Might as well use the surprise factor while I can."

"Maybe..." Dawn replied, shaking her head. "But still, I think--"

"Whoa!!!" They heard turning around to see Barry trying to slow down from a run, the trainer unable to stop in time, slamming into Jay, knocking the both of them to the ground, Omni leaping off at the last moment and the egg basket flying into the air, Dawn scream out as she scrambled to catch it.

"Ow...!" Jay let off as Dawn grabbed the basket, sighing deeply. "Barry, watch where you're going!" He called out, shoving the blonde boy off of him. "Dawn, the egg?"

"It's fine." Dawn said, waving a little. "Nothing broken."

"Sorry!" Barry replied, grinning as he and Jay stood up. "I was just rushing off to Oreburgh Gym! I caught a new pokémon that I'm going to use to beat the leader!"

"Oh?" Jay asked, tilting his head. "What did you get?"

"It's a... Better yet, rather than tell you, I'll show! In a pokémon battle!" Barry said excitedly, bouncing from foot to foot. "Come on, let's do it!"

"Ugh, well I guess so..." Jay said, rubbing his head. "Okay, let's do it."

0---0

"Let's do this, one on one!" Barry cried out Jay nodded.

"I'm game. Let's do this!" He replied the two throwing their pokéballs out.

"Zeus, time to get up and go!" Jay called out, the cat-like thunder pokémon appearing.

"Heracross, I choose you!" Barry called out, a five foot tall beetle-like pokémon with a long horn on its head appearing, it's blue exoskeleton shining in the sun.

"Heracross?" Jay let off, pulling out his pokédex.

**[Heracross, the single horn pokémon. Heracross charges in a straight line at its foe, slips beneath the foe's grasp, and then scoops up and hurls the opponent with its mighty horn. This Pokémon even has enough power to topple a massive tree. It gathers in forests to search for tree sap, its favourite food.]**

"You want to use it in the Oreburgh Gym?" Dawn asked from the sidelines, the egg next to her. "But aren't bug pokémon weak against rock types?"

"Yeah." Barry said with a nod. "But Heracross is also a fighting type. So it'll be great for the Gym. But anyways... Heracross, Horn Attack!" He called out, the beetle responding by charging horn first at its foe.

"Heracross!" It called out as it used its wings to fly at Zeus.

"Zeus, Thunder Bolt!" Jay called back, his pokémon charging its attack, loosing it at the foe, striking it.

"Hera!" The bug cried out wincing in pain but still flying forwards at its target. "CROSS!" It cried out, slamming horn first into Zeus.

"Shinx!" Zeus called out as it flew into the air, slamming into the ground.

"Zeus, are you okay?" Jay asked as the pokémon stood up, shaking itself out. "Man, that thing took a Thunder Bolt dead on and shrugged it off... Zeus, use Spark!" He called out, Zeus' body gathering a charge as it ran at the Heracross.

"Heracross, tackle!" Barry called back, his own pokémon flying up again before charging towards Zeus. The two pokémon collided; Zeus' Spark shocking Heracross before both combatants were knocked back, slamming into the ground. "Heracross, you okay?"

"Zeus, are you still good to go?" Jay called out, the pokémon getting back to their feet.

"Cross, Heracross!"

"Inx, Shinx!"

"Wow, neither of those two want to give an inch..." Dawn let off, eyes roaming between the two pokémon.

'Direct attacks aren't really working, so I need to try something more indirect.' Jay thought to himself with a nod.

"Heracross, Fury Attack!" Barry called out, his pokémon charging, claws at the ready.

"Heracross!"

"Zeus, Double Team!" Jay called out; the Shinx letting off a cry before multiple images of it appeared, circling the bug pokémon who stopped in confusion.

"Oh crap..." Barry replied. "Ughhh... Try Fury Attack on them, find the real one!" Barry called out as Heracross nodded, rushing after the nearest image, swiping at it as it vanished.

"Okay... NOW! Thunder Bolt!" Jay cried out, the images dissipating as Zeus stood behind his foe, charging and unleashing its attack, striking it.

"CROSS!"

"Aerial Ace!" Barry cried out, the pokémon flying up, pushing through the attack before flipping in midair and diving at Zeus.

"Zeus, dodge it!" Jay cried out, the Shinx dodging to the side, Heracross correcting its course to slam into him. "Zeus!"

"Okay, let's end this with Body Slam!" Barry cried out, Zeus slamming into the ground as Heracross flew above it, tucking its wings back in and letting gravity slam him down onto the Shinx. After a moment the Heracross stood up, Zeus' eyes swirling. "Oh yeah, we win!" Barry cried out, jumping up from foot to foot.

"Zeus, you okay?" Jay called out, running up to his pokémon, kneeling down to cradle it.

"Inx..." He let out, looking up at him. "Shinx, Shi..." It said dejectedly.

"Hey, relax. You put up a good fight against a tough opponent." Jay said, pulling out Zeus' pokéball. "Return and have a rest, Zeus." He said, recalling the Shinx.

"Wow, Heracross did really well..." Dawn said as the pokémon in question flexed.

"Yeah, he's tough alright." Barry said, walking over to pat the pokémon on its back. "Starly got knocked around by him until he got a lucky shot in. Good thing too, this guy's gonna win more fights, right Heracross?"

"Hera! Heracross!" The pokémon yelled out.

"Okay buddy, return!" Barry said, recalling the Heracross to its own pokéball. "Okay! I have a gym to get to! So if you excuse me, I'm blasting off in ten! Nine! Eig... Ah, who has time to count!?" He said, grinning before running between Jay and Dawn. "See you guys later!" He called back as he ran.

"...Is he going north?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Dawn replied.

"Isn't Oreburgh to the east?"

"...Yeah. Barry's weird like that."

0---0

"Oh, look..." Kidd said, pulling the tall grass aside. "I know this place."

"Pppiiii?" Togepi let off walking under him and looking before bouncing up and down. "Toge, Toge, Togepppppiiiiiiiii!" It let off happily as Sundance crawled up beside him, Combee flying low over her.

"What is it?" She asked, looking over the building at the bottom of the hill. It was shaped like an upside down white egg with red and blue rings on it that housed windows, a smaller hut next to it in the same shape, colour and pattern. A white picket fence surrounded the house while several Togepi waddled about the lawn.

"It's Togepi House." Kidd said, smiling warmly. "This is where I got Togepi when I was a kid. The breeder there breeds only Togepi."

"Well they are popular with young kids..." Sundance sighed. It was true, the overly-adorable pokémon were known to bring happiness and joy to their owners. Usually they fall out of favour as people age however, especially with trainers starting their journeys or seeking strong pokémon for battles. It wasn't useless in a fight, per say, but it wasn't going to be confused for a powerhouse either. For a member of Team Galactic such as herself she didn't bother with them, preferring something more suited to battle.

Although they were really cute. Maybe she could use one in a pokémon contest?

"Ah, it's been so many years, eh Togepi?" Kidd sighed, setting his chin on his palms.

"Toge, Togepppiiii!"

"Yes, my parents had to shell out a pretty penny for a pokémon in a shell." He said as Sundance's eyes shot up.

"Kidd, you're brilliant! What an idea!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, but of course! ... What idea?"

"We'll steal and sell the Togepi!" Sundance said, smirking as she overlooked the house. "We'll make a pretty poképenny at it. And if we keep one or two for the boss..."

"What an idea Sundance! All we need is a plan!"

"Maybe we should order from that Kanto Catalogue for a nice robot to use?"

"An excellent idea!"

"Toge, Togeppppppiiiiiiiii!"

0---0

"Thank you for the advice, Professor Oak." Rowan said, speaking into the phone to a grey haired man.

"Oh it's no problem." Oak replied, waving it off. "In fact it was something of a pleasure. An Eevee with a stabilized DNA structure is an amazing thing, and something scientist across the globe would love to examine. Tell me, are you going to run any more scans on it?"

"No." Rowan said, shaking his head. "It became attached to a trainer I had helping out at the lab. I let him take the Eevee, Omni he named him, because I thought he would become depressed otherwise."

"Ah, I see." Oak said softly. "It's disappointing, but the best call to make. Pokémon must always come first, especially in our job."

"Agreed." Rowan said with a nod. "If you'll excuse me, I have some other data to look at. Shall we talk again, say, Wednesday?"

"Sounds delightful. Take care now." Oak said before hanging up. Sighing Rowan picked up a picture on his desk, frowning as he looked at it.

The picture was seven years old and taken with a cell phone camera. The quality was poor and blurry, but showed enough to be intriguing. In featured a large, four legged pokémon with a long neck on a cliff, blue with pieces of grey as it seemed to look over the horizon.

What made the picture so valuable despite its poor quality was that it was one of the few confirmed pictures, and among the best, of Dialga, the legendary temporal pokémon. Counterpart to Palkia, legendary spatial pokémon and balanced by the three lake pokémon; Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf the pokémon of knowledge, emotion, and willpower. It became much more valuable to him when he considered that the unknown power, the one that changed Omni and brought Jay to this world was the exact same colour as Dialga, which brought more questions as he thought about it.

Did Dialga bring Jay here? And if so wouldn't Palkia, whose domain was over space, be the one to bring him here? Does Dialga have limited power over dimensions and accessing other ones through space's connection with time, or did Palkia help it? If so why did the lake trio let this happen? Is there a plan of which Jay is at the center?

In the end it all came down to the two questions: How did Jay come to his world and why? And to add a third question to the mix what part, if any, did Dialga play?

He sighed and sat down, looking over the data he had on Omni. It would be a lot of work to get any answers.


	14. Totally Togepi

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom : And I won't tell anyway.

D.J. Scales: No comment. (Then again, I doubt no commenting will help much...)

The Notorious SMP : Thanks man. And if you start singing... I'll put my headphones on.

X00001: Thanks man.

The Duelist of Dawn: I kinda like Scizor myself.

Darkforce222: Heracross is one strong pokémon, that's for sure.

0---0

"So Oreburgh Gate is in that mountain?" Jay asked as he and Dawn walked down the path, forest before and about them and a large mountain towering ahead. In one arm the egg that had been present with him for the better part of the week hung, resting in its basket while Omni rode on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Dawn said with a nod. "It's a cave in the mountain that leads right to the city. There are a few stops on the way, but for the most part there's not too much between Jubilife and Oreburgh."

"Well there's that..." Jay said, pointing to a house on the side of the path, surrounded by a white picket fence with the house looking like an upside down egg with a matching hut, white with red and blue rings on it, a sign by the gate. The two walked over, Dawn reading the sign.

"Togepi House." She read rubbing her head as Jay looked over the fence.

"Maybe it means those things." Jay said, noting several cream coloured pokémon wearing white egg shells waddling about the yard. They all had spiky heads and short, stubby arms and legs. "Hell, they look like the house." He added, pulling out his pokédex to scan one of them.

**[Togepi, the spike ball pokémon. As its energy Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and pokémon. This pokémon stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others. It is considered to be a symbol of good luck.]**

"They sure are cute though." Dawn remarked, smiling as a few of the pokémon chased others around, the Togepi cooing happily as they played.

"Yeah, and they all look so happy and cheerful." Jay added, smiling. "Reminds me of a puppy my neighbour had."

"They're also very good companions, from what Professor Rowan told me."

"Hello!" They heard, looking up to see a woman walk around the outside of the house. She looked somewhere in the realm of sixty to seventy years old with short grey hair and a skinny body that still seemed to hold energy. She wore a long, ankle length skirt that was cream in colour and a white blouse with red and blue rings on it. "May I help you?"

"Oh no!" Jay said as she walked towards them. "We were just passing by and noticed all the Togepi. We didn't mean to trouble you."

"Oh, it's no trouble!" She insisted as she reached the fence, opening the gate. "In fact I love visitors. Please, come in. I was about to start some tea."

"Well..."

"Now, now, it would be rude to decline an offer from an old woman like myself." She said, smiling warmly.

0---0

"Thank you for the tea." Dawn said, the two having been seated at a table in the back yard, the egg seated next to Jay. "My name is Dawn. This is my friend, Jay and his Eevee, Omni." She said, pointing to Jay and the Eevee on his shoulder.

"Eevee." Omni let off happily.

"And such a fine, rare coat your Eevee has too." The woman said, smiling as she sat down, taking a pot of tea and filling three cups. "My name is Cloudy. I specialize in breeding Togepi."

"It's nice to meet you, Cloudy." Jay replied, taking a sip at the tea as the Togepi gathered about closer, Omni hopping off of Jay and walking over to greet the Togepi. "Say, off chance, do you know a Breeder named Corey?"

"Oh yes." She replied with a nod. "He's still learning, that little rascal. He actually managed to breed a Togepi that knew Peck. I'm still trying to figure out why."

"I was just wondering. That's who I got my egg from." He said, looking down at the white and green shell resting in the hay.

"Oh, I see." She said, giggling softly. "Well knowing Corey he gave you a fine one. He still has a lot to learn, but he's talented and caring."

"Toge! Togepi, Pi, Togepi!" They heard, turning their heads to see one of the Togepi walk over towards Omni, the rest of the egg pokémon stepping aside. Unlike the other pokémon who were sporting happy and cheerful expressions, expressions that turned to worry when this Togepi walked over, the newcomer bore a grin as it looked over at Omni, a challenging look on its face. It held up it's stubby arms, jabbing at Omni as if shadow boxing before pointing to itself, then Omni, then the ground. "Toge, Toge, Togepi, Toge, Togepi!"

"...Is it just me or is that Togepi calling Omni out to a fight?" Jay asked, the Togepi just nodding as Omni looked it over in confusion.

"Vee, Ee, Eevee, Vee?"

"Toge, Togepi, Pi, Toge!"

"Vee?" Omni said before looking up at his trainer.

"Togepi, would you please knock it off..." Cloudy sighed deeply, standing up to look it over. "You shouldn't be trying to pick fights."

"I thought Togepi were mostly non-violent." Dawn said as the Togepi shook its head at Cloudy before shouting back. "I mean they're supposed to bring happiness and good fortune... Why would a Togepi want to battle?"

"As a number of experts say 'there are as many pokémon personalities as there are pokémon' and this is an example..." Cloudy sighed. "This Togepi used to be as sweet and kind as any, but always seemed aloof. One day a couple of trainers were battling in the back, just beyond the fence. Most of the Togepi watched, but they all sort of shied away from the idea of fighting. Except this one, who tried to pick fights with every pokémon it could. It would try and fight wild pokémon that wandered onto the property, trainer's pokémon who were outside their pokéball... And it stays out later than the others..."

"Maybe it got inspired by watching the battle and wanted to battle itself." Jay remarked as Togepi nodded in response.

"But I've bred my Togepi to be kind and loving and peaceful... I never meant for them to battle, but to be companions." Cloudy replied looking down at it sadly as the other Togepi walked over to her, patting her ankles and calves.

"Togepi." One let off.

"Toge, Togeppppiiii!" A second said.

"I'm okay." Cloudy said, kneeling down to rub the heads of the pokémon. "But I always meant for my Togepi to be friends and companions. I don't like pokémon battles, or battles of any sort. I want them to have good, peaceful lives..."

"But what if they want to battle?" Dawn asked, walking over as well. "What then?" She added as Cloudy shook her head.

"I--"

Anything else was cut off by the sound of a breaking fence.

"What?" Jay let off, looking up. "...You gotta be..."

Since arrive in this world of pokémon Jay had seen many odd sights; giant bees, flame horses, fighting bipedal frogs and boulders with arms, all of which could be jammed into a device the size of a baseball that could be reduced to the size of a ping pong ball and carried around. Oh, and a giant, robotic Mudkip.

This ranked up there as it seemed to be a massive tank with the turret replaced with a giant frying pan and two long arms ending in tongs. A cockpit jutted out under the pan section which opened up, a man and woman in black uniforms with 'G's on them standing up. "Not them again..." Jay groaned, palming his face with one hand, grabbing a pokéball with another.

"Prepare for some danger, made over easy!" The female began.

"To which we are no stranger, and make it cheesy!" The male added.

"To remake the world through divination!"

"To unite those within our station!"

"To defeat the blackness of friendship's bond!"

"To reach out into the heavens beyond!"

"Sundance!"

"Kidd!"

"Team Galactic, reaching out with all of our might!"

"Give up now, or you will be forced to fight!"

"Combee, Com!"

"Zeus, Thunder Bolt!"

"Huh!?" Sundance and Kidd let off as a blast of thunder struck the pair, joined by Combee's 'Com', electrocuting them. Once the attack ended they fell down into the cockpit, emerging, slowly, a moment later looking slightly charred, looking over at Jay and Dawn, a Shinx and silver Eevee standing before them.

"Oh... The brat..." Sundance coughed out. "With the twit in tow."

"Combee." Combee added, nodding.

"Well this isn't new, unfortunately..." Kidd replied as his Togepi hopped onto the dashboard of the frying pan tank.

"Toge, Togeppppiiiii!" It let happily.

"Wait a second..." Cloudy let off, looking at the Togepi in the tank then at the blonde. "You... you're Kevin Icarus Domino Degas! I sold you a Togepi egg when you were a boy!"

"The name's Kidd now, actually." He replied, waving politely. "I took it from the first letters of all my names!"

"You... joined Team Galactic?" She said horrified. "And you exposed that sweet Togepi to all your misdeeds!?"

"Not all of them." Kidd replied, smiling. "Just most of them."

"And didn't you get put in jail a few days ago?" Jay asked, Zeus and Omni growling.

"We have Kidd's Togepi to thank for busting us out." Sundance replied, smugly. "And we wanted to thank it by giving it new friends. Namely by stealing all the Togepi here!"

"You can't!" Cloudy cried out.

"They won't." Jay replied. "Okay Zeus, Thunder Bolt!"

"Yipes!" The crooks cried out, sitting in their seats as the cockpit closed, the electricity deflecting off the windshield.

"Ah, Teflon! Nothing sticks to it!" Sundance crowed proudly. "Not even Thunder Bolts."

"Although one wonders why all our stuff we order from Kanto is insulated against electrical attacks..." Kidd mused.

"Something about a Pikachu." Sundance as Combee shrugged as best it could. "Anyways... We got work to do." She said, taking the controls.

The tank lumbered to life, the tongs reaching out and grabbing the Togepi who began to cry out, running around.

"No! The Togepi!" Cloudy cried out as the egg pokémon were dropped onto the frying pan section of the tank.

"Zeus! Thunder Bolt!" Jay cried out, the Shinx charging up its attack and loosing it, the blast of thunder striking the tank and bouncing off. "No good!" He said, the machine still collecting without slowing down at all.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried out, throwing her own pokéball, the penguin hopping out.

"Pip, Pip, Pip, Pip, Pip, Pip, Pip, Pip!" It let off as it fired bubbles at the machine, each one deflecting off.

"This isn't working either!" Dawn cried out as the aggressive Togepi frowned, letting off a cry as it changed. "Hey! Wait!"

"What is it doing!?" Jay cried out, the Togepi pausing as it began to focus a glowing ball of energy forming before it as Jay grabbed his pokédex.

"What is that Kidd?" Sundance asked, blinking.

"I'm not sure." He replied. "It's not Metronome..."

**[Ancient Power, a move of the rock type. The user attacks with a prehistoric power. The user forms a glowing ball of energy in front of its body and shoots it at foe.]**

That was all Jay's pokédex let off as Togepi fired off the attack, Team Galactic ducking before the ball of energy smashed into the cockpit, shattering it apart.

"Wow, what an attack!" Dawn let off as Sundance and Kidd looked up at the damage.

"All those nights..." Cloudy let off. "I think it was... training... to battle..."

"Zeus! Thunder Bolt!" Jay cried off, the electric pokémon collecting a charging and let it go, this time striking the cockpit and its contents, sparks flying as it blew off the main body of the tank, its occupants being flung to the ground. The massive frying pan slid off the tank, slamming into the ground as the Togepi leapt off of it.

"Oh, that was great!" Jay cried out as the battling Togepi hopped from foot to foot.

"Toge, Togeppppiiiii!" It let off.

"Alright, we'll do this the hard way!" Kidd cried out. "Skorupi, I choose you!"

"Dustox, I choose you!" Sundance added as they threw their pokéballs, the two bug pokémon emerging.

"Zeus, hit Dustox with Thunder Fang!" Jay called out.

"Piplup, Bubble Beam!" Dawn added as the Shinx charged forwards as Piplup let loose a blast of bubbles at Skorupi. Sparks flew from Zeus' mouth as Sundance ordered a Silver Wind, the flash pokémon avoiding the wind attack only to jump up and bite into it, jolts of electricity shocking it.

"Dustox!" It let off as it fell, Skorupi falling to Piplup's assault in turn.

"Oh no!" Kidd shouted out. "Togepi, it's up to you! Metronome!" He called out, the pokémon's arms glowing before it began to glow.

**[Metronome, a move of the normal type. The user waggles a finger or limb and stimulates the brain into randomly using nearly any move.]**

Togepi took in a breath a moment later before exhaling, a yellow and green blast emitting.

**[Dragon Breath, a move of the dragon type.** **The user exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage.]**

"Incoming!" Jay cried out as Omni leapt aside of the attack, the aggressive Togepi responding by charging the Team Galactic owned Togepi, lowering its head and slamming into it, knocking it back.

"Togepi!" Kidd cried out as his pokémon stared into the sky with swirly eyes, the fighting Togepi waving glowing arms about. "Uh oh..." He let off as the pokémon collected flames in its mouth. "Is that a fire blast?" He asked before a massive ball of fire was fired at him, Combee, Sundance and his Togepi.

**BOOOOOM!**

"Actually I think that was Blast Burn..." Sundance replied as they began to sail into the air, blackened by the fire attack.

"Blast Burn?" Kidd asked.

"Think Hyper Beam as a fire type..." Sundance sighed.

"Bee..."

"Toge, Togeppppiiii!"

"Well whatever it was..." Kidd sighed in turn.

"It seems Team Galactic is blasting off to hyperspace!" They added together, a 'Combee' and 'Toge, Togepppiiii' sounding afterwards.

TWINKLE!

0---0

"Well it looks like things will be back to normal now..." Cloudy sighed. It was about twenty minutes after the fight; time spent looking over the Togepi for any injuries. "Thanks to you."

"Hey, thank your Togepi." Jay replied, looking down at the aggressive member of her brood of egg pokémon. "It's the one that did most of the work."

"Yeah, it was really something." Dawn added.

"Maybe, but still..." She sighed.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi cried out, pointing at Omni, perched on Jay's shoulder.

"And it still wants to fight more." Jay said, laughing slightly. "Man, it'll be a handful for any trainer."

"I know." Cloudy said. "And I've been thinking... Why don't you take Togepi with you?"

"Huh?" Jay let off. "With me?"

"As much as I hate to say it... Togepi wants to battle..." Cloudy said, smiling a bit sadly. "It wants to test its strength and skill and... I can't really accommodate it... I want it to live a peaceful life... But I want it to be happy too. And it won't be happy if it can't battle. So please..."

"Okay, okay..." Jay said, waving his hands slightly. "But I think I'm going to have to battle it first. It seems too riled up to just take with us now."

"Yes..." Cloudy said sadly with a nod. "I understand."

0---0

"Wow... This is going to be interesting." Dawn let off as she looked at the field. On one side was the Togepi, grinning as it waited for the battle to start. On the other side was Jay, Omni by his side. At the sidelines Dawn herself stood, Cloudy next to her and a collection of Togepi by their feet.

"Okay Omni. This one's yours." Jay said the pokémon nodded as it ran onto the field.

"Vee! Eevee!" It barked out, taking a battle position.

"Togepi!" Its foe let off, holding its stubby arms before it.

"Omni, Tackle!" Jay cried out, his pokémon charging out at the Togepi who stood its ground before dodging at the last minute. "Whoa! Okay, Quick Attack!" Jay let off, the evolution pokémon turning about and rushing out with a burst of speed, the Togepi hopping over it, flipping around to face it. "Whoa, it can move!"

"Toge, Togepi!" The Togepi let off, rushing off at Omni, trying to slam into him only to miss as Omni sidestepped, the Togepi turning around and trying again, Omni dodging a second time, but getting slammed with a Headbutt on the third try.

"Omni, you okay!?" Jay called out as Omni skidded along the ground, Togepi charging him as he got up. "Double Team!" He cried out, the Eevee making several copies of himself as Togepi ran through one of them. "Take Down!" He called out, the fake Eevees dissipating as the real one struck his target, knocking it down, the egg like pokémon rolling over and over until it stopped on its feet. Energy began to collect before it as Jay's eyes widened. "It's Ancient Power! Get outta the way!"

"Vee!" Omni let off, jumping to the side as the attack slammed into the dirt next to him, the shockwave still enough to send him sprawling as a second was loosed at him, the Eevee scrambling to dodge.

"Man, it's pitching them out like fastballs!" Jay cried out, the Togepi using repeated attacks, Omni dodging each one. "Well let's see what happens when it gets a taste of its own medicine! Omni! Use Iron Tail and bat it back!" He called out as the next attack was launched, Omni's tail glowing as it waited.

"Ee...VEE!" Omni cried out, swinging its tail about and striking the attack, sending it back as Togepi charged a second before it saw the last attack returning to it.

"Toge!" It cried out, the returning attack slamming into the forming attack and detonating, sending it rolling back with swirling eyes as Jay grabbed an empty pokéball.

"Now here's my pitch!" Jay called out, throwing the ball at the downed Togepi, the ball bouncing off before opening up and pulling the creature inside. The ball wobbled side to side for a few seconds before finally stopping with a ping. Smiling a bit Jay walked over, picking up the pokéball with his hand. "Oh yeah! One Togepi! Caught and pokéballed!" Jay cried out, holding the pokéball up in the air.

"Eevee!" Omni let off happily as it hopped onto his shoulder, Cloudy shaking her head at the scene.

0---0

"You take good care of Togepi now, okay?" Cloudy asked as Dawn and Jay stood by the gate, Omni on Jay's shoulder, the Togepi on the other, his basket in one arm. "I know you'll be using it in battle, but still I worry so."

"It's okay." Jay said with a nod. "I understand. I'll take good care of the little guy. I even came up with a name for her. Valkyrie." He said, patting the Togepi's head.

"Toge, Togepppiiii!"

"Heh... It's been so long since that Togepi, I mean Valkyrie, has looked so happy..." Cloudy replied, nodding once. "Well then... Take care."

"By now!" Jay said as he started to walk off, Dawn going with him.

"See you!" Dawn added.

"Eevee!" Omni called out.

"Toge! Toge, Togepppiiii!" Valkyrie cried back, waving.

"Bye. Good luck." Cloudy replied, smiling a bit. "And stay safe."


	15. Dawn and the Pachirisu of Destiny!

Shout Outs...

D.J. Scales: It's a female pokémon that's looking for a fight. Seemed appropriate to me. Not to mention its evolutions are winged.

The Notorious SMP: That's not the worst name I've heard. But still, yeah.

The Duelist of Dawn: Thanks man.

Infinite Freedom: Swerve!

Darkforce222: Well you've seen it now! In fact once Togepi is fully evolved it has a pretty high special attack stat.

X00001: As stated it's a female pokémon that's looking for a fight. And we're all still waiting on the egg.

0---0

_Our heroes are on their way to Oreburgh City and the Oreburgh Gym! With a new pokémon on his team the still learning trainer has a team of five, plus the egg that has yet to hatch! Today, however, they stop in at little Mineral Village, a tiny town that has, in the past, been called home by ten different Sinnoh League Champions! _

_With the current Champion hailing from Celestic Town the elder is grooming the next generation, one of two young girls, into becoming future league champions with the town's, and every Mineral Village Champions, signature pokémon; Pachirisu! A fun name to say, not so fun to spell!_

"Didn't we see that guy in Jubilife?" Jay said, pointing to the guy in the puppet booth, the man putting on a small show for a group of about ten kids.

"Yeah." Dawn replied, nodding slightly. "Strange how he's here..."

"So, what is this place?" Jay asked as they walked into the town.

"Like the guy said, Mineral Village." Dawn replied, smiling softly. "This place has given birth to ten Sinnoh League Champions. It's small, but well respected for its reputation for creating champions. And if you don't mind, I want to make a stop here."

"Well sure. But what for?" Jay asked, adjusting the egg basket in his arms.

"Vee?" Omni let off, perched on Jay's shoulder.

"Well it's known for its unusually powerful breed of Pachirisu." Dawn explained before pointed to a building on a tall hill. The building, what he could see of it, was made of worn stone with a red roof, a chimney near the middle of it. Surrounding it was a massive stone wall that Jay thought looked like it should have been surrounding a castle had it been taller. "When the trainers are ready to begin a pokémon journey one of their Pachirisu is released outside of town and the trainers try to catch it with nothing but ultra balls given to them. They're not allowed to use any pokémon to help them."

"Ultra balls?" Jay asked, the two walking to the building on the hill.

"It's an upgraded pokéball." Dawn replied. "A great ball is stronger than a pokéball and an ultra ball is stronger than a great ball. They're more expensive, but have a better chance at catching a pokémon. Anyway, the building up there is the Elder's mansion. The Elder of the village is responsible for breeding the Pachirisu. She used to be the Sinnoh League Champion up until Cynthia defeated her about ten years ago."

"Sounds pretty impressive." Jay admitted with a nod. "Well, I should try and learn as much about pokémon as I can. Let's go see these things."

0---0

Upon arriving at the mansion and being admitted as tourists they walked over to the grounds, walking around the old but study house to where the Pachirisu were kept. It wasn't long until they found them.

They were in a large wooden pen that took up nearly half the back yard. Workers attended to them as an older woman in long black robes, gnarled staff in one hand, watched on with a yawning Pachirisu on her shoulder. The pokémon they were attending to were foot tall, squirrel-like creatures that were white with a blue stripe going from head to tail with a few blue spikes on the tail. The tail was big and bushy, even bigger than the rest on its body. Yellow pouches sat on its cheeks and it had buck teeth. Jay took out his trusty pokédex to scan one.

**[Pachirisu, the elesquirrel pokémon. It makes fur balls that crackle with static electricity. It stores them with berries in tree holes. It does this to protect the food; if a human or another Pokémon tries to take the food, they will get shocked from the static. A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity.]**

"Wow, they're all so cute!" Dawn cooed, walking over to the pen, the one perched on the old woman's shoulder looking over to her, its face lighting up.

"Pacha!" It cried out, hopping down and startling the woman slightly as it ran over to the side of the pen. "Pacha, Pacha!" It cried out happily, running in a circle on the spot before turning to face Dawn. "Pacha!"

"Well, this is a friendly one." Jay remarked as Omni nodded.

"It's usually mellower than this." They heard as the Elder walked over to them, staff tucked under her arm as she opened a door to the pen. "Please, come in and be welcome. I am Elder Kiki. And this little one is the destined one." She said as the two stepped inside, the Pachirisu climbing up to Dawn's shoulder.

"Destined one?" Jay question as Kiki nodded, turning to look at two girls in the pen as well, a blonde and a redhead, both in jeans. The Blonde wore a yellow t-shirt while the redhead had a blue button up shirt on.

"We only allow one trainer a year to leave our village." She began. "We choose the finest Pachirisu we have, called the destined one, and have the trainers catch it. The Pachirisu then acts as the trainer's starter pokémon. This year my granddaughter Kaki and one of the other children, Sakura, will compete."

"Wow." Dawn let off as the Pachirisu cuddled to her face, the coordinator reaching up to stroke its fur.

"Hey Dawn, that one seems quite smitten with you." Jay said as the little pokémon began to chase its own tail around her neck, somehow not falling off.

"You think so?" She asked as it finally stopped, curing about her neck, cuddling up to her. "Wow, I think so!"

"I would prefer it if you stopped fooling around with the destined one." Kiki said, frowning as she grabbed the Pachirisu by the scruff of its neck, pulling it away. "I cannot allow it to attach to anyone but the one who catches it!"

"Don't ya think that's a bit on the harsh side?" Jay asked, looking on as the pokémon's face fell. "I mean there isn't a reason to not make friends, right?"

"This is more important than some ideal you might hold!" The Elder let off, waving her staff at him, the workers and two girls staring at them. "For almost thirty years a trainer of Mineral Village has held the rank of Champion! It is our pride, our destiny to assume such a role again! Unfortunately that damnable Cynthia took my title from me! And all five trainers of ours who faced her in seven championship matches have yet to best her! For the glory of Mineral Village the best trainer MUST be the one to take the destined one, and sentimentality cannot get in the way!"

"...Lady..." Jay said before knocking lightly on his head. "I think you lost something upstairs. What about the pokémon? Shouldn't its feelings come into play somewhere since it's, ya know, the one that's doing the battling?"

"Ee, Eevee!" Omni added, nodding.

"Don't simply agree with your master, you fine coated Eevee." Kiki huffed. "Nothing matters but reclaiming our lost title! Today the hunt begins!" She added before turning around, walking to the building, Pachirisu still in hand. "You have insulted our traditions. Kindly leave. The village, preferably." She said before walking inside.

"...Well, THAT was pleasant." Dawn let off, setting her hands on her hips. "What nerve!"

"Please, excuse the Elder." They heard, seeing one of the workers approach them, Kaki and Sakura trailing him. "She's been a bit bitter since her loss ten years ago."

"I haven't noticed." Jay said with a deadpan tone. "She never tried to get a rematch?"

"Oh, she did." Kaki, the blonde, injected. "Grandmother challenged her for the title twice after her first loss, but each was worse than the last."

"Elder Kiki was always a little bit prideful..." Sakura added. "She means well, but she sees the Champion not as a rival but as an enemy."

"Still, that's no excuse for treating Pachirisu like that!" Dawn yelled out. "I mean the moment she grabbed it, it looked positively miserable!"

"She's... been breeding the destined one for over eight years." The worked replied. "And training it since the moment it hatched. It rarely gets contact with humans, and even less with the other Pachirisu. It's rare to see it happy. Its too bad, you were the first person I know of that it really showed affection for."

"We have to do something to help it!" Dawn let off. "Jay, do something!"

"Like what?" Jay said shrugging. "We can't steal it, and with the race today there's nothing we can do except hope Kaki or Sakura will treat it better. Hopefully it'll be a strong battler."

"I'm not interested in battles." Kaki admitted. "I want to be a coordinator!"

"And I 'm going to be an idol!" Sakura added, pumping a fist.

"So wait..." Jay began. "Neither of you want to be trainers, as in, combat-based trainers?" He asked, the two girls shaking their heads.

"No." Kaki replied. "But most of the older people in town are insisting we go to the Sinnoh League."

"The younger generations in town are accustomed to NOT having a champion call Mineral Village home." The worker began. "And while we wouldn't mind having a champion among us again we just aren't used to it like the older generation who are more obsessed with it. Personally I think the girls should chase their dreams, not someone else's."

"Maybe, but either way we can't do much of anything now." Jay sighed. "As much as I hate to say it... We should probably leave."

"Yeah..." Dawn sighed, hanging her head. "Kaki... Sakura... Make sure Pachirisu is well taken care of, okay?"

"We will!" They said in unison.

0---0

"I can't believe we're just walking away from this..." Dawn sighed as the two began to walk away from Mineral Village along a path next to a river. "We should do something..."

"We can't really do much of anything." Jay replied. "As much as I hate to admit it our hands are tied. At the very least Pachirisu will have a good trainer, so... no need to worry, right?" He said, offering a small smile as he adjusted the egg basket.

"...Yeah, you're right." Dawn said, smiling back. "No need to worry at all. Once Kaki or Sakura own it it'll be treated right! ...I hope..."

"Vee?" Omni let off, looking over at the river nearby. "Ee, Eevee!"

"Something up Omni?" Jay asked a large leaf moved on the water before in moved onto the bank.

"Is that a pokémon?" Dawn asked, pulling out her pokédex as a frog-like creature waddled out, a lily pad on its head that covered its squat, blue body.

**[Lotad, the water weed pokémon. Lotad is said to have dwelled on land before. However, this Pokémon is thought to have returned to water because the leaf on its head grew large and heavy. It now lives by floating atop the water. It is known to ferry small Pokémon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its head.]**

"It looks sorta weird." Jay remarked as Dawn took out a pokéball.

"Weird maybe." Dawn began. "But I'm catching it! Piplup, I choose you!" She shouted out, tossing the pokéball, the penguin pokémon hopping out.

"Tad?" Lotad let of as it turned to face the trainer's pokémon. "Lotad!"

0---0

"Once more the race to catch the destined one begins!" Kiki shouted out, Kaki and Sakura standing behind her as she held Pachirisu in her hands, a crowd gathered around the base of the hill. "Today our village will stand behind one trainer! One with a destiny to conquer the Sinnoh League, reclaiming it for us!" She let off, Kaki and Sakura sharing a sad look. "Now it begins!" She let off setting down the pokémon, the squirrel sitting down.

"Pacha." It huffed, crossing its paws.

"You're supposed to run!" Kiki shouted out, a number of heads in the crowd shaking. "Go!" She added as the pokémon shook its head. "Go, or I will need to give you... special incentive." She said, pulling out a grey and white pokéball, the electric type shuddering before getting up and running away. "That's better. Now may the hunt... BEGIN!" She called out, the two girls rubbing after it, Kiki and the crowd following to ensure the hunt was decided fairly.

0---0

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Dawn called out, Piplup firing off a stream of bubbles, Lotad replying with its own Bubblebeam in turn as the two barrages slammed into each other, cancelling each other out. "Now, use Peck!" She cried out, the penguin charging as Lotad unleashed a stream of green energy at Piplup, striking it in the chest and making the water type slow down. "No! It's using Absorb! Piplup, Bubblebeam!" She cried out, Piplup grunting as it fired off a second stream, this one managing to hit and staggering Lotad.

"Lo!" It let off, before shaking itself and leaping up at Piplup.

"Piplup, dodge and peck!" Dawn called out, the penguin leaping to the side before thrusting forwards, beak first and slamming the foe. "One more time! Peck!" She called out.

0---0

Pachirisu ran. It didn't really have a choice, not with that old woman threatening her with that monster of a pokémon she kept. But it didn't want to be caught, not by those two.

It wasn't anything personally as it liked both of those girls, but wasn't really sure she was the pokémon for them. But that girl it just met, something was there. What it couldn't say, but it knew that this was the trainer for it. But with Kaki and Sakura giving chase and Kiki and the crowd prodding them on it had no chance to find the girl. It wouldn't have the trainer it wanted. If only something could change.

It did. "One more time! Peck!" It heard. It was the girl! Pachirisu changed its direction to the river. There she was, her pokémon battling a wild Lotad! Using its Quick Attack she ran towards the battle.

0---0

"Now!" Dawn said as Piplup slammed the Lotad into the ground before pulling out a pokéball, reaching back. "Pokéball! Go!" She called out, throwing it at the Lotad. Time seemed to slow down as the spinning ball arched towards the frog-like pokémon. The Lotad struggled to its feet, legs kicking out as tried to get off its side. Piplup watched on as it pumped its flippers in excitement.

"PACHA!" A cry let off a and white and blue figure jumped in front of the pokéball getting hit with it, the device opening up and sucking it in as the Lotad got up.

"Wha?" Dawn let out as time seemed to return to normal, the pokéball dropping to the ground as the Lotad ran back into the river, the device pinging as soon as it hit the ground, Dawn rushing over to pick it up. "Was that...?"

"YOU FOOL!" She and Jay heard, turning to face Kiki, pushing aside Kaki and Sakura, the two trainers and the crowd looking on dumbfounded. "HOW DARE YOU CAPTURE THE DESTINED ONE!?!"

"She was aiming for the Lotad!" Jay shouted back. "It's not like she told Pachirisu to get in the way!"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME, BOY!" She bellowed out. "RETURN IT NOW!" She cried out as Dawn called Pachirisu out.

"Pachirisu, why did you jump in front of my pokéball?" She asked the squirrel smiling as it hopped up onto her shoulder, cuddling around her neck, smiling happily as it rubbed into her.

"I think it wants to be with you, Dawn." Jay replied as the pokémon nodded rapidly.

"Wow, I've never seen it so happy." One of Kiki's workers remarked.

"Well, what us can we do?" A second asked. "That's that."

"No!" Kiki roared out, pulling out a grey and white pokéball. "It is not over. You will release Pachirisu so the hunt can end properly!"

"Technically speaking the hunt is over." Jay said with a shrug. "Pachirisu ended it."

"It does not end until the Elder says it is over!" She replied. "And if you will not turn Pachirisu by choice, then it will be by force!"

"Go ahead!" Jay replied, Piplup standing before Dawn, staring down the woman. "I've got five pokémon that says otherwise."

"You think that will be enough, boy?" Kiki grinned darkly.

"Enough!" Dawn shouted out, setting Pachirisu down. "You call yourself a trainer? You don't care at all about the pokémon!"

"Girl, don't you--"

"Professor Rowan's first lesson to me was that the pokémon ALWAYS comes first!" She said, standing up and glaring at her as she cut her off. "You don't care at all. All you care about is... your own reputation!"

"You dare--"

"I challenge you to a one-on-one battle!" Dawn said, cutting her off again. "If you win I'll give Pachirisu back. But if I win... You resign as Elder of Mineral Village!"

"I accept." Kiki said grinning as Dawn took out her pokédex, looking over something before nodding to herself.

"Pachirisu... This is our fight!" Dawn said as Jay picked up Piplup, backing away.

"I don't think getting involved right now will do much for us..." Jay said. "I don't think I've seen anyone as riled up as Dawn is now."

"Pip." Piplup said with a nod.

"Fool..." Kiki said, throwing her pokéball. "Rhydon, I choose you!" She called out, a massive six foot plus figure emerging with stone grey skin. Its hide looked like armour plating and it had a drill-like horn on its nose and a big, thick tail.

"A Rhydon..." Dawn blanched as Jay pulled out his pokédex.

**[Rhydon, the drill pokémon and evolution of Rhyhorn. Protected by an armour-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees. Rhydon's horn can crush even uncut diamond and one sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. This pokémon's hide is extremely tough. Even direct cannon hits don't leave a scratch.]**

"It's both a rock and ground type." Dawn let off as Pachirisu gulped, its one shot at being with its new trainer being blocked by its tormentor.

"Rhydon." It growled out, stomping the ground with one massive foot.

"I'm used to the destined one not liking it destiny." Kiki smirked. "So I grabbed a Rhyhorn to ensure I could... keep it in line."

"Ground verses eclectic is a bad match up..." Dawn admitted. "But we can't give up! Pachirisu, let's win this!" Dawn shouted out.

"Pacha!" Pachirisu cried out, taking a battle stance.

"Rhydon, let's teach these upstarts a lesson." Kiki began. "Horn Attack!" She cried out, Rhydon charging, lowering its head.

"Pachirisu, dodge and use Quick Attack!" Dawn let off as her new pokémon charged, dodging the horn and slamming into the huge pokémon's flank, bouncing off. "Oh no!"

"Rhydon's too strong to be hurt with normal attacks like that." Kiki said, crossing her arms, staff in one hand. "Rhydon, Stomp!" She called out, the smaller pokémon jumping away as the bigger one stomped the ground, the earth shaking from the force.

"Pachirisu, Swift!" Dawn called out, the smaller pokémon jumping away and unleashing a torrent of stars, impacting the thick flank of Rhydon.

"Don, Rhydon, Don!" It let off as if it was laughing.

"Fury Attack." Kiki said, her beast charging and swinging its arms at the smaller squirrel, the Pachirisu dodging wildly.

"Discharge!" Dawn shouted, Pachirisu jumping back and unleashing a blast of thunder, Rhydon closing its eyes as it was struck. When the attack ended it opened its eyes with a smirk, only a few superficial scorch marks that did no true damage.

"No..." Dawn let off. "Electric attacks don't work... normal attacks don't work... What works?"

"Nothing will work." Kiki replied as Rhydon slowly stomped over to Pachirisu.

'Pachirisu doesn't have any attacks that can stop it...' Dawn thought to herself as Pachirisu backed away. 'Discharge could only blind it at best... If only it could use a water attack... Hey, wait a second.' Turning her head she saw the river again, the water shining under the sun. "That's it! Pachirisu, make a break for the river!"

"Pacha!" It let off, turning and running for the river.

"I don't think so." Kiki chuckled. "Rhydon, Take Down!" She called out, her beast rushing off after the smaller, faster pokémon but still towering over it.

"Stop at the edge!" Dawn called out, the Pachirisu stopping and turning to face it's charging foe.

"You have it now Rhydon!"

"DISCHARGE! AIM FOR THE HORN!" Dawn shouted out, Pachirisu gathering a charge before unleashing it at the horn.

"RHYDON!" The rock pokémon shouted out, the sparks coming off of its horn causing no pain, but blinding its sensitive eyes, momentum carrying it forwards as Pachirisu leapt to the side.

"Rhydon! Stop!" Kiki bellowed out too late as Rhydon fell into the water. "No! Ground types are immune to electric types because they stay grounded... But in the water..."

"In the water it's a new story!" Dawn replied. "Pachirisu, Discharge! Everything you got!"

"PACHA!" It left off, gathering a large charge until its body was cackling with blue thunder before unleashing it on the Rhydon, the beast screaming out in pain as voltage electrocuted the drill pokémon. Once the attack stopped the Rhyhorn was unconscious, eyes swirling as it laid down in the river.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kiki bellowed out. "Rhydon, I command you to rise up! Rise! Rise!"

"Kiki..." An older man said, walking over to grip her shoulder. "Recall your pokémon. The battle is over."

"It is not over!"

"You've lost." He said, the crowd looking on with a mixture of surprise and resignation. "You bet your position as Elder and lost."

"It is not over until--"

"I am Elder now." He said firmly. "It is over." He said, lowering his head. "And you will accept your defeat. Pachirisu is now hers. Kaki and Sakura will try for the next destined one next year. That is all." He said, the man turning to leave. Soon the crowd began to dissipate as Kiki finally recalled her Rhydon, before shooting one last hateful glare at Dawn before turning to leave, only Kaki and Sakura left, the two walking over to them.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said, picking up Pachirisu as it ran over to her. "I didn't mean to cause you all so much trouble, but..."

"It's okay." Kaki said. "Pachirisu wants you to train it."

"Yeah." Sakura added. "We're not mad. And besides, Eld, I mean, Kiki has been pressuring everyone in the village for years. Maybe now with Tenma as Elder we can chase our dreams without her breathing down our necks."

"Well... Thanks." Dawn said, hugging Pachirisu to her. "You here that Pachirisu? We're going to be a team now! You, me, Buneary and Piplup!"

"Piplup, Pip!" Piplup added as it walked over.

"Pacha!" Pachirisu let off, sparks coming off of its cheeks as it hugged its new trainer.

"All right!" Dawn called out before spinning around and holding Pachirisu up over her head. "I caught... A PACHIRISU!"

"Piplup!"

"Pacha!" Pachirisu cried out happily, a wave of static coming from it, washing over Dawn as her hair began to stand on end.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! MY HAIR!"

0---0

_So with a new friend in Pachirisu our heroes continue on their way to Oreburgh City! With Mineral Village about to undergo a big change under Elder Tenma and with former Elder Kiki now disgraced a new era awaits the small town! But for now our heroes are satisfied with a job well done and the thoughts of overcoming new foes and obstacles! What adventures await them?_

"Is it just me, or is this puppet show acting out what just happened?" One kid asked another. "I mean... How would he know so fast? We live here and WE just found out about it. How can he make a show about it so fast?"

"I dunno. But I wanna hear the next part!"


	16. Pinsir Attack!

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Well Pachirisu LOOKS like Pikachu... if your colour blind and passing it at fifty miles per hour...

D.J. Scales: The Puppet Show guy is a way to make a narrator that's in the story, as well as a parody of it and a fun little bit of peering over the fourth wall.

X00001: It was meant to get a laugh. Thanks.

Mata-NuiXIII: No, the narrator isn't in story. At least for the anime.

The Duelist of Dawn: Thanks man. Poor Rhydon, huh?

The Notorious SMP: I try, I try.

JimmytheDude: I do have faults in my style, and I don't mind them being pointed out. Hopefully I'll iron out my little faults, ne?

Supremezero: It was never Red's Eevee to begin with.

Darkforce222: I am trying to capture the feel of the anime while basing it mostly on the games. As for Sundance and Kidd I can use them whenever I need some conflict, but I don't think overusing them would be helpful.

gjbuckshot59: Thanks man. And I try.

Knightwolf1875: Shocking ending... What a pun...

To Everyone: Yes, I know, long time between updates... I suck sometimes...

0---0

_Without a puppet show in sight our heroes have carried on their way towards Oreburgh City. With Oreburgh Gate looming closer and closer the time for the trainer's gym battle also looms closer and closer. However other trainers are on the path, and in order to gain the experience and training needed to defeat the gym leader Roark he has to face and challenge as many as possible before his arrival as well as train his pokémon. Only time will tell if it is enough._

"Valkyrie! Headbutt!" Jay cried out. Dawn sat on a trunk on the sideline, Omni seated in her lap and the egg's basket beside her. His small Togepi charged at a Spinarak. The opposing trainer stood across from him in the clearing in the forest, dense trees with green leaves all about ranging from species of oak and birch to the odd pine. He wasn't sure if they were trees that were meant to be in the same region, but they were.

The trainer stood half a head shorter than him and wore long khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt, brown shaven stubble in place of hair as he frowned. "Spinarak, String Shot!" He had laughed at the fact this trainer sent a Togepi of all things out at him, but it had proven far stronger than he thought. Weren't Togepi supposed to be weak?

"Crap!" Jay let off and as the Spinarak spat a stand of string from its mouth, the web wrapping around Valkyrie. The thing was a foot tall, six legged green spider with what seemed to be marking like a face on its back. "Switch to Roll Out!" He called out as Valkyrie stumbled for a moment, arms bound and legs entangled, before jumping up and spinning around like a bowling ball, rushing off towards Spinarak and striking it, sending it to the ground.

"Spinarak!" The trainer, Joe, cried out as the bug type landed on the soft grass. "Try stopping it with more String Shot!" He called out.

"Spinarak!" It cried out, spitting out more line at the rolling pokémon, the line collecting as the spinning pokémon appeared to get larger and larger as more string was added. "Rak!" It let out before being steamrolled by the Togepi, the webbing now encasing it and making the spider pokémon stick to it. Slowly the ball came to a halt, the six legs of the bug pokémon kicking out as it jutted out of the top of the ball.

"Well this is a sticky mess..." Jay commented. "Valkyrie, Metronome!" He called out, standing and waiting for something to happen.

"Metronome..." Dawn muttered as she took out her pokédex. "Valkyrie can do anything with that." She said before scanning the bug type.

**[Spinarak, the string spit pokémon. The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands. It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close.]**

It was about then that a massive blast of thunder came out of the ball of web, blasting it apart and freeing Valkyrie while electrocuting Spinarak simultaneously. The spider fell to the ground, eye swirling as Joe groan.

"Ah man..." He groaned out, dropping to his knees. "This stinks..."

"Great jab, Valk." Jay said as he walked over. "Not quite as planned though, huh?" He said as Joe recalled Spinarak.

"Toge, Togeppppiiii!" Valkyrie, for her part, didn't really care. That was a good match.

"Okay killer. Go take a well earned five." Jay said, pulling out a pokéball to recall her.

"It was a good match." Joe said, walking over. "I wasn't expecting that sort of power from a Togepi though."

"Well guess you'll know next time." Jay replied before shaking hands with his opponent.

0---0

"Okay guys, Iron Tail!" Jay called out as Dawn yawned, emerging from her tent.

"What is with all of this racket?" She asked sleepily as she stood up. After Joe had left they decided to camp out for the night in the clearing. They ate, fed the pokémon and had gone to bed. Now it was eight in the morning, or rather eight eleven by her pokétch, and the sounds of breaking rocks sounded. Walking over to where the sounds were coming from, just past a few trees, she found her answer.

Omni, Burn-Out and Zeus were smashing their glowing tails against nearby rocks, smashing them apart. She assumed he had Omni pass the technique along to add to their arsenal. Ursa Major was smashing rocks with his paw with what she thought was Brick Break. Valkyrie, meanwhile, was smashing its tiny arm into rocks and smashing them as well, bit of rock flying about. She took her pokédex out, scanning the move.

**[Rock Smash, a move of the fighting type. The user slugs the foe with a shattering punch. It can also smash boulders.]**

"Wonder where she picked that up?" Dawn idly wondered before shrugging and going back to camp. It was her turn to cook and she was hungry.

"Okay guys, one more time and we pack it in for the morning!" Jay called out, watching on as he thought about the gym ahead of him. By all appearances his pokémon were ready for the gym, but he couldn't help but feel he needed more preparation. It was hard to say why he felt so paranoid, but among it was he hadn't faced a rock type yet, and he wasn't sure what to expect save it would be tough. Each of his pokémon gave a curt nod before picking out new boulders. Omni, Zeus and Burn-Out ran towards their targets, spinning their back ends and glowing tails about, smashing the rocks apart. Ursa Major performed yet another Brick Break, smashing another boulder apart while Valkyrie smashed it's arm to another, half of it, triple her own size, breaking apart on impact. "That's good. Let's go get some grub, huh?" He said, each pokémon letting off it's own cry before rushing to the campsite, Jay chuckling as he followed.

0---0

"Oreburgh Gate shouldn't be much further, Jay." Dawn explained as they walked down the forest path, Omni on Jay's shoulder as usual and the egg carried in on of his arms in the basket. "If the map on my pokétch is right there should be a Pokécenter just before it."

"Cool. Can't wait." He said as they entered a clearing. "...What's with this?"

"Weird..." Dawn let out as she looked it over. The grass had chalk lines on it like a soccer field making a rectangle with a line dividing it into equal squares, a circle in the center of it. Benches and a large tent sat on the edge of one side of the field while a sign stood at the other. "The Unofficial Route Two-O-Three Gym. Leader: Brandon, the Bug Manic."

"That is right!" The heard as a boy exited the tent in question. "I am Brandon!" He declared, the boy standing about Jay's height and with short, cropped blonde hair. He wore a straw hat on his head and had a large net strapped to his back. He wore khaki shorts and white tank top as he walked over to the field. "Who comes to challenge me?" He asked just before a small rock was thrown from the tent, hitting the back of his head. "OW!"

"Brother, knock it off!" They heard as a short young girl, maybe around eight, walked out of the tent, sighing. "It's your turn to wash the dishes!" She said, her waist long blonde hair in two braided pigtails, a pink sundress covering her young frame.

"But... I have challengers, Tammy!" Brandon replied, pointing to the Jay and Dawn. "I have to face them!"

"Brother, you STILL need to wash the dishes!"

"Excuse me..." Jay asked, raising a hand. "But what is going on here?"

"And why are you two out here?" Dawn added.

"Vee." Omni added after a moment.

"Ah, well it's like this." Brandon began as he walked to a bench standing up on it. "Someday I plan on opening a pokémon gym in Jubilife City! A gym filled with bug pokémon, where I will face worthy trainers, testing them to their limits! Where my name can go down in the annals of gym leader-dom!"

"Gym leader-dom?" Jay parroted as Brandon continued.

"To prepare for that day... I will accept all challenges! To those I defeat they shall know they must train harder to be true masters! And to those that beat me they receive a Bug Badge!"

"It's just a painted bottle cap." Tammy pointed out, sighing.

"Well... I can't afford actual badges yet..." Brandon admitted. "They're just kinda like... badge stand-ins, you know?" He added with a chuckle. "But if your going on to battle in Roark's Gym this would be good practice, I mean we go by official rules here and everything."

"Well, I guess the experience might help..." Jay admitted crossing his arms. "But..."

"Then it's decided!" Brandon called out. "Challenger! Step towards the field!" He called out before running off to one end of the field, turning to face Jay as the trainer sighed, passing Dawn his egg before walking opposite of him. "Sis, you mind?"

"Yeah, Yeah..." Tammy sighed, walking to a soap box off to one side of the field, picking up a green and red flag before stepping up on it, the green flag in her left hand being pointed to Brandon and the red on at Jay. "Ummm, wait... what's your name?" She asked.

"Jay. Jay Snares." He replied before Tammy nodded, Dawn sitting down on the benches at the side of the field.

"Okay, this is a match in the Unofficial Route Two-O-Three Gym!" Tammy began. "This Gym battle is between the leader, Brandon, and the challenger, Jay Snares! It will be a three on three contest and will continue until one team of pokémon is unable to battle! In addition only the challenger may substitute pokémon! Now let the match... BEGIN!"

"Okay then!" Brandon let out, taking out a pokéball. "I choose to start with... Caterpie!" He called out, tossing the pokéball and summoning a foot tall green, caterpillar like pokémon with a yellow underbelly and orange antenna, small yellow rings on it's body and big eyes.

"Caterpie?" Jay let off, pulling out his pokédex.

**[Caterpie, the worm pokémon. Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odour. It crawls into foliage where it camouflages itself among leaves that are the same color as its body.]**

"Okay then..." He began, pulling out his own pokéball. "I'll choose... Ursa Major!" He called out, throwing his own pokéball and sending out the little bear pokémon in turn.

"Ursa!" He let out, staring down his foe.

"Okay, let's go with Fury Swipes!" Jay called out as Ursa Major charged.

"Caterpie, use String Shot!" Brandon called back, his pokémon unleashing a stream of white webbing at Ursa Major.

"Swipe it away!" Jay called out, the little bear pokémon swinging at the string, managing to bat it away from him as he closed the distance.

"Tackle!" Brandon called out as the bear got close, his insect pokémon bunching up before leaping forwards, slamming into the bear.

"Teddi!" He let out before being knocked down, rolling over his shoulder to his feet.

"Wow, that was a hit." Jay admitted as the worm pokémon leapt at Ursa Major again. "Dodge it!" He called out, the bear sidestepping only to have the worm pokémon leap at him again, slamming him down again.

"Ha, Ha!" Brandon laughed out, hands resting on his hips. "My Caterpie is the best in the world, isn't it?" He asked before it began to glow brightly.

"Oh crap..." Jay let off, pulling out the pokédex as Brandon's jaw dropped. "Now what?"

"It's... It's... Evolving..." Brandon let off; giggling a bit as the glowing form shifted, transforming from a worm shaped and sized creature to a crescent shaped thing double its former size. After a few moments the glowing stopped revealing a green exoskeleton that looked like some for of chrysalis with eyes and a nose. "It turned into a Metapod..."

**[Metapod, the cocoon pokémon and the evolution of Caterpie. The shell covering this pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell. They can be very difficult to spot in the wild, because their green coloration helps them blend in with the tree-top canopies.]**

"Now behold the power of my newly evolved pokémon!" Brandon laughed out as Ursa Major stepped over to the cocoon pokémon. "Now, Tackle!"

"Metapod." It replied as it rocked lightly. Ursa Major tilted its head as it kept rocking harder and harder, unable to move much. "...Pod..."

"Hey oh leader of gym... How is it gonna move without legs?" Jay asked, chuckling lightly.

"Good question..." Brandon replied. "Well let's see you beat this! Metapod, use Harden!" He called out, the skin of the bug type becoming harder and shinier. "Now it's impervious to striking attacks! Ha, Ha!"

"Okay, fine." Jay said, shrugging. "Ursa Major, Seismic Toss!"

"...Crud..." Brandon let off as the bear grabbed the cocoon and leapt upwards, spinning about before throwing the bug to the ground, the impact causing a small crater as the bug's eyes swirled.

"Pod..." It let off softly.

"Metapod is unable to battle!" Tammy let out as she lifted up the red flag. "The winner is Ursa Major!"

"Metapod, return!" Brandon called out, holding out the pokéball as he recalled his pokémon, setting its ball away before pulling out another. "You may have beaten my newly evolved Metapod... but can you do the same to my fully evolved Beedrill?" He called out, throwing out the second pokéball the yellow and black wasp-like pokémon emerging, its wings beating as it flew around Brandon's side of the field.

"Ursa, come on back. Let someone else have a go." Jay said before recalling Ursa Major, setting his pokéball aside and taking out a second, tossing it into the field. "Zeus, you're up!" He called our, the cat-like pokémon hopping out.

"Now my Beedrill, use Twin Needle!" Brandon called out, the large bee buzzing across the field at Zeus.

"Thunder Bolt!" Jay called back, his pokémon charging a blast of thunder, loosing it at the insect that flew to the side. "Huh? Again! Thunder Bolt!" He called out again, a second blast being fired out at the bee that dodged it. "That's fast!"

"My Beedrill is the fastest things with wings!" Brandon boasted as Zeus dove out of the way of the diving bug. "Now, Twin Needle!"

"Zeus, dodge!" Jay called back, his Shinx dodging out of the way of the diving bug again, the insect turning about to try and strike it with its large stingers again, Zeus sidestepping. "Too fast... I need a plan!"

"Ha, Ha! Okay Beedrill! Twin Needle from above!" Brandon called out as the Beedrill flew upwards before diving straight down at Zeus.

"Hey, wait a... Zeus, don't move until I tell you!" Jay barked back, ignoring Brandon's 'huh' as Zeus braced himself, the bug diving down at him from above. Jay waited until the last moment before giving the next order. "Now! Dodge!" He called out, Zeus diving to the side as the Beedrill slammed into the ground, bouncing off.

"Beedrill!" Brandon called out as his pokémon stood on it's hind legs, staggering about slightly.

"Zeus, Thunder Bolt!" Jay called out, his Shinx loosing a blast of lightning at the dazed Beedrill, shocking it and lighting it up. Once the attack halted it fell over, eyes swirling as smoke rose from its body.

"Again!?" Brandon cried out as he looked down at his defeated pokémon.

"Beedrill is unable to battle!" Tammy called out, holding up the red flag. "The victory goes to Zeus!"

"Okay, time to go into overdrive!" Brandon said, recalling Beedrill and setting its pokéball away before grabbing another one. "Now it's time for my best! Pinsir! I choose you!"

What came out of the pokéball was a five foot, brown beetle with a mouth full of vertical teeth and two large white horns covered in spikes. It stood on two short legs and had two thin arms with three clawed fingers on each one.

"Oh boy." Jay leg off as he scanned in.

**[Pinsir, the stag beetle pokémon. Pinsir has a pair of massive horns. Protruding from the surface of these horns are thorns. These thorns are driven deeply into the foe's body when the pincer closes, making it tough for the foe to escape. It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.]**

"Pleasant..." Jay deadpanned holding out a pokéball. "Zeus, return!" He called out, the return beam pulling Zeus out of the battle as he set his pokéball aside, grabbing another. "Okay Burn-Out, time to shine!" He called out, throwing the pokéball and unleashing the fire horse that pawed at the ground with a hoof.

"Pinsir, let's go! Vice Grip!" Brandon called out, his bug pokémon charging.

"Jump over it and use Double Kick!" Jay called back, the Ponyta galloping at the beetle before leaping over it, the Pinsir trying to grab it with it's horns only to just miss, receiving a pair of hooves slamming the back of it's head for the trouble.

"Sir..." The bug pokémon let out as it stumbled before turning to face its foe.

"Pinsir, Stone Edge!" Brandon called out, his pokémon focusing as brown rings appeared around it before forming into rocks of sizes ranging from the size of a fist to a whole arm.

"Uh oh..." Jay let off. "Burn-Out! Agility!" He called out as the Pinsir thrust an arm forth, several rocks firing off at the horse that leapt to the side and began to run in a wide circle.

"Pinsir, keep using Stone Edge!" Brandon called out, his bug type collecting more rings around it that formed into more rocks that were fired off before more rings were formed, the pattern repeating. Jay's Ponyta, meanwhile slowed down, sped up and leapt to dodge the rocks thrown at it, the Pinsir letting off a smirk.

"Burn-Out, Flame Thrower!" Jay called out, the fire horse turning it's head to unleash a stream of flames from it's mouth, the ring of stones collecting into a shield to deflect it. "You gotta be _kidding_ me!" Jay let off.

"All good gym leaders, and future real gym leaders, find ways to make up for weaknesses." Brandon said as the stones began to circle about the Pinsir again. "Now again, Stone Edge!"

"Agility!" Jay shouted back as his fire horse began to focus on dodging again, more stones being fired off at her, Jay biting his lip slightly. "I can't fire off a Flame Thrower... And Flame Wheel would be suicidal... And Iron Tail is great against rock types, but... Hey wait a sec... Burn-Out! Charge it with Flame Thrower!" Jay called out, the Ponyta turning to run at the bug type, unleashing a torrent of flames.

"That's not gonna work." Brandon chuckled as the rocks formed a shield again, deflecting the flame. "You can't hurt Pinsir through his Stone Edge Shield!"

"I'm planning to hurt him WITH the Stone Edge Shield!" Jay barked back as Brandon let off a 'huh', the horse closing in. "Burn-Out, Iron Tail the shield!" Jay called out, the horse's tail glowing before it swung it about, smashing it into the rock shield, smashing it apart and sending the stones into Pinsir.

"PINSIR!" It cried out, the rocks smacking into its exoskeleton.

"Pinsir, no!" Brandon cried out.

"Now, Flame Thrower!" Jay shouted out, the horse sending off another blast of flame that was unobstructed as it struck the beetle, burning it before the attack ended.

"Pin..." It let off before toppling over onto it's back, eyes swirling. "...sir..."

"Three for three!?" Brandon cried out, gripping his hair. "HOW!?"

"Pinsir is unable to battle!" Tammy cried out, holding up the red flag. "The victory goes to Burn-Out! That means Jay Snares is the winner!"

"Way to go Jay!" Dawn called out as she walked over to him. "Great job!"

"Thanks Dawn." Jay replied as he took out Burn-Out's pokéball. "Nice job there, Burn-Out. Come on back and take a breather." He said before recalling the pokémon. Smiling he walked over to the field, extending his hand. "Good battle. Your pokémon really put up a fight."

"Heh, well thanks." Brandon replied, taking his hand and shaking it. "But I got a long way to go if I want to be a gym leader."

"No one said it would be easy." Dawn pointed out.

"I guess..." Brandon said before snapping his fingers. "Oh, almost forgot." He let off before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle cap with a crudely painted Pinsir on it. "As recognition for beating me I present to you the Bug Badge!"

"Or a bottle cap." Tammy said before walking over and smacking Brandon's head with one of the flags. "And you still have to do the dishes!"

"Ohhh..." He let off as Jay chuckled. "It's not funny!"

_And so our hero has defeated the impromptu gym in Route Two-O-Three. And while the painted Bug Badge isn't a real Gym Badge it still signifies a mark of skill. Of how much skill remains unknown as he and his friend continue on to Oreburgh City, home to a real gym and a real badge! What happens next? Stay tuned._


	17. The Wake Up Call Boss! Roark the Rock!

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: It worked.

The Duelist of Dawn: Thanks man.

X00001: We'll see.

D.J. Scales: I have an idea on how it'll go.

Darkforce222: Don't forget Scizor. That was a powerhouse too.

.Babies: I sort of have a plan. Well, more like a series of ideas that I need to connect. It's hard to explain.

Knightwolf1875: Read and see.

0---0

_After an uneventful trip through Oreburgh Gate our heroes finally reach Oreburgh City!_

_A mining town with a rich history in coal production and fossil excavation, and more importantly Jay's first shot at a Gym Battle! Although it's late when they arrive, the sun vanishing over the horizon, the hour of battle draws nearer and nearer. Their first stop; the local Pokémon Center for a check-up and good night's rest!_

"Is that guy stalking us?" Jay asked, pointing to the puppet show nearby.

"Just ignore him." Dawn replied, setting her hands on her friend's back as she pushed him towards the Pokécenter. "Ignore him and he'll go away..."

"Okay, okay! No need to shove!"

"Ee, Eevee." Omni added with a nod, perched on his master's head as they entered the center. After Dawn had stopped shoving him inside the pair walked over to the counter.

"Hi, we're here for a..." Jay began as the nurse turned to face them. "Nurse Joy? I thought you worked in Jubilife." He said as a confused look crossing his face.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Dawn added, looking as her own face showed puzzlement.

"I haven't been to..." The nurse began before snapping her fingers. "Oh, you must have met my third cousin, Hannalore Joy!"

"Hannalore Joy?" Jay and Dawn parroted as the nurse pointed to a picture.

"Yes, that's her there. Third to the left, first row."

"Ugh..." Jay let off, looking at the picture. The framed picture in question hung on a nearby wall, the background being a medical school with the words 'Sunyshore City Medical Academy' on the building. And standing in three rows of seven were a total to twenty one identical looking, pink hair-in-loops women. "...Wow... Talk about 'joy to the world'..."

"No kidding..." Dawn asked before seeing someone in the background, off to the side and under the shade of a tree. Aside from having black hair in a long ponytail and jeans and a leather jacket as apposed to a nurse uniform she looked just like the other Nurse Joys. "Who's that, by the tree?"

"Oh, her." Joy deadpanned. "That's my fifth cousin, twice removed Dora Joy." She said before leaning into whisper. "She's not a nurse, so she's kind of the black Mareep of the family."

"You don't say..." Jay said, sweat-dropping. 'Cloning! It has to be cloning!' He thought to himself. 'A cloning based conspiracy by the government to... to... take good care of pokémon? Then again in this world... that would make _sense_... I think...'

"Anyway, we need to have a check up done on our pokémon." Dawn said as the pair began to unload their pokéballs as Joy nodded, setting down two trays, Omni hopping onto one.

"Okay, it'll be only a few minutes." Joy said bowing slightly as a pair of Chansey came to take the trays, the two trainers walking to the phones.

"Am I the only one who thinks that was very weird?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I know." Dawn replied, nodding. "I'm gonna go call mom." She added, sitting at the phone and dialling in her home number. A few moments of ringing later Johanna picked answered, her face appearing on the screen.

"Hello? Oh Dawn!" She let off, smiling as she saw Jay look over her daughter's shoulder. "And Jay as well. Are you in Oreburgh yet?"

"Just arrived Mom." Dawn replied, nodding. "We're planning on going to the gym first thing tomorrow."

"Oh good." Johanna she replied nodding once. "Did you arrange for rooms yet?"

"Oh, not yet actually..." Jay replied, rubbing his head. "We were a bit, uh, distracted by something."

"Ah, I see. Well Dawn, why don't you go deal with it." She said, smiling softly. "I want to have a word about Jay with his first gym battle."

"Oh. Sure." Dawn let off as she stood, Jay taking her seat. "Be back in a jiff." She added before walking over to the counter.

"S'up Auntie?" Jay asked, as he looked at Johanna through the screen as her face took a more serious look.

"Not to set any pressure on you..." Johanna began. "But you need to win this gym battle."

"I thought this was going to be a pep talk, not a pressure builder." Jay replied, blinking slightly.

"I know, and I'm sorry." She continued. "But I know Dawn. When she lost her contest she became a lot more discouraged than she looks. It's going to be awhile before she can look past her loss and push on. She's hiding it well, but I know. ...I was the same way."

"Well..."

"If she sees you win your first gym battle it'll get her re-motivated and encourage her and she'll go back to Jubilife with more fire than before."

"...I can't promise anything but my best." He said, chuckling nervously. "I'm a bit nervous truth be told, but I think I can do it."

"Hmm." Johanna said, nodding once. "Thank you. And good luck." She added before looking past him.

"Your pokémon are ready to go." Nurse Joy said as she set a tray down next to him, Omni sitting on it.

"Oh thanks." He said as he started to load up his pokéballs on his belt, Omni leaping up to his shoulder.

"And we got a room." Dawn added, walking over. "So we're ready to go. See, no need to worry!" She said as Nurse Joy turned to walk away.

"Dawn, whenever you say that is when I worry--" CRASH! "...the most?" Johanna let off, staring behind them as Dawn and Jay turned.

The sight behind them caused Jay to apply his palm to his face and Dawn to sigh. There, on the floor in a bundle of limbs was Barry who had, by all appearances, run headlong into Nurse Joy while forgetting to stop. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi..." Jay let off.

"Oww..." Nurse Joy let off as she pushed the young man off of her. "Watch where you're going young man!"

"Oh, sorry Nurse." Barry said, having the decency to blush as he got up, offering a hand to help the woman up. "I was coming back to see if my pokémon were good to go, so I rushed over." He said as the woman took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet.

"It's okay, but slow down." The nurse sighed as she walked to the back. "One moment please."

"Also, looking where you're going helps." Jay piped up causing Barry to cry out and turn to face the stranger to the pokémon world.

"Jay! What took you so long?" Barry asked chuckling a bit as he rubbed his nose. "I mean you shoulda been here days ago!"

"At least we didn't run head long into people along the way." Jay countered as Barry coughed into his hand. "So, you're getting ready to face the gym leader?"

"No..." Barry sighed, hanging his head. "Truth is he kicked my tail..."

"No way..." Dawn let off. "I mean your Heracross looked really tough."

"Well yeah..." Barry replied rubbing his nose. "And he took out the leader's Geodude okay, but his Onix wiped the floor with him. I tried Turtwig since, ya know, grass beats rock, but he got creamed too... And the less said of how Starly did the better..."

"Man..." Jay let off. 'Barry got totally creamed...' He thought to himself.

Turtwig was a starter pokémon, one meant to be easy enough to control but rugged enough to build a team about, and Heracross was a major league powerhouse. To have both be beaten by rock pokémon, pokémon that had a natural disadvantage to both of Barry's pokémon, spoke volumes on the leader's power.

The worst part was none of Jay's pokémon had a clear advantage over rock. Omni could turn into two that could, and most likely would have to use that ability to survive, while the rest only had one or more effective attacks against rock.

Johanna's plan seemed to be less and less likely to happen.

"So I came here to get my team healed up before I train real hard!" Barry continued, breaking off Jay's musings. "I'll catch another pokémon! I'll become twice as tough! And then I'll beat Roark!"

"But first you need your pokémon." Nurse Joy chirped as she walked back with three pokéballs on a tray.

"Oh yeah... Right..." Barry said, quickly taking them. "Okay! Time to train! In ten! Nine! ... Threetwoonego!" He blurted out before dashing for the doors.

"But the sun's already going... down..." Jay called out as Barry vanished out the door. "Ugh, why do I bother...?"

"He's always been like that." Dawn sighed, patting her friend's shoulder. "You'd better get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Right."

0---0

_After a good night's sleep our heroes leave the ever present egg at the center and make their way to the Oreburgh Gym. The Gym Leader is Roark, a former coal miner who still heads to the Oreburgh Mine to help out now and again. One of his main passions in life is ancient pokémon fossils and has helped the Oreburgh Museum with fossil restoration projects for years. To those who defeat him he bestows a Coal Badge, a symbol of skill and power._

_A specialist in rock-type pokémon one must wonder, can Jay overcome his defences and power on through to a victory?_

0---0

"Oh come off it son, you really needn't face every two-bit trainer that comes in here." A woman, late forties by appearances but whose good genes and health has kept her as attractive as ever as has her light brown hair, done into a tight bun in the back of her head. "After all, even that last one wasn't much of a challenge."

"Ugh, come on mom." Roark sighed in return. The two were in a backroom in his gym, the man bent over a desk with a large fossil on it. "Most of these trainers get their pokémon from Professor Rowan. Because of that they go to the closest gym first, mine."

Sighing, the woman smoothed out her grey slacks before adjusting her slightly darker grey blazer. "Then why waste your time on them?" She asked, looking over her son in his own open grey jacket and matching cargo pants and that tacky red helmet with light on it on his head, his spiky hair showing under in as a reddish brown.

"Because someone has to." Roark replied, turning to face his mother, adjusting his glasses. "These guys need to learn that pokémon training is not going to be easy, and that type advantage doesn't always mean a win. Some drop out, but those that stick to their guns ALWAYS come back, and always with a better fight."

"And how do you know when the good fight comes along?" His mother asked. "I'm just saying let someone else run the gym and come to Canalave City with me and your father. There are tougher challenges in that gym, you'll get stronger faster."

"Well--" Roark began before his beeper went off. Pulling it from his belt he looked it over. "Ah. A new challenger awaits." He said, smiling a bit before walking to the door. "Sorry Mom, gotta go to work."

"Ugh..." His mother let off before following. "Probably just some new, dumb, trainer..."

0-Minutes Earlier-0

"Wow... No one messes around when they make these gyms..." Jay replied, looking over the building. Really, he expected a building that looked like a body building gym or maybe a Japanese style dojo.

This was a set of doors in a mountain face with the words 'Oreburgh Gym' carved into the cliff above it.

"Yeah..." Dawn let off as the two walked inside. Inside the walls were red painted wood with grey boards forming square designs, the lights above them filling the room with luminescence as they walked to a counter. "Uh, hello?"

"One moment." They heard as a man with stubble on his chin and long tan coloured hair walked over to the opposite side of the counter, a yellow button up shirt on as well as a simple pair of jeans. "Hi, I'm Ian. Welcome to Oreburgh Gym."

"Hi, I, uh, I came for a battle against the leader." Jay replied, chuckling nervously.

"Ee, Eevee!" Omni chirped.

"Well, a rare looking coat on your Eevee." Ian replied letting off a chuckle of his own. "So you've made an appointment then?"

"An... appointment?"

"Oh yes, you need to make an appointment, sign forms, wavier, and wait a few days..." Ian said as the two children's faces turned deeper and deeper into shocked bewilderment. "I'm just kidding! So long as the leader is around and his pokémon are ready to go you can battle him anytime!"

"Gah..." Jay let off, hanging his head. "Don't do that please..."

"Gotta get my laughs somehow!" Ian let off, chuckling louder. "We DO need you to sign a forum if you've never been to a gym for a battle before, but it's so we can film the battles and all. Make the gym money." He said, setting a forum on the table. "One page, you can read it if you want, sign on the bottom." He said as Jay took the sheet, glancing over it for a second before taking a pen and scribbling a signature. "Great." He said, taking the forum and pulling out a small blue box. Barley an inch high it looked to be about three inches by seven inches. He opened it up, the case showing eight indentations inside of it. "That's your badge case. Any badges you win can be held in there for easy access and carry.

"Cool." Jay let off and Ian pressed a small button.

"Come with me, the Gym Leader should be along shortly." He said, leading Jay to a door by the back, Dawn following them along.

"Say..." Dawn piped up. "Is there a change room?"

0---0

"So this entire place was carved out of the mountain?" Jay asked as he and Ian waited in the arena for Roark to arrive, a three man crew readying their cameras.

"Yes, by the first Gym Leader, Bryon, using his pokémon." Ian replied. "He and his wife Roxy own the mines here in Oreburgh and Canalave, as well as both cities gyms."

"Whoa." Jay let off, looking about. The walls were covered in sections of pinkish coloured segments and the floor was a light blue tiles that were fitted so well they were almost seamless. Stands were on one side of the room, probably for big events and such, and in the center was a massive pair of square grey metal slabs that were set two inches under the floor forming a rectangle, boxes painted in white at the two ends.

"Sorry I took so long." They heard, turning to see a man in his early twenties walk out, an older woman following him. "So, this is my new challenger huh?" He asked, walking over.

"Yeah." Jay said, offering his hand, the leader shaking it. "Jay. Jay Snares."

"Well people call me, Roark the Rock!" Roark replied, patting his chest with a fist. "I'm the Gym Leader here. So, is this your first gym battle then?"

"Uh, yes. Yes it is sir."

"Ha! Sir. Friendly guy ain't ya?" Roark teased.

"Great, another new, meaningless trainer..." Roxy sighed. "What else are we getting?"

"I'm ready!" A voice called out, everyone turning, and then staring, at the girl that came running up to them in a pink-as-pink-can-get cheerleader outfit with two light blue 'V's on the chest, a Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu following her in matching uniforms, both trainer and pokémon holding pink pom-poms. "Are we all set?"

"...I'd ask where you got all of that..." Jay began. "...But I'm not sure I wanna know..."

"At least this is amusing..." Roxy summed up.

0---0

"All right everyone! This is an official gym battle in the Oreburgh City Gym, between Gym Leader Roark and Challenger Jay Snares!" Ian began, holding a green and red flag in each hand as he stood on a raised box at the side of the metal slabs, opposite of the stands. "Each trainer will be able to use three pokémon each! However only the challenger may substitute pokémon! The battle will continue until one team of pokémon is rendered unable to battle! Now, raise the battle field!"

"Raise the battlefield?" Jay parroted as the room shook softly.

"What?" Dawn let off, standing by the bleachers, her pokémon standing on the railing as the grey slabs pulled back into the floor, revealing a sand covered surface with several rocks protruding through the ground. "No way!" She cried out as the field was raised up until it was just a few inches under the floor.

"Now then, the Gym Leader will choose his pokémon, then the challenger!" Ian called out as Roark pulled out a pokéball

"And I choose... ONIX!" He called out, throwing in his pokéball, the device opening up and the energy spilling out growing.

And growing.

And growing.

"You gotta be..." Jay breathed out as the pokémon materialized, a giant, thirty foot long snake made up of boulders from head to tail with a fin resting on it's massive head, the young trainer pulling out his pokédex.

**[Onix, the rock snake pokémon. Its large body is over twenty-six feet long. Despite its size, it can squirm its way through the ground at fifty miles per hour. As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but coloured black.]**

"Man, that thing is huge..." Jay began, turning to look at his companion. "Omni... I think we need to everything we got for something THAT big. Ready?"

"Vee!" Omni said, nodding once.

"Omni, you're up!" Jay called out, the Eevee jumping into the field, landing and facing the stone behemoth who roared down at it.

"Let the battle... BEGIN!" Ian shouted out, slicing the air with a flag.

"Onix, Slam!" Roark called out, the beast rushing across the field with amazing speed, Jay gasping for a moment.

"Omni, Double Team!" Jay called out, several illusions appearing as Onix smashed into the ground, the original vanishing from the strike location. "Damn, that thing is faster than anything that size has a RIGHT to be!"

"If you thought that was something..." Roark let off as the Double Team illusions disappeared. "Then check this! Dragon Breath!" He called out, the stone monster unleashing a cascade of greenish air from it's mouth at it's foe, the Eevee dodging again.

"Quick Attack!" Jay called out, the smaller pokémon rushing at it's larger foe.

"That won't hurt Onix any." Roark replied, smirking. "Now, Slam!"

"Not planning to hurt it... yet." Jay let off. "Use Quick Attack to jump on it!" He called out, the pokémon using it's quickness to dodge the attack of the massive creature, leaping onto it's head. "Now, Iron Tail!" He called out, the tail of his pokémon glowing before Omni leapt, spinning about and slamming the side of Onix's head, the beast crying out as Omni landed on the floor.

"Wow. That actually hurt Onix." Roark let off, his own pokémon shaking his head a bit. "Not really hurt, but still... Now, let's see you try this on for size! Double-Edge!"

"It's ace time Omni!"

0---0

"Jay, Jay, win this fight! Jay, Jay, do it right!" Dawn cheered on as Roxy smirked to herself.

"How amusing. But worthless." She said as she watched the one girl and three pokémon cheer section chant. Really, this was the only worthwhile thing in this fight. Her son wouldn't improve spending time here where all the weak trainers were, but in Canalave were the stronger ones gathered. Really, what could interest them here? A boy that sends an Eevee to fight an Onix? Really, how interesting was that?

"Go, go Vaporeon!" She heard, turning to the battle in time to see the Eevee glowing brightly and growing in size.

"What...?" Roxy let off as where an Eevee once stood a light purple Vaporeon now remained.

Now it was interesting.

0---0

"Impossible!" Roark cried out. After all it HAD to be impossible. That silver furred Eevee just evolved without reason. There wasn't a Water Stone on the field. There was no way for it to evolve.

But it did.

**[Vaporeon, the bubble jet pokémon. An Eevee exposed to a Water Stone evolves into a Vaporeon. Its cell structure is similar to water molecules. It will melt away and become invisible in water. It's long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's.]**

"Omni, Water Gun!" Jay called out, his pokémon sending a powerful stream of water at the befuddled Onix, the stunned beast unable to dodge or brace as it was struck, the water hitting the side of it's head. Crying out it was forced to the side, being thrown to the ground, crashing and kicking up a cloud of dust. "We got him!"

"Yes!" Dawn cried out as the dust settled. "Huh?"

"A hole?" Jay let off, seeing a large hole in the ground rather than a downed rock snake. "Then that means... OMNI! MOVE!" Jay cried out, the Vaporeon, tilting it's head before the ground began to shake, the form of Onix bursting from the ground and slamming into the transforming pokémon. "OMNNIII!"

"Okay, so you somehow snuck in a Water Stone." Roark growled out. "Let's see you top THIS! Double-Edge!" He cried out, the Onix leaping into the air, slamming Omni again, sending him up higher into the sky.

"Omni!" Jay called out, looking distressed, Dawn gasping out as Buneary averted it's eyes.

"Now, finish this with Bite!" Roark called out, the rock pokémon coiling it's body and leaping again, mouth open wide.

'It's mouth!' Jay thought before calling up. "WATER GUN! AIM FOR THE MOUTH!" He called out, Omni twisting in the air to orient himself before sending a stream of water down, right into Onix's gullet. The stone beast coughed out the fluids, it's arc changing just enough to pass to the side of Omni. "Now, IRON TAIL!" Jay added, the tail of Omni, glowing before it swung about to connect with the weakened Onix's head, the beast roaring in pain. Adjusting himself again Omni bounced off the passing Onix's body, leaping down to a rock and landing on the sand before glowing brightly and reverting back into an Eevee.

"Wait? How?" Roark gasped, staring at the Eevee, ignoring even the mighty crash of his Onix's body smashing into the wall, the beast falling to the ground for a long moment as all but Jay and Dawn stared at the little creature. Shaking his head Ian finally snapped out of his shock to render a judgment.

"Onix is unable to battle!" He said, lifting the red flag. "Omni is the winner!" He said as the Eevee let off a soft sigh, collapsing.

"Omni, you okay?" Jay asked as the Eevee looked back at him, nodding.

"Ee, Ee, Eevee."

"Wow, that was a close one..." Dawn let off as Roxy sat there, her mouth hanging open.

'Where did this... this Eevee come from?' She let off before a thought came to her. 'But... win or lose... Jubilife TV will pay MILLIONS just for this one battle... And getting on the boy's good side might pay off in the long run... Roark, I take it all back... You might find a lot of wimps here, but you seem to have gems too...'

"Onix, return." Roark called out, pulling his pokémon back into its ball. "Good job Onix. You did well against an unusual opponent." He said, setting the ball aside and pulling out another. "You might have surprised me with your little Eevee's trick, and I don't know how you did it... But it won't pay off a second time! Geodude, I choose you!" He called out, tossing the ball into the field, a foot tall boulder with eyes, a mouth and a pair of arms emerging. The grey creature slammed it's fists to the ground as it hovered over the sand.

"Geo! Geodude!"

**[Geodude, the rock pokémon. It is found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them. Proud of their sturdy bodies, they bash against each other in a contest to prove whose is harder.]**

"Great..." Jay let off, eyeing Omni. "Omni's too banged up right now to go another round... So plan A is out the window... And plan B isn't the best, but... Omni, come back!" He finally called out, the Eevee standing up before turning and leaping up off the field as Jay took out a pokéball. "Take a long, hard earned rest. Cause things ain't over yet."

"Better believe it." Roark replied, nodding. "Now come on! I don't want a one trick Ponyta!"

"Ursa Major! Let's go!" Jay cried out, throwing in his pokéball, the capsule bursting open to unleash the small teddy bear pokémon.

"Ursa!" Ursa Major let off, landing on the ground as Geodude crossed it's arms.

"Geodude!"

"A Teddiursa." Roark let off, nodding. "Don't get many around here. Geodude! Roll Out!" He called out, the boulder pokémon, beginning to spin about before rushing at the Teddiursa.

"Ursa, Brick Break!" Jay called back, his own pokémon charging it in turn, his arm glowing and hitting the top of Geodude, deflecting as the bear pokémon was slammed away. "No way!"

"Geodude, keep it up with Roll Out!" Roark called out the Geodude charging as Ursa Major scrambled to his feet, jumping aside.

"Man, what do I do to stop this?" Jay asked himself, his pokémon jumping behind a rock, the Geodude clipping it, the pokémon deflecting off the obstacle. "That's it... Ursa, Brick Break!"

"Teddi!?" Ursa Major let off as Geodude began to turn back towards it. "Ursa, Teddi, Teddi!?" The pokémon let off as if saying 'are you nuts!?'

"Trust me!" Jay let off, as Ursa Major paused for a moment before charging the boulder.

"Trying something that failed once will only fail again." Roark replied. "Roll Out!"

"Aim for it's side!" Jay let off, Ursa let off, it's glowing arm smashing into the side of the rock pokémon.

"GEODUDE!" It let off, the hit making it spin horizontally now rather than vertically, crying out as it finally slammed it's hands down to make itself stop spinning.

"Geodude, move!" Roark called out as Ursa leapt at it, arm raised.

"Urrrssssa!" Ursa Major let off, landing a solid Brick Break on it's head.

"Dude!" It let off, collapsing, eyes swirling. "Geo... duuuuddddeeeeeeeeee..."

"Geodude is unable to battle!" Ian let off, raising the red flag. "The winner is Ursa Major!"

"Good going Ursa!" Jay called off.

"Vee, Eevee!" Omni added, wagging his tail.

"Ursa, Ursa, you're on the go! Ursa, Ursa, that's a knocked out foe!" Dawn cheered, her pokémon adding their own cries as the little bear pokémon rubbed the back of his head.

"Teddi..."

"He beat two of my son's pokémon?" Roxy mused, massaging her chin. "Amazing... Roark is no slouch... But still, it's been over a month since his real powerhouse has lost..."

"Geodude, return." Roark called out, recalling his pokémon. "You did real good Geodude. Take it easy for a bit." He said before setting the pokéball on his belt, grabbing another. "Okay, you're one of the better challengers here. Not many has ever taken down two of my pokémon without me dropping one of theirs. But no one has beaten me in their first battle, and that won't change. Now! Cranidos! I choose you!" He called out, throwing in his last pokéball, the device opening up to unleash his last pokémon.

This one stood just over three feet tall and looked, to Jay anyways, like a small tyrannosaurs rex. The grey, dinosaur like pokémon stood on two legs with two small arms hanging from it's torso as well as a short tail. It's head was covered in what seemed to be a solid, shiny blue metal dome with four spikes at the base of the dome, behind it's head. "Crani! Cranidos!" It roared off.

**[Cranidos, the head butt pokémon. A lifelong jungle dweller from millions years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with head butts. Its skull is as hard as iron. Cranidos once lived in dense forests, but has been extinct from the wild for one hundred million years.]**

"Wait, extinct?" Jay asked, looking from his pokédex to the pokémon before him. "It doesn't look very extinct to me."

"Cranidos is here because of a project by the Oreburgh City Museum." Roark replied, grinning. "Using a fossil we found we managed to extract enough DNA to make a pokémon egg which this guy hatched from. Amazing how robust pokémon DNA can be."

'Great, I come to get a gym battle and I get a ticket to Jurassic Park...' Jay thought as he eyed the creature.

"Since I found the fossil for them they gave me the first egg." Roark replied as he nodded. "Now, it's time to show you his prehistoric power! Cranidos, Head Butt!" He let off, his pokémon charging at full speed at Ursa Major.

"Ursa, Brick Break, don't hit it head on!" Jay replied, his own pokémon's arm glowing as it sidestepped, swinging it's paw, only for Cranidos to duck under it, claws digging into the ground to stop itself.

"Iron Tail!" Roark called out, his pokémon, swinging it's tail about and smashing the bear in the chest, sending it flying into a rock, making a crater on it's front.

"Man that was a hit!" Jay let off, as Ursa Major pushed up to his feet.

"Now, Head Butt!" Roark called back, his own pokémon charging again, Ursa dodging to the side, the pokémon smashing the rock apart.

"That's power!" Jay let off as Cranidos turned about for a second pass. "But if I could get Ursa to redirect Geodude's momentum, I can do the same here! Ursa Major, use Seismic Toss!" Jay called out, Ursa nodding as he sidestepped, grabbing the passing dinosaur by the neck while bunching his legs and leaping into the arm, squirming Cranidos in tow before throwing it down into a rock, smashing it apart with the body of the rock pokémon.

"Dos..." Cranidos let off as it stood up, Ursa Major landing on the ground.

"Cranidos, Head Smash!" Roark called out, his pokémon digging it's feet into the ground before charging it's foe again.

"Seismic Toss, again!" Jay called out, Ursa nodding, sidestepping again.

"Now, Iron Tail!" Roark called out, his pokémon digging into the ground with it's feet, spinning it's glowing tail around to strike.

"Grab it's tail!" Jay called out, Ursa Major managing to grab the tail, rear paws digging in as it managed to stop the attack before grinning, bunching his legs up and leaping into the sky.

"Not again!" Roark let off as his pokémon was thrown into another rock, the boulder smashing apart. "Cranidos! Get up!" He called out.

"Crani... dos...." It let off, shaking itself out as it stood up a little unsteady.

"Keep it up Ursa!" Jay called out. "We got it made if we keep it up!"

"Ursa!" His pokémon replied, pumping a paw.

"Come on Cranidos! You can't take it like this!" Roark call out, stomping his foot as he held up a fist. "Are you going to let it throw you around like that, or are you gonna fight? We can't lose like this! We WON'T lose like this! RIGHT!?"

"Dos!" Cranidos cried out, growling as it pawed the ground. "Cranidos! Cranidos! Cran...I...DDOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS!" It let off as it began to glow.

"Uh oh..." Jay let off, Dawn halting her cheer as Roxy smiled softly. Roark himself let off a grim smile as his pokémon began to grow in size, it's tail lengthening as it rose up to over five feet in height, the outer two spikes on it's head growing in size as two new ones appearing before it's head dome, another pair of spikes growing on the knees and another pair on it's neck. As the glowing ceased Jay could see it's skin turned a darker grey with blue stripes on it's tail, knees, elbows and neck and one going down it's back.

"Ram...ParrrrrrrDOS!" It let off, pumping it's still short arms.

**[Rampardos, the head butt pokémon and evolution of Cranidos. Its powerful head butt has enough power to shatter even the most durable things upon impact. If two were to smash their heads together, their foot-thick skulls would keep them from fainting. Rampardos once lived in jungles, but has been extinct from the wild for one hundred million years.]**

"Ohhh yeah..." Jay let off as Ursa flinched at the sight of it's massive foe. "This is gonna _**suck**_..."

"Rampardos... HEAD SMASH!" Roark let off.

"Ursa, dodge and Brick Break!" Jay called out before gasping.

In the time it had taken him to say his command Rampardos had crossed the distance to Ursa Major, smashed it's head into the Teddiursa and had sent it flying. The furry body flew through the air before smashing into and through a rock, it's momentum so great it slammed into a second protruding rock, a deep crater forming as the entire thing fell over, the bear resting atop, eyes swirling about.

"Ursa Major is unable to battle!" Ian called out, raising the green flag. "The winner is Rampardos!"

"Ram...PaarrrrrrrDOS!" It cried in victory as Jay recalled his pokémon.

"That thing is so strong..." Dawn let off silently, gulping as she stared at the monster on the field. "How is Jay going to beat it?"

"I doubt he can..." Roxy said, giggling to herself.

"Eevee..." Omni let off, standing up with tail wagging as he stood next to his trainer.

"Good try Ursa..." Jay said as he said the pokéball aside, reaching back and fingering the next ones.

Now he was stuck in a conundrum. Burn-Out was a lousy choice as she would be weak to Rampardos' rock-type. That left Valkyrie and Zeus. Both were good choices, and both had their merits. Zeus' electric attacks might work against the rock hard hide, but Valkyrie had her own ace, Metronome.

Deciding he had to gamble in order to win he took out the Togepi's pokéball before throwing it. "Valkyrie, rock and roll!" He called out, the egg pokémon hopping out.

"Toge! Togepiii!" It let off as it landed.

"...You're joking?" Roark let off, staring down at the tint pokémon. "A Togepi?" He said as Rampardos snickered.

"Valkyrie... Sweet Kiss!" Jay called out, the Togepi smirking as it pressed it's arms to it's mouth before blowing a kiss, a shower of hearts moving to surround Rampardos' head.

"Dos? Rampardos..." It let off, swaying from leg to leg, eyes covered in a pair of hearts.

"Now, Metronome!" Jay called out, hoping for something good.

Metronome was an unreliable move at best. It was a big roll of the dice hoping you got something, anything, worthwhile. The little Togepi waved glowing arms about before pausing, it's mouth glowing blue before unleashing a massive amount of cold wind, snow and ice.

"Blizzard?" Roark cried out as it stuck his Rampardos, the attack obscuring it from view while it lasted. Once the attack ended he gasped at what he saw.

Rampardos was frozen in a block of ice so thick he could only see the shape of his pokémon inside of it. Sweating a bit he grit his teeth together, waiting for a moment.

A small crack formed on the ice.

The crack grew larger after a moment.

A moment after that it tripled in size.

Soon the crack gave birth to more cracks that grew until the ice finally broke apart.

Rampardos shook the last of the offending frozen water off it before glaring at it's tiny foe and snorting.

"oh crap..." Jay softly let off as Roark grinned.

"Zen Head Butt!" Roark called out, his pokémon charging, Valkyrie, leaping to the side as it closed in only to have the dinosaur whipped it's head to the side, smashing the smaller egg pokémon and smashing it through two rocks, leaving holes in both, before it's body skidded into the ground and stopping at the end of a divit with swirling eyes.

"Valkyrie is unable to battle!" Ian let off, raising the green flag. "The winner is Rampardos!"

"Ram...PaarrrrrrrDOS!" It let off as Jay recalled Valkyrie.

"Nice shot Valkyrie..." Jay said as he looked across at Rampardos, some of the colour draining from his face. 'Now all I have left is Omni... But Roark knows what he can do, at least to a point, so there isn't a surprise factor. And he took a beating against Onix... Maybe I should bow out and... huh?' While lost in his thoughts Omni had taken the initiative, leaping out onto the field again, growling out at his much larger foe.

"Veeee! Eeeeveee!" He let off.

"Don't underestimate it Rampardos." Roark warned. "It evolved and devolved to and from a Vaporeon, so you have to expect anything." He said as Rampardos nodded.

"Omni, you still wanna fight?" Jay asked as Omni turned it head to face him. The pokémon gave him a reassuring smile before nodding. "Okay Omni... Let's take this overgrown lizard down! Go, Go Leafeon!"

"So, Leafeon too huh?" Roark grinned as the Eevee glowed, growing into a taller green pokémon with leaves for it's tail and mane. "Rampardos, Head Butt!"

"Omni, Razor Leaf!" Jay called back, his pokémon, unleashing a pair of razor edged leaves at the Rampardos.

"Flamethrower!" Roark called back, a stream of flames erupting from the dinosaur, burning the leaves apart.

"Nuts!" Jay let off. "Omni run! Use the rocks as cover!" He called out his own pokémon dashing to the side, Rampardos smashing a boulder apart with a massive Head Butt as it's smaller foe zigzagged around the field, still launching Razor Leaves at every opportunity, the attacks either being burned or going wide as Rampardos gave chase sending out near constant streams of flame. 'Nothing's connecting... All that's happening is Omni leading Rampardos around on a merry chase about the field. And all those Razor Leaves really do right now is clog up... the field...' Jay paused in his thoughts to look over the boulder filled field and indeed the leaves that didn't connect or were sent off course by Flamethrower's heat were beginning to float down in the air, some remaining hovering as the fire attack continued to heat the field, the hot air keeping them aloft. "That's it! Omni, spam Razor Leaf now!"

"Eon." Omni replied, redoubling it's attacks, only pausing to dodge and move from the charging fire breathing dinosaur who continued to give chase to it around the field. "Leafeon!"

"What is he doing?" Roark wondered to himself, before narrowing his eyes, the green leaves in the air clogging his view. "Clever... Using Razor Leaf to camouflage his pokémon... Rampardos, stop chasing it around and use Flamethrower to burn away the leaves!"

"Dos!" The beast let off, stopping it's chase to simply breathe fire onto the field, swinging the attack around to ignite as many leaves as it could, the fire spreading until naught but ashes remained of all the leaves.

"Now it can't... hide?" Roark let off, looking around the field, his pokémon doing the same. "How..." He let off as Rampardos slowly walked around the field, the Leafeon it was fighting having vanished.

'Okay Jay... Whatever you do... Do not look directly at the Flareon...' Jay thought to himself, a drip of sweat trailing down his neck. Indeed, Omni had heard him when he said switch and hide, but his voice was barley at normal levels so neither Rampardos or Roark could hear.

Another thing to be thankful for was Omni's colouration as a Flareon wasn't the normal red and cream, but a tan and cream letting him blend in with the sand on the ground as Rampardos searched for its foe. As it passed Omni Jay finally gave the command. "Now, Water Gun!"

"What?" Roark let off as a flash of light on the field turned into a Vaporeon and fired a stream of water in Rampardos' flank, staggering it and forcing it back until it fell over onto a boulder, the beast using it to stay standing. "Fight it Rampardos!" Roark encouraged as Rampardos growled, pushing off the rock and charging through the water stream.

"Ram...Par...DOS!" It let out, blindly charging through the water to its source.

"Omni move then Water Gun again!" Jay called out, his Eevee turned Vaporeon sidestepping and turning about to launch another water stream at Rampardos, knocking it off balance again and making it stumble about. Now the tides were beginning to turn; even as it ploughed through the water stream it was taking damage. Damage that, since it evolved, Rampardos hadn't suffered all match. "Keep up the pressure!"

"Rampardos, playbook steal! Use the rocks for cover!" Roark called out, his own pokémon ducking behind rocks, running about as Omni launched Water Gun after Water Gun, failing to strike the mobile monster. "Now... Head Butt through the Rock!"

"What?" Jay let off as Rampardos spun about and slammed into a boulder, head first, breaking it apart and sending a large chunk flying at Omni who leapt up out of the way of the debris, the dinosaur rushing to him.

"Now, Zen Head Butt!" Roark called out, the Rampardos' skull dome glowing a bright blue as it charged. 'We're in too close... This is it! He can't use Water Gun!'

'Too close for Water Gun!' Jay thought almost at the same time. "OMNI! IRON TAIL!"

He honestly did not know what effect that would have save it was something that could be done to at least lessen the damage. The Vaporeon's tail glowed a bright hue before it was swung as hard as it could be swung at the charging head, catching it just to the side to the skull dome as both attacks clashed. A dust cloud gathering explosion occurred; how Jay didn't know only that Omni came flying out of the cloud, slamming into the ground and rolling three times before stopping.

"Omni!?" Jay cried out as the pokémon glowed and shrunk back to an Eevee who coughed out before slowly staggering to his feet.

"Vee... Vee... Vee..." Omni panted, staring at the cloud of dust.

"Man... is that it?" Jay asked watching the cloud with equal interest. Dawn watched on, pressing her pom-poms to her chest as did her pokémon, Roxy watching on with a smirk. Roark had a slight grin on his face as Ian looked on with a neutral stare. Finally the dust began to settle and reveal the Rampardos.

Still standing.

"No way..." Jay breathed out. Omni threw everything but the kitchen sink at this thing! What did it take to knock it out?

"Oh yes way..." A Roark replied. "Now Rampardos, it's time to end this! Head Smash!" He called out, his pokémon taking a step forwards.

"Par...dos..." Rampardos let off with a wince, causing Ian and Roark to gasp out loud. Roxy's smirk vanished as the mighty pokémon's right leg trembled before collapsing, the beast crashing down to the ground. "Dossss..." It whimpered.

"Rampardos!?" Roark let off as his pokémon tried to get it's feet under it again, rising up off the ground only for it's leg to collapse again, the creature falling again.

"Par..." The Rampardos let off, it's eyes swirling.

No one moved. No one spoke. Silence reigned, broken only by Omni's heavy panting. Shaking himself out of his stunned state Ian finally lifted up the red flag. "Ra-Rampardos is unable to battle! The winner is Omni, and the victory goes to Jay Snares!"

"I don't believe it..." Roxy gasped out. Everyone in the building from the gym leader to the camera crew stood in stunned disbelief before Dawn let off a small giggle and leapt up into the air.

"You did it Jay! You won!" She cried out, laughing out as Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu cried out in joy, bouncing about and waving their pom-poms as Jay leapt down onto the field, rushing to Omni and kneeling down to cradle his companion.

"Omni, you okay buddy?" He said softly, smiling down as his friend smiling backs, tail wagging. "We did it. We got'em."

"Eeeeveeeeeeee..." Omni let off happily as the pair laughed together in joy, the boy hugging the pokémon close.

Roark let off a sigh as he walked over to his own friend, watching his challenger. "He'll do okay." He summed up before patting his own friend's flank. "That's the breaks Rampardos... But you but up a great fight..."

"Rampardos..." The dinosaur let off, offering a smile before being recalled.

0---0

"No one has come to this gym and beaten me on their first try." Roark began, addressing his opponent. They were just outside the gym, Roark with his back to the building flanked by Roxy and Ian who held a pillow with a small object in the center facing Jay, Dawn standing to his right in her usual clothes while Omni, Valkyrie and Ursa Major stood at his feet, while around them were the three camera men all filming the exchange of leader and challenger. "Until now that is. As a Gym Leader I am expected to teach new, untested trainers that the road to the Sinnoh League is neither fast nor easy. It cannot be done on luck or surprises alone." He said, pointing down to the Eevee. "It requires skill. Power. Courage. Determination. And most of all will. The will to rise above challenges, above obstacles and above limits. Even though I was the one who lost I believe I instilled that lesson today." He said, Jay simply nodding, a serious look on his face. "But more importantly _**I**_ have learned. I have learned to expect the unexpected of any opponent, and any of their pokémon. Pokémon journeys are much like life; there is always something new to learn, no matter how much or little you knew before. And for that lesson I thank you. As recognition of your victory here today I, Roark, leader of the Oreburgh Gym, bestow upon you the Coal Badge." He said as Ian stepped forwards, the small object in the middle of the pillow shining in the light.

A small helmet shaped object that shined a dull grey, a hexagon in the center. A simple symbol that spoke volumes as Roark took it from its place of rest and held it out, Jay taking it with an unsteady hand.

"Thank you Roark." He said, looking over the object. "And I have learned... And I will learn more... That was the most intense thing I've ever gone through."

"There are other Gym Leaders out there." Roark replied, as he nodded. "Some are stronger than I am. You'll need to train hard in order to beat them. And your little multi-talented Eevee is sure to help." He said. "You've earned a good, solid companion in him, and your bond looks strong. I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Jay said, before letting off a laugh and holding the badge up high. "Oh yeah! I've got... A Coal Badge!"

"Toge, togepppiiiii!" Valkryie let off as she leapt up, Ursa Major and Omni leaping as well.

"Teddiursa!"

"Ee, Eevee!"

0---0

"Wow, a Coal Badge..." Dawn let off, looking over Jay's shoulder as they began their walk back to Jubilife, stopping only at the Pokémon Center to tend to Jay's pokémon and retrieve his egg. "That was so amazing..."

"Tell me about it... My nerves are still shot!" Jay said as he laughed a bit, Omni looking down at the object from his friend's shoulder. "That was... I mean I was worried for Omni and the guys through the whole thing, but I feel... I feel like... Like I _did_ something... Great..."

"The next gym is in Eterna City." Dawn replied, nodding as they walked. "I guess we're going their next."

"After Jubilife." Jay said, closing the case finally.

"Huh?"

"Dawn... It's your turn."

"The Jubilife Ribbon you mean..." Dawn said the pair continuing to walk before she smiled a bit wider. "Yeah... YEAH! I'll win that ribbon for sure!" She said, darting in front of her friend before turning to him, pumping an arm. "Just wait... I'll step up my game higher than yours!"

"Oh, I'd like to see that!"

"And you will!"

_And so our heroes head back the way they came to Jubilife City. One badge, the Coal Badge, has now been won in a hard fought battle with Gym Leader Roark, but what of the other seven needed to get to the Sinnoh League? Only time will tell. Before the journey to Eterna City and a shot at the Forest Badge our heroes carry on their way to Jubilife City for another contest to win that elusive ribbon! They walk with heads held high towards their next adventure!_

0---0

The term 'The Wake Up Call Boss' in the chapter title was taken from tvtropes dot org and refers to a boss that's hard the first fight around, but easier on replays, often because the player has mastered a game mechanic or is better prepared. Although it doesn't list Roark on the page, Brock does get mentioned as the 'quintessential example'. Roark is much the same way; face him at too low a level and he WILL clean your clock.


	18. Look! A Three Headed Monkey!

Shout Outs...

D.J. Scales: Well I personally think it's the best battle I made so far.

Infinite Freedom: That could happen. Yipes!

The Duelist of Dawn: Same with the battles. The fact that the narrator is also a puppeteer that seems to be stalking them is why he has such reactions.

.Babies: I try, I try. And As I said, the fic is based on the Generation Four version of the games (Pearl, Diamond and Platinum) with influences from the anime.

X00001: Thanks man.

Nicolette7: I try to avoid the usual Mary Sue/Gary Stu cliché's, although I recognize some will always slip in. Glad you enjoyed it.

IronCross: So hazed I've turned black... As for Dawn And Jay's age, ten like any starting trainer in the games/anime. I personally think that's INSANE, but gotta follow tradition. (And changed it from K+ to T)

The Notorious SMP: I know, I tend to procrastinate... I hate it sometimes... (The fact I picked up Halo 3: ODST, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 and jumped back into City of Heroes/Villains doesn't help...)

0---0

_Having won the Coal Badge our heroes have passed back through Oreburgh Gate back towards Mineral Village, the town that dethroned elder Kiki lives in and once guided. In taking, if by accident, the Destined One both of our heroes have anger the disgraced woman. With the small village in view what possible traps has Kiki laid? What threat will she pose? What will--_

"Can it." Jay said as he and Dawn walked passed the puppeteer. "We're going AROUND the village."

"We've had enough drama from there for one trip." Dawn added as Omni nodded on Jay's shoulder.

"Vee, Ee, Eevee." The pokémon added.

_Hey! Hey! HEY! Wait! If you go AROUND the village what adventures will you have? What dangers shall you overcome? WHAT WILL I DO FOR MY PUPPET SHOWS!?_

_Dear god... Okay, Calm down... Calm down... Have to figure out something for my show... But what!?_

0---0

"And now a preview of tonight's matches on 'Battle for the Badges'." The television let off, showing glimpse of each of the regions badges as one of the people in the center sat at a table before as other trainers began to filter into the room to watch the show.

Nurse Hannalore Joy sighed as she looked at the young man watching the device idly as she made a few checks at the computer. He described himself as an 'apprentice poké-journalist', looking for some great story to tell. From what she cobbled together he was looking for something to write for a book, some real story that would capture imaginations and hearts. However he couldn't find anything no matter how hard he asked.

Not that he would have a hard time making people talk. Although a tad short and slender for a boy his age, he had well kept, short brown hair and bright green eyes and wore a simple white t-shirt, brown khakis and a forest green jacket to ward off the weather with brown leather hiking boots on his feet, the look being topped off with a brown fedora. People liked adventurous boys, it seemed.

Like some other patrons at the Pokécenter he was killing time at the lounge, watching Battle for the Badges, a collection of matches of trainers against the Sinnoh gym leaders with the odd bout from other regions making it in now and again. Most people end up routing for the hometown hero, or the local leader, but both Fantina and Roark had amassed more than the usual amounts of fans, the former for her flair and style and the latter for his down to earth attitude.

Jubilife ran the show once a day, usually peak hours and always with millions watching. It was, consistently, in the top ten programs at any time and at its worse was ranked twelfth. Other shows would take over in popularity for a time, but when they ended Battle for the Badges was still there.

"In our first round, Crasher Wake takes on Johto hopeful Ken Ursha in a duel of water verses thunder, grass and psychic powers! Then the burning fire of youthful Terry Sola from Sunyshore City attempts to melt Candice's ice cold gym! But in our main event, Roark fights off against a new trainer from Parts Unknown, Jay Snares with a pokémon that will change the dynamics of battle forever! This is the one battle we promise you MUST SEE! Prepare for... The Battle of the Badges!"

Nurse Joy watched idly, the trainers that gathered in the lounge doing so as well as the first match was broadcast. Crasher Wake was another popular Gym Leader thanks to his outlandish style and performances. He didn't disappoint here both as his Gyarados took out both Ken's Raichu, despite a type disadvantage and taking a Thunder attack head on, and his Ludicolo before being brought down in a hard fight against Ken's Kadabra. Unfortunately for the budding trainer he was ultimately defeated thanks to Floatzel who had an easy time mopping up the remains.

Terry's match against Candice was a closer match up, the ice-type trainer favouring four on four matches as opposed to other gym leader's three on three. Using a Mamoswine first she defeated Terry's Hariyama only to have her pokémon fall to a Golem. Swapping in a rarely seen Glaceon she tried again, but Golem proved too strong. Following with Froslass she overcame the stubborn rock-type, but her pokémon fell to a Prinplup leaving her with her most powerful pokémon, Abomasnow, who stomped the water type into the floor. That left her facing Terry's last pokémon, a Houndoom. The ice and grass pokémon put up a valiant fight, even coming close to victory, before being felled by the dark hound of fire. A few trainers in the center watched on with no small amount of awe as Candice took her loss with grace and dignity, giving Terry a hard earned Icicle Badge.

That left the main event of Jay Snares against Roark. She remembered the trainer, mostly because of the showing he made at the contest, and took a more active interest walking closer to the screen for a better view. She thought it was unusual to send his Eevee against a rock type like Onix, the disadvantage he put himself at was a usual mistake of rookies until the Eevee glowed brightly.

The budding story teller sat up and paid much more attention, along with ever other trainer in the lounge, as the Eevee evolved to a Vaporeon before them, instantly reversing the type disadvantage. While the battle wasn't instantly won thanks to the water attacks of Omni's new form it did prevail.

Right before it turned back into an Eevee.

Shocked gasps and questions abound as instantly a number of people called neighbours, friends and family to make sure that they were watching THIS!

The next bit wasn't as exciting as Jay's Teddiursa beat Roark's Geodude into the ground and started laying into Cranidos, but picked up as the rock type evolved to Rampardos and curb stomped both the Teddiursa and a Togepi despite the latter's powerful Blizzard attack.

Forced to send the Eevee back in he had it change to a Leafeon, further exciting the crowd, as the smaller pokémon battled a now fire breathing dinosaur, using hit and run tactics, misdirection, stealth and pure unrivalled guts to lay into the rock type until finally, and unbelievably, the thing toppled over.

The ceremony of Jay accepting his badge was rendered moot. Every trainer in the crowd, young boys and girls to seasoned men and woman began to chatter. How did this Eevee control its evolution? How did this boy, this new trainer, come across it? How powerful was it really? Could it change into all the Eevee evolutions? Into Eevee evolutions yet unknown? What would it be like to fight this strange and wondrous pokémon? What would a pokémon professor have to say about it?

"That's it..." The boy said, smacking a fist to his palm. "That's my story!" He said, reaching down to grab a brown backpack, opening it up and looking at a mop. "And if he's challenging gyms he'll probably come back through this way..."

0---0

"Professor Rowan's lab, please hold." An aide said, picking up the phone and pressing a button as it rang again. "Professor Rowan's lab, please hold." He repeated before pressing the button again. "Professor Rowan's lab, please hold."

"Some days I think I'm short-sighted..." Rowan groaned into his hand. Of course the Eevee's secret would slip sooner or later. But he had not expected it to be so soon, and so... public. Teach him to know better. Of course he'd have Omni go all out in a gym battle; you fought to win those things!

Worse yet people had figured out that if this boy went to Roark's gym first then of all the licensed people in the region who could pass out starter pokémon the closest one would likely be the one to ask, himself being the closest. And being so close to Jubilife meant that every reporter, journalist, news-person and internet blogger was beating down his door or calling his phone!

He idly hoped someone else was sharing his pain...

"Professor Rowan's lab, please hold."

0---0

"GLAMEOW!" Johanna's Glameow let off as it chased away another annoying reporter, it's owner sighing. Of course she tuned in to Battle of the Badges when she checked the episode listing; she wanted to see the match! Of course she knew who won since Dawn called her, but still she wanted to watch.

Then that one little secret no one let her in on, one she would chew Professor Rowan out for keeping once she got a hold of the man (damned reporters were blocking the way), and maybe her daughter and her friend as well.

Omni was not your run-of-the-mill Eevee. It had unique and special powers; control over it's own evolution to the point where it could evolve and de-evolve at will.

And no one told her.

Unfortunately for her Dawn was seen with Jay as he won and at least one person in the world remembered she had tried for the Jubilife City Ribbon, got her name, and got her mother's name then her mother's phone number to pester her for information.

Her phone was ringing off the hook until she yanked the cord.

Someone was going to get a lot of scolding for this.

0---0

"You know this is going to be a lot harder now..." Jay mused as he and Dawn got ready to go to bed, setting camp a few hours walk from Jubilife City, the boy combing out Omni's fur. The pair decided to camp out in a field, the night sky and moon peering down at them, their tents up and a campfire roaring before them, both seated on the grass. "I mean Omni was my ace in the hole because no one knew what he could do... Now it's a race to the next gym before people hear of it."

"Jubilife TV's probably already ran the battle." Dawn replied, sighing. "They'd make a killing in ratings with that battle alone..." She left it hanging that his NEXT gym battle would likely get promoted to the moon and back just so they could squeeze out advertisers dollars for the right to run commercials on that episode, but she didn't think it need to be said.

Omni was the biggest thing to hit their world since the invention of the pokéball. And that silver coat would make him easy to spot a mile away...

"Yeah..." Jay said sighing as well. "Well, nothing we can do about that now, except press on. You give your mom a call yet?"

"Yeah, but it's weird." She replied, lying down on the grass, looking at her pokétch. "All I get is a busy signal... Same with the lab..."

"Huh..." Jay let off as he set the comb away. "That seems... ominous."

"Yeah, I know." Dawn said as Jay stood up, picking up Omni as well. "Well, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morn."

"Night."

0---0

"...Mmmm... Uggghhh..." Dawn let off, turning about in her sleeping bag a couple time. "Gah..." She finally let off, sitting up, the bag falling away and leaving her in her pink pyjama bottoms and top. "Can't sleep..." She let off, slipping out of the bag and walking to her tent flap, stepping outside into the night sky. She took in a breath of air before looking up at the silver moon, the stars twinkling down. "Well if you can't sleep, might as well have a nice night to look up at." She mused as she decided to look about and burn off some energy so she could sleep.

She simply began to walk around, past the campfire, hearing the musical notes of Kricketot and Kricketune, Hoothoot and Noctowl letting off the odd hoot. A swarm of Zubat flew off in the distance. It was odd how active the world was when she was asleep. She was passing Jay's own tent when she started to a quiet, but audible, whimper. She paused in her steps and focused to hear the sound. At first she thought it was some nearby pokémon, but she could see nothing nearby and the moon provided enough light to see some distance about her. Then her head turned.

It was coming from Jay's tent.

She clicked her tongue a bit and slipped past the flaps of his tent. Sleeping soundly beside him in a small wrapped up blanket next to the egg in a basket was Omni, dead to the world. His master, meanwhile, let off a soft cry, his body and the sleeping bag it was in curled into a fetal position as he let off a soft whimper, small tears leaking from his eyes. "Sis... I'm lost..." He let off in his dream filled muttering, most of it mumbled past the point of language, but it tugged to her heart all the same.

He was dreaming of his family, and how he missed them.

She sat down next to him, brushing aside locks of hair, unleashed from the beanie he kept it under before uttering soft, soothing sounds before drifting into a lullaby her mother would sing. How easy was it to forget he wasn't from her world? Sure, his lack of knowledge of most things pokémon, or of this world, was obvious until he interacted with his own pokémon team.

Brushing Omni's fur before bed, petting Burn-Out's mane, rubbing Ursa Major's back, telling stories to Zeus about his namesake, some of which he made up, pretending to fight with Valkyrie... He interacted with pokémon so well, with such a gentle hand and they all responded so well that it was hard to picture him being from another world.

Away from his friends, his family, his teachers... Everyone and everything he knew were all lost to him. And only two people in the world he could confide any of this to; Professor Rowan and herself. To everyone else he was forced to be the kid with amnesia from Parts Unknown.

He was from Terrace, British Columbia and from another world.

He was her friend.

Once he had finally calmed down into a more restful sleep she stood up and left for her own tent, thoughts weighing on her mind.

Omni's ear lifted up before his head, peering at the flap the girl left through. "Ee, Eevee..." He said before yawning and laying his head back down.

0---0

"Here we are again, Jubilife City." Jay said as the pair walked into the town.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to the Arena to register for the next contest." Dawn replied, nodding once as she looked around. "...Jay... I think you and Omni are... attracting attention..."

"Ya noticed?" Jay deadpanned, well aware of the whispers going on around them. Ever since setting foot in the city fingers were pointed at him and Omni, whispers being made and plenty of cameras were taking snap shots. "I'm just trying to ignore it."

"Vee." Omni added, looking back and blanching. Was that a crowd following them?

"They're hard to ignore." Dawn added as a van squealed to a stop directly before them. "WHOA!"

"HEY!" Jay let off at the same time. That was sudden! And out of nowhere!

Before anything else could get past his lips a man and woman piled out of the van, the man holding a camcorder on his shoulder, the woman a microphone in her hand that was all but shoved directly into his face. "Hello young sir, a moment of your time please, I'm Kinsey Wilde, reporter for Jubilife TV, how are you, I'm fine, thank you for asking, anyway Jay Snares your gym battle on Battle of the Badges has caused a stir in the pokémon training community thanks in part to your Eevee's amazing evolutionary abilities, and remarkable silver coat I might add, may I ask how you acquired this Eevee, how is able to evolve and de-evolve at will, what are your plans, where are you going, have you considered pokémon coordinating, what is your favourite colour, what is your favourite food, where did you come from, how did you get here, have you considered breeding your amazing Eevee, will you be my friend, did you start your journey at Professor Rowan's lab, what do you think of our mayor's new tax policy, will you do an exclusive interview, and are you single?" She said, Jay down right amazed by the fact she spoke in what seemed to be one breath in a non-stop in a fashion where putting in a period anywhere seemed impossible. She must have had an amazing set of lungs.

"Uhh... no comment?" He offered after a moment.

"But the world is DYING to know!" She said, leaning in and pressing the microphone closer to his mouth. "There are so many questions to be asked! So much the fans want to know!"

"And, well I... LOOK, A THREE HEADED MONKEY!" Jay cried out, pointing.

"Three Headed Monkey!?" She let off turning to look. "A new sort of pokémon? This 'Monkey' sounds like Mankey. ... Hey, nothing's there." She said before turning back to look at the boy.

Who had used the confusion he made to vanish, along with the girl and his Eevee.

"Maybe he's camera shy?" The cameraman offered as Kinsey face fell.

"But... That was the interview of the year..."

0---0

"Okay..." Jay said as he and Dawn lay on the floor of the pokémon center where they collapsed, gasping for air after running the entire distance to it. "That... was crazy..."

"Yeah..." Dawn panted out before finally catching her breath. "Hey Jay?"

"Yeah."

"...What's a Three Headed Monkey?"

"Something from a game." He said, standing up. "Don't ask." He added as the girl stood up as well.

"Yeah, sure..." She said as the pair walked to the counter, ringing the bell for service.

"One moment." They heard as Nurse Joy came out from the back. "Oh, it's you young man. You've caused quite the stir."

"I've noticed." Jay sighed. "We need our pokémon checked out."

"And a list of good hiding spots." Dawn added as they took out their pokéballs, Omni jumping down to an offered tray.

"I'd better call the Doc." Jay said, sighing as he walked to the phones. "I knew it would get attention, but Omni's little trick is getting WAY more than I figured."

"Tell me about it." Dawn sighed as Jay punched in the number, the phone ringing for a moment.

"Professor Rowan's lab, please hold." They heard, the screen never turning on.

"Ooookay..." Jay said, pulling out a card from his jacket pocket looking at the number on it before dialling it in. That one was for Rowan's personal office phone, not the laboratory one that he usually called, the Professor usually answering it while he was working. A moment later a sighing Rowan appeared on the screen.

"How do people keep getting this number!?" He let off before looking at the screen, seeing a confused boy. "Oh, Jay. There you are."

"Doc, what's going on?" Jay asked nervously. "You look like you haven't gotten your forty winks."

"That's an understatement..." Rowan sighed, rubbing his eyes slightly. "After your battle aired on Battle for the Badges someone got the bright idea you got your start here. The phones have been ringing off the hook. I've tried getting a hold of Johanna but her phone seems to be busy too. I've been watching the news; Dawn has become a minor celebrity by proxy of being with you. And once people figured out that Dawn was travelling with you--"

"Picture painted." Jay sighed. "Guess I caused you some trouble, huh?"

"Nothing we can't deal with, but I wanted to let you know that I'll need to release some form of statement soon, and you might have to as well."

"Not now..." Jay groaned. "I just finished eating a microphone shoved into my face; I don't need another meal..."

"I see." Rowan let off with a nod. "Well I'll release a few details about you and Omni's 'story' so it should take the heat off you a little, but it could just garner you more attention."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there..." Jay said as he shook his head. "Anyway, I wanted to keep in touch. We're going to stay in Jubilife for a bit, try to get Dawn her first ribbon before heading north."

"Understood. Do take care."

"Back at ya." Jay said before hanging up the phone sighing deeply as Nurse Joy set the tray of pokéballs and a side of Eevee next to him.

"Trouble?" She asked as Jay began taking the balls, Omni hoping onto his shoulder.

"Well I guess this whole publicity mess counts..." He sighed. "What else can happen?"

"THERE YOU ARE!" They heard as they turned about, a boy with a fedora on his head running over and stopping right before Jay, bowing deeply before continuing on. "Mr. Snares, correct? I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you."

"Look buddy, I'm not interested in signing anything, making statements, or anything like that right now. I already dealt with an overzealous reporter, I'm not in the mood to deal with another." Jay replied as Omni nodded once.

"Oh, it's not that." The boy said. "My name is Sami Oswald, budding poké-journalist! I want to travel with you and write your story!"

"...Say what?"

0---0

_Well it seems a few interesting things happened at least. But will our heroes' new found publicity make it easier or harder to obtain that elusive ribbon? And what about this so called 'poké-journalist'? Will he be allowed to write his story? Stay tuned to find out!_

_Because if you don't I'll have to cancel my puppet shows! My career will be ruined!_


	19. Feel My Poliwrath!

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Amazing what happens, ne?

The Notorious SMP: Heh. Anyway, I hope to get the next one out soon.

The Duelist of Dawn: Thanks man.

D.J. Scales: I never tell, if you were asking.

Yami no Silvar: I try, I try.

X00001: Thanks man. Life under the spotlight... Heh.

0---0

"Okay, mind telling me this again?" Jay asked as he Dawn and Omni sat on a bed, looking at Sami who was sitting on a chair, his knapsack next to him on the floor.

"I'm a poké-journalist." Sami began, reaching into his bag and pulling a box the size of a pair of DVD cases glued together, wide side to wide side. "I'm from Saffron City, in the Kanto region. I've been across my home region, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh looking for a good story to use for my first book, but I haven't really found anything worthwhile. Then when I saw your battle I had an idea; I could WRITE the story as it happened."

"...My story?" Jay deadpanned before sharing a look with Omni. "I'm not trying to make a big deal of anything here." He said, turning back to the boy. "I don't really want to be famous, or a celebrity really, or be in some book. I just... Well I'm not sure what I want to do, but I don't want to make it a big deal."

"If you haven't noticed... It's pretty late for that."

"Point..."

"Besides, I can be of help. Look." Sami said opening his box.

"Whoa..." Jay let off, seeing the collection of badges shine in the box.

"Kanto's Boulder, Rainbow and Volcano Badges, the Hive, Plain, Fog and Mineral Badges of Johto, the Dynamo, Balance and Mind Badges of Hoenn and the Forest and Fen Badges of Sinnoh. To understand what trainers go through I challenged all the gyms in the four regions. I didn't win all of them, as you can guess, but I know each leader's specialties, locations and I'm knowledgeable in pokémon health and care. I can do more than just tell stories, I can help you train and prepare."

"Well..." He let off, clicking his tongue before standing. "I want to talk this over with Dawn before anything, can ya hold up?" He asked as Sami nodded, as he, Dawn and Omni walked out into the hall, shutting the door, the pokémon leaping up to Jay's shoulder. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think he's weird." Dawn began, cupping her chin. "But I also think he's sincere. And that experience might help..."

"Yeah, but someone following me around taking notes? Given my... situation, that can spell trouble or make people think I'm INSANE." Jay replied, not mentioning his 'situation' was from being from another world with a cover story of amnesia.

"Maybe, and it might be uncomfortable, but we can use him." Dawn said, interrupting before Jay could reply. "Think about it, you might not want that publicity but you and Omni have it. And every time a reporter sees us it'll be attack of the microphone. Maybe we can use him to field some of the heat. If we say you're letting him take you're story it might ease things up a bit."

"Maybe, but I'm not convinced." Jay sighed. "But for now, let's deal with the Contest. You have a ribbon to win."

"Yeah, sure." Dawn said, nodding. "I should give mom a call. She'll be happy to know I'm going to try for the ribbon again."

0---0

"It's about time you two got a hold of me!" Johanna shouted out from the phone, Jay and Dawn cringing as Sami watched on, off to the side. "Do you know HOW many people have been calling here since your battle aired?"

"Sorry Auntie..." Jay said, waving his hands slightly. "I didn't know I'd end up causing you so many problems. Or Rowan. Or myself..."

"I'm not mad, not really." Johanna sighed, lowering her tone. "I'm just upset you didn't tell me about Omni's ability."

"Heh, heh... I guess it just never occurred to us to mention it..." Dawn said, chuckling nervously. "Sorry mom."

"Well what's done is done..." Johanna groaned as she shook her head. "So, Dawn. You're going for the ribbon again?"

"Yeah." She replied, nodding once. "And--"

"There he is!" They heard, both Jay and Dawn flinching, Sami biting his lip as well.

"Now what?" Jay let off, turning to look at the opening to the Pokécenter.

Only to turn right into another microphone held out by a woman with a cameraman right behind her. "Hi, Kinsey Wilde again, remember me, can we talk, I have many more questions to ask you, such as--"

"Excuse me." Sami said coolly, slipping between Jay and the woman, pushing her back and away from Jay. "But Mr. Snares isn't really interested in celebrity at this moment, or releasing an unprepared statement. Perhaps in the future he will, but for now he wishes to focus on his pokémon journey like any other trainer."

'Hey, he's pretty good.' Jay thought to himself as Omni wagged his tail in appreciation.

"Oh." Kinsey let off, blinking. "And who are you sir?"

"SIR!?" Sami let off, everyone in hear shot flinching. "I'm a girl!"

"You're a what!?" Kinsey replied loudly, loudly enough that it was easy to miss Jay, Dawn, Johanna on the telephone and even a passing Nurse Joy saying the exact same thing in softer tones.

"A girl! Female!" Sami replied, poking the woman in her chest. "I'm a girl, is that a surprise?"

"...Yes." Kinsey replied dumbfounded.

"Dear god... Why do people keep thinking I'm a boy...?" She growled out. "I am a GIRL! I have breasts!" Sami shouted out, sticking her chest out as far as she could.

"What breasts?" Kinsey replied, Johanna's similar reply from the still active phone. "Well you are a young preteen girl, so--"

"I'm SIXTEEN!" Sami roared out, her chest heaving in anger as she glared at the reporter.

"...well it was nice speaking to you miss, really nice, hope to see you and mr. snares later, okay now, fine, sorry about the misunderstanding, glad the apology is accept, so then, bye." Kinsey replied in such a small, weak voice that you couldn't fit a capital letter in it anywhere, before rushing out the way she came, the cameraman following right behind. A minute of fuming took place before she finally calmed enough to sigh and turn around.

"...What?"

"Nothing." Dawn squeaked. "It's just we didn't realize you're a girl, you, uh, well make a very convincing boy..."

"Well... It's not like I'm trying too... It's the hat isn't' it?" Sami deadpanned.

"More like the whole outfit, but it's good travel wear." Jay replied.

"Yeah..." Johanna added, coughing into her hand. "Well I'd best be going. Good luck in your contest Dawn. You'll do great. I know."

0---0

"Welcome pokémon fans to this week' Jubilife City Contest!" Marian let off, in a white dress with light blue trim as she stood out in the middle of the packed Jubilife City Arena full of cheering fans. "We have a fine group of coordinators vying to get their hands on this!" She cried out, holding up a golden object with a ribbon on the back of it. "The Jubilife City Ribbon! But before we begin our appeal rounds, it's time to meet our judges!" She added, gesturing to a panel of three people in front of the stage. "First is Mr. Raoul Contesta!"

"It's always a pleasure to be here." The man with greying hair said with a nod. "I expect to see a good show."

"Next is Mr. Sukizo! President of the Pokémon Fan Club!" The woman added as the man with brown hair and squinty eyes nodded.

"What a remarkable day for a contest." He replied with a smile. "I'm sure everyone will do their best."

"And lastly is Jubilife City's own Nurse Joy!"

"Hello to everyone." Nurse Joy said, waving. "It's nice to see you all here."

"And of course everyone knows me, your Conductor of Contests, Marian! So let's not waste time and get this show on the road! Returning to the Jubilife City Arena for his second time, from the Kanto region is none other than Rococo!"

0---0

"Oh, that guy again." Jay deadpanned as he watched the man send out his Raticate for his appeal round, a displeased crowd booing.

"Ah, Rococo." Sami said, crossing her arms as she watched on next to Jay in the backroom, Dawn watching on nervously in her contest dress. "Heard he entered a charity contest and his Raticate ended up injuring a trainer."

"Oh really?" Jay said, as Sami nodded. "What happened?"

"Happened around two days ago." Sami began. "A Thunderbolt went wide of the trainer's Milktank and came close to hitting a trainer, but since it took place out in a field during a festival a few pieces of rock and dirt were blasted up and hit his opponent. Heard he nearly lost his license. Instead he got off with a very stern warning."

"Good for him." Jay deadpanned. He still remembered what happened in his match with Rococo, and how that 'wide Thunderbolt' struck an intercepting Burn-Out. That trainer could have easily been him.

It made him shiver remembering it.

"Rumour was Rococo likes brushing people, but with what happened people are eyeing him like a Pidgeot eyes a Caterpie. He's not popular right now, and people are just waiting for a reason to revoke his licence." Sami added as Jay nodded with a smile. On the screen the judges gave him favourable reviews, but not with the same enthusiasm as before.

"Looks like the judges are trying to be fair while hating the guy at the same time." Jay quipped.

"Well, the kid he hurt was a hometown guy looking to raise money for the Pokécenter." Sami replied. "A popular one too. Add in the rumours, and Rococo's popularity took a drop."

0---0

It was sometime later when Dawn's turn came around. She used her Pachirisu for her appeal round, using it's Sweet Kiss to lead in, following with a Swift, sending star shaped projectiles out, spinning above the eclectic type before it used a Discharge to blow them apart before finishing with a Spark, electricity firing out of it's cheek pouches before using it's tail to springboard into the air, spinning around with a triple flip before landing on it's tail with a flourish. All three judges praised her for the performance and the pokémon's cuteness.

Other trainers took their turns. Jay watched on as a Hypno, Lombre, Butterfree, Mothim and Pichu each took their performances before the announcements of who made it to round two sounded. Again Dawn got into the second round, as well as Rococo and six others. Dawn fought in her first two matches with her Buneary, winning with some difficulty. A frustrated looking Rococo did likewise with a Poliwrath.

At the final round the field was clear, Dawn against Rococo.

0---0

"Okay everyone; are you ready for this week's final round?" Marian asked as Dawn and Rococo stood across each other, staring the other down. "Dawn from Twinleaf Town verses the controversial Rococo from Crimson City, Kanto! Five minutes are on the clock! So let this battle... BEGIN!"

"Buneary, I choose you!" Dawn let off, throwing in her pokéball, an explosion of hearts unleashing her rabbit-like pokémon.

"Poliwrath, I choose you!" Rococo bellowed out, throwing in his own, the ball unleashing a shower of bubbles that a blue, round shaped pokémon leapt from with white hands and belly, a clockwise black swirl on the belly as well. Jay couldn't make out a mouth on it, only eyes and nose holes.

**[Poliwrath, the tadpole pokémon and one of two final evolutions of Poliwag. A swimmer adept at both the front crawl and breaststroke, it can easily overtake the best human swimmers. Poliwrath's highly developed and brawny muscles never grow fatigued however much it exercises.]**

"Poliwrath, Bubble Beam!" Rococo called out, his pokémon unleashing a stream of bubbles from a place between it's white belly and nose.

"Poli!" It let off.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn called back, her own pokémon sending out a stream of blue cold, freezing the bubbles, causing the projectiles falling and shattering to the ground.

"Wow, Dawn with a gorgeous counter!" Marian cooed. "That bright Ice Beam really made Rococo's points drop!"

"Blast!" Rococo let off. "Poliwrath, Dynamic Punch!" He called out, a glowing a bright white before rushing at Buneary.

"Buneary, Bounce!" Dawn called back, the smaller pokémon leaping up, over the swung fist and off the head of Poliwrath, the water type turning about.

"Bubble Beam!" Rococo let off, the tadpole pokémon sending off a stream of bubbles that caught Buneary and sent it sprawling into the ground. "Now, Dynamic Punch!"

"Buneary, look out!" Dawn called out, her pokémon scrambling to it's feet as Poliwrath charged. Her pokémon let off a cry before leaping back, the fist of Poliwrath smashing a crater into the ground. "Agility!" She called out.

"Ice Punch!" Rococo called back, Poliwrath's fists glowing blue as it swung at Buneary as it leapt away, fist slamming into the floor and leaving an icy patch as it swung again, repeating the process.

"Buneary is on the ropes and Poliwrath is looking for a good hit! And those glowing fists look great swinging about, putting a dent in Dawn's points!" Marian let out as Dawn bit her lip.

"And he's icing up the field too..." Dawn let off before blinking. "That's it! Buneary, Ice Beam on the floor!"

"That won't work!" Rococo let off as Buneary sent an Ice Beam to the floor, freezing it with a sheet of ice. "Poliwrath's balance on ice is perfect! Now! Ice Punch!"

"Wrath!" Poliwrath let off before trying to step forwards. "Poli!?" It let off, looking down at it's feet, frozen to the floor.

"Wow, Dawn had Buneary's Ice Beam freeze Poliwrath's feet to the floor!" Marian cried out. "Great move!"

"Not what I was expecting, but..." Dawn said before grinning. "Dizzy Punch!" She cried out, the rabbit pokémon leaping forwards and smashing it's ear into Poliwrath, the impact hard enough to break the ice at it's feet, lifting it straight up in the air, arms spinning. "Now Bounce!" She said, the pokémon leaping upwards.

"Poliwrath! Use Bubble Beam and fire at the ground, get control of your fall!" Rococo called out as the water type send a stream of bubbles downwards like a jetpack, righting itself and slowing its fall as the bubbles collected on the floor. "That's better." He said as Buneary flew over his own Poliwrath. "Huh?"

"Ice Beam!" Dawn called out, her Buneary sending a stream of cold into the Poliwrath's back, slamming it down towards the floor, freezing the bubbles both as it fell and as it slammed the water type to the floor. "Now, finish that Bounce!"

"Gorgeous combination with Dizzy Punch and Ice Beam!" Marian let off. "And here comes Buneary, adding Bounce to that chain of attacks!"

"Wrath..." Poliwrath let off, shaking what could be referred to as it's head before looking upwards. "Poli!" It let off trying to move, the frozen bubbles holding him down, slowing his movement as his flexing broke them, unable to get out of the way as the rabbit slammed feet first into it's head. "Poli..." It said, dazed as the rabbit bounced away. "Wrath!" It roared out, flexing again and breaking the iced bubbled before rising up.

"That's it!" Rococo roared out. "Poliwrath, use Hydr--"

**BZZZZZZZZZZT!**

"Huh?" Both Dawn and Rococo let off as a buzzer sounded.

"And that is time!" Marian said as Buneary sighed, walking back to it's trainer, Poliwrath huffing in frustration before doing the same. "And with a dazzling final triple combination attack, our winner for this week's contest is Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" She said, an amazing roar erupting from the crowd in a mixture of celebration of the girl's victory and relief at the man's defeat.

"I... I... I won...?" Dawn said as what happened began to sink in. "I... won. I won. I WON!" She let off before giggling, spinning around before leaping into the air. "I WON MY FIRST CONTEST!"

"Bun, Buneary!" Buneary added, joining it's trainer in celebration.

"Damnit..." Rococo growled out, clenching a fist. "Not again. I will NOT be denied. I won't!"

0---0

"Great job!" Jay said raising a hand that Dawn leapt up to slap with her own hand, high fiving him.

"I did it!" She let out, hugging him tightly. "Did you see it? I did it! I really did it!"

"We saw it!" Jay laughed out, hugging her back before letting her go. "See, you're in the groove now." He said, the girl nodding once.

"Thank you."

"So, I guess the three of us are off to Eterna City now, huh?" Jay said as Dawn nodded.

"Three of us?" Sami let off, taking her hat off. "Then you mean..."

"Well with how you helped me out earlier I guess we should take you along." Jay replied, Omni nodding on his shoulder. "That way I have someone to sic on the reporters."

"Heh." Sami let off, rubbing her head as Dawn looked down at the gold ribbon, a light blue bow on the back of it.

"Well... things are looking up now." Dawn said, smiling.

0---0

"It's amazing what they put on TV these days." A man began in a darkened office, looking up at a wall mounted screen. He wore a black, ribbed body suit with white sections over the stomach and shoulder straps, the Team Galactic 'G' emblem on his chest. His hair was blue in a bowl cut save two points that mare made to look almost horn like.

"Indeed Saturn." The other man said, sitting in his chair, facing away from Saturn and to the screen, the Eevee on the screen turning into a Leafeon. "This specimen is special. Valuable. While it would have no bearing on Operation: Clay World, a study on it may prove valuable to our other operations. Send out a word to all operatives. This Eevee is too obtained if it is practical to do so. It is not vital to obtain it, merely useful."

"Yes boss." Saturn replied, saluting. "I will alert Mars and Jupiter. They will have the word spread by the end of tomorrow."

"Good." The man said pressing a button on his chair, the screen turning to a map view of the Sinnoh region, three points that could make the shape of a triangle highlighted each over a lake. "Soon... Soon..."

0---0

_It seems things are really picking up! Not only has the world's interest on the silver Eevee picked up but so has Team Galactic's interest! Still with a new friend among them they prepare for the road north towards Eterna City! The next stop on their journey is Floaroma Town, but will there be an adventure before they get there? Or before they even get out of town? Who knows? Stay tuned to find out!_

0---0

Apologies to anyone hoping for a more detailed contest, I'm not too fond of writing them myself...


	20. Warning! High Voltage!

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Damnit it. I was hoping to surprise everyone.

The Duelist of Dawn: Double dammit!

X00001: least I fooled someone...

D.J. Scales: Just wait.

Knightwolf1875: I never tell.

Mata-NuiXIII: Something like that. And yeah, writer's block is a pain...

The Notorious SMP: Gender confusion can be, can't it?

.Babies: I try, I try.

Darkforce222: Evolution-machine... Why didn't I think of that nickname?

0---0

_After the victory at Jubilife Arena our heroes head back towards the Pokémon Center to prepare for the trip to Eterna City._

"Is he talking about us?" Sami asked, pointing to the puppeteer on the street.

"Maybe." Jay replied. "I think he's stalking us..."

_What adventures will await? The road to Eterna City passes through Floaroma Town. With our heroes ready to go--_

"Hey, what's that?" Jay asked, walking over to a bulletin board.

_A poster. Nothing special. Anyways, with our heroes ready to go--_

"Oh, that's for the Electric Grand Prix." Sami said, nodding once. "It a yearly battle tournament held here in Jubilife. It takes place in four days."

"Oh yeah?" Dawn asked, looking at the poster.

"Sounds like fun." Jay said, as Omni nodded.

"Ee, Eevee."

_Yes, of course. But the journey does not wait! So with the road waiting, with our heroes are ready to go--_

"Omni, wanna go bite that puppet guy?"

_...I'll behave..._

"You're going to enter Omni in the Prix?" Dawn asked as Jay shook his head, pulling out a pokéball.

"Nope." Jay said, giving the ball a light toss and sending out his Shinx. "This looks like a job for Zeus!"

"Shinx?" Zeus let off tilting his head before leaping up to Jay's free shoulder, looking at the poster.

"It's an electric pokémon tournament." Jay said. "Think you wanna give it a go?"

"Shi, Shinx." Zeus replied with a quick nod.

"A little Shinx in the Prix? I doubt it." A new voice said, the group turning to look at the voice. The person in question was a girl in a deep yellow, knee length skirt and matching blazer top with white frills, thigh high white socks and black high heels. Her blonde hair fell to her waist and had styled curls framing her face. "Mr. Snares I presume? You caused quite the stir."

"So I heard. And you are?" Jay replied, as he crossed his arms.

"Susanna Royal." She said, curtseying slightly with a smirk. "And if you want to win the Prix it'll take a more powerful, more evolved pokémon."

"Thanks for the advice, but I'll stick with Zeus here." Jay said, reaching up to rub the Shinx's head.

"Oh, but I don't think you understand." She said as she took out a pokéball, the device opening it up. "Because I will win it and with this specially bred pokémon." She added as the pokémon appeared.

It stood around two and a half feet tall and was coated in the same shade of yellow as the girl's dress, brown patches on it's paws and ears, standing much like an oversized rat on it's hind legs, a large white patch on it's belly and lighter yellow pouches on it's cheeks. A long tail with a lightning bolt style tip swung around behind it. "Raichu!" It let out as Jay took out his pokédex.

**[Raichu, the mouse pokémon and final evolution of Pichu. Raichu is much more aggressive than it's previous form Pikachu, especially if it has stored too much electricity in its body. Its long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high voltage power. It can loose one hundred thousand volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size.]**

"Okay, your Raichu looks pretty cool, but I'm still sticking with Zeus." Jay said, shrugging.

"I don't think you really understand the sort of power you're going up against..." Susanna replied, giggling a bit as she let off a smirk. "Perhaps I should show you, hmm? A little battle?"

"Shinx!" Zeus let off, hopping off Jay's shoulder, charging his fur to glow brightly as Raichu just smirked, wagging it's long tail.

"Chu." It replied as Susanna giggled.

"Well, that answers that..." She mused.

0---0

"Okay you two..." Sami said on the sidelines, Jay and Susanna standing on opposite sides of a field outside of the city, their pokémon before them. "Let's keep it clean... BEGIN!"

"Zeus, Thunderbolt!" Jay called out, his pokémon charging the attack before loosing it at Raichu.

"Brace for it." Susanna said simply her Raichu crossing it's paws as it took the attack head on. After the attack dissipated Raichu shook out it's paws. "Hmm, I thought you were trained to shrug off eclectic attacks better... No matter, we have four days to correct that. Now, Thunderbolt!"

"Raiiiii... CHU!" It let off, charging it's own attack and letting off a much larger Thunderbolt attack than it was hit with.

"Whoa!" Jay let off as he saw the size of the attack. "Move!" He called out, Zeus leaping to the side, the attack passing by harmlessly. "Move in close for Thunder Fang!" He said, the Shinx charging forth.

"Slam Raichu!" Susanna replied, her Raichu charging as well, the Shinx leaping at it as it jumper, wincing as it bit it's shoulder sending voltage into it before slamming down, belly first, trapping Zeus between it and the ground.

"Zeus!" Jay called out. "Thunder Fang, again!" He called out, Zeus biting down deeper and sending more voltage into the Raichu.

"Chuuuu..." Raichu let off before standing up and backhanding the cat-like pokémon away. "Rai..." It groaned, rotating the shoulder.

"Shrug it off." Susanna spat out. "Now, Thunder Punch!" She called out, her Raichu leaping at the Shinx, pulling a paw back as it's was charged with electrical power.

"Iron Tail the paw!" Jay called back, the Shinx's tail glowing as it swung back to strike the punch.

"Chu!" Raichu let off as the charge detonated, sending both pokémon sprawling to the ground, Zeus rolling a few times before standing and shaking it off as Raichu slammed down into the floor before kicking itself up.

"Hmmmf." Susanna let off. "I see you still need to train harder Raichu... No matter. It ends. Raichu, Volt Tackle!"

"Volt Tackle?" Jay let off, scanning the attack as Raichu began to glow a bright yellow before rushing towards the Shinx, it's glow increasing in brightness.

**[Volt Tackle, a move of the electric type. The user electrifies itself and then charges at the foe. It causes considerable damage to the user as well. Only Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu are able to utilize this move.]**

"Zeus, dodge it!" Jay called out, his Shinx leaping to the side even as the Raichu turned towards it, correcting it's course to slam into it, causing a powerful explosion and sending the smaller pokémon flying back. "ZEUS!" He cried out as the Shinx slammed into the ground, skidding several yards before coming to a stop.

"It's over." Susanna let off, giggling loudly as her Raichu laughed as well.

"Chu, Chu, Chu!" It let off.

It's laughing was interrupted, just as a Thunderbolt struck it, knocking it down. "CHU!?"

"What!?" Susanna let off, looking across the field. There was the Shinx, it's fur dirty and panting but standing again and glaring at Raichu.

"Zeus, you okay there?" Jay asked as the pokémon nodded once. "You sure, you took a big hit there."

"And here's another." Susanna replied as Raichu stood up again. "Raichu, Volt Tackle! Maximum power!" She cried out as her pokémon charged again, coated in a yellow glow that grew brighter and brighter, even more so than before.

"Crap... Try an Iron Tail again!" Jay cried out, his own pokémon's tail glowing before swinging it at the charging Raichu, the attacks colliding and making another explosion that kicked up a massive dust cloud, covering both combatants. "Zeus! ZEUS! Can you hear me in there?"

"Blasted Shinx is stronger than I thought..." Susanna growled out as the dust settled before she smirked. "But it seems not strong enough."

The Shinx was on it's side, unmoving and eyes swirling. The Raichu stood, panting deeply, it's face showing it's fatigue.

"Zeus!" Jay called out, rushing over and kneeling by the pokémon, lifting it to cradle it's form. "Zeus, you okay buddy?" He asked as the pokémon groaned.

"...inx..." He let off, looking up sadly.

"It's okay. You put up one hell of a fight." Jay replied before pulling out his pokéball recalling it.

"Raichu, return." Susanna let off, recalling her own pokémon. "Hump. You need to work out more. I'll tell your tutors to ramp up the regime. As for you..." She said, looking over at Jay. "Stick to using the Eevee. Not lame little Shinxs." She said before walking away.

"Lame? Oh that tears it..." Jay growled out as Dawn, Sami and Omni walked over.

"Jay, you okay?" Dawn asked as the boy nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "But it looks like me and Zeus are going to be putting in some overtime."

"You STILL want into the Prix?" Sami asked, crossing her arms. "That's gutsy considering that Raichu."

"No guts, no glory." Jay replied. "Besides, did you see how she acted? She's acting like... like..."

"Like she just bought the hottest thing on the market just so she could win the contest?" Dawn inserted as Jay nodded, Omni leaping up to Jay's shoulder.

"More or less." He said. "I mean look back at my battle with Roark. That was me, three pokémon and a few tons of luck. I didn't have tutors helping me, and the extent of me getting something from a breeder is one I helped out, and I still don't know what's in the egg."

"You didn't ask?" Dawn and Sami said in unison.

"...Never occurred to me." Jay admitted after a moment. "Didn't seem important."

"..Figures."

0---0

"Okay Zeus, Thunderbolt!" Jay cried out. It was a few hours after the battle and Nurse Joy had already patched up the Shinx. Jay wanted to wait until the morning to start the training, but Zeus was insistent the moment he heard. The only stop they made on the way back to the field was to register for the Electric Grand Prix. The Shinx sent out a massive blast of thunder of, striking a rock and shattering a piece off of it. "Nice! Okay, take five for a moment." He said, Zeus staring at the rock before walking back to Jay.

"Zeus is doing really well considering he just hopped out of the center." Dawn remarked, Omni sitting by her feet.

"I know, and it looks like it's working to increase his attack power, but I think we need a new regime." Jay said, as he crossed his arms in thought. "We did pretty well against Raichu, but we need a way to counter that Volt Tackle. It's amazingly powerful."

"That's probably why she chose a Raichu." Sami speculated as Zeus focused, it's whiskers glowing as Sami continued. "It's pretty fast and has a great attack to boot."

"Zeus is fast and strong too, and tough as leather." Jay replied. "But we need a plan to counter Volt Tackle. I'm just drawing blanks though. Maybe we should focus on his close range attacks; maybe if we keep in Raichu's face it won't have the space needed to rush out for Volt Tackle."

"That might work." Dawn replied. "But what if does get the space?"

"Yeah..." Sami let off before looking down at the Shinx. "...What is he doing?"

"That whisker thing?" Jay said, looking down as well. "Not too sure. Maybe he's trying to learn a new move?"

"Shinx's do learn Discharge..." Sami points out. "That would be pretty useful."

"Yeah." Jay replied. "For now though I think it's best to use something that can move to practice with. Rocks aren't good opponents, they don't dodge, they just sit there and wait to be hit."

"I have your solution my friend!" Sami said, pulling out a pokéball. "Oddish, come on out!" He called out, throwing the ball and sending out a one foot eight, dark blue round pokémon without arms, only legs and leaves growing out of the top of it's head.

'What is that, a poké-chia pet?' Jay thought as he pulled out his pokédex.

**[Oddish, the weed pokémon. During the daytime, Oddish buries itself in soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body. The more fertile the soil, the glossier its leaves become. It roams far and wide at night to scatter its seeds.]**

"Oddish is a grass type which resists electric attacks." Sami explained. "And Oddish might not look it, but it's pretty agile. He can help Zeus with training his accuracy and speed!"

"Sound great!" Jay said, clapping his head. "Zeus, you ready to play tag with Oddish?"

"Shinx." Zeus said, his whiskers stopping in glowing before nodding.

0---0

"Pretty good day, huh guys?" Jay said in his pyjamas as he looked down at Omni and Zeus on the floor as he sat on a bed in the Pokécenter, Dawn and Sami in the next one over. "I dunno about you two, but Zeus seems to have gotten faster, hmm?"

"Ee, Eevee." Omni nodded once, smiling a bit as Zeus kept a serious look on his face.

"Zeus, we got another round of training tomorrow morning so get some good old sleep, K?" He said before turning off the lights and pulling the covers back to climb into bed.

0---0

"Shinx." Zeus let off softly as his walked towards the window, leaping up to look outside. His trainer and Omni were asleep, soundly in dreamland as he looked out into the moonlit sky. He was the one to protect his pack because he was the strongest one, even more so than the two Luxio who grew old without evolving. He wanted to be the strongest, stronger than any foe he could find. That was one of the reasons he came with his trainer; to be trained, to become more powerful and face stronger foes.

To say he found strong foes would be an understatement; Silver's Elekid, Barry's Heracross and now Susanna's Raichu each beat him soundly despite his best efforts. It was amazing; before only the Luxray could trounce it but now it was facing foes that were stronger than him. His only wins were over a Starly; a pokémon species that he beat back in the wild so often it was routine, and a Beedrill which while fast wasn't a powerful opponent and took little to beat once he did connect with an attack.

Now he had his trainer's attention firmly on him, both putting in the effort to get stronger and beat that Raichu, and hopefully not on his past defeats. And while he couldn't tell his trainer he already had an idea for a counter to Raichu's Volt Tackle.

If he could figure out how he'd pull that stunt off...

0---0

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Jubilife City Arena and our yearly event, the Electric Grand Prix!" A man in a white tuxedo and matching top hat, both with red trim said, addressing the packed arena, the crowd buzzing lightly in anticipation. His black hair was cropped and his short moustache framed his upper lip. "I am your host, Weston Tomas! And I welcome you to our event! We have several trainers with powerful, thunderous, electric type pokémon on display! What will we see? In our first preliminary match, we have a relatively new celebrity, Jay Snares! His opponent is local breeder and pokémon care expert, Polly Deltas!"

"I didn't know you were coming to the party too." Jay called out to Polly who shrugged on the opposite side of a giant metal slab.

"I've been doing this tourney for years now. It's a blast." The owner of Polly's Palace replied.

"Now... Raise the battlefield!" Weston called out, the slabs opening up and lifting up a massive field. Lights blinked on the edge of the raising field, Tesla coils pulsing in each corner and wires crisscrossing the field. Soon the field locked into place. "Now, let the first match... BEGIN!" Weston called out as the two trainers threw in their pokéballs.

"Pichu, let's go!" Polly called out.

"Zeus, time to rock!" Jay shouted back. The two pokémon erupted from the containers landing on opposite sides of the field. "Okay Zeus. We put in four days of hard work. Time to make it work! Quick Attack!"

"Shinx!" Zeus replied before charging at Pichu.

"Pichu, use Thundershock to slow it down." Polly replied as Pichu charged up.

"Piiiii-CHU!" Pichu let off, sending a blast of thunder at Zeus who waited until it nearly struck him before dodging. "Chu?" It let off before Zeus slammed it.

"That's fast!" Polly cried out as Pichu rolled around on the ground, end over end before digging it's feet in to the ground.

"Looks like all that training with Oddish helped out." Jay said, grinning. Four days of attacking and dodging Oddish had really improved his speed and accuracy. "Now, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pichu, Agility!" Polly cried back, her pokémon leaping away from a Thunderbolt before being nearly struck by a second, leaping back as a third whizzed by. "Wha? Pichu, pull out all the stops! Volt Tackle!"

"Zeus, Thunderbolt!" Jay cried back. He should have guessed Polly's Pichu would know that damned attack too.

"Piiii!" Pichu let off, glowing brightly before charging. "PiPiPiPiPi!" It let off as Zeus eyed it, watching on, and his whiskers glowing softly.

"Zeus!? What are you doing, move!" Jay called out as Zeus leapt aside of the charge, keeping it's eyes trained on the Pichu. "What is he thinking?" Jay asked as Pichu turned about and charged again. "Zeus, there's no time to play! Thunderbolt!"

"Shi..." Zeus let off, shaking it's head before gathering a charge and preparing to loose it, holding it for a moment as Pichu began to evade and correcting his own aim. "Inx!" He let off, sending out the Thunderbolt and slamming the Pichu directly.

"Chu!" Pichu let off before it's own charge dropped, the pokémon falling, eyes swirling. "...pi..." It let off, coughing out smoke.

"And it is ALL OVER!" Weston cried out as the crowd in the arena cheered. "Pichu is unable to battle! The winner is Jay Snares and his Shinx, Zeus!"

"Nice one Zeus." Jay said as his Shinx walked back over to him. "But I can't have you playing around with those Volt Tackles. I know we need to counter them, but we still need to win, right."

"Inx." Zeus replied, nodding softly.

0---0

"Man, brutal." Jay remarked, watching a screen in the back room, Dawn and Sami with him as other trainers milled about, most of them in the tournament as well. Omni sat on his left shoulder as Zeus sat on his right. "That Jolt guy's pokémon is really doing a number."

"Yeah, it's powerful alright." Sami nodded as Jay took out his pokédex, watching as a six foot tall, bipedal, humanoid pokémon covered in thick yellow fur with black stripes and a pair of black tails with red tips. It faced down a half red and half white ball with eyes, just less than two feet in height.

**[Electivire, the thunderbolt pokémon and final evolution of Elekid. It pushes the tips of its two tails against the foe, then cuts loose with over twenty thousand volts of power. Electivire can be hard to tame by trainers, so it is considered best to evolve one from its baby stage. Electrical attacks are unable to do any damage to Electivire, but will instead sharply increase its speed.]**

"The Motor Drive ability." Sami said, nodding. "It means electric attacks are useless against it; it just absorbs the voltage and increases in speed." Sami said as the ball pokémon sent off a burst of thunder, slamming the bigger pokémon who didn't even twitch in response.

**[Voltorb, the ball pokémon. Usually found in power plants, it is easily mistaken for a Poké Ball. Because of this it has zapped many people. Use extreme caution when approaching; Voltorb may explode without warning.]**

"Explode?" Jay let off as the Voltorb rolled at the opposing Electivire, glowing brightly before an explosion erupted from it.

"They learn the moves Self Destruct and Explosion." Sami added. "It expends all of the pokémon's energies in a massive detonation. It has the bad side effect of rendering the pokémon unable to battle from the loss of energy, but doesn't hurt it."

"Yeah, but still, in a tournament?" Jay pointed out as Weston announced Jolt the winner with his unscathed Electivire, the pair bowing to the crowd before heading to the back. "That seems counter productive."

"Maybe he was hoping to take it down with him." Dawn suggested. "But with that sort of ability, to be able to absorb electric attacks in a tournament where every pokemon is an electric type, it has to be the one to beat here."

"I wouldn't say that..." They heard, turning to see Susanna there, chin cupped in her hand and her Raichu beside her. "After my dear Raichu's last victory, surely I am the trainer to beat, hmm?"

"Wouldn't know." Jay said, shrugging. "I was in the men's room."

"How crass." Susanna replied as she walked past the group, Raichu following her. "Trust me; my Raichu shall handle that tactless beast... And probably after it's done with your rather lame Shinx."

"I don't like her." Dawn said, crossing her arms.

"She's a rich girl. She'll learn money can't buy you respect; of people or pokémon." They heard, turning about seeing a tall man in a yellow coat with black trimming, a hood covering his head and hiding his eyes and hair. His Electivire stood right next to him, looking over the trainers. "Now your Shinx on the other hand is pretty tough. A few rough edges, but he'll do you right."

"Hey thanks, Jolt right?" Jay said, nodding slightly. "Your Electivire is pretty powerful too. By the way, I'm Ja--"

"Jay Snares." Jolt replied, nodding once. "Right now everyone not living under a rock has heard of you."

"Oh."

"Heh." Jolt chuckled, shrugging a bit. "Don't let it go to your head and you'll be fine." He said before walking off, his pokémon following. "Hope to see you down the line."

"Yeah. You too." Jay replied, watching the man go. "He's a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah." Sami said, nodding once. "Your next preliminary is up. If you make it through one more after that you'll be in the top eight. Those fights happen tomorrow."

"We'll be there, trust me." Jay said, giving her a thumbs up.

_While not quite according to plan it seems our hero has involved himself in quite the contest. How far can he ascend in this tournament? With his newfound fame he is sure to be the one everyone in the tournament is looking to defeat. And with a budding rivalry with a pompous trainer building will he take her down a peg, or be trampled under her heel? Stay tuned!_

_Because we have GOT to get out of this city sooner or later..._


	21. Thunder and Lightning! Very Frightening!

Shout Outs...

The Duelist of Dawn: Came up with the idea myself. Thanks.

Infinite Freedom: We'll see.

Knightwolf1875: Thanks.

D.J. Scales: Sooner or later.

The Notorious SMP: Maybe. You'll have to wait and see.

Storyteller 36: What Team Galactic will do is anyone's guess. (I'm not even sure and I'm writing it!)

X00001: You'll have to wait and see.

IronCross: No, Sami was always meant to be a girl. Just a girl that looks, and dresses, a lot like a boy.

foxsadist712 : Could be. When I get around to writing it...

Mata-NuiXIII: Also one of the default names of the rival from Gold/Silver. Have pre-orders on Heart Gold and Soul Silver as we speak.

b123sedg: I know, I know, I can suck sometimes...

To Everyone: Sorry again for dropping off the grid yet again... I suck at that... Especially with Star Trek Online around. (Been playing the Beta, picked up a Lifetime Subscription. The space battles are awesome!)

0---0

_Our heroes have yet to leave Jubilife City. Instead they are stopping to partake in a tournament, the Electric Grand Prix. After losing before the tournament to a powerful Raichu they put in extra training with the Shinx they've entered. Four days later and our heroes (Well, the one IN the tournament anyway) have finished the preliminaries, moving on to the final eight. Now the real test begins as he and Zeus face down more powerful electric type pokémon._

"Okay, it's day two of the tournament." Sami began, addressing Jay, Omni, Dawn and Zeus backstage. "Also the last day... really, why call it day two? Why not just call it the second half?"

"Dunno." Jay said with a shrug as Sami unrolled a sheet of paper over a bench. "Don't care."

"Okay, I've been working on who's who and who's where." Sami began, pointing at the brackets on the sheet. "Jay, you're up against George Korong. He's got a Flaaffy. The next bracket over has Susanna and her Raichu going against Tim and his Magnemite."

"Magnemite is half steel type, right?" Dawn asked, tapping her chin. "That'll make most physical attacks nearly useless against it."

"Maybe..." Jay replied. "But Susanna's Raichu is really powerful. It beat on Zeus like a drum, but still took some pretty good shots."

"I don't think Susanna trains Raichu herself." Sami explained. "I think she pays people to train Raichu for her. So far she's come off as arrogant, and Raichu seems to be the same way. They are strong, but not as strong as they think. That's your main edge."

"Shinx." Zeus said, setting his paws up on the bench to look at the sheet.

"The other half of the bracket is almost pointless to list." Sami continued on. "Jolt and his Electivire are in the other half of the bracket, and Motor Drive means only non-electric attacks will work on it. Combine that fact with the pure physical power of that pokémon and it has a huge edge. Everyone pretty much expects it to get to the finals."

"Yeah, but I can't worry about it now." Jay replied. "George is the one I need to look out for. And then I'm looking forwards to tackling Susanna again."

"Shinx." Zeus replied, nodding once as the door opened.

"Excuse me, Mr. Snares." A stage hand began, walking inside. "We need you at the field, you're match is up."

"Well I was done going over some prep with him anyways." Sami said, rolling up the sheet. "Now or never and all that."

"Yes." The man said, nodding. "Nice to know he has a nice, young man like you to--"

"Ex_cuse __**me**_..." Sami let off, glaring at the man. "I'm a girl!" She let off, the man blinking.

"Are you... sure?" He said, looking her over. "I mean I know a lot of people tend to think they were born the wrong gender, but--"

"I WAS NOT BORN THE WRONG GENDER! I AM A GIRL! I HAVE SLOT B, NOT TAB A!"

"...i'll be going now..." The man squeaked, backing away to the door before rushing out and down the hall.

"You have a real way with guys Sami." Jay deadpanned as he recalled Zeus before walking to the door.

"Very calm and soothing like." Dawn added following her friend.

"Ahhhh, you're both despicable!" Sami sighed before following.

0---0

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Jubilife City Arena and the Electric Grand Prix!" Weston Tomas shouted out to the packed crowd as the field rose up once more. "We are in the last half of our tournament, the final eight! That means we have SEVEN shocking, thunderous matches for you tonight! Our first match up! Continuing to make waves in the world, we have the trainer from Parts Unknown, Jay Snares!" He called out, the crowd cheering out loud as Jay walked over to one side of the field.

"This is loud." Jay mumbled, rubbing his neck slightly as he waved at the crowd as they roared with cheers.

"Facing him is George Korong, from the City of Ecruteak in the Johto region, an up and coming trainer with grit and determination!" Weston shouted out as a man wearing a red bandana, blue shirt and matching pants came out, dark brown stubble on his face. "Now that we have our trainers... Let's... BEGIN!" He shouted out as both trainers threw their pokéballs into the field.

"Flaaffy, I choose you!" George cried out.

"Zeus, time to party!" Jay cried back, the small cat pokémon appearing opposite of a nearly three foot sheep like pokémon on it's hind legs, white fur covering it's chest and head, bare pink skin coving the rest with a blue orb on it's tail. Jay took out his pokédex to scan the new sight.

**[Flaaffy, the wool pokémon and evolution of Mareep. Flaaffy's wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity. If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up.]**

"Alright Zeus, let's start simple! Tackle!" He called out, the Shinx rushing out to his foe.

"Flaaffy, Signal Beam!" George shouted back, his sheep pokémon moving to all fours before sending a blast of rainbow coloured light out at the Shinx. Zeus leapt to the side, the Flaaffy firing off a second that was likewise dodged. "Blast! Use Fire Punch!" He called out, flames covering the sheep's paw as it stood back up on it's hind legs, throwing out it's paw as the Shinx approached.

"Swap to Iron Tail!" Jay barked back, Zeus' tail glowing as it's swung it's tail about, the two attacks colliding, neither pushing the two back until Zeus pulled away, the Flaaffy becoming unbalanced as it swung the tail about to catch it's head. "Great one!" Jay called out as the sheep was knocked to the ground.

"Flaaffy, use Thunder Bolt!" George called out as Flaaffy stood up, wool sparkling before it fired off an attack, too fast for Zeus to dodge. "Ha! That's a direct hit!" He crowed before pausing. "Wha?" He let off as Zeus shook himself out.

"Tough little guy." Jay said, nodding. "Now, Thunder Bolt!" He called back, the cat pokémon charging an attack, sparks coursing over it's body before faking a blast, the Flaaffy leaping to the side before he did unleash it only to have Zeus correct the attack's arc, the blast striking Flaaffy directly, knocking it back and on the ground. "Great! Now, use Iron Tail!" Jay continued as Zeus charged, tail glowing.

"Shiiii-inx!" Zues let out, swinging his tail about, smashing Flaaffy's temple, sending it sprawling, eyes swirling.

"Flaffffff..."

"And it is ALL OVER!" Weston cried out as the crowd in the arena cheered. "Flaaffy is unable to battle! The winner is Jay Snares and his Shinx, Zeus!"

"Oh yeah!" Jay shouted out as Zeus ran back to him, jumping into his arms. "That's the way!"

"Shi, Shinx!" Zeus replied nodding.

0---0

"Our next match up is one of Jubilife's own Susanna Royal and her shockingly powerful Raichu!" Weston shouted out as the girl walked to the field, tossing her pokéball in her hand. "And facing her is Tim Ordain, from Fortree City in the Hoenn Region!" He added a young boy walked to the other side, wearing blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, his messy blonde hair covering his right eye. "It's time to start! Let the match... BEGIN!"

"Raichu..."

"Magnemite..."

"I choose you!" The two trainers shouted out, tossing in their pokéballs, the electric rodent and a metallic creature with a rounded body, one large eye and two horseshoe shaped magnets on it's sides.

0---0

"So, that's Magnemite..." Jay said, pulling out his pokédex.

**[Magnemite, the magnet pokémon. It uses antigravity to stay suspended. Magnemite attaches itself to power lines to feed on electricity. If your house has a power outage, check your circuit breakers. You may find a large number of this pokémon clinging to the breaker box.]**

0---0

"Magnemite, Thunder Wave!" Tim called out as his pokémon unleashed blue thunder at the Raichu who dodged to the side. "Now, use Gyro Ball!" He called out, his pokémon spinning about rapidly before rushing at the Raichu, slamming it back but not off it's feet.

"Raichu, Thunder Bolt!" Susanna shouted back as her Raichu loosed it's own blast, striking the Magnemite to no effect. "WHAT!? Raichu, again! Full power!" She repeated as Tim grinned, a blast, double the size of the last one being loosed, striking the Magnemite again to no effect. "How...?"

"My Magnemite's learned how to use it's magnetic field to repulse other electric attacks!" Tim explained. "It took years of training, but it means all electric attacks can't hurt it! And since it's also a steel type other attacks will just bounce off. Now, Magnemite, Gyro Ball!" He called out, his magnetic pokémon spinning as it charged again.

"Hmmf. Raichu, Focus Punch!" Susanna shouted back, her pokémon's paw glowing as it waited before smashing it into the charging Magnemite sending it flying back and into the ground, lone eye swirling. "Of course I had Raichu learn select non-electrical attacks. Like, say, a fighting attack? Isn't steel weak to that?"

"It is OVER! Magnemite is unable to battle!" Weston shouted out as Tim looked down at his defeated pokémon in shock. "The winner is Susanna Royal and her Raichu!"

0---0

Jay whistled softly as he crossed his arms. "Well THAT was short."

"True, but I don't think Raichu has really improved too much..." Sami replied, rubbing her chin. "Then again we didn't get to see it do much, so I can't be sure. It might be so confident in it's abilities it didn't focus on training."

"If she wants to let it goof off that's her business." Jay replied, Zeus making his whiskers glow again as it shook he head as if thinking about something. "Besides, we still need to worry about Jolt as well. I know Susanna is my next opponent, but his Electivire is going to be a nasty powerhouse in this sort of tournament."

"Yeah..." Dawn replied, nodding. "I wonder how that will go."

0---0

The next match, featuring a trainer named George and his Magneton facing off against a girl named Rachel and her Electrike, the latter winning a slim victory. Jolt faced another girl who used a Plusle. The speed at which Electivire dispatched it was, quite simply, fast.

After a twenty minute break they reversed the brackets, sending Rachel against Jolt first. The Electrike put up a valiant effort, but was downed by a Thunder Punch after three minutes.

That left Jay and Susanna facing each other in the last match of the semi-finals.

0---0

"Well, well, you've come so far with so little..." Susanna began as she and Jay faced each other across the field, tapping her chin before waving her hand dismissively. "But for you, it ends. I hope you'll at least provide more sport than last time."

"Hey, I've been training Zeus for the last four days." Jay said, shrugging. "What did you do? Get a manicure?"

"Why yes, actually." Susanna said, holding her nails up to look at them. "Raichu's tutors have been working it quite well."

"Already everyone, here's our second semi-final match!" Weston shouted out as the crowd stirred, cutting off any further banter.

0---0

"From parts unknown, the newest sensation across the region, Jay Snares!" Weston called out as Dawn and Sami watched the screen, two figures walking over to them.

"Mind if we watch with you?" Jolt asked, his Electivire out, watching the screen as the two girls turned around.

"Oh, sure Jolt." Dawn said, nodding. "By all means."

"Thanks." Jolt said, looking on, his face neutral. 'Wonder if either will be worth fighting?' He through as his pokémon crossed it's arms.

0---0

"And from right here in Jubilife, once again we have the lovely Susanna Royal!" Weston shouted out, the crowd cheering for both trainers. "Now, let the match... BEGIN!"

"Raichu, I choose you!" Susanna called out as she tossed in her pokéball.

"Zeus, time to shine!" Jay shouted back, tossing in his own, and the two pokémon emerging. Once the Raichu saw it's foe it smirked a little.

"Raichu, Thunder Bolt!" Susanna shouted, her pokémon quickly loosing a blast of lightning.

"Zeus, Thunder Bolt!" Jay shouted back, his pokémon loosing his own attack, the electric attacks meeting half way, cancelling each other out.

"Hmmf. Slam." Susanna replied as her Raichu grinned before it rushed over before leaping up.

"Zeus, Iron Tail!" Jay shouted back, the Shinx's tail glowing as the larger Raichu began to fall towards in.

"Shi! Shi... INX!" Zeus cried out as he swung the tail as Raichu closed it, smashing it in the gut.

"RAI!?" Raichu let off as it's breath was knocked out of it's lungs, sailing backwards and slamming into the ground.

"What!?" Susanna shouted out as she glared at the Shinx. "Raichu, Take Down!"

"Zeus, Take Down!" Jay shouted back, the two pokémon charging each other before smashing head on, the impact seemingly even before the Raichu was pushed back, stumbling while maintaining balance.

"Raichu, stop fooling around!" Susanna cried out. "Focus Punch!"

"Zeus, Quick Attack!" Jay shouted back, the Shinx charging as Raichu readied it's attack, slamming it's gut again, the Raichu's paw not managing to glow before it backhanded the Shinx away, the cat-like pokémon landing on his feet some distance away.

"How is this possible...?" Susanna let off. Her Raichu was bred by one of the best breeders in the region. It was tutored by her father's trainers, each one a veteran of the Sinnoh League championships, one even a former Champion of the Johto Region. No cost was spared. No price too high.

Yet this common, lowly Shinx that was probably captured in the wild and untouched by a breeder or experienced trainer was matching and BESTING her Raichu? How was this possible.

"Enough games! Raichu! Volt Tackle!" She bellowed. If nothing else she still had Raichu's most powerful attack to fall back on. The Raichu glowed brightly, smirking as it charged, the Shinx watching it intently, eyes taking in the charging rodent.

"Crap!" Jay let off as he tried to think as fast as he could. That Volt Tackle was the one thing he couldn't counter yet! That one attack would send Zeus flipping paws over head! 'Hey, wait... THAT"S IT!' "Zeus, Iron Tail! Swing it upwards!"

"Shinx." Zeus replied, it's tail glowing as the Raichu closed in before swinging the tail as hard as it could like a bat, trying to catch the jaw of the Raichu. The attack slammed it's cheek, sending it upwards and away, the surprised Raichu letting it's charge go before slamming into the floor, rolling to it's feet and shaking itself out.

"Damn it!" Susanna shouted out. Now even Volt Tackle was ineffective. Frustrated she shouted out again. "VOLT TACKLE! DON'T LET IT FLIP YOU AGAIN!"

"Get ready." Jay called back as the Raichu started to power up again, the Shinx's whiskers glowing brightly. "What are you doing now!?" He shouted out as the Raichu charged. "Zeus, get in the game!" He cried out.

Right as the Shinx started to glow with bright thunder before charging.

0---0

"Impossible..." Jolt whispered, the crowds going silent from the screen and building, shocked looks appearing on faces across the stands. Jay and Susanna both looked on in disbelief, even the Raichu looking flabbergasted as the Shinx charged it, both pokémon glowing as brightly as the other before the two attacks collided, a massive explosion engulfing the field. Both pokémon flew out of the cloud of debris, landing on the ground and rolling to their feet.

"That can't be..." Sami let off. "This is impossible! I mean, that was... It was..."

"Volt Tackle..." Jolt let off, blinking slowly. "It figured out how to use... That Shinx learned... Volt Tackle..."

"But that can't be right?" Dawn replied. "I mean only Pichu and it's evolutions learn it... That's... How...?"

"Perhaps... It was... Determined..." Sami let out. "Determined not to lose... But to learn Volt Tackle through will alone..."

"Hmmm..." Jolt off, sharing a look with his pokémon.

0---0

"This... Can't be..." Susanna let off, heard over the black silence around her. Volt Tackle was a move only three pokémon, all in the same evolution line, could learn. But this Shinx, this lowly, ordinary, plain SHINX managed to replicate the move. "How? How!? HOW!?"

"Because he REALLY wanted to?" Jay offered, shrugging. If the truth had to be told he didn't know how big a deal this was, although the dead quiet and lack of cheering and abundance of shocked looks were a clue. He'd worry about it later.

There WAS a benefit of being from another world. Mainly not knowing what was supposed to be impossible. "Zeus! Volt Tackle! Max it out!"

"No... I won't lose!" Susanna cried out, tears rushing to her eyes. "RAICHU! MAXIMIUM POWER VOLT TACKLE!!!"

The two pokémon charged up their attacks before charging across the field. The cries of 'Rai, Rai, Rai Rai' were matched with 'Shi, Shi, Shi, Shi' as the two closed in. The crowd drew in a collective breath before impact, a cloud of dust and debris kicking up in the wake of the blast that seemed to engulf the whole field.

Once the dust began to settle the forms of the two pokémon laying were unveiled. Both struggled to their feet, Raichu rising first. "Quick Raichu!" Susanna called out as Zeus stumbled a bit as it stood up, collapsing agian. "Thunder Bolt!"

"Rai... Rai... RAIIII!" The rodent let off as it gathered it's charge, starting to wobble on it's feet. "Raiiiii... chuuuu..." It let off before it let the charge go, stumbling forwards to the floor, eyes swirling as Zeus got to his feet.

The crowd stayed silent, the Raichu letting of a pitiful moan as Weston regained his senses. "It-it IS ALL OVER!" He shouted out. "Raichu is unable to battle! The winner is Jay and his Shinx, Zeus!" He said as the silence finally popped, the crowd roaring with cheers as Jay ran to the field, picking up Zeus.

"Zeus, you did it!" He said, hugging the smiling Shinx. "I don't know HOW you did it, but you did great!" He said, laughing out loud as he cradled the creature.

"Shi, Shinx, Inx, Shi, Shi, Shinx..." He let off smiling before wincing.

"Zeus? Are you okay?" He asked as the Shinx winced again. Jay loosened his hold as he looked over him, finally noticing the swelling over the pokémon's eye. "...I think you need to see the nurse."

0---0

"Zeus is rather banged up." The female Nurse, not one of the Joy sister/cousins/aunts/mothers/grandmothers/whatever they were said as she looked over the Shinx. "I'm afraid he's too injured to battle..."

"Shi!" Zeus let off as he stood on the bed, wobbling slightly before falling, trying to push up again only for Jay to gently ease him back down. "Inx! Shi, Shinx!"

"No Zeus..." Jay said, shaking his head, Omni again on his shoulder. "We both know what that Electivire is capable of. I'm not pitting you against it while you can't even stand up."

"Shinx..." Zeus let off sadly, his ears drooping.

"Hey, don't look so down." Jay replied, petting the Shinx's head. "You did great! You beat that Raichu like a drum, AND you learned a powerful new move. We might have to bow out of the tournament, but you know what? I say we still came out on top."

"Shi..." Zeus replied, offering a smile as Dawn and Sami walked in.

"How is he?" Dawn asked as they walked over.

"Okay, but we need to pull him from the finals." Jay said, shaking his head. "He's too banged up."

"Considering he and Raichu collided with two Volt Tackles twice, with both impacts hitting both pokémon with almost all the force from both attacks it's amazing he's still awake." Sami added, crossing her arms. "It's disappointing, but nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, now we just need to talk to the officials." Jay replied as a man stepped in.

"Oh there you are good, good!" The man said, walking over in his well pressed suit. Jay recognized him as one of the aforementioned officials. "We need you out on the field now, something unexpected has happened!" He let off.

"I can't." Jay said, gesturing to the Shinx. "Zeus is too injured. He's not up to go another round."

"He won't need to." The man replied. "Jolt has forfeited."

Everyone in the room stared at him for a few seconds before Jay could work up a response. "He... _what_?"

"He didn't say why, since he was all but a shoe in to win. All he said was to give you this note." The man said, passing Jay a letter. "Once you're done, please, get to the field." He added before walking out the door, Jay unfolding the letter.

"Dear Mr. Snares." Jay began as he read. "It's been a long time since anyone was really impressed me. I've won this tournament before, and this year seemed to provide less of a challenge. But that Shinx of yours seems to have a drive I haven't witnessed for a while. This is why I bowed out of the match. I do not want to face you now. I want you to go out, learn more, and expand your power and that of Zeus'. When we meet again, and if you carry on the way you are we shall, I hope to have a proper match, a challenging one. For now consider the trophy of the Electric Grand Prix as a gift and a promise.

Signed Jolt."

0---0

"It is with great apologies that we cannot deliver the last match of the evening." Weston said humbly as Jay stood next to him, a bandaged Zeus on his shoulder, Omni on the other, as the crowd watched on. "Jolt, for reasons we are unsure of, has forfeited the match." Whispers and murmurs in the crowd filled the air before he continued. "However we should not let such a disappointment change the face that we have a tournament winner who has fought valiantly tonight, exceeding limits we though were unbreakable! An inspiration to push further and higher! A trainer who gave us one of the best battles in recent memory! So give it up for our winners, Jay Snares and the amazing Shinx, Zeus!" He cried out as the crowd let off a roar of applause as Weston slipped a medal over Jay's neck, a second smaller one over Zeus', followed by handing him a small trophy, the image of a bird with a long beak and spiky wings on the top of it. "And for this year that is it for the Electric Grand Prix! Good night everyone!"

0---0

"That was an amazing battle..." Dawn let off as Jay, Dawn and Sami started to walk north of the city the next morning, towards Route Two o' Four. "And Zeus learned Volt Tackle! That's amazing! I mean, it's supposed to impossible!"

"Apparently not." Jay replied shrugging as Omni lay on his head. "But even so, he did great last night! But still..."

"What is it?" Dawn asked, looking at her friend.

"I can't help but feel that it wasn't really much of a victory..." Jay said, crossing his arms. "I mean the only reason I won was because Jolt decided he didn't want to face me now... By all rights _**I**_ was the one who should have walked away..."

"Maybe so," Sami began, setting a hand on his shoulder. "But with the way you fought against Susanna and her Raichu there isn't a question you earned the trophy. So hold your head up high."

"Besides, why dwell on it!" Dawn added, clasping her hands together. "The next gym is in Eterna City! You should focus on that."

"Yeah, good point." Jay said with a nod. "Let's hit the road!"

_And so, finally, after much stalling, we're on our way to the next city! Next stop: Floaroma Town! With Route Two o' Four before them and a future full of adventure ahead what will happen next?_

0---0

"There they go..." Jolt said, crossing his arms on the rooftop of the small hotel as he watched Jay and his friends walk away to the north. "I hope the battle you owe me is worth the wait...."


	22. Eggcuse Me Rococo!

Shout Outs...

Yami no Silvar: Lucky him, ne?

The Duelist of Dawn: Thanks.

Infinite Freedom: They do tend to lean towards the 'awesome' end of the spectrum, ne?

Unknown Reviewer (The Notorious SMP maybe?): Who's Kamina? And don't mention my relations with yonder grid.

D.J. Scales: I was worried it would come off like that. Ah well, live and learn...

b123sedg: While I won't say whether or not Jay has a power (More fun to make you guess) Zeus learned it through, basiclly, sheer willpower and competive drive.

X00001: Hey! I fooled someone! Yay!

Knightwolf1875: Volt Tackle plus Shinx equals POW! Thanks man.

IronCross: Thanks man.

drake202: Keep reading... If your still reading...

b123sedg: Yes, I am alive. Have some faith in me...

SagaAuraMana: Sami is kinda like Brock, only female, and with a different running gag.

ray: Jay isn't a contest fanatic, and honestly I plan on doing the bare minimum I can get away with in contests because, to be honest, I don't like them THAT much.

jack88: Thanks

Xiang Yun: It'll be a long while, but Jolt will be seen, eventually. As for the egg I never tell. Even if the answer is kinda obvious...

Crimson Musashi: Thanks man.

To everyone: Please do not give me too much hell over my updates, or lack thereof. I am back on this story, and I also need to work on Tactics of the Stones at SOME point...

Just so you know, YES I have pokémon Black and White. No, I will not display Generation Five pokémon/moves in this fic. I will carry on as if we were capped at Generation Four. I know some people will be sad about that, but I haven't played Black and White that much yet. Maybe in the future I'll add them, for now and until further notice I am excluding them.

Also, thanks to Chuggaconroy for reigniting my interest in pokémon. He is a Let's Player on You Tube who has done Let's Plays of pokémon Crystal and Fire Red. I am also watching PurpleRodri pokémon Platinum run. All three Let's Plays are worth checking out.

For those who don't know, a Let's Play is when someone records themselves playing a game with commentary.

Now, onto the fic!

0-0

_Our heroes have just left Jubilife City, heading northwards to continue their adventure after what feels like years of delays! With the breeze in their hair and the sun on their faces nothing about them can delay the journey any-_

"Now, now, now, now, now!" Jay and his friends heard, looking over to the side of the path as three men in the signature Team Galactic uniforms surrounded Professor Rowan who seemed more amused than anything. "You really must comply with our demands. We want ALL your research finding, particularly everything in the Central Pokédex Archive. For free, of course."

_...Oh, for the love all things!_

"Failure to comply will be very painful, you see." He said as Rowan looked to the side. "Now, what shall-"

"Ah, James, Dawn!" Rowan said walking over to the two trainers, all three thugs gawking at the apparent gall this man had as he walked passed them casually to the youngsters. "How goes things? Is the pokédex proving useful? I hope it's gathered a lot of data!"

"Um, yeah, I guess." Jay let off slowly as he looked over at the Team Galactic members. "Say, what about-"

"Good, good. And with Oreburgh's gym badge you're off to a good start." Rowan said, nodding to himself as he cut Jay off. "You've had your first pokémon for only a few weeks and you've done so well. Barry managed to get his badge yesterday. He apparently found a new pokémon which tipped the balance against Roark."

"Oh good, that's great." Jay replied. "So, what are those-"

"And this must be you're new friend, hmm?" Rowan continued on, turning to face Sami. "Nice to meet you young ma... Oh, wait, no Adam's apple... young lady."

"That's a girl?" One thug asked another who just shrugged as the leader who was lecturing the professor earlier fumed before speaking in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, professor of pokémon, must you be so difficult..." He began. "We came here to speak of business, because this is work for us... What I mean is... QUIT IGNORING US AND SUBMIT ALREADY!"

"Oh, be quiet you nitwits." Rowan chided, not even turning to face the man. "Must you all be so annoying? Perhaps I need to instil some lessons. One: Don't loiter about for no good reason. Two: Don't interrupt others while they're attempting to converse."

'Yeah... Good lesson... Wish everyone learned it...' Jay deadpanned in his own mind.

"Three: If you don't get your way, don't raise your voice to be intimidating. Four: Don't think you've grown strong just because you're in a group. Five: What is with those outlandish outfits you have on? My goodness... You call yourselves adults? You kids..." Rowan added, pointing at Jay, Dawn and Sami. "Don't grow up t be like these sorry specimens."

"Now you had to make this PERSONAL!" The man roared out, grabbing a pokéball as he and his cohorts grabbed their own. "Now we're going to make this a show of force! We know of our coworkers' failure against you, but we also know how they beat you. We're better prepared to fight you! Go, Golbat!" He said, throwing the pokéball as a torso that seemed to be one big winged mouth emerged.

"Go, Houndour!" The next added, a Doberman like dog hopping from his pokéball, a skull on it's head.

"Go, Croagunk!" Another said, the frog like pokémon leaping out to the field.

"Oh great..." Jay let off, pulling out his pokédex.

**[Golbat, the bat pokémon and evolution of Zubat. It attacks in a stealthy manner, without warning. Its sharp fangs are used to bite and suck blood. It can drink more than 10 ounces of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily.]**

**[Houndour, the dark pokémon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. To corner prey, they check each others location using barks that only they can understand. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled.]**

**[Croagunk, the toxic mouth pokémon. Its cheeks hold poison sacs. It tries to catch foes off guard to jab them with toxic fingers. It rarely fights fairly, but that is strictly to ensure survival. It is popular as a mascot. It prefers moist places.]**

"Lesson Six." Rowan began taking out his own pokéball as he turned around. "Pokémon Professors usually have a lot of pokémon. And your pals caught me before mine arrived. Now however... Golem! I choose you!" He called out, tossing the pokéball, a massive grey boulder with brown arms and legs popping out, just under five feet tall with a head sticking out the front.

"Now THAT looks tough." Jay said, pointing the pokédex at it.

**[Golem, the megaton pokémon and final evolution of Geodude. It's boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without taking damage. Its body, which weighs over 660 pounds, is as hard as stone. It grows bigger by shedding its skin once a year.]**

"A GOLEM?" The lead thug let off. "No matter! Golbat! Use Poison Fang!"

"Golem, Rollout!" Rowan called out, his own pokémon leaping up and curling into a ball, beginning it's spin just as it slammed into Golbat. The bat pokémon let off a cry before being slammed into the ground under the rock type, the rolling pokémon continuing on and slamming the frog and hound aside right after, the Galactic goon's jaws dropping before Golem returned to Rowan, standing back up, looking over the three, swirly eyed pokémon.

"Ummm... You guys lost." Jay said after a moment two of the goons backing away as they recalled their pokémon.

"We'll be back!" The lead grunt said, recalling his own pokémon as his compatriots began to run away. "We'll get you and your little kids too!" He added before running off after his underlings.

"Well, that is that." Rowan said simply, recalling his own Golem.

"Nice." Jay said, Rowan turning back around to face him. "That was awesome."

"Well, I was quite the trainer in my day. Placed fourth in the league back in my prime, I'll have you know." Rowan said, chuckling lightly. "Not quite as good as I used to be, but that's fine. You kids deserve the adventures. I'm quite happy with my research."

"The research Team Galactic tried to rob you mean." Sami let off as Rowan nodded once, looking a bit more serious.

"Yes." He began, setting his hands behind his back. "For some reason they seemed to be deeply interested in my research. I've been studying pokémon evolution for the past few decades now. If my findings are correct at least ninety percent of all pokémon are somehow, someway tied into evolution.

"That many?" Jay let off.

"Yes. That's one of the reasons Omni is such a unique specimen." Rowan said, nodding. "But enough of that. I assume you're all going northwards, yes?"

_Why yes they are, with a spring in their step and, hopefully, sometime this week._

"...Is that puppeteer talking to us?"

"We try to ignore him." Jay said, sighing.

"Either way, we should be off." Dawn said, as Omni nodded.

"Ah, yes. I won't keep you." Rowan said, nodding. "Ah, and Dawn. Floaroma Town hosts a contest. If you hurry you might be able to catch the next one."

"Will do." Dawn said saluting playfully as Rowan smiled at the kids before him warmly.

"Well, I'm off. Take care now. Safe journeys." Rowan said, nodding one last time before turning and walking back to Sandgem Town.

"We should get going to guys." Jay said as well before the trio began walking northwards.

0-0

_Our heroes are finally, at long last, on route two o' four! With the puppeteer in Jubilife City, they carry onwards to Floaroma Town! With no hindrances in the way they march with heads held high as-_

"Hey!" Jay cried out, a Raticate rushing by, snatching the egg basket from his hand.

_Gaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

"He-he-he-he..." They heard as the Raticate jumped up a sheer cliff, to a man standing there, taking the basket from the pokémon.

"Rococo!" Jay cried out, Omni leaping to the ground to growl at the man, his Arbok standing next to him.

"That's the name. Don't wear it out." The man let off, smirking. "You two kids caused me a lot of trouble over the past while. Do you know that?"

"My understanding is half of it you brought on yourself!" Sami shouted back, the trio glaring at the man who laughed in return.

"You think so, huh? Well let me tell you something, boy."

"I'm. A. GIRL!" Sami shouted back at the man who waved her off.

"Whatever, boy." Rococo said dismissively. "In this world the ones who rise must have power, smarts and be willing to do _anything _to win. In real life concepts like 'fair play' and 'honour' mean nothing. Besides, I needed a new pokémon... Whatever this is will do."

"No you don't!" Jay called out drawing a pokéball. "You are not keeping that egg!"

"Arbok, Haze!" Rococo called out, his snake pokémon spit out a thick black smoke.

"Hey!" Dawn, let off, coughing as the smoke engulfed them. "I can't see!"

"Farfetch'd! Go! Flap your wings and get rid of this smoke!" Sami called out, throwing a pokéball, a small duck like pokémon with a leek in one wing popping out, flapping it's wings and pushing the Haze back.

**[Farfetch'd, the wild duck pokémon. It is always seen with a stick from a plant. Apparently, there are good sticks and bad sticks. This Pokémon occasionally fights with others over choice sticks. ]**

"He's gone." Jay growled up, looking up to where the man was before running to the cliff side, finding a spot that wasn't as sheer, clambering up, Omni hopping up ahead of him with Dawn and Sami following behind him. "That little..." He added when he got to the spot where Rococo stood.

"This is low." Sami let off once she caught up. "Even for him."

"I'll say." Dawn added, punching her palm with a fist. "We can't let him get away with this!"

"I don't plan on." Jay let off, turning to Omni. "Is your sense of smell good enough to track him?"

"Vee." Omni let off, sniffing at the ground before bounding off in a direction. "Ee, Eevee!"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sami began, the three giving chase to the silver furred pokémon.

0-0

"You stole an egg?" A short buck toothed man said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It could be useful, Gorge." Rococo replied, grinning, looking over the egg. "Besides, even if it's useless it's a good way to stick it to those brats." He chuckles a bit, looking over his campsite. It was deep in the woods, half surrounded by a river. He made sure to swim up stream some distance to ensure he couldn't be tracked by scent before using his Taros to run him over to the camp. Even so he knew those kids would be trying to track him. Still, they were three kids. They couldn't hope to track him, even with another four hours of daylight. "We'll move out in the morning. Wait for those brats to get lost in these woods."

"Hey boss." A hulking brute with a flattened forehead began as he walked in, dropping a bundle of wood into a pile. "I gots all the woods youse wanted."

"Good job Victor." Rococo replied, smirking. His two underlings were useful tools for him. Gorge was smart enough to adapt and was excellent at surviving in the wild, even more so than himself, while Victor was dumb as a Slowpoke, but an excellent enforcer. The two were little more than cheap muscle and help, but it they helped whenever he needed to pressure someone. "I think after we get back to Jubilife we'll find out who the top few coordinators are and make sure they... understand how things will be."

"Yeah boss." Victor said, nodding once. "Anythings youse wants done."

0-0

"Poreon." Omni in his Vaporeon let off, crossing the river. "Vap! Oreon!" He called out shifting back to an Eevee as the trio of trainers crossed over, jumping across stones in the water.

"Looks like Omni got his scent back!" Jay let off once he got across the river. "Damn near lost him."

"I'd say we got lucky." Sami said before looking up at his Farfetch'd. "Farfetch'd, see if you can't spot him from the air."

"Far! Fetch'd, Far!" The duck pokémon let off before flying away.

"Omni, keep tracking him, but let's stay quiet." Jay said, Omni nodding before stalking off into the woods, the trainers following him.

0-0

"There they are." Jay whispered, kneeling behind a bush, seeing Rococo with two men he'd never seen before.

"And the egg." Sami said, pulling out a pokéball, summoning her Oddish. "Oddish. Sneak around those thieves and get close, but don't get noticed."

"Dish." The grass type let off before heading off into the bush.

"So, what's the plan?" Dawn asked turning her head to look at Jay and Sami.

0-0

"We'll wait until tonight to make the fire." Rococo let off as Gorge polished his new egg. "No sense giving those brats a chance to find us by the smoke. I'd rather they just get lost in the damned forest."

"Yeahs." Victor said, laughing, snorting every other chortle. "Youse so smarts, boss, that theys never gonna finds us."

"Yeah!" Gorge added, laughed as well. "If three dumb kids found us after you lost them, I'd eat my boots!"

Rococo grinned, laughing a bit as he nodded. Yeah, that was the best part about having underlings. Constant praise of his superiority.

"Would you like ketchup or mustard with your boots?"

"WHAT!" Rococo let off, turning to see the three kids in question standing within their campsite. "How did you-"

"Omni's nose knows." Jay replied.

"Yeah, buts you dumb kids know nothin'!" Gorge said, lifting the basket up over his head. "Give up or the egg gets it!"

"Fetch'd!"

"Huh?" Gorge let off as the basket was ripped from his hands, a Farfetch'd taking off into the air with it. "Hey! That's the boss'!"

"Yeahs!" Victor added, pulling out a pokéball. "Hes stoles it fairs and squares! Go, Granbull!" He said, tossing the ball.

Out of the pokéball came out a light, nearly pink, purple four foot eight pokémon that looked like a pit-bull on two legs with two massive teeth jutting up from it's jaws.

**[Granbull, the fairy pokémon and evolved form of Snubbull. It can make most any Pokémon run away simply by opening its mouth wide to reveal its big fangs. It has a particularly well-developed lower jaw. The huge fangs are heavy, causing it to tilt its head.]**

"Oddish, now!" Sami called out. "Stun Spore!"

"Oddish!" Her pokémon cried out, leaping out from behind a tent, right next to Rococo and his gang, shaking it's head and sending spore into the air.

"Gah!" Rococo said, as he and his men started to be overcome my the spores. "No... fair..."

"Hey, if you cheat don't go whining about things not being fair." Jay replied as the three thieves fell to the ground, bodies stiffening in paralysis.

"Gran...bull..." Victor let off, to his pokémon, still standing, if shakily. "Hyper... Beams..."

"Bull..." The pokémon let off, opening it's huge mouth to unleash a blast at Oddish, the spore overcoming it as the blast was unleashed. The pokémon fell backwards, a massive blast of energy arcing up and nearly striking Farfetch'd, the startled duck dropping the basket.

"The egg!" Jay, Dawn and Sami cried out, Jay running as the egg spilled from the basket. Time seemed to slow down, each step seeming to be too slow as the egg hurtled to the ground. Jay reached out, hands just gripping the shell before he began to curl up, cradling the fragile egg with his body as he slammed into the ground, time speeding back up, the empty basket spilling it's hay as it landed nearby.

"Is the egg okay?" Sami asked and she, Dawn and Omni ran up to Jay, Farfetch'd landing nearby. Jay slowly uncurled moving the egg to his lap as he sat up to inspect it.

"It's... cracked..."

"No..." Sami let off, her face showing despair, a long crack covering the top of the egg. "If an egg cracks... The pokémon inside... It might be..."

"Serves... you... right..." Rococo let off, chuckling as much as his paralysed stare would allow.

"The crack's getting larger!" Dawn shirked, as the crack extended down, turning to the right side before the egg shook.

"I... I don't think it's cracking..." Jay said slowly. "I think... It's hatching..."

"What?" Sami let off as the egg shook again, the crack splitting and spreading across the shell before it began to glow, shifting it's shape. Once the light passed, turning into a small, white bodied pokémon just over a foot in height with what looked like a neon green helmet on it's head, a small red, dull horn sticking out the front of the helmet, a shorter one out the back. It's head turned up, before speaking.

"Ralts."

0-0

Using the pokétch's phone function they were able to call Officer Jenny in Jubilife City, tell her their location and what happened. It was near nightfall when it happened but the woman arrived with four other officers via helicopter, arrested Rococo and his gang and took Jay and his friends back to the Jubilife City Police Station. After finishing talking to an officer she walked up to them in the station's lobby. "We have them all under arrest for pokémon snatching. We also found them poaching pokémon in the region."

"What isn't he up to?" Jay sighed, Omni on his shoulder and the newly hatched Ralts in his arms. He knew that catching, fighting a wild pokémon and catching it in a pokéball, was legal while poaching, using lures, traps and snares, was illegal and often harmful to the pokémon caught.

"We'll find out." Jenny replied sternly. "He'll be sent away for a number of years now. Thanks for helping catch him. I see your pokémon is alright."

"Yeah. We got lucky the little girl didn't get hurt." Jay mused as Dawn pulled out her pokédex.

**[Ralts, the feeling pokémon. It uses the horns on its head to sense human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.]**

"So, she was in the egg this whole time." Dawn mused. "She's soooo cute!"

"I know." Jay said, smiling as the Ralts cooed in his arms.

"Ral! Ralts, alts!" The little psychic type let off happily at the attention it was getting.

"Let's get to the Pokécenter." Jay said, turning to the door. "No sense heading out again until the morning."

"Yeah, it is late." Dawn mused, following. "By the way, are you going to name her too? I mean, you named all your other pokémon."

"I do." Jay said, chuckling a bit at the fact that only he would get the joke about his little damsel in distress. "Princess Peach."

"Such an adorable little name." Sami chuckled out. Dawn for her part only smiled, figuring the name was an in joke that only someone from Jay's world would get.

0-0

_And so our heroes are back in Jubilife City after a sidetracking adventure. With a new pokémon hatched Jay now has a full team of pokémon! And the new day they will head out of the city and on to the next place of plot relevance, never to return._

_I hope._


	23. Arceus Save the Vespiquen

Shout Outs...

Infinite Freedom: Originally I was going to call her Mind Warp, but I decided it wouldn't fit. Then Princess Peach just came to me.

Mata-NuiXIII: Yeah, I know, it was kinda obvious...

Yue Twili: I'll try!

b123sedg: Still here.

D.J. Scales: Thanks man.

drake202: Five? He has six. An Eevee (Omni), Teddiursa (Ursa Major), Shinx (Zeus), Togepi (Valkyrie), Ponyta (Burn-Out) and now a Ralts (Princess Peach).

X00001: Thanks dude.

0-0

_With our heroes finally, at long freaking last, well on their way we wonder what exciting adventures await!_

Dawn stretched out as she walked along the route, tall grass on each side of the road as she walked along with her friends.

_What perils shall they face?_

Omni then hopped down from Jay's shoulders, running ahead to sniff at a small patch of flowers.

_What challengers are in sight?_

After a short while they went up to the crest of a hill, pausing at the top to look over the tree dotted landscape, the sun high in the sky and no other people in sight.

_...Oh for the love of... We finally get going and nothing happens!_

_Ugggh... Tell me there's something going on around here!_

0-0

Floaroma Town was a place known for it's flowers. Almost every house had two flower pots. The parks were rowed with flowers. Nearby hills and meadows were coated with flowers of every colour and scent. A visitor from Kanto once joked that he could spit anywhere on the ground within four miles of the town and wind up watering a flower. They say that the flowers bloomed so well here because the legendary pokémon, Shaymin, transformed a once barren wasteland into the fertile and blooming land that Floaroma Town was founded on.

As far as Sundance and Kidd were concerned, however, the scent of blooming flowers did little to ease their state of minds. "I am serious Kidd, we are turning into jokes!" Sundance began, seated on a large rock, her partner laying on the ground next to her. "Our plans have been foiled over and over again! Calico and Jack are doing better than us! _Calico__and__Jack!_"

"I know, I know..." Kidd groaned as he shook his head. "But let's stop and think, shall we. We need to capture that Super Eevee. But we need a plan, otherwise we'll fail before we start." Sighing he turned his head to see Combee fluttering from flower to flower, sipping at the nectar and stopping to speak to other Combee that were loitering about the area or collecting nectar themselves. "Man, there are a lot of Combee in the around here..."

"A Vespiquen must make a nest around here." Sundance replied, sighing. "Vespiquens do have the ability to command a small army of Combee after all."

"If we had a Vespiquen then _we_ could have an army of Combee to capture the Super Eevee for us..." Kidd sighed dejectedly.

"...Kidd!" Sundance cried out, grinning as she pushed off the rock, bouncing on her feet. "That's a great idea!"

"It is?" Kidd replied before standing up as well. "Well of course it is! … What's my idea?"

"Dolt..." Sundance groaned before starting to explain. "We need to get a Vespiquen. Then we can overwhelm those brats with numbers and get that Eevee!"

"Great plan, but one catch." Kidd said before gesturing out to the Combee in the field, their own pokémon partner returning to overhear their plans. "Vespiquen aren't easy to find, and even _if_we tracked it down we'd still have to deal with, oh, a thousand angry Combee that's _not_ ours."

"Who said we'd catch a Vespiquen?" Sundance said, clasping her hands excitedly. "We'll evolve one! We just need to train _our_ Combee!"

"Ahhh... Ahhhh!" Kidd let off, catching on as Combee's face fell. "A little hard work and sweat, and we'll have our very own, venomous, villainous, victorious Vespiquen!"

"Beeeeee..." Combee groaned out, shaking it's body side to side in denial. "Comb, Com, Combee, Combee, Bee, Bee, Com, Bee."

"Now, now, don't you worry." Sundance said reassuringly. "With us helping you, you will evolve in no time flat! Then you'll have an army of Combee at your command! And ours."

"Coooommmmm..." Combee groaned. It just knew this would suck in short order.

0-0

Having moved their operations to a less flower infested field the training began with Sundance setting up a boombox and starting fitting training music.

Had Jay been present he may have remarked how much it sounded like Gonna Fly Now.

"Come on Combee!" Kidd cheered, he and Sundance walking behind the Combee. "Show us what you're made of!"

"Beeee..." The pokémon groaned out, all three faces straining. Those two humans had tied leather straps about a boulder and tied it to it's body, making it fly uphill while dragging the huge thing behind it. And yes, it meant _drag_ as that was all it could do. Combees weren't weightlifters! You want something heavy moved? Get a Machoke!

But no, it was stuck dragging that damned rock, up hill, leaving a divot in the ground behind it.

"Work those wings!" Sundance added, waving a paper fan about for seemingly no reason. "Feel the burn! Feel the _evolution!_"

"Cccooooommm..." It groaned out, straining. The sun was hot, there was no cooling breeze, that boulder was Arceus knows how heavy and this was the third boulder it was dragging in under an hour. "**BEE**EEEEeeeeeeeee_eeeeee_..."

Could it really be blamed for fainting from the stress?

"Uh oh... Combee?" Kidd began as the boulder began to slowly roll backwards towards himself and Sundance. "Mr. Bee, the workout isn't- Oh Pickles, _RUN!_"

"Yeeaahhhahah!" Sundance screamed out, the two Team Galactic grunts fleeing down hill, a large boulder rolling down after them with an unfortunate Combee strapped to it.

0-0

Five minutes later Sundance finally lifted her head up from the ground she was pushed into by the big rock rolling over her. "Hey... Kidd..."

"Yeah?" Kidd replied, just as squashed into the ground as she was.

"Maybe we... should try something other than strength training..."

"Sounds good..."

0-0

"Here it comes!" Kidd called out as he depressed the trigger, Combee crying out as a tennis ball hurtled out of a machine right at it. Where those two found a Tennis Ball Machine, Combee didn't know. How they rigged it with a muzzle and sights, it didn't know.

How they made it so it would fire off balls at one hundred and ninety miles per hour it really didn't want to know.

What it did know that every time Kidd pulled the trigger a little ball of imminent pain came screaming at it, towards one of it's three heads which it would have to dodge. The welts on Combee's face and body were a testament to the speed of the balls and Kidd's accuracy.

To be fair, Combee _was_ getting better at this. It was getting hit a lot less now then when they started. Sure, the odd ball still struck, but it wasn't every ball like it used to be. Still, this exercise was getting old fast and it hadn't had a break for over four hours. When would it stop?

"And again!" Sundance shouted out as Kidd fired, Combee yelping and dodging downwards, the fall going wide into the trees.

"Keeey!" They heard, a two foot tall figure leaping out of the trees in question and landing before them, glaring at them. It bore a white, round and furry body with a pig like nose, two arms, two legs ending in two toed feet and a curved tail.

"Is... that a Mankey?" Kidd asked, blinking.

"Aren't they rather... short tempered?" Sundance asked a second after.

"Mannn...KEY!" The Mankey shouted a second after before leaping at the two humans.

Screaming ensued until the dusk.

0-0

"I think the dodge training is done." Sundance groaned, bandaged up and sucking on a juice box as she sat in front of their campfire, looking up at the stars.

Solid foods were beyond her right now.

"Agreed." Kidd replied, wincing as Combee brought over a juice box for him.

0-0

Further south of Floaroma Town under the same stars Jay and his friends set up their own camp and cooked their own supper. Things were winding down before bedtime as Jay sat before the fire, using a small bottle with pokéformula in it to feed Princess Peach. From what he knew a Ralts wasn't an actual baby stage pokémon, but since she was so young she still needed to be handled like one, at least for a few weeks. Then she could move onto solid foods and get trained.

Burn-Out was laying down next to him while Ursa Major sat nearby, keeping an eye on Peach like a good brother. Omni was being forcibly groomed by Dawn's Buneary, Zeus and Valkyrie were playing a game of tag with Piplup and Farfetch'd. Sami's Oddish sat by it's trainer along with her only other pokémon, a five foot tall brown bull with a dark mane and three tails.

**[Tauros, the wild bull pokémon. A rowdy pokémon with a lot of stamina. Once running, it won't stop until it hits something. When it targets an enemy, it charges furiously while whipping its body with its long tails.]**

Lastly Dawn sat close by, combing through Pachirisu's fur, grooming it lovingly. "Say Dawn, you're ready for your next contest, right?" Jay asked as the formula was sucked out of the bottle by Peach.

"Of course." Dawn replied, nodding once, undoing a tangle in the pokémon's fur. "I think I should do well, but until the judges see it, I don't know."

"You'll floor them." Sami replied, smiling warmly, scribbling down in a notebook. "But Jay, you need to look ahead too. Eterna City isn't that far ahead either. The Gym there is a grass heavy gym."

"Yeah, I know..." Jay, sighed as he took the now empty bottle away. Ursa Major stood up, extending his arms as Jay gently passed him the Ralts, smiling. "I'm sure Burn-Out will do great there, but I think a lot of training is in order. I wasn't as prepared to face Roark as I thought." He said as Ursa hugged the Ralts to him, carrying it off for a walk about the camp.

"This is true." Sami said, nodding. "The gym leader is Gardenia and she is tough. She was still a new gym leader when I faced her, but she tossed Oddish around like a rag doll. I barely won, and that's when she was still green as grass. Pardon the pun."

"And now she has some experience under her belt as a gym leader." Jay replied, nodding once, as he reached out to stroke Burn-Out's mane. "It kinda figures. I'll work out a way to beat her, but for now we should worry about Dawn's contest. It's closer at hand and I'll still be training everyone the whole way."

"Maybe for the best then."

0-0

Combee sighed again. Morning had come and with it a new insane training regime concocted to try and evolve it in the name of pokémon snatching. The two Team Galactic Goons had laid out a course through the area making it race around in circles again and again while timing it. The object was to get a better time each run through. And to ensure Combee was on the right path the two were following it on bicycles, still yelling encouragement.

Through the woods they went, up and down the worn path, Starly, Bidoof and other pokémon scurrying about as it flew through the woods.

Of course it had been panting and dripping sweat as it flew along, tired from hours of flying, so Combee could be forgiven for missing it's turn. Kidd called out it's mistake as it began to turn back to the path, the two trainers following behind it past some bushes.

Screaming ensued causing Combee to look down and grimace. That was a steep cliff they were rolling down.

With a lot of sharp rocks.

And the small patch of grass and flowers at the bottom didn't look _that_soft.

Combee gave a wince of sympathy as the two slammed into the ground before flying down to check on them.

0-0

"That didn't go as planned..." Sundance said, using a crutch to limp about, Kidd following her with a large stick to bear some of his weight. Behind them was a pile consisting of two mangled and broken bicycles. "Although Combee is faster now, I think."

"And stronger." Kidd added happily. "And more agile! It must be ready to evolve soon!"

"Bee, Combee..." Combee groaned, following the two.

"I mean we put all that training in..." Sundance mused.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" They heard, turning to see a blonde haired boy in an orange and white striped shirt walk up to them.

"Oh, uh..." Kidd began before just deciding to let it out. "We're just trying to evolve our Combee into a Vespiquen."

"Oh, cool!" The kid said, pulling out a pokédex and opening it. "Let me look it up." Sundance and Kidd shrugged, limping over to the boy to look over his shoulders. On the screen appeared a bug pokémon with an upper body shaped like a two armed wasp and a lower body looking like a cross between a gown and a honeycomb shaped hive. It's head bore a red jewel on the forehead and strong looking mandibles.

**[Vespiquen, the beehive pokémon and final evolution of a female Combee. Its abdomen is a honeycomb for grubs. It raises its grubs on honey collected by Combee. It releases various pheromones to make the grubs in its body do its bidding while fighting foes.]**

"Female..." Kidd said, blinking. "Isn't our Combee..."

"A male..." Sundance finished for him. "So that means..."

"All our hard training..."

"All our gruesome work..." The two paused before falling to the ground on their backs with a loud groan.

"Com, Combee..." Combee groaned out. It took _this_long for them to get it?

"Oh well..." Barry said, shutting his pokédex. "Note to self, if you want a Vespiquen, catch a female Combee. Any way, give me a count, Combee, before I blast on out of here! Too slow!" He shouted out before running off northwards, Combee blinking as it wondered what all that was about.

Oh well, Team Galactic's plan was a failure. Time to chill before going off into hyperspace.


End file.
